Tu lugar es a mi lado
by Lady Graham
Summary: Finalmente se ha planeado el viaje a Argentina pero... otra pelea ha surgido. Por qué fue esta vez?... y una notita para responder a lo que se me cuestionó... EFECTIVAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORIA. SÉ QUE MUCHAS SON NUEVAS PERO LADY GRAHAM ES NETAMENTE ORIGINAL EN LAS IDEAS QUE COMPARTE EN ESTE VISITADO FORO.
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

**. . .**

**TU LUGAR ES A MI LADO**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

Dos pares de ojos de diferente color pero no menos bellos unos de otros, miraban absortos a la humanidad del guapo joven que tenían enfrente y que les sonreía con travesura.

El gesto burlesco provocó en la chica presente un tono de agresión al instante de expresar… – **¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO DE REPENTE?!**

El agredido, sin perder una seductora sonrisa fue a ella para afirmarle… – **No tenemos otra solución, linda.**

La serena contestación dada, logró que la joven de aproximadamente 17 años, volviera su bonito pero furioso rostro hacia el tercero ocupante de una habitación de universidad quien, sentado en la cama y aguantando carcajadas que deseaba dejar escapar, se escondía detrás de un periódico el cual estaba de cabeza y el que de un rudo zarpazo fue arrebatado y arrojado al suelo.

**- ¡¿TÚ NO DICES NADA?!**

**- ¿Qué quieres que diga?...** – respondió el cuestionado cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la ofendida que, por la desfachatez observada, el manoteo que lanzó al aire con gusto se lo hubiera asestado a él. Sin embargo ella, espetando, le sugirió…

**- ¡QUE TAMPOCO ESTÁS DE ACUERDO CON TAN SEMEJANTE ABSURDO!**

**- Chatita, por favor, ¿qué tan malo es hacerte pasar por novia de mi amigo?**

**- ¡Te aseguro que no querrás oír mi opinión y mucho menos él… –** se señaló al indicado… –** Así que será mejor que busques otra solución!**

**- Ya te dije que no la hay porque… **– el chico se tomó varios instantes para confesar… – **mi padre llega mañana y estará en América únicamente siete días siendo ese pequeño lapso la duración de "su noviazgo". Hay que fingir sólo en lo que él regresa a Inglaterra y vuelva a olvidarse de mí.**

A pesar de conocer la triste historia entre padre e hijo, la muchachita se mantuvo renuente… – **Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo. ¡Va en contra de mi religión!**

**- Candy, no seas tan drástica.**

**- ¡Es en serio!... – **la chica, en la pequeña área, saltaba de un lado para el otro diciendo… –** Mis principios y moral no me permiten relacionarme con cierta clase de…**

**- ¡Bájale a tus ínfulas, fresita, porque de los tres… YO sería el más quemado!... – **abruptamente el joven atacado se puso de pie y no fue nada gentil al comentar… –** ¡¿Porque se imaginan, a mí, viéndome en la calle y paseando a semejante chango?!**

**- ¡¿A quién le llamaste chango?!... – **alguien tuvo que ponerse en medio de ellos dos al escuchar…

**- ¡Te aseguro que a él no!**

**- ¡Idiota!... – **se le calificó a uno pero al otro se le observó…** – ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Te das cuenta que lo que me pides es un imposible?! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Lo detesto!**

**- Sin embargo… él es mi salvación.**

**- ¡No! Debe haber otro…**

**- Es él o nadie… –** aunque no de manera rotunda, se había sentenciado. Y debido a la rabiosa inconformidad de ella, su verdadero novio se le acercó para decirle… – **Lo siento. Sé que te molesta su presencia pero su compañía hará que tú y yo nunca dejemos de vernos durante la estancia del Duque.**

**- Sí, pero…**

**- Por favor, nena… –** el joven tomó las manos de su novia y las besó para después suplicarle… – **Acepta lo que te propongo. Sólo siete días.**

**- Pero es una semana… –** ella le chilló y él completó con palabras cariñosas…

**- Una semana que pasará volando y porque tu lugar es a mi lado, tú volverás de nuevo a mis brazos.**

**- No lo sé… – **la chica seguía dudando pero el joven la motivó…

**- ¡Vamos, Candy! Demuéstrame que tu odio por él no es más grande que el amor que siempre me profesas.**

La severamente molesta jovencita de nuevo iba a protestar, sin embargo los suaves y cálidos labios de su novio se posaron en su pequeña boca impidiéndole así hablar y adueñarse pronto de su voluntad.

Por su parte, el que presenciaba tan meliflua escena, al sentirse ignorado buscó la puerta de salida. Cuando estuvo afuera, sobre el corredor distinguió cercanamente a un grupo de compañeros. A ellos se dirigió para solicitar de uno un cigarrillo que rápidamente facilitó así como el encendedor más no prestando atención a lo que otro le había cuestionado.

Inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, el joven aquel emprendió un lento caminar que le condujo hasta una solitaria, gris y gruesa columna, la cual se usó para apoyar medio cuerpo, mirar a la nada y maquinar minuciosamente.

**. . .**

***.* - CAPÍTULO I - *.***

**. . .**

Cepillar caballos no era precisamente su afición sino más bien había sido castigo por haber saltado obstáculos en el campo sin la autorización del entrenador del equipo al que pertenecía. Así que, el joven dejó caer el cepillo que sostenía para tomar un descanso y observar al caballo del box de enfrente que era de un negro azabache y de una crin larga muy bien cuidada y que curiosamente también le miraba.

Con los deseos de acariciarlo, el castigado al animal se acercó; pero estaba por tocarlo cuando a sus espaldas, una frase burlona se dejó escuchar… – **Son bastantes caballos por asear, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**... – preguntó rebuscadamente el visitado mirándola con indiferencia al regresar a sus labores.

**- Como Anthony ya no te vio en la universidad y él tuvo que ir a una práctica profesional me pidió que te dijera que nos espera hoy a las 8 de la noche en la nevería del parque para ponernos de acuerdo con su plan.**

**- ¿Siempre sí aceptaste?**... – el chico fue más burlón que ella que así contestó…

**- No tuve opción.**

**- Si tú lo dices.**

**- ¿Irás?**

**- No puedo desairar la amable atención de "la princesa" que se atrevió a venir hasta aquí para avisarme.**

**- ¡No creas que lo hice con gusto!... – **Candy había sonado irritada ante la mofa… **– pero como Anthony es tu mejor amigo y sabe que somos "equipo" y te veo la cara la mayor parte del día, no pude decirle "no"**

**- Como siempre**… – había dicho entre dientes el que cepillaba las ancas del cuaco, bueno, no lo suficientemente bajo porque ella lo había escuchado y por lo mismo espetó…

**- ¡¿Y tú por qué no se lo dices?!**

**- Porque me conviene el trato…** – habló el señor cinismo ... – **Además con su visita, su papá le dejará bastante dinero y el mío últimamente me ha limitado, así que unos centavos extras no le caerían mal a mi bolsillo.**

**- ¡Entonces… ¿lo haces por interés?!**

**- ¿Cuál otra razón podía yo tener?**

Silenciosa, Candy lo miró larga y profundamente. El chico que seguía en su actividad al percatarse de ese silencio, dejó por breve lo que hacía para girar su cabeza a ella y decirle…** – Dile a Anthony que ahí estaré.**

**- ¿Eh?**... – la sacó de su extraño letargo; y debido a su boba reacción la muchacha dijo con rabia… – **¡Te odio, Terry! ¡De verdad que te odio!**

**- En ese caso**… – el joven extendió su mano sin poder aquella comprender hasta que le observó sarcásticamente… **– Estamos en las mismas condiciones. **

Con tal rudeza, la inocente Candy soltó su mano y le dedicó el primero de un desfile de adjetivos… – **¡Cretino!**

Pero ante la ausencia de su amigo, Terry le cantó el segundo…– **¡Presumida!**

**- ¡Odioso!**

**- ¡Fresa!**

**- ¡Animal!**

**- ¡Arribista!**

Con la última cualidad etiquetada, Candy después de exclamar un… **– ¡OH!**… – saltó a él que tuvo que detenerla por las muñecas porque ella estaba dispuesta a arañarle la cara conforme le gritaba… – **¡¿Me has llamado arribista ¡a mí! cuando tú has confesado el provecho que le sacarás a esto?!**... – Frustrada porque no alcanzaba su objetivo, la chica lanzó una patada que cayó en la espinilla masculina. Y con el…

**- ¡AY!**... – de dolor del joven, este la soltó para sobarse y recibir tamaña cachetada por parte de ella que le calificó ahora de…

**- ¡Estúpido!**... – y demás bonitos nombres en lo que furiosa abandonaba las cuadras.

Entre su incesante dolor y constante masaje, Terry soltó la carcajada después de decir… – **¡Pega como patada de mula!**... – pero sus sonrisas se ahogaron cuando con severidad le cuestionaron…

**- ¿Ahora resulta que ya no sabe identificar a un caballo de una mula, Joven Grandchester?**

Incorporándose, el aún herido respondió… – **Fue otra la mula que me golpeó, Señor Hollingberry.**

El entrenador del "deporte de los reyes" ante el comentario de su alumno que junto a la enfurecida chica eran los mejores en su equipo de polo además de haber presenciado la pelea entre ellos, disimuló su risa y le sugirió… – **Vaya a que le revisen su golpe, bueno, los dos.**

**- Todavía no termino con los caballos… – **Terry pretendió volver a su tarea, sin embargo…

**- Ya mañana lo hará.**

**- Pero…**

**- No se preocupe. Sólo por esta vez le pasaré su desobediencia pero a la próxima… ¡sí habrá severa sanción!**

**- Entendido… –** había dicho apenado más luego sonriente… –** Muchas gracias, profesor.**

**- Ande vaya, vaya.**

. . . . .

Mascullando y rabiando, Candy llegó hasta donde un auto la esperaba. Su ocupante a cargo del volante, le divirtió el verla hundirse en el asiento, cruzarse de brazos, patalear y expresar… – **¡Lo odio! ¡Te juro que lo odio!**

**- ¿A quién?**

**- ¡Quién ha de ser! ¡El patas largas de Grandchester!**

**- Ah, él. ¿Ahora qué te hizo?**

**- ¡Lo mismo de siempre: molestarme con su simple existencia!**

La berrinchuda en lo que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, oía… – **¡Vamos, Candy! Ya encuéntrale aunque sea un pequeño defecto.**

**- ¡No te burles!**

**- No lo hago pero**… – el auto se puso en marcha porque el cuidador vial lo había solicitado. Ya estando en movimiento se compartió…

**- Annie, necesito un consejo de ti.**

**- Yo encantada de darte todos los que quieras, hermanita.**

**- Mañana llega el padre de Anthony**.

Con la noticia se le miró para cuestionársele emocionada e interesadamente… – **¿Se ha decidido presentarte con él?**

**- Todavía no; pero se le ha ocurrido ¡una ideota! del tamaño del planeta tierra.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Fingir que terminé con él para ser la novia de Terry.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!**

**- ¡Annie, ten cuidado! ¡Casi nos chocas!... – **Annie repartió disculpas entre el otro conductor y Candy quien explicó… – **Sería un noviazgo de siete días. Sólo el tiempo que el Duque de Graham pase en América.**

**- O sea, te sé loca ¿pero ya de plano a este nivel?**

**- Lo sé. Es descabellado ¿no?**

Annie hizo un sí con la cabeza y cuestionó… – **¿Por qué así?**

**- No lo sé**… – la joven se encogió de hombros.

**- ¿Lo harás?**

**- Sé que lo quiero y si debo esperar, esperaré. Y si me pide…**

**- … que debes hacerte novia del chico que dices odiar… lo aceptarás, ¿cierto?**

**- No digo… ¡seriamente lo odio! ¡Y no por las veces que Anthony me ha dejado plantada por largarse con él ni las veces que me llama y tiene que dejarme colgada porque le entra una llamada de su "amiguito" y debe atenderlo con el pretexto de que es urgente; ni las otras por las cuales me han dejado sin jugar porque Master Grandchester tiene un mejor juego que el mío ó…! **

**- Entiendo, entiendo. Con eso es más que suficiente.**

**- Entonces ¿le digo que sí?**

**- Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte, hermanita.**

**- No te veo muy convencida.**

**- ¿Tú lo estás?**

**- ¡Annie, así no me ayudas! ¿Y sabes qué?... **– se buscó un moderno celular… –** mejor le llamaré a Paty para contarle. Además a las 8 debo ir con ellos para ultimar detalles del plan. ¿Paty?... – **de inmediato contestó del otro lado de la línea; y las dos amigas se entablaron en una conversación que duraría aún después de llegar a su casa, una propiedad heredada de una cercana familiar ya que…

Desde la infancia, las hermanas Annie y Candy se habían quedado solas. El padre había dejado el hogar con la excusa de ir en busca de un buen vivir encontrando su suerte en una tienda de armas que después pasaría a sus manos gracias a que gentilmente por cartas, solicitara el divorcio a su esposa para casarse de expreso con la dueña y viuda de aquel local y con quien rápidamente engendró dos hijos. Por su parte la madre, dolida por el abandono y la traición de aquel hombre, dejó a sus hijas al cuidado de una tía de mayor edad quien al morir y como agradecimiento a su compañía en sus últimos años, les había dado, junto a la casa, una pequeña fortuna; sin embargo las chicas no ignorantes del paradero de sus progenitores, de estos también seguían recibiendo su apoyo.

No obstante Annie al llegar a la mayoría de edad y con su carrera de chef a medias, comenzó a trabajar para ser ella quien empezará a solventar los gastos de su hermana menor apoyando Candy con los estudios y quehaceres de la casa.

Aunque la cocinera profesional también contaba con el apoyo de su recién pareja Willy: un hombre rubio el cual conoció cuando este, al visitar el restaurante donde Annie laboraba, solicitó al chef para darle personalmente las gracias por la exquisita comida ofrecida quedando él, desde aquel momento, prendado de la lindura de ella pero enamorado de la simpatía nata de la hermana menor a la que llamó… **– ¡Eres una loquita encantadora!...** – cuando Willy, en lo que se había convertido su nueva rutina después de las horas de oficina, llegaba a la casa de su novia; y mientras ella le preparaba su acostumbrada taza de café, Candy ya lo había abordado para contarle lo sucedido en el día sugiriéndole él… tener cuidado.

Tomando su chaqueta, Candy dejó respectivos besos a la pareja y se dispuso a salir de su casa. Ya estando en el corredor, su teléfono móvil sonó y contestó alegre… – **¡Hola, Anthony!**

_- Hola, nena, ¿dónde estás?_

**- Saliendo de casa. ¿Y tú?**

_- A una cuadra de ti._

**- ¡Oh, qué bien!**… – la chica detuvo sus pasos para mirar al norte y luego al sur distinguiendo a los lejos una poderosa nave, la cual consiguió que Candy borrará su sonrisa al reconocerla.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, el copiloto, veloz, se bajó para besar y abrazar a su noviecita que le reprochó quedamente… – **Pensé venías solo.**

**- Debido a la llegada de mi padre, fui a visitar a mi tío Richard y allá me encontré a Terry que se ofreció a traerme. No te enojes… –** el chico ligeramente le apretó la mejilla debido a su rostro serio… –** de todas maneras íbamos a reunirnos. Pero mi primo ha tenido una idea mejor.**

**- ¿Ah, si?**

**- Sí… –** le abrieron la puerta del auto; y al oído se le confió… **– Vamos a la casa de mamá. **

Ella saltó asustada y comentó… – **¿Podemos entrar en ella?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Será divertido.**

**. . . . .**

Millas se habían recorrido; varios puentes se cruzaron y tres casetas se pagaron; y en todo ese camino, Terry y Candy ni una sola vez intercambiaron miradas. Además ella iba concentrada del trayecto que avanzaban. Confiaba en su novio y no le saltaban dudas; sin embargo al calcular que la ciudad se había quedado muy atrás y el carro doblaba para transitar sobre una vereda solitaria y polvosa, preguntó… – **¿Dónde estamos?**

Anthony al sentir la fémina mano sobre su hombro, la tomó y la besó para hacerla calmar… – **Todavía es parte del estado. Además ya estamos llegando.**

**- Está muy lejos. Será mejor que nos regresemos.**

**- No tengas miedo, chatita. Es un lugar seguro, ¿verdad, Terry?**

**- Seguro…** – dijo aquel acercando el auto a lo que pretendía ser el estacionamiento, alcanzando Candy a leer el viejo cartel que decoraba una casilla de madera construida en 1944.

"La Casa de Mamá" era una tradicional cantina estadounidense. Sus instalaciones en ruinas daban un mal aspecto; y obvio la desconfianza se apoderó de Candy que se resistía a dejar el auto a pesar de las palabras de convencimiento de Anthony. No obstante contestaba el décimo ¡no! cuando otro auto que llegaba se le hizo conocido. Al identificar a los ocupantes sonrió y finalmente se decidió a salir.

El grupo recién llegado les lanzó una señal invitándoles a entrar. Sin titubeos los tres comenzaron a andar yendo a la cabeza Terry que dio alcance a una guapa jovencita de cabellos negros y la cual lo abrazó conduciéndose así hasta el interior del establecimiento donde se observaban pocas mesas pero muchos clientes increíblemente de corta edad. La barra también era muy concurrida y en cuestión de segundos una rechifla inundó el lugar que si por fuera lucía viejo y malviviente por dentro era todo lo contrario.

Los ojos de Candy todo lo querían captar llamándole la atención la gruesa cortina verde que se corría para mostrar sobre un angosto escenario una mujer con microscópico vestuario que también dejaba escapar unas muy angelicales notas musicales, pero dejó de observarla para seguir a Anthony que la guiaba a la mesa que les estaban asignando.

Con atención escuchó los pedidos de los dos jóvenes y resignadamente la muchachita ordenó su bebida… – **Agua, por favor... **– porque al verlos enfrascarse en una seria partida de dominó aunadas las copas que les siguieron, después de un par de horas Candy solicitó la ayuda de sus amigos más sobrios para llevar al auto y luego sola a sus respectivos domicilios, a los que la llevaron y que del plan… nunca se acordaron.

. . . . .

De vuelta a la ciudad, de los tres la casa de Anthony era la más próxima así que justo allí se hizo la primera parada.

Candy estaba enamorada de esa mansión. Le parecía un castillo de cuento de hadas y a pesar de haber estado en ella una sola ocasión debido a un festejo para su novio, su interior lo tenía memorizado, bueno, hasta el sonido del timbre.

Imitándolo, la joven presionó el botón. Instantes aguardó y por el interfono respondieron… – **¿Qué desea?**

**- ¡Hola!**... – sonó amable... **– mi nombre es Candy.**

**- ¿Y qué busca?**

**- De hecho, me gustaría que me abriera. Anthony viene conmigo y… **– se escuchó cuando cortaron comunicación.

Creída que le abrirían la enorme reja metálica, la joven rápidamente se devolvió al auto. En su interior aguardó y en el momento que oyó un ruido procedente de la mansión, ella pretendió acelerar, no obstante, no hubo acceso para ella.

Para atenderle, una malhumorada mujer apareció y se acercó al auto para mirar por la ventanilla y decir… **– ¡Indignante!... – **Después se incorporó para nombrar a…** – ¡James!**... – un delgado y muy alto guardián al que se le ordenó… **– ¡Sácalo de ahí y mételo a la casa por la puerta de servicio! ¡Sería desastroso que la Señora lo viera en estas deprimentes condiciones!**

El empleado así lo hizo; y cuando desapareció con el joven, a Candy se devolvieron con enojo y no hubo necesidad de palabras de agradecimiento porque la señal ruda de retirarse… lo compensó todo.

Echándole la culpa a Terry, la furiosa jovencita emprendió su camino y rápido lo recorrió para llegar a otra casa más chica que la anterior pero de la misma majestuosidad a la cual, sin bajarse del auto, Candy comenzó a hacer sonar el claxon.

Varias luces se encendieron indicando que estaba despertando a sus habitantes así como al pasajero que le pidió… – **¡Guarda silencio! ¡Despertarás a los vecinos!**

**- ¡Y qué me importa!... **– gritó exagerada la chica sin cesar en su acción.

Terry que había ocupado el asiento trasero, con dificultad descendió y estaba restregándose los ojos cuando la puerta de su propiedad se abrió.

Con paso tambaleante fue allá dejándole pasar un hombre que hizo negación con la cabeza ante la condición del muchacho que cínicamente dijo… – **Ya vine.**

Candy también se había bajado pero desde su lugar intentó… – **¡Aquí están las llaves del auto!**... – e hizo el movimiento de lanzarlas al aire cuando la voz grave del que les atendió le detuvo al preguntarle amablemente…

**- ¿Y cómo se irá a casa?**

**- Yo… tomaré un taxi.**

**- ¿Y acaso ve alguno por aquí?**

**- No, ¿verdad?... – **Candy sonrió y su interlocutor también; así que él le sugirió…

**- Llévese el auto y mañana que mi hijo vaya por ello.**

**- ¡¿Su…?!... **– la joven comprendió su grosería… –** ¡Qué pena, Señor Grandchester! Le juro que no fue mi intención... molestarle.**

**- No se preocupe y ande, vaya a casa. Su familia ha de estar muy preocupada por usted.**

**- Este, sí, claro. Bueno, buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches, señorita y gracias.**

Dedicado un adiós de mano, Candy se montó en el auto para perderse entre las privadas de aquella zona… ricamente residencial.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Dos: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Sábado pintaba para ser un lindo día; y el rostro de Candy también lo reflejaba. Su sonrisa pícara daba a entender que con alguien guapo, caballeroso y tierno estaba soñando y la almohada, el objeto más cercano, la tenía apretadamente abrazada conforme pronunciaba… – **Anthony.**

Quien la escuchó, con escarnio repitió aquel nombre; pero soltó una honesta y fuerte carcajada cuando la chica… ¡la besó repetidas veces!

Por supuesto las escandalosas risotadas bruscamente la hicieron volver a su realidad para confrontarse con su cruda pesadilla.

Debido a su media desnudez, Candy buscó las cobijas y hasta debajo del colchón quiso meterse al corroborar su odiosa presencia… **– ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!**

**- Viéndote dormir y oírte decir entre ronquidos… ¡Anthony!.**.. – Terry después de la burda imitación, se dedicó a observarlo todo; y gracias a que él le dio la espalda, Candy lo aprovechó para enderezarse a buscar su bata de franela estampada de caballos rosas y usarla conforme cuestionaba…

**- ¡¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?!**

**- Tu hermana que por cierto me dijo que… ¿qué me dijo?... **– él fingió total olvido… – ** No lo recuerdo.**

**- ¡No lo dudo con ese cerebro de teflón que te cargas que ni un simple recado se te pega!**

**- Ahí te equivocas, niña. Y para demostrártelo te diré que estoy aquí porque tu novio me mandó. Así que apúrate… – **Terry ubicó un pequeño sofá, el cual conforme se sentaba, informaba… – ** Iremos a desayunar con su papá.**

**- ¡¿El Duque ya llegó?!**

**- Desde anoche.**

**- ¡¿Y por qué Anthony no me avisó?!**

**- ¡Yo que sé!**

**- ¡Y ahora ¿qué me pondré?!... – **Candy corrió a su guardarropa; y en el trayecto había escuchado…

**- ¿A mí me preguntas? Ponte lo que sea; de todos modos, la mona aunque vista de seda…**

**- ¡Tarado!... – **le lanzó la chica junto a un zapato que se atrapó y se aventó de regreso golpeando el trasero de Candy que después de insultarlo nuevamente, apareció cargando una montaña de prendas, las cuales se regaron por toda la cama al estar eligiendo las adecuadas. Sin embargo se falló en el cometido más no en la búsqueda porque al no encontrar algo que le favoreciera para la ocasión, la joven corrió a la habitación de su hermana hallando de inmediato en el closet, un vestido de su entero gusto, aunque claro, llevando en la conciencia el berrinche de Annie si de pronto se enterara de su "préstamo".

Creyéndola comprensiva, Candy se regresó a su recámara y al que aguardaba ahora viendo un poco de televisión, le cuestionó… – **¿Qué te parece esto?**

Volviendo sus ojos a ella, Terry recorrió la prenda y fue descortés al expresar… – **Los vestidos de mi abuela son más modernos que esa garra.**

**- ¡Oye ¿qué te pasa?! Mi hermana apenas lo mandó a diseñar.**

**- Ah, ¿y serás tú quién lo venga a estrenar?**

**- Bueno, Annie sabrá entender que se trata de una urgencia así que… – **fue hasta él… – ** ¡hazme el favor de largarte de mi cuarto para que me asee!**

A puro empellón lo sacaron de allí y Terry, como perrito por su casa, se dispuso a buscar la cocina para tomar del refrigerador algo extremadamente frío que le ayudara a cesar la fuerte resaca que llevaba horas haciéndole mella. Y como una cosa pide la otra, el joven al oler un suculento desayuno sobre la estufa, de un bajo cajón cogió una cuchara y así, parado, se dio tremendo atracón.

Saciada su hambre, el visitante caminó hacia la sala y ahí husmeó otro tanto, pero al ver que Candy se tardaba más de lo habitual, ocupó una silla mecedora y lógico, rápido se durmió.

. . .

Hacía apenas instantes que el espejo había sido visitado pero por si las dudas, se devolvió a ello para checar en su reflejo que todo estuviera en su lugar. Ya revisado por enésima vez el vestido, el cabello, el labial y el delineado en sus ojos, Candy finalmente apareció por la sala y encontró a "su conchudo novio" profundamente dormido.

Sigilosa, la chica se dirigió a una mesa de centro y de un antiquísimo florero, agarró una pluma de pavorreal así que, con mirada vengativa fue a él para hacerle travesuras. Primero, le hizo cosquillas en el oído y Terry, en la inconsciencia de su sueño, con su mano se espantó lo que le molestaba. Luego llegó el turno de la nariz y Candy ahogó sus risas al verlo rascársela con insistencia al pasarle una y otra vez la pluma pero en el último intento, el joven, al querer estornudar, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y la silla que ya estaba de "mírame y no me toques" le hizo levantar las piernas causando las ahora burlonas risotadas de la muchachita cuando lo vio también rodar sobre la alfombra cómicamente.

No sabiendo ¡qué onda! Terry se levantó y al percatarse de la vil mofa, enfurecido, observó… –** ¡No le veo el chiste por ningún lado!**

**- ¡Yo sí!**... – decía ella medio imitando la forma caída y sin poder controlar su histeria que estaba haciendo efecto en él pero la llamada que el joven recibió consiguió el silencio de Candy que escuchó…

**- Sí, Anthony. Ya vamos en camino. Sí, sé donde es. Ajá, allá te veo.**

**- ¿A dónde iremos?... **– preguntó ella siguiendo los pasos de él que le respondió…

**- ¿Tienes las llaves de mi auto?**

Candy rápidamente las ubicó y se las entregó dedicándose después ella a cerrar la casa. Más al estar sobre la calle y verlo a él dirigirse al volante… – **¿No abrirás la puerta para mí? Anthony siempre lo hace.**

**- Tú lo has dicho "Anthony" y resulta que yo no soy él así que ¡ayúdate sola!**

La muchachita así lo hizo, sin embargo no se quedó con la boca cerrada porque le dijo… – **¡Grosero patán que eres!**

**- Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras pero ahora te pones el cinturón de seguridad.**

**- ¡Ya! No tienes qué decirme lo que debo hacer. ¡No soy una niña!**

**- No, eres una fresa agria y ¿sabes? siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo es que Anthony te soporta si ¡eres insufrible!?**

Terry encendió el motor conforme escuchaba… – **Vieras que lo mismo pienso de ti además de ser un... – **a propósito se pisó el acelerador y mientras ella iba rete y rete, él se dispuso a alejarlos de ahí.

. . .

Para consentir al recién llegado se había reservado el privado salón rojo del restaurante más caro de la región. Su lujo veneciano era para ser admirado sin embargo las pocas personas que se divisaban ya ocupando sus respectivos asientos, se halagaban mutuamente sus atuendos ó alguna pequeña joya no antes exhibida. Lo mismo sucedía con un grupo de jóvenes, sólo que estos presumían de los regalos ó viajes que últimamente sus padres les habían obsequiado. Anthony no era la excepción y entre sus familiares comentaban la esplendidez del padre que debido a sus importantes y absorbentes actividades, llevaba tiempo de no ver a su hijo, el cual, la noche anterior había tomado unas copitas y que por más discreto que había sido el empleado, debido a la temprana llegada del Duque de Graham, este lo visitó en la recámara dándose cuenta de su estado alcohólico. No obstante, no se reprendió al chico tan pronto se le vio sino pareció que hasta le festejó su gracia al entregársele un cheque de gran suma plus una colección de huevos de Fabergé que valían una considerada fortuna.

Por supuesto, algunos padres lo querían como yerno especialmente los de Ariza que de ya coqueteaba con el joven Anthony quien no se mostraba nada indiferente a sus obvios encantos. Y mientras él la pasaba de lujo, Terry y Candy que como perros y gatos habían viajado, hicieron su aparición afuera.

El portazo que le dio a su propio auto logró paralizar al valet parking que se había apresurado a atenderle. Y en lo que otro ayudaba a Candy, esta decía… – **¡Lo dicho, además de patán careces de buenos modales!**

Terry que ya buscaba la entrada al restaurante, al escucharla rodó los ojos y malhumorado se regresó a ella para pedirle la mano. Empero Candy se la negó y pretendió caminar con pose de digna. Más, al sentirse ignorado, el joven le atrapó la mano y la obligó a colgarse de su brazo peleando Candy inútilmente por zafarse conforme avanzaban por una alfombra negra.

Debido a los jaloneos por parte de ambos, la chica dos que tres veces tropezó y de no ser porque iba bien agarrada, el suelo se quedó con las ganas de recibirla, siendo Terry quien recibiera los pellizcos de ella por estarse burlando.

Atrayendo las miradas de empleados y uno que otro cliente, la belicosa pareja continuó su camino. Sin embargo al estar cerca del salón privado, Terry se detuvo para que Candy se arreglara un poco aprovechándose del espejo que yacía en el corredor. Ya lista, la chica apreció y por sí misma, se aferró al brazo del galán que también se había acomodado la chaqueta y el cuello de su camisa sin corbata. Luego, se dispusieron a entrar al reservado volviendo algunos rostros a ellos y sonriéndole únicamente al joven que llevó "a su novia" a donde estaba el hermano de su padre el cual no estaría en la reunión.

El apretón de manos y las fuertes palmadas no fueron presenciados por algunos presentes ya que estos estaban atentos en la compañía del joven a quien se le preguntó… – **¿Quién es ella, Terruce?**

**- Una… mi novia, Tía Lauren… **– ésta, sentada en una silla de ruedas, con su monóculo la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras decía…

**- Nada serio, quiero pensar.**

**- Bueno… **

**- Es mona**… – alguien más opinó y Terry quiso completar al bromear…

**- Lo mismo digo yo, tío**… – pero su osadía le hizo merecedor de otro pellizco por parte de ella que ignoró a los que tenía enfrente para dedicarse a buscar a Anthony quien se encontraba amenamente divertido.

Desde su lugar, él la observó; y Candy emocionada le sonrió como siempre sintiendo los deseos de ir a su lado; sin embargo su acompañante se lo impidió al conducirla a sus respectivos lugares. El asiento que Terry le ofreció, le permitía seguir todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Anthony que en ese momento tomaba la mano de Ariza para llevarla también a la mesa que por los demás era ocupada.

La caballerosidad del joven no era desconocida para Candy; así que controló lo que en su ser se le había alborotado: los celos al notarlo tan amable y sonriente con aquella joven que al estar cerca se dirigiría a… **– Terry, primo, dichosos los ojos que te vuelven a ver.**

**- Lo mismo digo, prima.**

Y Ariza quiso saber… **– ¿Quién es ella?**

Candy iba a presentarse cuando Anthony se adelantó… **– Es la nueva conquista de Terry. **

**- ¡¿En serio?!... **– un gesto se alegró con la noticia, otro se frunció molesto mientras que el tercero siguió bien su juego…

**- Apenas estamos saliendo, ¿no es así, Candy?... **– Ésta apenas pudo decir…

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Qué bien!**... – exclamó la visita que ocupó su lugar frente a Candy que iba a costarle mucho ocultar su molestia al ir presenciando, conforme el desayuno transcurría, una tras otra las desmedidas atenciones de Anthony para con Ariza.

Terry, que tampoco era ciego y no entendía el comportamiento de su primo, había hecho grandes esfuerzos para que "su novia" no fuera tan obvia en lanzar sus furiosas miradas; sin embargo un hecho la dejaría al descubierto cuando…

**- ¿Así que te decidiste por jugar el Polo?**

**- Mi gusto por los caballos tuvo mucho que ver en eso, tío.**

**- Me alegra aunque ¿tu padre está de acuerdo?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- ¿Así como tu relación con esta señorita?... **– a la que miraban como poca cosa.

**- Bueno… – **Terry de pronto no supo que contestar hasta que se le ocurrió… **– ¡Ella también forma parte de mi equipo!**

**- ¿De verdad?... – **Con el dato, el Duque de Graham puso un gesto interesado ya que bien se sabía que sólo gente con dinero podía practicar ese deporte; sin embargo Candy no prestaría atención a la atención que le dedicaron por estar enfocada en su novio y en esa chica que recibía demasiados mimos por parte de él.

Para que le respondiera a su futuro suegro, Terry por debajo de la mesa, le hubo dado un leve golpecito con la pierna; empero ella reaccionó agresiva al cuestionar… **– ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!... – **Las miradas de algunos presentes se posaron en ella que después de disculparse con todos, de su acompañante quiso saber… **– ¿Me preguntaron algo?**

En lo que Terry recriminador movía negativamente la cabeza, el aristocrático visitante arqueaba una ceja demostrando arrogancia al querer saber otra cosa de su sobrino y Candy comprendiendo que había perdido una oportunidad de agradarle. Empero a partir de aquel momento ella intentaría concentrarse en la conversación de "su novio" con el Duque que no volvería a dignarse en mirarle pero las risitas de Ariza provocadas por un travieso Anthony se lo impedirían.

Celosa a morir, Candy pasó el más amargo de los desayunos. Cuando Terry le anunció el tiempo de marcharse, la joven de prisa se puso de pie y en general se despidió con un… – **Hasta luego**… – y buscó las puertas de salida.

Al estar afuera del restaurante y después de haberle permitido solicitar su auto, Candy a Terry le preguntó… **– Va a ser difícil que me acepten, ¿verdad? **

Honesto él le dijo… **– No me corresponde a mí responderte eso.**

**- Pero…**

**- Escucha… **– Terry tenía deseos de hablar pero no, no se lo permitió y "recordó"… **– Yo tengo cosas pendientes por hacer así que ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa o…?**

**- Esperaré por Anthony.**

**- ¿Estás segura?... **– sonaría burdo… –** ¿No te bastó ver "lo ocupado" que estará a partir de hoy?**

**- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!**

**- ¿Yo? Nada… **– El carro del joven llegó; y mientras él se dirigía al volante, un segundo valet parking a ella le abrió la portezuela. Los pocos instantes que se tomaron en decidirse fueron largos para un impaciente que gritó… **– ¡¿Te subirás o no?! **

Berrinchuda, Candy zapateó en el concreto y no teniendo otra mejor opción, se montó en el transporte siendo esta vez el viaje de regreso increíblemente silencioso. Dos cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, la joven pidió al conductor detenerse. Terry la obedeció; y sin decirse gracias ni adiós, los dos y cada uno por su lado retomaron sus caminos.

Aprovechando la caminata, ella pensaría y reflexionaría con seguir participando en la farsa. Por su lado él iba reprendiéndose por no haberle dicho la verdad; pero eso no era parte del contrato y quien debía aclarárselo era Anthony que en ese momento se daba un tiempo para comunicarse por teléfono con su novia que sonaba molesta.

**- ¡No me gustó para nada tu comportamiento de esta mañana!**

_- Nena, es parte del plan. Debemos fingir que no nos conocemos tanto._

**- Sí, pero... **

_- Vamos, chatita, que lo último que quiero es que te enojes conmigo._

**- Lo estoy porque… ¡¿es necesario que te muestres tan meloso con esa chica Ariza?!**

_- Es una orden de mi padre. Debo llenarla de atenciones porque es hija de un diplomático muy importante y… Candy, debo irme. ¿Te veré esta tarde?_

**- Terruce no mencionó nada.**

_- ¡Claro, porque todavía no sabe! Después de ti tengo pensado llamarle para pedirle que pase por ti a las cinco, ¿te parece?_

**- No lo sé. Annie no estará en casa temprano y… **

_- Por favor, linda; eso nunca ha sido impedimento para ti cuando se trata de vernos._

**- Tú lo has dicho "vernos" tú y yo; no ver al pesado de tu primo.**

_- Candy…_ – Anthony le hubo suplicado; y ella se detuvo en el semáforo para decir con resignación…

**- Está bien. Dile al amargado ese que pase por mí.**

_- Gracias, linda. Sabía que seguiría contando contigo. _

**- Sí, pero trata de no abusar porque…**

_- Te veo después. Te quiero…_ – él no esperó contestación porque la comunicación cortó.

Y mientras Candy llena de mayor dudas cruzaba la calle, Terry todavía lejos de su residencia, recibía la llamada de Anthony que los citaba a las cinco en el hípico citadino para deleitar con una exhibición ecuestre al Duque de Graham y a Ariza.

¿Qué recibiría a cambio de asistir? No fue necesario cuestionar ya que del mismo Anthony había salido:

_- En toda la semana, yo te pagaré la gasolina del auto._

**- Y eso es barato al tener que soportar a la odiosa de tu novia**

_- ¡Terry, no te expreses así de ella!_

**- Tú no lo haces porque dices quererla. Aunque, ¿qué explicación le diste de tu "extraño" comportamiento? **

_- Sólo puedo decirte que me creyó lo que le dije._

**- Te creyó porque es idiota.**

_- ¡Terruce!_

**- ¿Qué?**

_- ¿Pasarás por ella?_

**- ¿Qué te dijo?**

_- Me dio un sí. _

**- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

_- Porque me quiere y con tal de estar conmigo…_

**- Si tú lo dices, en fin… te vemos allá. **

_- Gracias, primo._

**- ¿Gracias? Tenme listo el cheque.**

_- ¡Interesado!_

**- ¿Qué pensabas? Ya te había advertido que mis servicios iban a salirte caros; y más cuando se tratara de salir con tu changuita.**

_- ¡Te veo después, Terruce!… _– Tal parecía que Anthony se había enojado del apodo escuchado porque volvió a cortar la comunicación; y eso provocó las carcajadas de su primo que se burlaba de las pendejadas que la gente llegaba a hacer por amor. Y de sólo pensar que ese sentimiento un día fuera a alcanzarle a él para hacerlo preso, Terry sangrón se persignó. Sin embargo al llegar a su casa…

La familia no estaba ignorante de las diferencias que siempre hubieron existido entre los dos hermanos; muchos decían que la envidia y los celos los habían separado por eso Richard Grandchester aunque había sido invitado, excusando su trabajo como prolífero economista no asistió al desayuno de bienvenida que le ofrecieron al Duque de Graham y que de este entregaron…

**- Te manda saludos mi tío**… – Terry fue a sentarse a un lado de su padre que en lo que tomaba un pequeño refrigerio en el comedor quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión?**

**- Trivial como siempre.**

**- Según me enteraron… **– Richard en lo que cortaba un pedazo de fruta inquirió…– **fuiste acompañado de tu novia.**

**- ¡Já!... **– desfachatado el joven subió los pies a la mesa… –** ¡Sí que vuelan los chismes en la familia!**

**- Entonces ¿es verdad?... – **el padre se los bajó.

**- No**… – dijo Terry… **– pero… ¿te pregunto algo?**

**- Lo que quieras. **

**- Si tú fueras el Duque ¿desaprobarías mi relación con una mujer que no perteneciera a tu estatus social?**

**- Si tú la amaras y ella te correspondiera, por supuesto que no. ¿Puedo saber porqué lo preguntas?**

**- No… **– Terry se levantó de su asiento… **– Voy a mi habitación**… – Y allá se disponía a ir cuando se acordó… **– Por cierto; en la tarde iremos al hípico, ¿ésta vez te presentarás? **

**- Lo siento. Tengo una cita. **

**- ¿Con quién?... – **indagaron porque poco le creyeron.

**- Con la que no ves desde que tenías 10 años.**

**- ¿Eleanor? ¿Mamá está en la ciudad? ¿Y eso?**... – el hijo intrigado volvió a su lugar.

**- Creo que quiere que vayas a vivir a su lado. **

**- ¡¿Qué?! **

Richard rió de la cara de desacuerdo de su retoño al que conformaron diciendo… **– No, no es cierto pero estoy presintiendo que quiere que vayas a pasar un tiempo con ella.**

**- ¡Estaré loco!**

**- ¿No te emociona ir a conocer a tus hermanos? **

**- Sé que entre ustedes dos su separación fue de común acuerdo pero**… – Terry negó con la cabeza… **– No me interesa nada que haya venido después de ti.**

**- ¿Deberé decir gracias por esa incondicionalidad de tu parte?**

**- Mientras una madrastra no entre en esta casa, siempre la tendrás. Ahora me voy, quiero dormir un rato. Si notas que son las cuatro y no salgo, ¿me despiertas?**

Increíblemente Richard diría que sí; ya que él como su hijo hubo sido idéntico a esa edad. Por eso su padre había optado por pasar su título nobiliario a su hermano que desde pequeño demostró mayores dotes de responsabilidad. Él también la poseería: cuando fue informado de la llegada de su primogénito al cual consentía en algunas cosas porque en otras era bastante estricto sobre todo cuando se trataba de dinero. Razón por la que Terry, oferta que le ofrecían aceptaba aunque el hacerse pasar por novio de Candy era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado.

Continuará

Gracias por tu presencia…

**Liz Carter, Viridiana, Lady Supernova, Celia, Darling Eveling, Rgrandchester, Invitada1, Silvia E, Myrslayer, Invitada2, Pathya, Luna, Zu Castillo, Jessk, Rosi White, Bermone, SolecitoC, Usagi13chiba, Olga Liz and Amy C.L.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Tres: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Terminar de lavar la ropa que se había quedado en la lavadora había sido el recado que Annie, por medio de Terry, había dejado para Candy. Ésta, un tanto desanimada debido a la experiencia del desayuno, cuando llegó a su casa, la cama también buscó. En ella se quedó la mayor parte del día hasta que recibió una llamada por parte de su hermana que le preguntaría… – _¿Sacaste los blancos que dejé con cloro?_

Levantándose de su lecho se argumentó… –** No, no me dijiste que debía hacerlo.**

_- Te lo dejé dicho con "tu novio" cuando me topé con él en la puerta de la casa._

Candy se enojaría al observar… –** ¡En primeras: ese papanatas no es mi novio; y en segundas el muy cabezón no me informó de nada!**

_- Entonces ve a hacerlo. Y de preferencia vuelve a lavar lo que está en la máquina._

Con la orden, Candy instantáneamente miró el reloj. Faltaba una hora para que Terry pasara por ella; así que aprovechó que tenía en la línea a su hermana para pedirle permiso… **– Después de hacerlo, ¿puedo salir?**

_- ¿A dónde y con quién irás?_

**- No lo sé; pero será Terruce quien pase por mí para llevarme con Anthony.**

_- Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en el desayuno?_

**- Ni me lo preguntes.**

_- ¿Tan mal estuvo?_

**- Cuando vengas te cuento ¿sí?**

_- Está bien; pero no te quiero tarde en casa. _

**- Como tú digas.**

Después de despedirse con un "te quiero" y un beso, las hermanas en sus respectivos lugares se dispusieron a continuar con sus actividades.

. . .

Muy cercanas a las cinco de la tarde de ese mismo sábado, en el patio trasero con un mandil de plástico puesto y levantando unas prendas que había colocado sobre los arbustos que rodeaban la propiedad aprovechándose que había buen sol, Terry a Candy fue a encontrar. Por supuesto sus fachas fueron motivo para echarle relajo cantando así… – **Cenicienta, cenicienta lava y plancha, cenicienta…**

**- ¡Estúpido!**... – rápidamente ella le hubo dedicado porque, al aparecer repentinamente detrás de la jardinera, la espantó que hasta las prendas le hizo soltar diciéndose…

**- ¡Oye, ese "out-fit tan moderno" no te lo conocía!**

**- ¡Ni yo que poseyeras voz de ardillita!**

La chica en lo que levantaba la ropa escuchaba… –** ¡Qué te pasa! Mi canto es de todo un ruiseñor.**

**- Cuervo diría yo. Y mejor entra para que me ayudes. **

Dignamente enojado se preguntó… –** ¡¿Y porqué piensas que lo haré?! **

**- ¡En primera… **– Candy lo miró de frente para restregarle… – **porque no me dijiste que debía hacer la lavandería; y en segunda, porque para poder salir, Anthony es el que siempre me ayuda!**

**- ¡Tú lo has dicho "Anthony"; y yo…!**

**- … por suerte no lo eres. Pero sí eres el responsable de que yo me esté retrasando.**

**- Retrasada de por sí estás y por mí síguelo haciendo porque prisa no tengo por llegar.**

**- ¡Tú no pero yo sí!**

**- Entonces, apúrate… **– el joven le chasqueó los dedos; luego se señaló… – **Te estaré esperando en el auto.**

**- ¡Un momento!… **– ella gritó… – **¡tú menos que nadie va a venir a darme órdenes!... **– y debido a que Terry no le prestó caso, se concluyó con… – **¡Ash! ¡Cómo te detesto, Terruce!**... – Éste, imaginándosela haciendo su rabieta, rió de ella que no sólo había gritado sino brincado del coraje. Pero algo, a él, lo hizo cambiar de parecer: el tío, Duque de Graham que como todo inglés era puntual y odiaba la impuntualidad así que no teniendo otro camino, el obediente muchachito ingresó a la propiedad y se encaminó a donde la chica había corrido para sacar de una de dos máquinas la ropa seca para llevarla a una mesa que estaba cerca y doblarla.

Burlándose de él, Candy le indicó su trabajo; sin embargo…

**- ¡¿Qué es esto?!**... – Aguantándose las carcajadas, de la secadora Terry sacó y extendió unas enormes pantaletas… **– ¡No me dirás que son tuyas, ¿verdad?!**

Yéndosele y viniéndosele un color tras otro de la vergüenza, la jovencita como pudo saltó hacia aquel que comenzó a doblarse de la risa y al que velozmente se le dijo… **– ¡Por supuesto que no!...** – pero al estarse peleando por quitárselas quedamente le informó… **– Eran de mi tía**… – aumentando así las risotadas de Terry que le aconsejó…

**- Pues tendrás que hacer algo porque… ¡por un rato no voy a quitarme de la mente tu imagen portando estas enaguas!**

Empujándolo porque falló en su cometido, ella lo catalogó… –** ¡Eres el tipo más pervertido e idiota que he conocido!**

Con un gesto por demás divertido Terry le dijo… **– Candy-fresita, me has puesto tan de buenas que todo lo que me digas por el resto del día no va a molestarme; ¡te lo aseguro!**

Resignadamente furiosa la chica lo dejó a solas. Y en lo que él, en el cuarto de lavado se tomaba su tiempo en serenarse, Candy a su habitación se dirigió para alistarse. Y para vengarse de él, la ropa que había elegido para la ocasión cesaron de tajo las carcajadas de Terry que, al tenerla de frente, le preguntó… – **¡¿No tienes algo mejor que usar?!**

**- No…** – burlona ella había contestado y sonreído porque a propósito se había vestido tan corta y vulgarmente para el gusto de él que a pesar de sólo estar fingiendo ser su novio se sintió incómodo y quiso asegurarse…

**- ¡¿Estás segura?! ¡Además ¿Anthony te permite vestirte así?!**

**- En estos momentos te recuerdo, "querido" que ¡tú! eres mi novio… no Anthony.**

**- ¡Sí, pero eres tú quién debe…!... – **el joven se reservó para sí el comentario… **– ¿Sabes? Por mí haz lo que quieras. Te sientes bien con eso puesto**… – la señaló de arriba abajo… **– entonces allá tú. Ahora ¿te importaría mucho si nos vamos?**... – Terry aventó la prenda que sostenía en la mano y buscó la salida no deteniéndose hasta que estuvo de frente a su auto donde aguardó por Candy que se había rezagado para asegurar con llave su casa.

. . .

Severamente molesto, "el novio" los llevó hasta el hípico. Allá, el estacionamiento del lugar estaba mayormente ocupado dándose la idea que adentro, principalmente el acondicionado área VIP, estaría cubierto en su totalidad. Y efectivamente, cuando ingresaron al establecimiento equino y luego llegaron a donde su familia, esta, desde diferentes puntos del lugar, al verla con esas extravagantes indumentarias, comenzaron a murmurar de ella.

A Candy poco le importaba ser la comidilla de todos los presentes. En ese momento y mentalmente se decía que a ella sólo le interesaba Anthony, sus sentimientos y nada más. Y si a su padre o a su familia no les gustaba pues… él sabría cómo ingeniárselas para que la aceptaran. Lo malo que todos ignoraban esa relación y fue Terry quien tuvo que responder a… **– Hijo, ¿estás seguro que esta señorita es lo más conveniente para ti?**

**- Tía Lauren**… – el joven se había acercado a la anciana para besarle la mano; y al oído le dijo… – **No te preocupes demasiado por ella y mejor disfruta del espectáculo preparado.**

El arrogante aristócrata que yacía sentado a lado de la mujer comentó… – **Me gustaría mucho ver tu participación en este evento, sobrino.**

**- A mí también, tío; pero lamentablemente la exhibición es totalmente ajena a la universidad.**

**- ¿Y en qué puede afectarte eso, Terruce? **

**- Tía, la escuela nos tiene becados…** – eso incluía a Candy… **– y un accidente sería fatal para el equipo que lidero.**

**- Hum**… – masculló la pariente no muy convencida… **– Si mi memoria no me falla, desde niños tú y Anthony han sido expertos en el manejo con los caballos así que no creo que eso llegare a suceder.**

**- Pero por si las dudas, tía, prefiero quedarme como simple espectador.**

Por la cómoda posición que en el asiento de la salita tomó y la respuesta que dio, alguien quedamente lo llamaría… **– Loser**.

Terry que claramente la había escuchado, sus ojos a ella volvió para decirle entre dientes… **– Si crees que eres mejor que yo, ¿por qué no viniste preparada para la ocasión? Hubiese sido una gran oportunidad para agradarle al Duque y a toda su parentela.**

Grosera, Candy alzó los hombros; e ignorándolo desvió su mirada hacia Anthony que montado en un negro corcel, lucía su gallardo porte en la reglamentaria vestimenta de la equitación. Sus ajustados pantalones blancos, su chaqueta roja, botas y casco negros lo hacían verse muy guapo. Y entre más lo admiraba, el joven corazón de Candy parecía enamorarse grandemente de él. Sin embargo la sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro se le esfumó como por arte de magia, al divisar la elegante figura y distinción de Ariza que llegaba transportada por sí misma en un hermoso caballo blanco y a la que conocidos por ella, entre ellos Terry, aplaudieron.

Porque la atención de sentarse a su lado no hubo recibido por parte de "su novio", Candy, sintiéndose nuevamente celosa de aquella chica, fue en busca del asiento más alejado de ese grupo familiar. A una baranda de acero fue a apoyarse para presenciar desde ahí el evento que para dar con su inicio, por el megáfono se solicitaba a los jinetes y amazonas a tomar sus respectivos lugares.

Formando una caravana, los participantes binomios (caballo y montador) cabalgaron alrededor del recinto équido para saludar a la audiencia. Emocionada y olvidadiza, la solitaria espectadora le mandó un beso aéreo a su novio que como a todos, le hubo sonreído.

Creyendo que su sonrisa había sido única y especialmente para ella, Candy serenamente relajada se acomodó en su asiento y ahí aguardó hasta llegado el momento de ver la participación de Anthony que los deleitaría con sus saltos ecuestres perfectamente sincronizados siendo los de Ariza muy similares a los de él. Aunque para definir un ganador se aceptaría un reto donde se incluirían muros de potencias de más de dos metros de altura. Por supuesto el joven competidor no pondría objeción; y al ser él el primero, ejecutaría sus franqueos con éxito; pero la chica, después de haberse mostrado segura, al final y al estar muy cerca de un muro, el miedo se apoderó de ella haciéndola desistir de saltar el obstáculo.

Orgulloso de su hijo, el Duque de Graham se puso de pie para aplaudir al ganador de la prueba, imitándole el resto de la audiencia en su acción. Como el padre, la novia también se sentía feliz por el triunfador y deseos no le faltaron de ir a él para coronarlo de besos. Sin embargo, al ir en busca de las escaleras que le condujeran hasta el campo, Candy reconoció unas risas; giró su cabeza hacia la parte más alta del lugar y sus ojos se percataron que Terry estaba demasiado muy bien acompañado.

Rodeado de varias guapas muchachitas y mientras Anthony se arriesgaba la vida saltando con su caballo, Grandchester, sin haberle importado abandonar a "su novia", con sus amigas seguía divirtiéndose después de acabada la exhibición.

Descarado y no, desde su asiento, Terry saludó a Candy que por instantes no supo qué hacer: si ir a encontrarse con Anthony o representar el papel de "novia abandonada y celosa". Empero optaría por lo segundo al volver sus ojos en el campo y no hallar ahí a su verdadero novio que con Ariza se había ido a los vestidores.

Disculpándose con sus acompañantes, el joven de arriba se levantó de su lugar para bajar e ir con aquella que le "reclamaría"… – **¿Qué no supuestamente tu lugar es a mi lado? Entonces ¿qué hacías con esas chicas?**

**- Lo que haya estado haciendo con ellas no es de tu incumbencia y si no estuve contigo es porque todo el tiempo sólo tuviste ojos para Anthony.**

**- ¡¿Y qué querías?! Él es mi novio y tengo que estar al pendiente de lo que haga.**

**- Entonces sigue concentrada en él… **– se le invitó a localizarlo aconsejándosele… – **y a mí déjame en paz.**

**- Pero te recuerdo que debemos comportarnos como "pareja". Porque no me gustaría escuchar murmuraciones de que me engañas y lo peor de todo, ¡en mi cara!… **– Con escarnio Terry soltó una burda carcajada que consiguió que se le cuestionara… **– ¡¿De que te ríes, bobo?!**

**- No, de nada…. – **cínico, el joven se cruzó de brazos y sarcástico observó… – **Sólo me sorprende tanta ingenuidad de parte tuya, Candy. De verdad, deberían hacerte una estatua por es… en fin… **– Terry bajó los brazos para meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y buscar conforme decía… – **por el día de hoy hemos terminado. Te llevo a tu casa porque tengo una cita en menos de una hora y no quiero llegar tarde.**

**- ¿A dónde irás?**

**- Eso… tampoco te interesa.**

**- Entonces sólo deja que vea a Anthony para hablar con él y…**

**- Tienes su número de teléfono. Llámale. Yo tengo prisa. Así que si no te molesta… – **Grandchester le cedió el paso hacia la salida. Cargando sus ganas, Candy molesta, emprendió su andar; más a medio camino del túnel que transitaban…

**- ¡Anthony!**... – la voz de la joven retumbó alegre y sus ojos brillaron como nunca.

**- Candy**… – Anthony no mostró entusiasmo y alguien lo notó; entonces con tono consternado se quiso saber…

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, linda… – **el guapo rubio sonrió para decir… –** Sólo estoy cansado… – **Luego preguntó lo evidente… – **¿Se van?**

**- Yo sí… **– contestó el primo… – **Mi turno ha terminado; así que, págame porque a partir de este momento dejo a tu novia en tus manos.**

**- Pero…**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Anthony?**

**- Bueno… ¿Terry?… **– a éste se le miró y se le pidió con súplica… – **Por favor, llévala contigo.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!.**.. – Candy frunciendo el ceño quiso enterarse. Anthony fue hábil al informarla…

**- Después de concluido el evento, he quedado de ir a cenar en privado con mi padre. ¿Te parece que hablemos en cuanto me desocupe?**

**- ¿Te espero en casa?**

**- Si consigo escaparme, allá estaré… **– Para darle confianza y aprovechándose que nadie alrededor los miraba, Terry adelantó sus pasos, para que la pareja en un beso se envolviera. Bueno, en dos ¿o fueron tres? El joven impaciente que ya aguardaba en su auto miraba por enésima vez su reloj hasta que por fin la vio aparecer llevando una cara que ni para qué preguntarle qué había pasado o mejor dicho qué le habían dado para haberla puesto tan contenta y flotando entre nubes de algodón azucarado.

Claro que Terry no era la ilusa de Candy que todo lo que su novio le decía se lo creía; así que en cuanto la dejó en la puerta de su casa, se comunicó con Anthony que soltó la sopa.

_- Invité a Ariza a bailar._

**- ¿Y Candy lo sabe?**

_- ¡Por supuesto que no, wey!_

**- ¿Y qué pasaría si se entera?**

_- Ha no ser que tú vayas con el chisme._

**- Oye, con tal de hacerla rabiar, sí soy capaz de regresarme y restregárselo en la cara pero como en estos momentos tengo otro asunto en manos, pues… te va a salir bastante caro callarme el secretito.**

_- No seas hojaldre y hazme el paro esta vez, Terry. Además, porque te fuiste no te enteraste que para mañana se ha planeado irnos de picnic._

**- ¿Y quién lo ideó?**

_- Tía Lauren. Quiero que pasemos el día en el rancho de su hermana Elroy._

**- Yo no creo ir; ya que no sé a qué hora regrese de mi parranda de esta noche.**

_- Pues tu padre ya está enterado; y al parecer ha aceptado unirse con la familia. Así que, primo, no se te olvide pasar por Candy._

**- ¿Ya la enteraste?**

_- Lo haré más tarde. Cuando le llame para disculparme de que mi padre me entretuvo de más._

**- Quien dijera que detrás del tierno y dulce Anthony, no está más que Pinocho disfrazado.**

_- ¡Ah! ahora vendrás a decirme que tú nunca has mentido. _

**- Mentido tal vez; pero no jugado chueco como tú lo estás haciendo. Ya te cansaste de Candy, ¿ que tan difícil es decírselo?**

_- Es que… tú no entenderías._

**- Pues no, la verdad no; ya que yo de cuestiones enamoradizas no tengo experiencia.**

_- Cuando te llegue el momento, entonces sabrás porqué lo hago._

**- Si tú lo dices ¿quién soy yo para llevarte la contraria, primo? Bueno, te dejo. Ya estoy cerca de mi objetivo y no quiero perder más tiempo.**

_- Terry, no se te olvide: deberás pasar por Candy a las nueve de la mañana._

**- Sí, "jefe". Como usted ordene, mande y pague… – **Las risas de Anthony Terry no quiso escuchar, así que cortó la comunicación; aventó su celular al asiento vecino y continuó poniendo atención a la verada por la que conducía.

Y mientras los primos se disponían a pasar una agradable noche, Candy que no se imaginaba que la iban a plantar, en el interior de su habitación sostenía una conversación telefónica y rechazaba una invitación… **– Paty, en serio. Ésta noche no puedo.**

_- Dime la razón._

**- No he podido pasar un rato a solas con Anthony que quedó de venir.**

_- Y… ¿estás plenamente segura que irá?_

**- Bueno, dijo que intentaría escaparse.**

_- Y si no llega… _– se dramatizó al cuestionar… – _¿te quedarás sábado por la noche encerrada en tu cuarto aburriéndote como ostra cuando pudieras estar arreglándote para irte de reventón conmigo?_

**- Lo sé; pero…**

_- Hagamos esto… _– la vocecita dulce y a la vez determinada de la amiga Paty sonó así_… – si a las diez de la noche Anthony no se ha presentado, mi novio Neil y yo pasaremos por ti, ¿estás de acuerdo?_

**- No puedo responderte porque Annie no ha llegado.**

_- ¡Por favor, Candy!…_ – expresaron burlonamente… _– Del tiempo que tengo de conocerte, tu hermana nunca ha sido impedimento para tú hagas lo que se te venga en gana._

**- Pues sí, pero…** – ni el resuello de Paty se escuchaba tras el auricular; entonces se dijo con resolución… **– Está bien. Márcame quince minutos antes de las diez.**

_- ¡Perfecto! Entonces te dejo para que empieces a ponerte guapa._

**- Paty, no lo des por hecho.**

_- ¿Sabes? No voy a llevarte la contraria pero te veo en dos horas. Adiós, amiga. Beso…_ – e instante siguiente Paty colgó dejando a una Candy muy convencida de que su novio cumpliría; y por lo mismo sí se vistió pero sólo para recibirle en casa. Sin embargo al estar pendiente de cómo los minutos en el reloj de la sala avanzaban y ni los mensajes de texto que le enviaba le eran devueltos, Candy creyendo lo peor y celosa de Ariza, se puso a llorar; luego se enojó yendo a donde Annie que en ese lapso de tiempo había llegado para avisarle que había aceptado una invitación a salir por parte de su amiga Paty.

La chef, después de haberse quitado el estrés y el cansancio del trabajo con un baño preguntó a su rebeldía… **– ¿Y cómo debo tomarlo: como un simple aviso o una solicitud de permiso?**

Tumbada sobre la cama de su hermana, a ella se le observaría… –** No vas a negármelo ahora, ¿verdad?**

**- Un año te hace falta para ser mayor, Candy. Sin embargo toda la vida fuiste libre tanto de expresión como de tu persona. Yo entiendo que eres joven y que como todos tienen derecho a divertirse.**

**- Gracias, Annie… **– la chica se puso de pie para ir a la adulta que le dijo…

**- Sólo recuerda: una cosa es la libertad y otra muy diferente el libertinaje. **

**- ¿Por qué me lo dices?**

**- Al no llegar Anthony ¿cuál es tu intención de salir de noche y sin él?**

**- Yo… sólo quiero ir a distraerme como siempre lo he hecho. **

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Como de que tengo la más mínima intención de ligarme a nadie.**

**- Entonces...**

**- Tendré mucho cuidado, te lo prometo.**

**- Yo lo sé, Candy; porque de sobra sabes que si cometes un error, serías tú misma quien pague las consecuencias.**

**- Eso siempre lo tengo aquí presente…** – la jovencita se tocó la sien; mismo lugar donde le dejaron un beso que significó la autorización a salir.

. . .

De exclusividad y no tanto, todos los antros de la ciudad estaban abarrotados. Tal parecía que nadie, esa noche de sábado, había querido quedarse en casa y perderse de la variedad de la música, la comida, las bebidas, la belleza y la algarabía de quienes los visitaban.

Acorde a su edad y gusto, el público diverso estaba situado. Y ellos por ser jóvenes coincidirían en el mismo lugar divisándose en una específica puerta de acceso una larga hilera de personas. Los que esperaban ahí su turno debían ser pacientes hasta que el trajeado y gafeado guardia a cargo de la discoteca se tomara su debido tiempo y después eligiera por gusto o por azar quién era el o los siguientes a ingresar.

A pesar de haber llegado en una excéntrica limosina, las guapas amigas Candy y Paty se encontraban entre esa muchedumbre que yacía afuera donde podían escuchar el ambiente que adentro ya llevaba minutos viviéndose.

Las canciones que el DJ en su tornamesa mezclaba habían puesto a bailar a varios jóvenes que aguardaban. ¿O eran los nervios de no poder pasar los que los hacían danzar? Aunque no era el caso de ellas que al novio de Paty esperaban.

Impaciente porque no se le veía llegar por ninguna parte, Candy se alejó del grupo y a la jardinera que formaba parte de la decoración del antro se fue a parar. Sobre el bordo pintado de rojo y no mayor a los diez centímetros de ancho, puso las asentaderas; luego se cruzó de brazos y perdió su delgado cuerpo entre las grandes hojas de unas plantas.

La abandonada Paty fue hasta su amiga. Pero antes de decir palabra, se acercó a la orilla de la acera para echar un último vistazo sobre la avenida escuchándose la siguiente cuestión…

**- ¿Será posible que no pueda encontrar estacionamiento?**

**- Eso parece ser lo más seguro porque ya se tardó demasiado.**

**- Oye, Paty, ¿y de verdad no va a tener problemas con sus patrones por haberse traído la limosina?**

**- No para nada. Tiene bastante tiempo trabajando con ellos. Además no están en el país.**

**- Pues siendo así, sólo espero que encuentre un buen y seguro lugar porque si llega a pasarle algo a ese enorme vehículo…**

**- ¡Vamos, Candy. No seas ave de mal agüero!**

**- No lo soy pero… también dudo mucho que nos dejen entrar aquí. ¡¿Cómo se te fue a ocurrir?!**

**- El hijo del jefe de Neil, es el manager de este lugar.**

**- ¿Y eso va a garantizarnos que se nos dé exclusividad?... – **Paty no respondió a la ironía porque en ese momento sonó la potente y autoritaria voz del guardia que apuntaba a alguien. Las dos chicas miraron hacia la entrada, y observaron al trabajador que daba el acceso a una pareja que había llegado antes que ellas que volvieron sus ojos a la oscura calle por donde dos minutos más tarde un auto apareció y se estacionó frente al antro .

El valet parking que estaba detrás de un temporal y alto mostrador de madera, se apresuró a ir hacia los recién llegados para atender principalmente a la mujer acompañante del conductor que al reconocerse, en lo que se ayudaba a taparse con las hojas, Candy decía… – **¡Sólo esto me faltaba! ¡Venir a encontrarme aquí con ese odioso petulante payaso!**

Terry había descendido de su auto; y antes de entregar las llaves, para hacer alarde de sus adjetivos, se arregló el cuello de su camisa y chaqueta. Luego se dirigió a su morena amiga que no fue necesario describirla porque por donde la miraran desparramaba belleza. Empero, al ir a su lado y tomados de la mano, conforme caminaban por la alfombra, él había mirado hacia los hojas que se movían; pero así de pronto no ubicó a quién estaba detrás de ellas sino hasta que miró a Paty que desde su lugar lo saludó respondiéndole el guapo joven con una sonrisa torcida y burlona.

Por supuesto él y su acompañante no se detuvieron ya que el acceso directo se les había proporcionado consiguiendo con ese acto que Candy se levantara de su asiento y berrinchuda sobre el concreto se echara un jarabe zapateado mientras exclamaba… **– ¡¿Te diste cuenta de eso, Paty?! ¡Ay, para odiar más al infeliz arrogante ese!... **– que sin saber de él, adentro y en secreto hablaba con el guardia que asintió con la cabeza a lo que le pidieron.

Y mientras Terry era debidamente atendido y acomodado, Neil finalmente aparecía. Su agitado resuello indicaba los metros de distancia que había corrido siendo Paty quien con sus manos le echaba aire por su esfuerzo. Ya que estuvo mayormente recuperado, el que trabajaba como chofer volvió a dejarlas solas para ir con el guardia al que le solicitó su ingreso para ir a hablar con el manager.

Porque sí lo conocía, el encargado de la puerta le dio el acceso a su colega; pero éste de nuevo se tardaría en regresar a ellas. Entonces cuando e inesperadamente las chicas oyeron sus nombres, saltaron contentas y abrazadas de que Neil finalmente había conseguido el pase a la discoteca.

Las multicolores luces iluminaban los sonrientes rostros de Candy y Paty que conforme alcanzaban una mesa, admiraban detalladamente el extravagante interior del lugar empezando por las alturas hasta la pista de baile que estaba totalmente ocupada.

Sobre su segundo nivel, estaba el reservado de Terry que solitario bebía su trago. Su morena amiga había pedido unos instantes para ir al tocador. Y mientras regresaba a él, éste se levantó de su asiento para ver hacia abajo buscando entre tanto joven… un objetivo. Cuando lo ubicó, le mandó una señal. De la pareja que alegremente danzaba, el hombre dejó de hacerlo para atender la vibración de su teléfono móvil. Al reconocer el número, Anthony miró hacia arriba y la indicación de subir la acató después de haber tomado la mano de su bailarina.

Estando a su lado, se pidieron unos momentos a solas; y los primos apenas se alejaron para decir uno sobre el oído del otro… – **¿Te comunicaste con Candy?**

**- No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo… – **se excusó… –** ¡Ariza es sumamente absorbente!**

**- Entonces voy a aconsejarte que no bajes más a la pista.**

**- ¿Por qué lo pides?**

**- Tu novia está aquí.**

Anthony que estaba muy cerca del barandal, retrocedió sus pasos para esconderse cuestionando… **– ¡¿Con quién viene?!**

**- Con Paty.**

**- ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! ¡Ariza por más querrá bajar!**

Divirtiéndose interiormente de la situación de su primo, Terry alzó los hombros y no dijo más ya que "su prima" visitante a ellos se acercó queriendo saber el misterio que encerraban.

Con la excusa de ir a saludar a unos amigos, Grandchester los dejó tomando en el camino la mano de su amiga que abajo se abandonó para…

- **Qué tal, "novia"**

Toda la cara de Candy se torció al escucharlo y sentirlo cerca; empero empleando la misma sardonia le contestó… **– ¿Qué cuentas, "novio"?**

**- ¿Sabe Anthony que estás aquí?**

La muy mentirosa expresó… –** ¡Absolutamente!**

**- ¡Qué bien!... **_**–**_él exclamó y sonrió con hipocresía… –** Aunque**… – Terry le jugaría una broma… **– No me parece justo que tú estés aquí, divirtiéndote de lo más lindo, y mi pobre primo en la soledad de su cama muriéndose de una indigestión. Pero me imagino que para no alarmarte no te lo informó ¿cierto?**

Pensando que esa era justamente la razón por la que no le había llamado, Candy sintiéndose terriblemente mal y no importándole descubrirse indagaría… –** ¿Anthony está enfermo?**

El hostigoso medio inventó… –** Antes de venir para acá, lo estaba. Claro que con mejores ánimos. Además tiene que recuperarse pronto porque mañana viajaremos, ¿tampoco te enteró?**

**- ¿Ah?... **– ella tartamudearía… –** sí… claro… sí, lo hizo.**

Porque la vio verdaderamente consternada, Terry preguntaría… **– ¿Quieres bailar? **

La respuesta sería… –** ¿Me haces un favor?**

**- Si está en mis manos, ¿por qué no?**

**- Paty fue en busca de su novio. Si la ves ¿podrías decirle que me fui a casa?**

**- ¿Por qué?... **– el joven la vio ponerse de pie y de la grosera escuchó…

**- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!**

**- Tienes razón, Candy. Pero antes de que te vayas… **– él se levantó para indicarle… – **mañana pasaré por ti a las nueve de la mañana, ¿podrás estar lista a esa hora?**

**- Lo estaré después de que hayamos asistido a misa.**

**- ¿Hayamos? ¿Quiénes?**

**- Mi hermana, mi novio, aunque Anthony si…**

**- Sí, sí, sí. Él siempre hace todo con tal de ayudarte a salir.**

**- Efectivamente así es siempre.**

**- Si tú lo dices, princesa, ¿con qué razón te llevaría la contraria?**

Como despedida, Candy le dedicó una horrible mueca y enseguida emprendió su andar. Y en lo que ella se dirigía a la puerta de salida, Terry ya iba hacia arriba para informar a su primo de "su dichoso molestar". Agradeciendo por el paro y aprovechando que Ariza solicitaba una bebida, Anthony salió a la terraza para llamar a su novia que afuera y ayudada por el valet parking, esperaba por un taxi. Parada en la acera, la próxima pasajera atendió el llamado de su celular; y su novio la pondría peor humor al escucharlo con voz constipada y moribunda al estarse disculpándose por tres razones: una, por no haberla llamado antes; dos, por haberla plantado y tres por haberla despertado y angustiado.

Recriminándose dura e interiormente, Candy a punto del llanto, le dijo… **– No te preocupes demasiado por eso. Ahora conozco los motivos que te lo impidieron. **

_- Pero eso no nos impedirá vernos mañana, ¿verdad? La familia quiere irse de día de campo._

**- Por supuesto que no.**

_- Terry ya tiene indicaciones de pasar por ti a las nueve de la mañana._

**- Está bien. Entonces hasta mañana. Te dejo para que sigas descansando.**

_- Tú también, linda. Continúa durmiendo tranquila. Yo lo haré ahora que pude explicarte. _

Tragado el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, la chica dijo… – **Buenas noches, Anthony. Te amo. **

_- Yo también, chatita._

Terminada la conversación, Candy quiso tirarse en el suelo, llorar a grito abierto y golpearse fuertemente la cabeza por no haber sido paciente y actuar con rebelde venganza. Sin embargo un nuevo timbrazo se lo impidió. Era Paty que le preguntaba… – _¿Dónde estás?_

**- Lo siento, amiga. Los remordimientos no van a permitirme quedarme, así que disfruta que estás adentro.**

_- Sí, adentro. ¡Pero adentro de la limusina!_

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?**

_- Los muy mamones del antro no permitieron que nos quedáramos._

**- No entiendo ¿qué tu novio no…?**

_- Neil no pudo conseguir el pase. _

**- ¿Entonces quién fue el que…? **… – Candy no pudo decir más al pensar en… **– Terruce…** **– **a quien supuestamente… ¿le debían una?

**Gracias...**

**Celia, Liz Carter, Carito, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Lady Supernova, Luisa1113, Ana, Zu Castillo, Olga Liz, Jessk, Silvia E, Conny de G, Amy C.L., Maggy, Pathya, Viridiana, Annita, Ana de G, Bermone, Irene and Carolina Clarf.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Cuatro: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

A lo lejos se escuchaban las campanadas de una iglesia católica que anunciaba a sus feligreses que la misa de las nueve de la mañana de ese domingo estaba por comenzar. De la que yacía construida y ocupaba la mitad de espacio de una cuadra, su comunidad presbiteriana que había asistido una hora más temprano para escuchar el servicio religioso de ese día, salía animosa y se esparcía en diferentes puntos yendo la mayoría de las gentes en busca del estacionamiento de enfrente; otras tantas a sus respectivos vehículos que hubieron dejado sobre las calles que rodeaban la iglesia, y muy pocas se les veía caminando por sus banquetas. En esas Candy y Annie iban ya que su casa estaba muy cerca de ahí, siendo exactamente la dirección que tomaran: la forma de una escuadra donde al final de esa manzana un auto se divisaba estando su conductor afuera y recargado sobre su cofre.

Porque para ella, el joven Grandchester también era sumamente guapo, Annie con gesto pícaro y bromista le dio un codazo a su hermana que puso una horrible cara de gruñona: primero por la pesada bulla y segundo porque como él se había desvelado: Candy por estar pensando en Anthony y Terry por estar al cuidado de su primo que volvió a pasarse de tragos.

Los constantes lamentos del arrepentido borracho que Grandchester hubo escuchado y aguantado por toda la noche lo hubieron puesto de muy mal humor; y ese mismo estado de ánimo se reflejaba en su cuerpo y rostro ya que Anthony, desde temprano, le había llamado para que no se olvidase de ir por su novia con la cual tenían en mente disculparse.

Cuando las hermanas estuvieron cerca de él, a los amables buenos días que Annie le extendió, Terry tuvo que responder así como el informarle de su salida. Enterada de ello, la hermana mayor les deseó buen viaje y se retiró seguida de Candy que antes de, hubo explicado el motivo de su partida… **– Entraré a cambiarme de ropas. **

**- ¡Y por favor no te tardes porque esto es para hoy!**… – Su amargada respuesta no sorprendió para nada a la chica que entre dientes lo calificó de…

**- ¡Shrek!**

Y en lo que ella se entretenía en el interior de su hogar cambiando un vestido por pantalón, sandalias y top, el ogro se había metido a su auto. Ahí comenzó a contar los segundos que Candy se tomaba. Calculados unos quince minutos, Terry impaciente hizo sonar el claxon.

Después de un segundo y largo pitazo, la joven con maleta en mano y por la puerta de su casa apareció, gritándole mientras descendía por los peldaños e iba hacia él… **– ¡Qué pinche escándalo! ¡¿No puedes esperarte un momento?!**

**- ¡Ya te esperé lo suficiente!**

Su ruda contestación consiguió que Candy comentara…** – ¡Sí qué vienes de malas, Grandchester!.. **– eso sería nada cuando él mayormente le espetó…

**- ¡Qué te importa, White!**

Malmodiente y malhumorado, Terry bajó el respaldo del asiento copiloto para que ella colocara en el asiento trasero sus pertenencias. Pero en el instante que la chica estuvo en el auto, éste por la esquina se le vio doblar como si una bala se hubiese disparado oyéndose… – **¡Oye, bájale a tu acelere que puedes matarnos!**

El áspero y rudo¡Bah! que él exclamó hizo que Candy burlona observara… **– Al parecer no fui la única que pasó una mala noche.**

**- ¡Cállate ¿quieres?!**

Increíblemente la joven obedecería a ese mandato y por minutos se dedicaría a disfrutar de los paisajes a la vista. Sin embargo, se preguntó… – **¿Cómo siguió Anthony?**

**- ¡No soy su enfermero!**

Candy desconocía que Terry había sido su cuidador que si no, la respuesta que le daría hubiese sido peor a esta… ** – No, porque si lo fueras ya lo hubieras asesinado sino con una mirada**… – como la que ella en ese momento estaba recibiendo… **– con algún medicamento. ¿Podemos escuchar música?... **– La chica había dicho rápidamente para no oír una furiosa réplica. Empero…

**- Tal parece que, a pesar de tu mala experiencia de anoche, hoy amaneciste de buenas**… – un irónico Terry moderaba el volumen de la estación de radio que ella había escogido.

¿Verían el aura sobre su cabeza cuando dijo…?... –** Te recuerdo que acabo de asistir a la iglesia. Además voy a ver a mi novio… – **para finalizar expresaría exageradamente sonriente… –** ¡¿Te parece poco?!**

Él sería burlón y grosero al decir… –** Pues espero que esa cara de idiota que tienes ahora, la puedas sostener todo el tiempo.**

Por supuesto Candy se enfureció no sólo por el insulto sino por la indirecta; pero usaría una mejor táctica al responder… **– Hoy le prometí a mi consejero que ni tus más burdos sarcasmos en este domingo me harán ceder.**

Uno más por parte de él sonaría así… –** Estoy que muero por verlo.**

En cambio Candy, a pesar no ser amigos, lo conocía por medio del deporte; así que sabía que esa molestia estaba yendo más lejos de lo normal, entonces se animó a preguntar… – **¿Puedo saber cuál es tu problema?**

**- Tú…** – sencillamente se le había dicho.

**- Eso desde siempre lo he sabido, pero… me da la impresión que escondes algo más.**

**- ¿Ahora resulta que me conoces bien?**

**- Es verdad, no; pero…**

Terry abriría momentáneamente la puerta de la comunicación al ser honesto cuando comentó… –** Me estoy cansando de esta farsa.**

**- ¡¿Tan rápido?!**... – Ella sería sardónica… **– No llevamos ni dos días saliendo juntos, "amorcito".**

**- Para mí, la tortura de soportarte ha sido más que suficiente.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

El joven la miró de reojo y dijo… **– No soy buen actor y me cuesta bastante trabajo tener que fingir que entre nosotros exista una "relación"; sobre todo cuando tengo que hacerlo frente a mi familia.**

**- Y eso ¿porqué no lo pensaste antes?**

**- Eras tú quien debía rechazar la propuesta de tu novio.**

Acertado el dardo en la diana, ella apenada agachó la cabeza para contestar… **– Lo sé.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste?**

**- Es que… **– Candy se detuvo porque no estaba muy segura de proseguir; así que dijo… – **Tú menos que nadie lo entendería.**

**- ¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**- Porque no te has enamorado.**

**- Y el estarlo ¿te da el derecho a ser iluso y ciego?**... – Candy respondió negativamente con la cabeza… **– ¿Entonces?**... – la joven levantó la mirada y se enfocó en él que le cuestionarían…

**- ¿Eso te tiene molesto?**

A la obvia presunción se respondió con indiferencia… –** ¿Por qué habría de?**

**- No… **– Candy se sintió desanimada… –** fue una mera cuestión… **– Y con eso pusieron punto final a la conservación para continuar mudos su camino hasta un rancho que llevaba por nombre Siete Lagos ya que precisamente estaba rodeada por estos.

. . .

Por la carretera de terracería por donde la pareja, después de pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos, transitaba los frondosos árboles como la residencia a esa distancia se divisaban diminutos debido a los extensos y verdes campos. Empero conforme más y más se acercaban Candy se sorprendía de la enorme dimensión de la propiedad. Además, las aguas cristalinas de los lagos le daban un aspecto de estar llegando al paraíso de lo bellísimo que era el lugar para sus ojos: unos que se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver, seguido de que Terry detuvo el auto, un trío de alces de diferentes tamaños que cruzaban tranquilamente el camino.

Viéndolos saltar por un cercado vecino, los jóvenes prosiguieron su vereda escuchándose arriba de ellos un helicóptero que también se dirigía al mismo punto de reunión y que del transporte descenderían: el Duque de Graham, Tía Lauren y Richard Grandchester que había sorprendido a su hijo al confirmarle su asistencia al evento familiar.

Como Terry y Candy, Anthony y Ariza llegaron por carretera con la excusa de que la chica conociera un poco más de esas tierras. Pero como la pareja hubo salido primero que todos, fueron ellos quienes, junto a la Tía Elroy y sus dos hijos Stear y Archie, salieron a recibirles.

Y mientras los parientes se enfrascaban en sus lambiscones saludos, Candy aprovechando que tenía de frente a Anthony, a éste le preguntó… **– ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?**

**- Mucho mejor, gracias… – **La sonrisa que él le dedicó a su consternación, derritió por completo a Candy que por dentro auguró iba a pasar un buen tiempo a pesar de que la mayoría de aquella prestigiosa familia la hubieron ignorado excepto… el padre de su "novio" que se le hubo acercado para saludarla lo mismo que Ariza después de que escuchara a Anthony responderle a la "novia" de su primo que con Stear y Archie estaba y que al ver que su parentela se encaminaba hacia el interior de la residencia, Terry a Candy iría para invitarla a ingresar sorprendiéndose que la muchachita caminaba en dirección a una palapa construida alrededor de una enorme alberca acompañada de Richard, testigo molesto de la descortesía de su hermano y tías y quien, después de ofrecer caballerosamente un asiento, confesaría…

**- Porque no quiero que sigan diciendo que es envidia lo que siento por mi hermano, es que vine. Pero yo soy enemigo de sus altanerías y desplantes.**

Candy apreciaría sonrientemente su amable gesto… **– Gracias, señor Grandchester.**

**- No tienes porqué**… – Richard puso una cara con puntos suspensivos ya que desconocía su nombre, uno que rápidamente se facilitó…

**- Soy Candy, la novia de… **– se apenó al pronunciar… – **Terry.**

**- ¿Desde cuándo?**

**- De hecho… apenas empezamos a salir; ¡pero no es nada serio!… **– se hubo apresurado a decir.

**- ¡Qué lástima!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – exclamaron.

**- Ya me había emocionado porque… ¿sabes? mi hijo no me confía abiertamente lo que sucede en su vida personal.**

**- Lo siento.**

Para darle confianza, el hombre sonrió diciendo… –** Está bien. No te preocupes… **– la joven también esbozó una sonrisa y respondería a… – **Dime ¿qué estudias? Porque me imagino que se conocen de la universidad.**

**- Yo apenas terminaré la preparatoria.**

**- Oh, ¿y qué tienes en mente estudiar?**

**- Primero déjeme decirle que no soy una persona tan inteligente pero… no sé porqué tengo mucha habilidad con los números… **– sonrojada y a la vez presumida Candy alardeó… –** Difícilmente un problema matemático se me complica.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**

Para aseverárselo la chica comentó… –** Algunos alumnos…** – principalmente Terruce al que no quisieron descubrir… **– se burlan mucho de mí porque dicen que mi calculador cerebro no va con mi cara de tonta.**

**- ¡Eso me parece un insulto muy grave de su parte!**

**- Lo sé, y le aseguro que los ignoro por completo. Y eso gracias a mi hermana que desde pequeña me enseñó a ser una persona independiente y que sabe defenderse.**

**- ¿Y qué me dices de tus padres?**

**- Soy… – **La mano de Richard sobre la de Candy la hicieron callar para mirar la dirección del hombre que aguardó a la llegada de su hijo que le informaría…

**- Todo está listo para irnos hacia los manantiales de la montaña.**

**- ¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta allá: a caballo o…?**

**- La mayoría seremos transportados por jeeps. **

**- Menos mal… **– el que fungía como economista dejaba su asiento conforme decía… –** Porque no tengo ánimos de galopar…. **– Luego pidió permiso y se marchó dejando a la pareja sola, de la cual, el chico celoso preguntó…

**- ¡¿De qué tanto hablaban?!**

**- ¡Qué metiche, ¿eh?! Hasta parece que se te olvidó la educación que te dieron en casa.**

**- ¡Sonsa, te lo estoy preguntando no porque tú me intereses sino porque Richard es mi padre!**

**- ¡Y qué lástima que tú no te le parezcas en nada! Porque él, a pesar de sus años, no deja de ser un hombre sumamente guapo, inteligente, caballeroso y…**

**- ¡¿Estabas flirteando con él?!**

**- ¡No eres más estúpido porque no eres más grande! ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- ¡Pues más te valdría no hacerlo!**

**- Y si sí, ¿qué?... **– Candy se puso de pie para retarlo y no mediría sus insensatas palabras al decir… –** Además al ser tu madrastra tendría todo el derecho de darte los catorrazos que te mereces… que sería todo el tiempo.**

**- ¡Ni de broma siguiera lo digas, ¿me escuchaste?!**

Lo obvio, la chica lo usaría para mofarse de su "novio"… –** ¡Ay, el niño está celoso de que alguien le quite a su papi!**

**- ¡Déjate de bobadas, ¿quieres?! ¡Y mejor camina antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo!**

**- ¡Pues no será la primera vez ya que en el campo de juego siempre me gritas, me…** **¡tosco animal, suéltame!**… – Candy, en lo que caminaba, iba peleándose por zafarse de la muñeca que le engrilletaron. Sin embargo, su delgado cuerpo se estrelló contra el de él cuando Terry abruptamente se paró para aconsejarle…

**- ¡¿Quieres comportarte y callarte, revoltosa?! ¡Pueden mirarnos y echarías a perder el plan de tu novio!**

Milagrosamente ella le dio la razón y dijo… –** Está bien, pero suéltame… **– A Terry le tomó un segundo el acatar la petición. Y una siguiendo al otro caminaron hacia el grupo familiar que en cuestión de instantes formaron una larga caravana en dirección a unos termales.

Allá y todavía dentro de la propiedad, en lo que trabajadores montaban carpas sobre una superficie plana y las empleadas se encargaban de la comida, los familiares dispuestos a disfrutar del día en diversos puntos se veían: los mayores ocupando sus respectivos asientos y los más jóvenes, maravillados del increíble paisaje, se alejaban caminando y luego corriendo risueños para escalar las gigantescas rocas que rodeaban la poza de agua con fondo color turquesa.

Después de explorar el lugar y como unos chiquillos, los adolescentes fueron a donde los empleados instalaban un improvisado vestidor. La temperatura del agua era invitadora y ellos no querían perder los segundos para entrar en ella, excepto Candy que al continuar observando el paisaje, con su celular tomaba fotos para llevárselas y presumírselas a su hermana.

. . .

Nuevamente alejada de la excéntrica aristocracia, la joven que también y con cuidado había escalado una roca, sobre de ésta y teniendo la sombra de una cueva, ahí se instaló sentándose en una frezada para mirar desde cierta altura hacia abajo a los chicos que conforme había sido su turno en cambiar sus ropas por bañadores, poco a poco se les veía saltando a la poza. Allí estuvieron jugueteando hasta que una chica en diminuto y coqueto traje de baño atrajo la atención de varias miradas incluida la de Candy que no negaba que Ariza era dueña de un cuerpo envidiable: curvas perfectas que la intimidaron y aseguraron su no ingreso al agua por más que de los jóvenes recibiría invitación a unirse con ellos.

Por supuesto y durante el tiempo que se estuvo nadando, los ojos de Candy estuvieron fijos solamente en los movimientos de Anthony que saludablemente se le veía bien y feliz y no era el único que se desvivía por la joven europea visitante sino también los hermanos que exigían en demasiado su atención; una que Candy demandaría en uno de los momentos que su novio le prestaría.

Detrás de las mismas rocas fue el lugar de la cita. La hora, él inmediatamente buscaría la salida por un túnel debajo de las aguas y ella saltando por las piedras con la excusa de seguir tomando fotografías.

En el instante que Ariza notó la ausencia de Anthony, dejó de nadar para raudamente preguntar por él. Stear y Archie no supieron darle respuesta; pero Terry al buscar a Candy y percatarse de su lugar vacío dijo… **– Tal vez fue al baño.**

**- Sí, tal vez, pero…** **qué raro. Tu novia tampoco está.**

Mentira o verdad y nadando juguetonamente alrededor de ella, el joven contestó con audacia… **– De niña fue exploradora; así que no me extraña que ande por ahí, recorriendo el lugar.**

Sin embargo Ariza, flotando y siguiendo su acecho, le observó… –** Como que entre tú y ella hay mucha libertad, ¿no te parece?**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- A que anoche, en la disco, llegaste acompañado de otra chica y no de Candy.**

**- Para la función de guardaespaldas que realicé, ¿para qué hacerlo? Tú misma lo viste: por no prestarle atención a mi amiga me dejó plantado para irse a bailar con otro y todo por estar consolando a Anthony.**

**- Sí, es cierto, pobrecito… **– gesto y voz se compadecieron de él… – **Escucharlo decir lo mucho que extraña a su mamá y lo culpable que se sentía por ella, me partió el corazón.**

**- ¡¿Su mamá?!... **– dijo Terry que "recordó"… – ** ¡Oh, sí, su mamá!**

Su vacilante actitud consiguió aseveración a… –** ¿O no se refería a ella? **

**- Sí, claro.**

Había sido convincente y por ende le confiaron… –** ¿Sabes, Terry? Ahora que vuelva buscaré la forma para retomar… **– apenas se sonrojaron… –** los besos que ayer dejamos pendientes.**

Fingidamente interesado él quiso saber… –** ¿Te gusta mucho mi primo?**

**- Espero que no te ofendas porque tú también eres muy guapo pero…**

**- No tengo el mismo dinero que Anthony, ¿verdad?**

**- Digamos que a mi padre le conviene que me relacione más con él.**

**- Te entiendo perfectamente.**

**- Bueno, quiero ir a aplicarme un poco de bronceador, ¿me ayudas?**

**- Con gusto**… – Terry nadó hasta la orilla de la poza; salió para extender su mano, sacar a Ariza y ayudarle a vestir un elegante albornoz.

Y mientras esta pareja se dirigía a una de las carpas, la otra muy bien escondida no hablaba porque sus bocas estaban bastantemente ocupadas disfrutando de un beso que con ese se completaba la docena. Pero antes de empezar la segunda tanda, se pronunció… – **Te extraño mucho, Candy.**

**- Yo también, Anthony.**

Acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de su novia, él comentó… – **Pronto se irá mi padre y retomaremos libremente nuestra relación.**

**- ¿Por qué no hacerlo desde ahora?... **– Ella lo miraba con ojos enamorados.

**- Honestamente sería imposible… **– el joven le tomó una mano… –** Por lo menos tengo que terminar la universidad y cumplir los 21 años para ser totalmente independiente y entonces… no habrá necesidad de escondernos más.**

El corazón y rostro de Candy se entristecieron debido a lo que pareció una eternidad… – **¡Pero todavía faltan dos años para eso!**

**- ¿Me quieres?... **– Anthony se acercó para besarle la mejilla.

Candy lo abrazaría fuertemente para confesarle… **– ¡Muchísimo!**

**- Entonces por ese cariño, te pido que seas paciente, ¿sí, bonita?**

**- Está bien.**

El joven la separó para buscar nuevamente sus labios y besarlos con ternura y calidez capaces de derretir los más grandes icebergs y de los cuales, sentimental y emocionalmente Candy de ellos, era presa fácil.

Luego de recibida una última caricia, Anthony se despidió pidiéndole de antemano a su novia aguardar unos minutos y después aparecer con el resto del grupo que comenzaba a concentrarse para ingerir sus primeros alimentos: mismos que Candy tomaría en su apartado lugar y desde el cual nuevamente rechazaría la invitación de acercarse con la familia no dejándole a Terry otra opción más que ir a ella para hacerle hipócritamente compañía; una que ella aprovecharía para… – **¿Sabes abrir latas?**

**- Con tu cabeza, ¡encantado de hacerlo!**... – A su pesadez, sorprendentemente Candy respondió con una sonrisa lo que causó la cuestión conforme Terry se acomodaba a su lado… – **Por lo que veo, ya tu novio te ha dado tu dotación de felicidad del día ¿cierto?**

**- ¡Qué te importa, indiscreto! Y mejor apúrate con esto… **– le entregó dos latas y el utensilio que las abría… – **que tengo hambre.**

**- ¿Qué me invitarás a comer?**

Candy destapó los recipientes para informar… – **Annie me ayudó a preparar pollo frito o ensalada de atún con verduras y frutas como postre. Pero como sé que no es digno manjar tuyo, será que vayas a comer con tu familia.**

**- ¿Después de que me estás poniendo a trabajar?... **– en sí ya lo hacía y por eso decía… –** No, nena, te equivocas. Debo desquitar el favor.**

**- Sí, cuándo no; aunque te pregunto… ¿por qué eres así, Terruce?**

**- ¿Cómo según tú?**

**- Pues así, tan interesado, tan… ¡a ti te va muy bien el dicho ese que dice que tú no das un paso sin huarache!**

**- Claro porque todo en esta vida, se paga. Además ¿para qué andar descalzo si hay alguien quién pueda pagar mis necesidades?**

**- No cabe duda, ¡eres imposible!**

**- Y también muy difícil de alcanzar. Ten… – **Con su conclusión, Terry entregó las latas y aguardó por Candy que sobre una galleta salada había servido un poco de ensalada y se la ofreció. Pero en lo que ella se preparaba su porción, su acompañante quiso enterarse… – **¿Y qué dijo Anthony? ¿Al final de cuentas "qué" lo enfermó?**

**- No hablamos de eso.**

**- ¿No?... – **Terry sonaría inocentemente… –** ¿Entonces qué estaban haciendo?... **– Las mejillas de Candy se lo respondieron y él, de su increíble sonrojo, descaradamente se echó a reír ganándose que lo bañaran de aderezo para hacerle cesar sus escandalosas carcajadas.

Molesto pero sosteniendo su alimento, el joven se puso de pie y después de llamarla… – **¡Boba!**... – la dejó para ir a quitarse la grasa de la que había sido cubierto.

Riéndose del berrinche que aquel llevaba, Candy se dispuso a comer como ya lo hacían los otros. Más al terminar, un divertido partido de ping-pong se propuso para reposar la comida acercándose la joven para presenciar las competencias dentro de las cuales también sería partícipe al ser escogida por Richard como su pareja quedando las demás conformadas por Stear/Anthony; Terry/Archie y Graham que fue obligado a jugar por Ariza que no quería perderse la diversión a pesar de no saber ni cómo sostener la raqueta, acto que convertiría a estos últimos en fáciles contrincantes ya que serían eliminados por todos en lo que avanzaban los juegos.

Pero en lo que Candy esperaba por su segundo turno al ser vencidos por Stear y Anthony, mientras estos se confrontaban con Terry y Archie, de Ariza que yacía sentada sobre un camastro, escuchaba cuando informaba a su confidente…** – ¡Me he estado divirtiendo como pocas veces, Dorothy!**

La empleada que estaba parada a su lado, le contestó… – **Me da gusto por usted, señorita.**

**- Debo hablar con mis padres para decirles que me dejen más tiempo en América. **

**- ¿Alguna razón para hacerlo?**

**- ¿Te parece poco el hecho de que Anthony casi se me declara?**

**- ¿De verdad? Eso es un gran paso, mi lady.**

**- Sí, sólo que… no sé; no entendí qué pasó de último momento pero anoche en lo que estuvimos en la disco… **

La revelación consiguió la celosa furia de Candy que se acercó a Ariza para cuestionarle… – **¡¿Saliste a bailar con Anthony?!**

De las gentes mayores, más de uno la miraba con reprensión y con quien se confrontaba contestó… –** No es propio de una señorita bien educada inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas, Candy.**

**- ¡Sólo responde a lo que te pregunté!**

**- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?**

**- ¡Porque…!.**.. – Candy apretó puños y dientes para no gritarle la razón de su molestia. Sin embargo y sin importarle hacer una escena, a un ser se dirigió. La rabia que le carcomía por dentro la estampó fuertemente en el rostro masculino que tenía en frente. Por supuesto los ojos del agredido se posaron iracundos en su primo que de momento no pudo reaccionar porque lo hicieron sus tías al cuestionar…

**- ¡¿Pero cuál es el problema con esa ordinaria jovencita?!... **– que avergonzada, herida y enojada se alejaba de ellos y que no alcanzó a oír… –** ¡¿Cómo se atreve y delante de nosotros, a ponerte una mano encima?!**

**- Está bien, Tía Lauren.**

**- ¡No, Terry; no lo está! ¡Y de una vez te digo que tienes determinantemente prohibido volver a verla! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!… **– Aunque la petición no era exactamente para él, para no llevarle la contraria Terry asintió para retomar el juego y tratar de desvanecer lo tenso del ambiente; empero le fue difícil porque él mismo dejó caer la raqueta y pretendió ir detrás de aquella que a un trabajador le pidió llevarla de regreso al rancho.

Hasta que no tuviera la autorización de sus patrones, el hombre podía moverse; pero el verla tan afligida y llorosa, le conmovió y acató su orden. Más al estar abajo, Candy se adueñaría del auto de Terry para regresarse a su casa, donde aguardaría o por una llamada dándosele una explicación o devolver el carro que se robara.

Pero en lo que ella se conducía a la ciudad, Terry que había ido a sentarse sobre una roca, sintió unas manos que le apretaban los hombros y que para conformarle le decían… – **No le hagas a caso a la tía. Si Candy te gusta…**

**- ¡No digas tal estupidez!... **– el joven rabioso se había levantado y quitado los masajes; más comprendiendo con quién había sido grosero le reveló… **– Ella es la novia de Anthony. **

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Te cuento en la casa, ¿te parece? Ahora regresemos con ellos y démosle al asunto la importancia que no tiene.**

Pensativo e intrigado, Richard siguió a su hijo que, intentando seguirla pasando bien, en una oportunidad habló en privado con Anthony el cual sabía en el lío que se había metido y todo por Ariza que con Terry más de una vez se le había acercado para disculparse.

Pidiéndose que se olvidaran del incidente, los chicos disfrutaron del resto de día hasta que llegada la hora de regresar a la ciudad… – **¡¿Cómo que se lo llevó?!**

Los trabajadores del rancho le reportaron… –** La vimos muy mal y supusimos que tenía urgencia por irse.**

**- Está bien… **– había dicho Richard que pidió… **– Entonces nos llevaremos otro vehículo.**

**- Enseguida lo tenemos listo, patrón.**

Su orden consiguió que Terry le preguntara… –** ¿No quieres regresarte con ellos?**

Richard fue audaz al decir… –** No; porque debo llevarte para que recojas tu carro.**

Agradecida la atención de su progenitor, despedidos de sus familiares y entregadas las pertenencias que los empleados habían levantado de Candy, padre e hijo emprendieron su viaje a la casa de la joven que atenta estaba de la ventana y del teléfono.

Annie que la había visto llegar en un mar de lágrimas, correr a su habitación y encerrarse por dos horas ahí, no quiso invadirla con preguntas sino que aguardó paciente hasta que la vio aparecer más tranquila y por la sala pero con actitud nerviosa que la hizo brincar y gritar al escuchar el timbre de la puerta; una que se tomó el tiempo en atender.

El visitante, en lo que esperaba a ser atendido, era observado por su padre que durante el viaje evitaba el preguntar.

Al abrir la puerta, Candy que hubo sabido quien era el que estaba detrás, conforme le extendía las llaves de su auto, dijo… **– Lo siento.**

Aventándole sus cosas y arrebatándole su pertenencia, él fue duro al sentenciar… **– ¡Trágate tus disculpas porque no tengo intención de aceptártelas! **

Enfurecida de los groseros actos, Candy ingresó a su casa; y adentro, Annie no se quedó con las ganas de saber… **– ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- ¡Nada!... **– casi le gritó a su hermana que la reprendió…

**- ¿Y por nada casi tumbas la puerta de la casa?**

**- ¡Oh, Annie!**… – la joven nuevamente llorona fue a echarse a los brazos de su interlocutora que le preguntaba…

**- ¿Qué pasa, Candy?**

**- ¡Me siento tan mal!**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿qué hiciste?**

**- ¡Mejor pregunta qué me hicieron!**

**- Está bien, ¿qué te hicieron?**

**- ¡Me engañaron!**

**- ¿Quiénes?**

**- ¡Anthony y el infeliz de Grandchester!**

**- ¿Cómo?... **– se preguntó por el modo y se oyó resumidamente…

**- ¡Anoche me encontré a Terruce en el antro y me dijo que Anthony estaba muy enfermo haciéndome sentirme fatal por estar ahí y optando yo por regresarme a casa, pero no era verdad…. Él se fue a bailar con Ariza!**… – el drama se desbordó en Candy que se le cuestionaría…

**- ¿Y luego qué hiciste de que te enteraste?**

**- ¡Lo abofeteé por haberse burlado de mí!**

**- ¿A quién?**

**- ¡¿A quién ha de ser?! ¡Al muy creído y estúpido de Terruce!**

**- Y me imagino que también arreglaste cuentas con Anthony.**

**- No, con él no.**

**- ¿Y porqué no?**

**- Porque… ¡ay, Annie, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?! **

**- ¿Hacer con qué? Ya castigaste al que te engañó, ¿o no? Ahora siéntete satisfecha y tranquila de…**

**- ¡Pues precisamente no puedo estarlo!**

**- ¿Será porque muy dentro de ti sabes que hiciste mal cuando Terry pudo haberte hecho un bien? **

**- ¡Eso!**... – Candy se separó de su hermana para confrontarla… **– ¡Vuélvete en mi contra para defenderlo a él!**

**- Tienes razón, hermanita; y me disculpo. Ahora me uno a ti para echarle toda la culpa a él. **

**- ¿Porqué presiento que me estás aplicando psicología invertida?**

**- ¿Yo? Para nada, Candy; pero dime… ¿por dónde empezamos a responsabilizarlo?**

Limpiándose con la mano lágrimas se aceptó… –** Está bien, reconozco mi parte de culpa en este plan pero…**

**- Candy, ¿por qué insistes en negarte a ver la verdad?**

Alguien abrió tamaños ojos al cuestionar temerosa… –** ¡¿De qué verdad hablas, Annie?!**

**- De que tu novio está haciendo mal las cosas; y tú prefieres fingirte ciega para volcar todo ese coraje aprovechándote del odio que dices sentir por Terry que como tú, por el cariño que le tienen a Anthony se han dejado manipular en este absurdo juego.**

**- ¿Y qué me aconsejas hacer entonces?**

**- Lo más lógico sería que hablaras con él; y si puedes detener esto, será lo mejor antes de que alguno de los tres salga verdadera o sentimentalmente herido. Aunque tú ya estás siendo víctima y todo porque estás enamorada en mi opinión… de la persona equivocada.**

Continuará

Saludos y gracias…

CyT, Gianny17, LizCarter, Carolina Clarf, Olga Liz, Lady Supernova, Luisa1113, Celia, Bermone, Irene, Amy C.L., Viridiana, Ana de G, Silvia E, Annita, Pathya and Conny de Grandchester.


	5. Chapter 5

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Cinco: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Completamente segura de que su corazón latía fuerte y únicamente por Anthony y el de él por ella, Candy se lo aseveró a Annie pero también el seguir su consejo de hablar con su novio para que no se perdiera la relación de casi tres años. Entonces, para llevarlo inmediatamente a cabo, la incrédula jovencita enamorada se disculpó con su hermana para ir a su habitación e intentar comunicarse con su amor. Sin embargo éste no contestaría a la docena de mensajes de textos que ella le enviaría ni mucho menos se dignaría a devolverle una llamada telefónica en lo que restaba del día.

Manteniendo la esperanza de que él pronto respondería, Candy sentada al pie de la cama, aguardó ilusamente paciente. Más al cabo de unas horas y ya con la noche encima, entumida la joven se levantó; caminó en dirección a la ventana y desde ahí miró hacia el cielo buscando, entre las tintineantes estrellas, las obvias respuestas a las decenas de cuestiones que en su mente había formulado.

Sorprendentemente, a la chica en ningún momento se le vio o vería flaquear. Eso se debía a que muy en el fondo de su ser, aunque delgada una flamita de confianza todavía ardía en ella; y era porque precisamente ella la avivaba al decirse mentalmente que Anthony tarde o temprano iba a presentarse para aclararle todo lo sucedido durante esos dos días. Así que para empezar el tercero y lleno de buenas vibras, Candy se preparó para meterse a la cama y levantarse temprano para asistir a clases.

Por su parte y siendo ya de madrugada, Terry se le veía manejando en dirección a su casa; y es que… después de pasar por su auto a la casa de Candy, por las calles de la ciudad se perdió yéndose a estacionar en el lote particular de los bolos donde cada domingo por la tarde-noche se reunía con sus amigos, con los cuales y el ambiente que se armaba, podía olvidarse definitivamente de todo inclusive de su padre que en la sala de su residencia, seguía aguardando por su hijo para retomar esa plática que se hubo dejado pendiente y en ascuas. Así que al oírlo llegar, Richard dejó el mullido sofá para salir a encontrarlo pero preguntándosele a él cuando lo vieron a mitad del recibidor… **– ¿Todavía sigues despierto?**

**- Aprovechando que tenía trabajo quise esperarte… **– Luego y emocionalmente se interesaron por el joven… –** ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Además de súper bien, ¡cansado! así que si no te molesta… voy a dormir, papá. Mañana tengo un examen y práctica de Polo.**

Aunque Richard de sobra sabía que justamente iba a obtener esa misma evasiva, atrajo la atención de su hijo con esto… **– No te he contado de mi plática sostenida con tu madre.**

**- Es verdad pero… ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?**

Negando con la cabeza, el padre lo enteró… –** Mañana es que quiere verte.**

Con rebeldía el chico contestaría… –** ¡Y quiero pensar que le dijiste que no puedo!**

**- No me correspondía a mí contestarle por ti. **

**- ¡Pero, papá!**

**- Te estará esperando en su casa.**

Conocer el lugar de la cita grandemente le molestó… –** ¡No pienso ir y menos allá!**

La sabiduría hablaría al aconsejársele… – **Huyendo no se resuelven los problemas, Terruce.**

**- ¡Lo sé, pero… ¿por qué no entiende que todavía no estoy preparado para confrontarla yendo precisamente a la casa de su marido?!**

**- Comprendiendo que exactamente dirías eso, me ha dado un número telefónico para que le llames y se pongan de acuerdo para verse en otro lugar. Así que, ven conmigo a la sala para que te lo entregue…** – Desganado y mal encarado Terry siguió a su padre hasta aquella área donde se recibió una tarjeta que tenía impreso el nombre de su madre Eleanor con su segundo apellido de casada… Hathaway

Con ganas de hacerla trizas en ese instante el joven se quedó ya que Richard le adelantó un poco de información… **– Quiere tenerte un tiempo con ella. **

**- ¡¿No piensa que es un poquito, para no decir, demasiado tarde para eso?!**

**- Háblale y díselo a ella.**

**- ¡Pues tal parece que no tengo mejor opción!**

La molestia de Terry consiguió que su progenitor le dijera… **– Hijo, yo con gusto resolvería todos tus problemas y quitaría cualquier obstáculo que se te pusiera en frente pero la vida no es así. Debes aprender a valerte por ti mismo y a recibir los golpes de tus propias equivocaciones.**

Sabiendo a qué se refería, padre e hijo se miraron fija y profundamente; y de Terry, después de resoplar hondamente, se escuchó… **– Por eso decidí no continuar con el juego de Anthony.**

**- Eso me parece muy bien. Aunque no me has contado cómo es que llegaron a este trato de usurpación con Candy.**

**- Yo no podía decirle "no" a mi primo porque le debo favores. Aquí todo dependía de su novia; y como está tan enamorada de él… la muy tonta dijo sí. **

**- Y tú, ¿lo estás?**

**- Tanto en mi corazón como en mi búsqueda sigo siendo "virgen", padre que te confieso que sí he salido con varias chicas pero hasta este momento ninguna me ha hecho doblar las manos.**

**- ¿Ni Candy?**

Sin alterarse, honestamente de sí y hasta sonriente, Terry expresó… **– ¡Para nada! Porque mis ojos la ven como es: la novia de Anthony o sea en otras palabras: objeto ya ocupado y yo tengo la más mínima intención de cometer la misma bajeza de la que tú fuiste víctima. Es verdad que Robert no es tu primo, pero fue tu mejor amigo ¿y cómo te sentiste cuando mi madre te confesó los sentimientos que tenía hacia él?**

Richard defendería su postura diciendo… –** Lo nuestro fue diferente.**

**- ¡Claro!... **– con vil sardonia Terry continuaría… –** porque ya se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se querían cuando tú y ella llevaban tiempo de casados no importándole a la mujer abandonarme para largarse con él. Y justamente por eso, padre, es que no entiendo como es que ahora Eleanor pretende que yo corra a sus brazos a un simple de sus llamados. **

**- Sin embargo tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo porque es tu madre. **

**- Sólo porque tú y un papel lo dice, pero lo que yo recuerdo es que desde los diez años Richard Grandchester no sólo ha fungido el rol de padre, si no también de madre, una que me dejó a su lado aunque… ahora y pensándolo mejor, tal vez sea una de las dos cosas que tenga que agradecerle a Eleanor**… – Para dar por finalizada la conversación, Terry se acercó a Richard; y amorosamente lo abrazó y luego lo besó en la mejilla deseándole… **– Buenas noches, papá. **

Conmocionado y a la vez sonriente, el hombre, después de haber pasado un buche de saliva, deseó… **– Buenas noches, hijo. **

Con la contestación de su padre, Terry emprendió la retirada a su habitación. Y mientras allá se dirigía, su celular que apenas había encendido… sonó. Percatada primeramente la hora, el joven Grandchester hizo un gesto de fastidio al leer en la pantalla de su móvil quién le llamaba justamente a los dos y quince de la mañana del día lunes.

Anthony, desde que se separaron en el rancho de la tía Elroy, había estado intentando comunicarse con su primo que así como él no se atrevió a contestarle a su novia; pero Terry, sin saberlo, no tuvo intenciones de atenderlo y hubo apagado el teléfono ya que claro había sido en su determinación y no habría ser humano que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. Bastante había soportado y no estaba dispuesto a recibir los maltratos de Candy a la que no negaban tenía razón en estar molesta. Sin embargo, él no era pelele de nadie y mucho menos de ella. Así que, aunque la paga había sido buena, Terry había dado fin a su "noviazgo". Entonces, para que Anthony comprendiera que su plan se había venido abajo, nuevamente se apagó el teléfono y los Grandchester se dispusieron a descansar un rato porque horas más adelante…

. . .

En ciertas partes de la mansión donde vivía Anthony ya todo era actividad. Las empleadas en la cocina se concentraban en el desayuno mientras que afuera los trabajadores ejecutaban diferentes labores: unos se encargaban del extenso jardín; otros estaban lavando los autos y sólo uno barría el largo pasillo hacia la salida de la propiedad.

Pero en lo que abajo había ruido, arriba en las recámaras todo estaba en completo silencio. Y éste último se rompería exactamente al marcar su hora el ancestral reloj que yacía parado al fondo del pasillo. Acabada su pieza musical, la primera de ocho campanadas sonaría. Sin embargo y antes de llegar a la octava una puerta se abrió y debajo de su umbral se plantó la elegante figura del Duque de Graham que al emprender su andar por el corredor, su hijo venía detrás de él.

El semblante de Anthony estaba adornado por las ojeras y la zozobra. El hecho de que Terry no le respondiera el teléfono le había mantenido despierto toda la noche. Su ayuda era dispensable y mayormente ahora que su padre, minutos atrás había entrado para despertarle e informarle que… _**– El señor Abraham Reagan, del cual no considero necesario repetirte la magnitud de su poder en el mundo, viene a América. Tal parece que tienen pensado establecerse aquí por un tiempo indeterminado ya que su hija ha quedado enamorada de las atenciones que le hemos brindado. Bueno, debo ser honesto y darte el total crédito a tu esfuerzo. Así que, hijo, no pierdas ese interés que has demostrado por Ariza porque no sólo la familia se beneficiará con eso, sino tú. Además la chica es para nada fea y no descarto la posibilidad de que se entiendan pronto y nos sorprendan con su unión.**_

_**- Papá, yo…**_

_Levantándose de su lecho el joven seguiría escuchando… – __**Confío que como digno hijo de importante diplomático y nobiliario que eres sabrás complacernos a todos. Ahora te ordeno que vengas conmigo abajo para que nos organicemos. Las tías ya han ideado una fiesta para darles la bienvenida a los padres de Ariza y nosotros debemos ponernos de acuerdo a dónde los llevaremos. **_

_Vistiendo su bata, Anthony argumentaría… –__** ¡¿Qué con la escuela?! ¡Debo asistir! ¡Tengo…!**_

_**- Por el momento, esto es más importante que tu carrera; además con el dinero que poseemos que más da que termines ahora o lo hagas después de casado.**_

"Casado" era la única palabra que el pobre de Anthony llevaba haciéndole eco en la mente conforme seguía a su arrogante progenitor que no se había dignado ni detenido a preguntarle cuál era su opinión respecto a todo eso. Además, él tenía novia, sí, finalmente la recordó y se llamaba Candy; no era una chica de alcurnia pero existían sentimientos hacia ella que tardíamente se comprendían. Pero ¡un momento! no era para nada tarde y él podía detenerse y gritarle a su padre que no importaba lo rica o hermosa que Ariza fuera, él tenía otros planes y justamente casarse no entraban en ellos por lo menos, no de momento. Sin embargo… ¿por qué seguía caminando detrás del Duque? ¿Por qué permitía que decidieran una vida por él? ¿Por qué Terry no era hijo de Graham? A su parecer, él tenía más porte y era dueño de una altanería nata idéntica a la de su progenitor. Sí, a él le iba a quedar que ni pintado el título de duque empero… cuando la puerta de caoba del espacioso y elegante despacho se cerró por dentro, Anthony resignadamente derrotado sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus cuestiones lo estaban llevando al borde de la insania ante el rumbo que su destino estaba tomando. No obstante todavía quedaba una última pregunta por hacerse… ¿cómo iba a decírselo a Candy? Aunque con las señales que le había mandado… posiblemente ya no era necesario.

. . .

Habiéndose olvidado por completo de la semana sabática que su novio se había tomado debido a la estancia del Duque de Graham en América y aprovechando que el profesor de Ciencias no se hubo presentado en el aula de clases saltándose así otras, Candy había ido en busca de Anthony. El plantel universitario no estaba tan lejos y exactamente en la puerta de acceso se acordó de su inasistencia; pero como ya estaba ahí, otro sería su objetivo.

Terry, en su respectivo salón y pupitre, recibía de su educador las hojas que contenían una prueba de Estadísticas. Como primer paso le echó un ojo a todas las preguntas; ya revisadas y pensado que era pan comido, el joven se dispuso a resolver su test tomándole sencillamente veinte minutos de su tiempo.

Acabado y entregado su examen, el universitario abandonó el salón para dejar en silencio a sus demás compañeros yendo él al área de comedor para tomar su refrigerio. Más en el trayecto, sus ojos se toparon con su presencia, misma que como siempre ignoraría pero al percatarse que era su humanidad la que solicitaban, porque en el pasillo más próximo debía doblar en su esquina, señal de seguirle Terry le hizo.

No teniendo otro camino, Candy lo obedeció dándole alcance cuando el joven con bandeja en mano ordenaba sus alimentos. Ya que lo vio dirigirse a una mesa desocupada, la chica fue hasta su lado. Sabiendo que de parte suya no iba a recibir la cortesía de sentarse, ella por voluntad propia, ocupó asiento quedando de frente a Terry que conforme miraba su almuerzo y comenzaba a ingerirlo, secamente le preguntó… **– ¿Qué se te ofrece? Aunque para venir hasta acá y ser a mí a quien precisamente buscaras, debe tratarse de algo sumamente importante, ¿no es cierto?**

Su petulancia podía conseguir que a cualquiera se le volteara el hígado… **– ¡No es porque verdaderamente tuviera ganas de verte sino porque…!**… – Candy comprendió que siendo hostil no iba a beneficiarle en nada así que, cambiando su tono agresivo por uno amable le dijo… **– ¿Sabes por qué no he podido conseguir comunicación con Anthony?**

**- Tal vez ya te acabaste el crédito de tu teléfono o…**

**- ¡No seas idiota! ¡No me refiero a eso!**

**- ¿No? ¿Entonces a qué?**

**- Desde ayer no me ha respondido y…**

**- … te preocupaste tanto por él que a la princesa no le importó rebajarse al venir a buscar al odioso de Grandchester, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Por favor, don irónico, no hagas que me arrepienta!**

**- Por mí puedes irte, de verdad que no me molestaría. Además, así como tú, ignoro que está sucediendo con mi primo. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que… hemos terminado, Candy.**

**- ¡Ja!**… – ella pujó y con desdén expresó… **– En uno de tus sueños quisieras poder hacerlo realidad, sin embargo… ¿a qué te refieres con "hemos terminado"?**

**- Sencillo**… – Terry había sostenido una pieza de pollo frito y entre sus dedos lo giraba saboreándoselo mientras la enteraba… **– Tú y yo ya no somos novios.**

Una ligera sombra de azoro apareció en el rostro de Candy que preguntó… **– ¿Lo estás decidiendo en este momento o Anthony ya está enterado?**

**- Por supuesto; ayer mismo se lo hice saber.**

**-Y yo… ¡¿qué voy a hacer ahora?!**

**- ¿Es para mí la pregunta?**

**- ¡Absolutamente, tonto! Además ¡¿por qué cancelaste el trato sin…?!**

**- ¿Sin qué, Candy? ¿sin tomarme la molestia de avisarte? Por si no lo recuerdas, ayer por la mañana te hice una advertencia. Para la tarde, simplemente te encargaste de confirmarla.**

**- ¡Entonces lo hiciste por vengarte de mí, ¿cierto?! Por…**

**- También ya te lo había dicho: me cuesta ser un doble cara. Y con lo que hiciste ayer y para colmo de mi tolerancia delante de mi familia… **

**- ¡Fue tú culpa que yo reaccionara así! ¡Me engañaste y no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que estuviste riéndote de mí al hacerme correr llena de remordimientos y…!**

**- Aunque sé la respuesta a mi pregunta de todas maneras te la hago… –** Terry dejó su alimento en el plato para mirarle de frente… –** ¿qué hubieras hecho en el antro si te hubieses topado con Anthony muy acaramelado con Ariza? **

Hirviéndole la sangre y celosa a la sola idea, Candy argumentó… –** ¡Aún así y con lo que hubiera pasado, no tenías porqué interferir ni mucho menos para proteger a tu primo!**

**- En eso de interferir, te doy totalmente la razón. Y es por eso que para no seguir inmiscuyéndome en tus asuntos… "nuestra relación" se acabó, "querida". Así que a partir de este momento… **– Terry se puso de pie para sentenciar… – ¡**arreglen sus problemas ustedes dos!**

**- ¡Pero…!.**.. – Candy no articuló una segunda palabra porque el joven se lo hubo impedido con una ruda señal de mantenerse callada. Así, callada y pegada al asiento, la chica lo vio partir. Más al perderlo de vista y dispuesta a retirarse, después de muchas horas su teléfono celular finalmente timbró. De la bolsa de su chaqueta lo sacó y al reconocer el número, la joven más rauda que veloz, contestó aliviada…** – ¡Anthony, al fin eres tú! No te ha sucedido nada ¿verdad?... **– Con suma atención la chica escuchó; y conforme lo que le decían detrás de la línea se consiguió que el rostro femenino palidecería; y su voz miedosa pronunció… **– Me parece que no te estoy entendiendo… **– Nuevos segundos estuvo en silencio y luego preguntó… **– ¿Por qué?**... – ¿acaso le dijeron? Tal parecía que sí, porque la mano de Candy fue cayendo así como el móvil al desprenderse de su mano.

Sintiendo que iba a morir ahí y en ese justo instante al habérsele hecho en pedazos el corazón, la joven, absorta en un solo pensamiento y levantando lo que se le había caído al suelo, buscaría la salida del comedor y poco más adelante la de la escuela. Estando afuera, parada sobre la banqueta y llevándose las manos a la cara, Candy fue traicionada por las incontrolables lágrimas. Los universitarios que salían y entraban de la facultad la miraban con curiosidad. Más quien la reconoció, al preguntarle… **– ¿Te sientes bien, Candy?.**.. – la hizo correr llevándola su desesperación y dolor muy lejos de ahí.

Pero en lo que ella ahora caminando todavía en las inmediaciones del plantel, Tom, compañero de equipo de Polo, en los pasillos de la universidad se encontraba con Terry primero para enterarlo de que el entrenador Hollingberry lo necesitaba una hora antes de la práctica y segundo de lo sucedido con Candy a quien horas más adelante y sin saber cómo había llegado allá en el campo de entrenamiento se le vería ausente y con pocos deseos de participación.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde de ese lunes, en los más de trescientos metros de pasto verde que fueron donados por la ciudad en apoyo para el deporte, ocho atletas montados en sus respectivos caballos se divisaban alineados a la mitad de la cancha. Para diferenciarlos, cuatro de ellos portaban camisetas en color rojo; la otra mitad lucía en azul. Los cascos y pantalones ajustados para la práctica dependía del gusto de sus jinetes que en su mayoría usaban rodilleras, guantes y botas en marrón. Los mazos mantenían su color natural y la sólida pelota de plástico que yacía en una mano estaba lista como todos para iniciar el entrenamiento del día; sólo se aguardaba a la indicación del árbitro que se tomaría otros dos minutos. Pasados estos, el ejercicio comenzó.

Los caballos, vendados de las patas con las colas trenzadas y anudadas, aunada la habilidad de los jugadores, demostraban su fuerza y velocidad al ir detrás de la bola. Ésta era acertadamente golpeada y se le veía botando y rebotando por todo el campo tratando los dos equipos en ser los primeros en anotar su primer gol en las porterías contrarias por donde la pelota pasaría cercanamente a sus postes.

Sin anotar, se pasaron dos chukkers o tiempos que consistían de siete minutos cada uno; pero después de ciento ochenta segundos de descanso reglamentario así como el cambio de caballo, al inicio del tercero periodo, una clara jugada de gol se veía.

La pelota había salido disparada desde el área de defensa. La delantera apenas una escasa diferencia de metros estaba entre sus contrincantes; así que tomando esa ventaja a la bocha que había caído muy cerca de la portería todos corrieron, siendo uno quien no perdiera la oportunidad de levantar el mazo y golpear con todas sus fuerzas su objetivo; sin embargo el proyectil se iría justamente a estrellar en un madero que además de no ser parte del juego y empleando el sentido figurado, devolvió lo que le pegó yéndose la bola a asestar fuertemente en el rostro del jinete que del dolor, el mismo consiguió que el caballo reparara y lo lanzara contra el césped.

Las nueve personas que presenciaron el accidente, al cuerpo caído velozmente fueron. El que había estado detrás suyo, fue el primero que ágilmente se bajó de su poni para darle auxilio.

Deshaciéndose de sus guantes para quitarle el casco, Terry la nombró… – **¡Candy!**... – ésta por estar inconsciente, no respondía ni al llamado del joven ni a las palmaditas en su rostro ensangrentado debido al pequeño corte en su pómulo izquierdo.

Porque el alcohol que yacía en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaban consigo estaba en la camioneta del señor Holligberry, responsabilizándose valientemente, el joven la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla allá. Sin embargo en el camino se le pidió… – **Ya bájame. Estoy bien.**

Al percatarse de que efectivamente ya lo estaba, Terry detuvo su andar y obedeció tal cual. Pero al verla tambalearse se apresuró a sostenerla; y no la soltaría hasta que la dejó completamente sentada en el césped. Allí, Candy comenzó a llorar; y sus lágrimas corrían con sangre por sus mejillas.

Creyendo que había sido debido al susto, él la dejó y ordenó a sus compañeros volver a la práctica después de haber recibido la caja con medicamentos de la cual extrajeron algodón para limpiar el rostro herido. Empero al notar que el llanto de la chica iba de aumento en aumento, Terry frunció el ceño, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y le preguntó… **– ¿Te duele alguna otra parte del cuerpo?**

El corazón Candy le hubiese dicho, no obstante le aseveró recriminatoriamente… – **¡Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?!**

El señalado como culpable se defendió… –** De que la pelota te iba a pegar, eso es un acto impredecible, Candy.**

**- ¡Ni aún como estoy, dejarás de ser idiota, ¿cierto?!**

**- ¡La boca debiste partirte haber si así dejas de estarme insultando, carajo!**

Apenada y dolida, Candy entre dientes musitó… **– Lo siento.**

Por supuesto, su sumisión llamó la atención de Terry que cuestionaría… **– ¿Qué te pasa? Porque estas lágrimas**… – se las quitó de las mejillas… **– no son por esta caída cuando hemos sufrido peores. **

Molesta por haber percibido su caricia, se le reprochó… **– ¡¿De verdad te importaría saber lo que me pasa?!**

Una mentirilla no lastimaba a nadie así que se contestó… **– Sí. **

**- ¡Pues no te creo porque… ¿quién me garantiza que no lo estás encubriendo de nuevo?!**

Terry entendió a la perfección la indirecta y por ende pronunciaría… –** ¿A Anthony?… – **La chica asintió positivamente con la cabeza; entonces Grandchester le confió…** – Desde ayer en el rancho que no lo veo; tampoco he atendido sus llamadas así que no sé en qué lo estoy respaldando.**

**- ¿En su relación con Ariza?**

**- Mira**… – Como raras veces, el joven estaba en la mejor disposición de aclararlo todo con ella pero lo interrumpieron para desgarradoramente decirle…

**- ¡Anthony me cortó!**

**- ¡¿Que te qué?!... **– Enterarse sí fue sorpresa para él.

**- ¡Dio por terminada nuestra relación!**

**- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?**

**- ¡Después de hablar contigo!**

**- ¿Lo viste en la universidad?**... – Candy negó con la cabeza y también le confió que el muy cobarde…

**- ¡Me llamó por teléfono y ahí…!**

**- ¿Te dio una explicación?**

**- ¡Dijo que no era lo mejor y que así lo dejáramos!**

**- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

**- ¡Morirme!**... – Candy cayó de bruces al césped y desde ahí escuchó…

**- Aunque es un movimiento algo drástico, por hoy está bien que te mueras pero te aseguro que mañana te sentirás mejor. **

A su broma le respondieron con histeria… –** ¡¿Tú crees que es fácil olvidarse de un amor así como así?!**

**- Es obvio que lo hay de ti para él; sin embargo… –** Tal parecía que ella verdaderamente estaba sufriendo; así que para no rematarla con que su familia jamás la aceptaría, Terry calló. Pero y debido a las convulsiones de su delgado cuerpo, él quiso extender su mano para darle consuelo, más una vez más se lo impidieron al decir…

**- ¡Nunca me tomó en serio ¿verdad?!**

**- Lo lamento… **– Terry sería honesto… – ** pero tú no eras tema de conversación que a mí pudiera interesarme y…**

**- Entiendo…** – Candy por sí sola comenzó a enderezarse; y la ayuda de él rechazaría por completo.

**- Te llevo a la enfermería para…**

**- No, yo puedo sola.**

**- Por lo menos, acepta esto**… – La mano del joven seguía sosteniendo el algodón; y éste fue colocado en la herida de aquel desastroso y lloroso rostro. Presionándolo, Candy no agradeció y emprendió sus pasos hacia la salida donde Tom la alcanzaría para ofrecerle su compañía no sólo a la enfermería sino que la llevaría hasta su casa.

**Gracias…**

_Luisa, Gatita21, Lady Supernova, Irene, Liz Carter, Conny G de Veruck, Ana, Olga Liz, Celia, Viridiana, Conny de Grandchester, Annie, Amy C.L., Ana de G, Myrslayer, Silvia E, Zu Castillo, Pathya, Iris and Jessk._


	6. Chapter 6

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Seis: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Los días lunes el restaurante donde trabajaba no abría al público. Sin embargo la presencia de Annie había sido requerida por el manager para enterarla, además de que no eran los únicos, de los servicios que una acaudalada familia estaba solicitando. Ella por ser la jefe de cocina se le había dado el cargo de hacer una lista de innovadores y creativos platillos para hacérseles llegar a los interesados. Ya que éstos eligieran los adecuados, Annie primeramente debería prepararlos para el degusto de ellos y con ello esperar su aceptación. Así que esmero y dedicación le hubieron pedido a la chef, no sólo por el prestigio del restaurante sino para, con la ayuda de su brigada, agregar a su currículo una estrellita a su reconocimiento profesional. Entonces, ya en su casa, exactamente en el comedor de la cocina, la hermana de Candy estaba y perdida su persona en un montón de libros culinarios. Por ideas la mujer no se desvelaba, lo que le preocupaba era ¡a quién! tenía que deleitar con su comida: ¡nada menos que a la familia del novio de su hermana! y de tan sólo pensar en ellos y su excentricidad, escalofríos le daban a la pobre Annie que su profesionalismo pondría sobre una balanza cuando viera a Candy hecha todo un desastre y con el corazón partido debido y gracias a Anthony. Pero antes…

_Desde que la vio llorando en las afueras de las inmediaciones de la facultad, Tom se hubo preocupado por aquella chica y mayormente cuando, al nombrarla se había echado a correr. En sus consternados pensamientos porque al haber similitud en sus estatus sociales, su joven corazón no le impidió enamorarse en secreto de su compañera que además de ser habilidosa en el juego para él era especialmente muy linda; claro que el muchacho tampoco era feo, lo que lo hacía verse insignificante o pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos, era la falta de dinero, ese que al novio de Candy a borbollones le sobraba así como belleza, gallardía e ¿inteligencia? Bueno, esa opinión tenía Tom que sus antenitas de vinil se le habían puesto en alerta cuando vio que Terry había corrido, ayudado y permanecido con ella. Más al ver que Candy rechazaba la ayuda de su capitán de equipo, no se desaprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse, ofrecerse y aceptarse a llevarla primero a la enfermería donde la atendieron rápidamente dándole dos puntadas a su cortada, y luego a su casa, escuchando dentro del auto y en ambos trayectos los lamentos y sollozos de la joven amada, a la cual, en un arranque de coraje, celos e indignación después de ser conocedor de la baja acción de Anthony, sin pensarlo dos veces le pidieron urgentemente… __**– ¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?!**_

_Los desorbitados ojos de Candy se volvieron inmediatamente a Tom que sorprendido de su propio arrebato, detuvo bruscamente el carro; más avergonzado y con sus dos manos sostenía fuertemente el volante teniendo clavada su asustada y a la vez angustiada mirada en el parabrisas._

_De su intempestiva propuesta y reacción, la chica sonrió; así que halagada, su mano izquierda la extendió para tomar la diestra de él que se le dijo… __**– Te aprecio mucho la ayuda que me ofreces pero no…**_

_**- Candy**__… – el joven la nombró y miró; y emocionado encapsuló la mano de ella entre las suyas llevándosela Tom al pecho que ya encaminado confesaría… __**– Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo y yo… no sólo te lo estoy proponiendo para que lo olvides pronto sino porque… verdaderamente me gustas y llevo tiempo guardando sentimientos sinceros por ti.**_

_Enrojecida por el llanto y sonriente Candy contestó… __**– Tom, eso es muy agradable para los oídos de una chica pero yo en estos momentos…**_

_**- Sufres, lo sé; pero si me permitieras estar a tu lado, haría todo lo posible para que tu dolor no fuera tanto… **__– Oír eso consiguió que salieran más lágrimas de ella que se inclinó a él que no perdió la oportunidad de abrazarla para acurrucarla en su pecho y consolarla diciéndole… __**– Llora, chiquita. Hoy tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo pero mañana… mañana tendrás frente a ti un nuevo panorama y verás las cosas de diferente modo dándote cuenta qué o quién realmente te conviene… – **__Como a Anthony que por hacerla llorar y por poco hombre, no sólo la riquilla le convenía sino una sarta de buenos guamazos que Tom para sí a ese noviecito cobarde le prometían. Pero mientras ese momento llegaba, Candy lloraría aún más sin darle una respuesta más pidiéndole llevarla a casa._

Allá, el drama que entró como un torbellino por la puerta de su hogar además del portazo al cerrar, consiguió toda la atención de Annie que sacada de su laboriosa concentración fue a donde su hermana que se encontró tirada de bruces en la cama de su habitación y ahogada en un océano de llanto.

Ni cuando murió la tía Pony, la cual había sido su adoración, se hubieron puesto así. Entonces la hermana mayor abatida preguntó… **– ¿Qué sucede, Candy?**... – El exagerado berrido que le contestó hubo asustado a la chef que expresó… **– ¡Por todos los cielos, ¿qué es lo que tienes?! **

Atragantándose con su propia saliva se pronunció… **– ¡Anthony! **

Con angustia se cuestionaría… **– ¡¿Le ha pasado algo grave?! ¡¿ha muerto?!**... – eran las únicas explicaciones a su manera de llorar.

Mirándola con reprensión Candy gritó… **– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurren semejantes cosas?!**

**- Se me ocurre ¿por la herida en tu cara? **

Precisamente se la tocaron y expresarían… –** ¡Esto es nada comparado a como tengo el corazón!... – **Porque Annie tenía gesto de no estar entendiendo muy bien, se le compartió… **– ¡Me dejó! ¡Anthony ya no estará más conmigo!**... – Candy se enderezó para echarse a los brazos de su hermana que por haberla espantado de ese modo, con ganas se quedó de asestarle un coscorrón pero sí dijo con recriminación…

**- ¿Por eso estás así?**

**- ¡¿Te parece poco?!**

**- Al estar yo viva es que el mundo sigue girando.**

**- ¡Pero no para mí!... **– la jovencita volvió a tumbarse a la cama donde a su lado Annie se sentó y sobándole la espalda le pidió…

**- Cálmate, hermanita, y cuéntame ¿qué pasó exactamente?**

**- ¡Eso es lo que no sé!... **– chillaron y se sentaron para decir… –** ¡Aún con el pesado de Grandchester a cuestas, todo iba bien entre nosotros dos hasta que su padre anunció su llegada y a Anthony se le ocurrió la idea de usurpación!**

**- ¿Sin embargo?**

**- ¡No sabía que alguien más vendría al lado del Duque y…!**

**- ¿Terminó contigo por estar con esa persona?**

Sonándose y limpiándose la nariz y rostro, Candy asintió; no obstante aclaró su propio enredo… **– Bueno, precisamente la palabra "terminar" no usó sino… me pidió poner en receso nuestra relación.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- No me dio más explicación que el dejarlo así ya que era lo mejor.**

La reacción de Annie fue inesperada y no, porque… ¿quién demonios pide algo así? Claro estaba que Anthony. Lo peor era que conocía tanto a la tonta de su hermana y lo quería mucho que pudo haber sido capaz de decir… no, mejor lo preguntó… **– ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Regresarás con él en un determinado momento que él decida volver?**

**- Yo creo que eso es lo que me está doliendo porque… **

**- Tu respuesta es no, ¿cierto?**

Candy gritó desgarradoramente… –** ¡Me duele, ¿no lo entiendes?!**

**- Lo sé, pero pronto se te pasará.**

**- ¡¿Por qué todos piensan y dicen eso?!**

**- Porque así es.**

**- ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! ¡Nadie sabe del dolor ajeno y el mío es muy grande!**

**- Sin embargo, no te durará eternamente y el día que encuentres el verdadero amor, te vas a reír de todo este drama que has hecho hoy. Así que, ¿quieres seguir llorando? Hazlo pero después…**

**- Olvidar saliendo con alguien más ¿es válido?... **– Obviamente Candy pensaba en la proposición de Tom.

**- Siempre y cuando ahora sí pongas tus ojos y corazón en el correcto.**

**- ¿Y cómo saber cuál es?**

**- Eso sólo tú lo sabrás. Ahora… **– Annie se puso de pie… **– descansa un rato. Estaré en la cocina por si necesitas algo de mí… **– Candy asintió; y viendo salir a su hermana fue cayendo en la cama donde abrazada a sí misma se quedaría un largo rato.

. . . . .

El hecho de haber visto a Tom irse a lado de Candy, no hubo despeinado para nada a Terry que despreocupado volvió al entrenamiento. Terminado éste y después de haber ayudado a dejar los caballos en las cuadras, se dirigió a la universidad para usar las regaderas del gimnasio y vestirse para…

Conforme iba a su auto y sabiendo de la cita con su madre, a ella llamó percibiéndose, a través de la línea telefónica, a una Eleanor sinceramente emocionada de oírlo. Sin embargo su entusiasmo sería fríamente apagado por la voz de aquel joven añorado que seco le había indicado dónde verse para él quitarse de una vez ese pendiente de encima ya que tenía cosas más importantes qué atender.

Porque realmente lo quería ver después de pasados ocho años, la madre acató el mandato de su desamoroso hijo.

Lo que dividía una ciudad de otra, era un riachuelo. Después de cruzar su puente y justo a la derecha había un tranquilo parque. Ahí, media hora más tarde, Terry llegó a estacionar su auto observando desde su interior el lugar. La soledad en ello indicaba que Eleanor no había llegado todavía. ¿Esperarla? Únicamente dos minutos le daría así que dependía de ella el que se apurara a llegar porque don impaciente sobre el volante ya tamborileaba los dedos ¿o eran los nervios de también volver a verla? Podía existir esa posibilidad no obstante, Terry se negó interiormente. Era su madre sí, pero el hecho de haberle abandonado no le permitía conservar sentimientos para Eleanor que por la banqueta y de frente a él apareció.

Resignado el joven descendió de su vehículo para ir a su encuentro. Uno que la madre, hubiera dado todo porque fuera amoroso y no la indiferencia sarcástica que se le demostró al verla… **– ¡Wow! Yo tenía el concepto equivocado de que cuando una mujer dejaba a su hombre por otro, era porque ese otro iba a darle a esa mujer una mejor calidad de vida pero ahora que te estoy viendo… **

A sus viles ironías Eleanor puso un alto al decir… **– ¡Hijo, no sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verte!**

**- Por favor, no te sientas mal si no correspondo a tu entusiasmo.**

Porque Terry había retrocedido sus pasos, la mujer dolida aseveró… –** Nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Te has perdonado tú? Porque con lo maltratada y desmejorada que te veo, apuesto que hasta arrepentida estás de haberte ido.**

**- El dinero no te da la felicidad, Terry.**

**- ¿Y el hambre te la ha dado a ti?**

Un escalofrío consiguió que la mujer se abrazara a sí misma y contestó… – **Tu padre me había advertido de tu recibimiento pero jamás pensé que tuvieras tan frío el corazón.**

**- ¿De qué te quejas? Así me lo dejaste cuando te marchaste.**

**- Pero aún así yo nunca he dejado de quererte o de pensar en ti.**

**- ¿Y te ha servido de algo? Además ¿para qué piensas en mí? Que yo recuerde, no soy producto del amor. Lo son los hijos que tienes con aquel ¿no te basta su cariño?**

**- ¡Eres despiadado!**

**- ¡¿Y cómo querías que fuera?!**

Sus reproches lograron que de unos entristecidos ojos brotaran lágrimas y mojaran sus pálidas y delgadas mejillas cuando él recordaba un bello rostro y miradas chispeantes de alegría. Pero ni con sus memorias, Terry se conmovió; entonces resopló de mala gana y posó su mirada en otra dirección. Sin embargo al hacerlo su cuestión salió con enojo… **– ¡¿Qué pretendías con traerlos?!**

De la nada habían salido dos niños que en un columpio, ya eran balanceados por el hombre que los cuidaba en un área de juegos y su madre los defendió diciendo… **– Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada; y les he hablado tanto de ti que… **

**- No debiste hacerlo.**

**- ¡Son tus hermanos, Terry!**

**- ¡Por sus venas no corre sangre Grandchester!**

**- Pero sí la mía y tú también la llevas.**

**- ¿Qué podré hacer para no…?.**.. – La bofetada que Eleanor le dio, le impidió terminar su oración. Más no lo siguiente… **– Eres mi madre porque me diste la vida y con ello puede que hasta tengas el derecho de quitármela. Lo que no puedes quitar ni de mi mente ni de mi corazón todo el dolor que me causó tu partida. Lamento haberme encontrado contigo en estas condiciones. Pero tú hace mucho tiempo decidiste tomar otro rumbo y al hacerlo, no me consideraste… **

**- ¡Lo hice por tu padre, él te necesitaba y…!**

**- … tú no bien lo sé. **

**- Terry… no es así.**

**- Como haya sido ya no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus motivos.**

Ella le daría la razón por la que estaba ahí… –** ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo! ¡He comprendido que tu lugar es a mi lado!**

Por si lo había olvidado, Terry se lo recordaría respondiendo… –** Este año cumplí la mayoría de edad, no puedes obligarme.**

**- ¿Ni aunque te diga que estoy enferma?**

El joven la miró; y como si nada, dijo… **– Lo siento mucho.**

La mujer asombrada expresaría… –** ¡¿Cómo es posible que no tengas piedad ni de tu madre?!**

**- No soy el Supremo para tenerlo.**

**- Pero… ¿si podrías concederme el deseo de volver a verte?…** – Terry indiferente alzó un hombro y Eleanor no se daría por vencida al comentar… **– Te prometo que la próxima vez sólo seremos tú y yo.**

Por varios instantes, el hijo observó profundamente a su madre. Luego contestó… **– Me tengo que ir. **

**- Te llamaré después… **– Terry pujó y con ironía dijo…

**- Sí, quizá cuando vuelvan a pasar otros ocho años. Mientras tanto, cuídate si es que verdaderamente estás delicada de salud… **– Eso fue el adiós del joven que con prisa se dirigió a su auto antes de que los chiquillos aquellos que habían emprendido la carrera, llegaran hasta donde él y su madre que los recibió mirándole cuatro seres marcharse velozmente.

Severamente molesto Terry manejó por dos millas. Empero al inicio de la tercera hizo un movimiento en la carretera por donde circulaba con la intención de orillarse para volver a estacionarse en el acotamiento sin embargo, el timbre en su celular se lo impidió y prosiguió en su camino atendiendo ahora sí a quien le llamaba… **– ¿Qué pasó, Anthony? **

La voz de su primo sonaba irritada… _– ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido, wey?! ¡Llevo día y medio tratando de comunicarme contigo!_

**- ¡Primero bájale que a tu tonito!**... – porque él tampoco estaba de buen humor… **– ¡Yo también tengo una vida y he andado algo ocupado!**

Anthony comprendió que se había pasado en su regaño; corrigió sus modales y expresó… _– Lo siento… – _Luego desesperado le confiaron… – _¡Terry, me he metido en un gran embrollo y sólo tú… bueno, tú pudiste haberme ayudado pero ya ni modo. Oye, dime… ¿viste a Candy?_

**- Aunque no soy su nana, como siempre en el entrenamiento. ¿En qué problema te metiste?**

_- El Duque quiere que formalice mi relación con Ariza._

**- ¿Y cuál es el problema?... **– ya que a sus ojos la chica no le era indiferente pero para Anthony parecía todo lo contrario así que le contestó con remedo…

_- ¡¿Cuál es el problema, baboso?! ¡Me vi obligado a decirle a Candy!_

**- ¿Decirle qué?**

_- Que… en un rato no podíamos vernos._

**- O sea que no terminaste con ella.**

_- ¡Por supuesto que no!... __**– **_¿se habían indignado?... –_ Sólo le pedí nos diéramos un descanso mientras yo me las ingenio para salir de esto bien librado._

**- ¿Y qué te dijo?**

_- Nada porque se le cayó el teléfono_ _y eso me preocupa… _– entonces a su confidente le preguntó… –_ ¿Crees que me espere?_

**- ¿Tú verdaderamente quieres que lo haga?**

_- Pues no sé, por eso te pregunto si la viste y si sí ¿cómo la notaste?_

**- Además de golpeada, acompañada. **

_- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Con quién?!_

**- Tom**

_- ¡¿Tom Stevenson?!_

**- Ese mismo.**

_- ¡¿Por qué?!_

Terry en breve le dijo… **– Hubo una jugada, la pelota rebotó, le golpeó la cara, yo la ayudé, me contó lo que pasó contigo y se fue con él.**

_- Entonces te lo dijo._

**- Sí; porque en la mañana fue a buscarme a la facultad para saber de ti. Le dije lo que tú y yo habíamos hablado y en la tarde chillando me dijo de su rompimiento.**

_- ¿Sabes qué? Necesito aclarárselo._

**- Ajá y cómo.**

_- Los padres de Ariza llegan el miércoles. Las tías están organizando una fiesta de bienvenida, si me hicieras el favor de invitarla y…_

**- ¡¿Estás pendejo o qué te pasa?! ¡Yo no haré eso!**

_- ¡Terry, por favor, primo!_

**- No, no, no, no, no y mil veces más ¡NO! Además… **

_- Será lo último que te pida._

**- ¡NO! **

_- Te doy el último cheque que me dio el Duque._

**- ¡No me tentarás, rubio diablo!**

_- Entonces ¿debería dejarlo así?_

**- ¿A mí me preguntas cuando tú mejor que nadie sabe la respuesta?**

_- Tienes razón. Era muy divertido estar con ella y no niego que voy a extrañarla pero la vida es así, ¿verdad?_... – habían dicho como si nada… –_ ¿Te veo el miércoles por aquí?_

**- ¡De sobra sabes que odio esas reuniones!**

_- Pero únete a mi causa ¿no? Conocer a tus suegros no ha de ser cosa fácil._

**- ¡Eres en persona el cinismo bien hecho!**

_- Ese crédito dáselo a mi maestro. Así que, enhorabuena compartida, sensei._

**- ¡Vete al carajo!**

Con eso, no se esperaron las carcajadas de Anthony que casi revientan el tímpano de Terry que en silencio lo escuchaba y a la vez pensaba en Candy y en esas lágrimas que había derramado inútilmente por aquel que parecía poco importarle.

Llenándose de pena su corazón por ella, Grandchester con la excusa de ir manejando, se despidió de su primo, cortó comunicación y se dirigió a casa. En el interior de ella se dedicó a buscar a su padre. Cuando supo que estaba en su oficina entretenidamente consultando un libro, llamó a la puerta para atraer su atención. A la sonrisa que Richard le dedicó, Terry correspondió preguntando… **– ¿Qué haces?**

**- Se me ocurrió hacer un cambio en el jardín y estoy buscando ideas. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

**- Bien**… – Demostrando cansancio el más joven de los dos hombres se echó sobre el sofá y por ende el mayor…

**- ¿Cansado del entrenamiento?**

**- Un poco; y precisamente de eso tengo algo importante que comentarte.**

**- Te escucho…** – Richard ocupó el sillón detrás del escritorio.

**- Primero respóndeme… ¿qué es lo que realmente quiere Eleanor?**

**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**- Aunque lo sabes te lo diré… quiere ayuda, ¿verdad?**

**- Como pudiste verla, está bastante necesitada, hijo. Parece que la vida no ha sido como ella se la dibujó.**

**- Y ahora pretende que tú o yo seamos responsables de solventársela, ¿cierto?**

**- ¿Te lo parece?**

Terry no lo negó; pero además indagó de su padre… **– ¿Tú le creíste que estaba enferma?**... – Richard volvió sus ojos al libro que sostenía y su nerviosismo provocó aseveración… **– Papá, le diste dinero, ¿verdad?**

**- No pero sí lo pidió.**

**- ¿Con qué fin? **

**- No lo sé, hijo.**

**- Sí lo sabes pero no lo quieres decir.**

**- Está bien. Eleanor está creída que así como Anthony tú puedas ser parte de la herencia de tu abuelo.**

**- ¿Y eso es cierto?**

Richard lo negó… –** Absolutamente todo quedó en manos de Graham y lo que descienda de él.**

Con alivio, respondió Terry… **– Menos mal porque nunca he querido estar en los zapatos de mi primo. Bueno… **– se puso de pie y a su padre fue para compartirle con rostro increíblemente feliz… **– El señor Hollingberry me mandó llamar una hora antes de la práctica para decirme que existe la posibilidad de ir, en tour, a "la catedral del Polo" **

**- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**... – De sólo ver a su hijo, Richard se emocionó… **– ¡¿Y qué le respondiste?!**

**- Que por mí parte yo sí quiero ir porque como él, tú sabes que pocas ilusiones tengo en la vida e ir a Argentina aunque sea a presenciar un solo juego, es una de ellas así que, mañana lo trataremos con el equipo completo ya que con la beca que contamos se cubren medios gastos. La otra mitad tendría que correr por cuenta de nosotros.**

**- Y me imagino que para algo similar has estado ahorrando, ¿verdad?**

**- Algo sí, pero deberé conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo para no ir limitado.**

**- Me parece perfecto, hijo, sin embargo…**

**- No vas a decirme que no obtendré tu permiso, ¿cierto?**

**- No, no pienses eso**… – Richard sonrió del angustiado gesto de su hijo… **– porque sé lo que esto significa para ti. Lo que estoy pensando es que… – **el hombre dejó su asiento para dar una sorpresa mejor; no obstante Terry volvió a interrumpir…

**- ¿Me darás trabajo en el despacho?**

**- ¿No estaría mejor que tu padre sea quién pague lo que te hace falta?**

**- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!**

**- ¿Cuántas veces te he quedado mal?**

**- Ninguna es cierto pero… ¡cielos, padre, gracias!... **– Impulsiva y fuertemente Terry abrazó a Richard que gozando de esas esporádicas muestras de afecto dijo..

**- No tienes por qué. Sólo promete que lo disfrutarás al máximo.**

**- ¡Ya lo creo, señor! Bueno… **– unos brazos se separaron para decir… – **voy a mi habitación para poner en orden algunas cosas. ¿Me llamas cuando sea la hora de cenar?**

**- Por supuesto.**

**- Por cierto, padre, ¿qué sabes del evento que dará la familia?**

**- ¿No te han avisado?**

**- A ti ya entonces.**

**- Sí, en la mañana.**

**- ¿Tienes pensando ir?**

**- Según la Tía Lauren… **– Richard imitaría la voz de la anciana mujer…** – ¡Es imprescindible nuestra presencia!**

Por la mofa de su padre, Terry rió abiertamente. Luego se despidió de él y a su recámara fue. Pero en lo que él se enfrascaba en buscar su pasaporte y demás, en otra habitación de otra casa de tanto suspiro y lamento Candy la había llenado.

Aburrida de estar a oscuras y encerrada, la joven se dirigió a la sala. Ahí y ocupando el sofá, intentó ver un poco de televisión pero el escandaloso tirar de trastes en la cocina llamó su atención y para allá se encaminó.

**- ¿Qué sucedió?**... – le preguntó a su hermana que yacía levantando lo tirado.

**- Estoy buscando una receta que hace mucho tiempo me dio la tía Pony.**

**- ¿Para qué la necesitas?**... – Candy también vio el reguero de libros y papeles sobre la mesa.

**- Para tomar una idea. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- Creo que mejor… **– la hermana menor se dispuso ayudar a la mayor que preguntó…

**- ¿Tienes hambre?**

**- No, después. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?**

**- Inventando unos platillos.**

**- ¿Y eso? ¿Cambiarán el menú en el restaurante?**

**- Son para una fiesta, pero quienes lo solicitan son gente importante.**

**- Entonces te esmeraste en ellos.**

**- Tuve que. Mañana veremos cómo nos quedan.**

**- Como siempre ¡para chuparse los dedos!**

**- Me da gusto verte y oírte con más ánimos.**

**- Sí; yo creo que me resigné… **– Candy terminó con su parte; y Annie opinó…

**- Fue pronto; lo que significa que pronto tu corazón estará listo para volver querer.**

**- Tal vez... **– La jovencita todavía entristecida, frente al computador portátil de su hermana fue sentarse para nuevamente ofrecerse… – **¿Te importa si te ayudo a teclearlos?**

**- Bueno**… – Annie que la había seguido no pudo quitarle de las manos los papeles que habían yacido en la mesa; y enterada a la chef le preguntaron…

**- ¿Para ellos es que cocinarás?**

**- Sí; pero no es seguro porque… **

**- ¡Mejor chef estos snobs podrían conseguir así que no hay de qué preocuparse!**

**- Gracias, hermana. Estuve tentada a renunciar.**

**- No porque entiendo que esto es tu trabajo; aunque cuando llegado el día… no te olvides de ponerles una pizca de cianuro en mi nombre.**

**- ¡Candy, no digas eso!**

La muy exagerada expresó… –** ¡Sí que muera toda esa odiosa familia pero principalmente él!**

**- ¡No seas loca, Candy! No porque Anthony… **

**- ¡¿Anthony?! ¡¿Y quién está pensando en él?!**

**- Ah, ¿no lo estás haciendo?**

**- ¡Yo estoy hablando del petulante de Grandchester! ¡Es al que más odio de todos ellos!**

**- Estás desvariando, ¿sabes? Y será mejor que te vayas de aquí… – **le indicó quitarse de su asiento… –** porque eres capaz de escribirlo y…**

**- ¡No!.**.. – Candy gritó; y su mirada y voz sonó diabólicamente divertida… **– ¡Tengo una mejor idea!... **– así que pidió… – **Annie, debes hacer todo lo posible para que te acepten tu comida.**

**- Anda tú, ¿y por qué?**

**- Porque, hermanita, voy a ser parte de tu brigada; y entre ustedes voy a colarme a la dichosa fiesta para… ¡sí!.. – **dijeron entre emocionada y perversamente traviesa… –** ¡Esa será una excelente oportunidad para vigilarlo de cerca; y cuando lo tenga a mi alcance, lo voy a atrapar y…!**

**- Al rincón más oscuro y apartado te lo vas llevar para besarlo, ¿cierto?**

Antes de volver a decir "sí" Candy espantada reaccionó… –** ¡¿A quién?!**

Inocentemente fingida, Annie dijo… – **¡A Anthony por supuesto! O ¿es que seguimos hablando de Terry?**

Sólo porque las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas de tanto llorar y por el golpe de su cara que sino… ese calorcito que nació en su interior y que con la imagen de verse besándose con él creció, la habrían puesto en obvia evidencia. Pero con la excusa de no seguirla interrumpiendo y los desánimos que de pronto le surgieron, Candy se disculpó para regresarse a su habitación y ahí enojarse con sí misma. Primero por haber pensado eso y segundo por no poder controlar ese calambrito que sentía debajo de su vientre haciéndosele fácil gritar al tumbarse de bruces a la cama…

**- ¡Cómo te odio Terruce Grandchester! ¡Te odio porque ni con Anthony podía sentir esto!**

Continuará

Gracias por tu comentario...

**Pathya, Viridiana, Liz Carter, Gatita21, Zu Castillo, Ana, Lady Supernova, Celia, Mei, Irene, Annie, Luna 99, Conny de G, Luisa1113, Nekito1, Olga Liz, Ely, Conny G de Veruck, Jessk, Iris, Invitada, Ana de G, Bermone, Mchmaggy, Silvia E and Amy C.L.**


	7. Chapter 7

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Siete: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Con las manos escondidas en la entrepierna y encogida de lado sobre su cama, Candy nuevamente en la oscuridad de su habitación y en silencio, lloraba. Sus ojos, teniéndolos fijos en la ventana, derramaban lentamente lágrimas. Éstas, gota a gota, iban mojando las sábanas, mismas donde escondería el rostro un tanto rojo de vergüenza al cuestionarse mentalmente… _– ¿Desde cuándo comencé a sentir esto por él?... _– La respuesta no tardó en aparecer… _– Desde siempre. Sí… _– Candy reafirmaba para ella… _– desde que mis ojos le vieron por primera vez y fue cuando… _

_Debido a un resfriado, yo asistí a la preparatoria dos días después del inicio del ciclo escolar. Para ponerme al corriente, de mis compañeros solicité sus apuntes; pero para no tomar nota de ellos, al terminar las clases de ese tercer día, fui al centro de copiado y justo ahí fue donde lo vi. Él ya estaba siendo atendido cuando yo llegué así que tuve que aguardar por mi turno._

_Ya que él, habiéndose hecho a un lado y en el mostrador acomodaba un gran paquete de hojas multicolores, la mujer a cargo me atendió y de los cuadernos que llevaba comencé a indicarle las fotocopias que necesitaba principalmente de problemas matemáticos, físicos y químicos. Y mientras la encargada realizaba su labor, yo estaba a punto de pedirle orientación cuando él le preguntó… _

_**- Paty, ¿cuánto es lo que debo?**__... – Con velocidad me olvidé de todo para girar mi rostro hacia él. Su acento extranjero hubo llamado mi atención; pero al toparme con su perfecto y sonriente perfil, éste me robó el aliento. Y la curiosidad de mirarlo de frente, en mí surgió; entonces inconsciente e insistente, busqué mi objetivo sin importarme la molestia que pudiera ocasionar en mi vecino que, después de extender un billete, todo él se giró hacia mí y me preguntó… __**– Eres nuevo ingreso, ¿verdad?**_

_Tragada mi saliva, me aclaré la garganta y dije… __**– Sí.**_

_**- Me lo imaginé**__… – respondió increíblemente sonriente; y de las copias que había solicitado tomó una y me la entregó informándome… __**– Soy fundador y capitán del equipo de Polo; y como tal, mi función consiste en visitar mañana a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso para hacerles la invitación a formar parte. ¿Te interesaría?**_

_**- Yo…**__ – tartamudeé e informé de mi sentir por ciertos seres… __**– temo a los caballos.**_

_**- Entiendo; y es una pena.**_

_¡Juro que lo que vi en ese instante, no lo soñé pero su rostro había mostrado un dejo de desilusión! Entonces yo me apresuré a decir… __**– ¡Pero sí sé montarlos!**_

_Mis ojos se pegaron en sus sonrientes labios y de ellos leí y oí… __**– ¿Te gustaría venir a hacer una prueba?**_

_Mi voz reveló el nerviosismo que crecía en mí al pedirle corroboración… __**– ¿Hoy?**_

_Terry miró su reloj de pulsera y me contestó… __**– A las cinco en el hípico municipal.**_

_Faltaba una eterna hora para volverle a ver; y aún así le contesté… __**– Sin falta ahí estaré.**_

_La sonrisa abierta que en aquel ayer me dedicó, me dejó viendo los hermosos chiquillos que juntos tendríamos en un futuro. Pero mi lela había sido mucha que se me olvidó preguntarle su nombre cuando no le vi más a mi lado. Por supuesto a la mujer que seguía sacando mis copias le pregunté… __**– ¿Le conoces?**_

_Mis oídos se deleitaron al escuchar… __**– ¿A Terry?**_

_**- ¿Así es cómo se llama?**_

_**- Sí.**_

_**- ¿Y tiene novia?.**__.. – Me olvidaría por completo de que estaba enfrente de una desconocida y seguí diciendo… __**– Porque que si no, yo lo quiero de regalo para esta navidad, ¿se podrá?**_

_**- ¿No te parece que es mucho pedir?**_

_**- Más merezco pero con él me conformo.**_

_El gesto molesto en la empleada me hizo reaccionar, corregir y pedir… __**– Perdón. Tal vez a ti te gusta y yo… **_

_**- Creo que es imposible no sentir gusto por alguien así. **_

_**- De todos modos discúlpame. Fue un pensamiento que se me salió sin querer. **_

_**- Está bien**__… – Paty ya me entregaba mis copias y me decía el monto a pagarle. Ya que le cubrí el servicio me despedí de ella para entregar los respectivos cuadernos y más adelante para asistir a mi "cita". En ella y con su varonil presencia me complacería a mis anchas. Sin embargo al no ser la única, me di cuenta que Terry pudo haber estado coqueteando conmigo con tal de ser parte de su equipo._

_Desilusionada porque a todas las chicas les sonreía igual, estuve dispuesta a marcharme. Pero estaba buscando la salida de aquel verde campo cuando un jinete a caballo venía de frente a mí. Al estar cerca de mi persona me preguntó… __**– ¿Te vas?**_

_Su cuestión me hizo detenerme, mirarle y responderle un tanto celosa… __**– Ya he visto suficiente y creo que**__… – fui honesta… __**– será un deporte muy difícil para mí. De todos modos te agradezco la invitación.**_

_**- Gracias a ti por venir. Pero antes de dar un veredicto final, de verdad, te invito a tratarlo. Verlo es completamente diferente a practicarlo.**_

_**- Quizá; pero tal vez más adelante.**_

_Sobando la crin del équido que montaba indagó… __**– ¿Hubo algo que te molestara?**_

_Su pregunta me sacó de balance y le respondí cuestionablemente también… __**– ¿Por qué lo dices? **_

_Entre una sonrisa me contestó… __**– No, por nada…**__ – Luego se despidió de mí; y a partir de ahí, yo nunca más fui digna ni de una mirada amable o de otra sonrisa sincera porque, ignorante de sus parentescos, a tanta insistencia, me relacioné con su primo Anthony; y es que…_

_Mi habilidad con los números dicen que la heredé de mi padre. Así que, a la segunda semana de haber ingresado a la preparatoria pasé a formar parte del Club de Matemáticas. Ahí se me dio la tarea de asesorar a un pequeño grupo de alumnos de todos los grados estando entre ellos precisamente Anthony: rubio joven que además de guapo era sumamente amable, tierno y muy dulce haciéndoseme imposible, debido a las horas y a los días que pasábamos juntos, no enamorarme de él. Bueno, eso creía engañosamente yo, porque en el fondo y escondido, mi gusto por Terry seguía siendo superior. Sin embargo, cuando Anthony nos presentó, Grandchester comenzaría a construir una barda tan larga y tan alta a modo que yo no pudiera ni rodearla ni saltarla._

_No obstante, conocedora de que mi novio, era también un gran jinete, a él le pedí me enseñara a combatir el miedo por los caballos y me entrenara para ser parte del equipo de Polo; pero entre más y más esfuerzos yo hacía, Terry ponía mayor distancia entre nosotros dos no quedándome de otra más que redundantemente quedarme a lado de Anthony ganándome con ello la antipatía y enemistad de quien verdaderamente me ha quitado el sueño. ¿Y todo para qué?._.. – finalizó Candy y volvió a cuestionarse… _– ¿De qué me sirvió disfrazar y ocultar mis sentimientos si me iban a tratar de esta manera?_... – Luego se levantó de la cama y siguió llorando por él. Pero conforme quitaba sus ropas para vestir sus pijamas y devolverse a la cama, en la casa de Terry, éste era llamado por su padre para que bajara a cenar.

Habiéndole gritado que en dos minutos estaba con él, el tiempo pasó y padre e hijo en el comedor nuevamente se reunieron.

**- ¿Qué hay?**... – Preguntó Terry a su progenitor cuando éste, en lo que destapaba un gran tazón, servía y decía…

**- La empleada nos dejó crema de espárragos; ensalada de pepino y filete empanizado.**

**- ¿Puedo saltarme la crema por esta noche?... **– el hijo ya se servía su porción.

**- Está bien**… – dijo Richard evitándole así la pena de servir otro plato. Y en lo que se disponían a degustar sus alimentos, inesperadamente se escuchó… **– ¿Invitarás a Candy a la fiesta?**

Frunciendo el ceño, el cuestionado respondió… **– ¡¿Y porqué habría de?!**

**- Sencillo. Para que no vayas solo.**

**- Tú también lo irás.**

A la aseveración contestaron… –** Pero yo ya estoy viejo y entre tantos que habrá, encontraré plática, en cambio tú…**

Interrumpieron para decir… –** No puedo hacerlo. No te conté pero Anthony terminó con ella.**

**- ¿En serio? ¿y cómo está?... **– Richard mostró consternación; una que al percibirla, fingieron diciendo…

**- Muy quitado de la pena. Además…**

**- ¡No te estoy preguntando por él sino por ella!**

Se enojaron y espetaron… –** ¡¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo, padre?!**

**- ¿Acaso no están en el mismo equipo? **

**- Pues sí pero… **

**- ¿Sabes?... **– el padre de Terry sentenció fácilmente… –** Me gusta esa niña.**

La revelación enfureció al más joven que expresó… –** ¡Já! ¡Valiente cosa me has dicho! ¡¿Y qué pretendes, que yo la haga de tu celestina y te consiga una cita con ella?!**

Richard sonó juguetón… –** ¡Mente tan cochambrosa que tienes, Terry!... **– pero luego fue honesto y aclaró… –** Me gusta para ti.**

Después de escupir su bocado, el unigénito Grandchester exclamó espantado… –** ¡¿Para mí?**

**- Seamos sinceros, hijo, y responde… ¿acaso no te gusta Candy?**

Terry lo fue al decir… **– Solía gustarme, sí; pero ella prefirió a mi primo y…**

**- … tu primo ha preferido a otra. Así que no le veo el problema que tú la invites.**

**- ¡Tú no se lo ves pero yo sí! Así que…**

**- Demuéstrale a Candy que tú no eres como Anthony.**

Alguien se ofendió severamente y gritó… –** ¡No necesito demostrárselo a nadie porque yo sé que no lo soy! ¡Y hasta que ellos definitivamente no le pongan fin a su relación yo…!**

**- ¡Un momento… **– pidió Richard para que le aclarara… –** No hace mucho acabas de decirme que… **

**- Anthony pidió hacer un descanso a su noviazgo.**

**- ¿De cuánto tiempo?**

**- ¡Yo que sé!... – **grosero había respondido el hijo que en alerta lo puso el silencio de su padre al que se le preguntó… **– ¿Qué estás maquinando, Richard Grandchester?**

La respuesta fue rápida… **– Que si tú no quieres invitar a Candy, lo haré yo.**

**- Papá… **– con frustrante desesperación, Terry se jaló los cabellos… **– ¡¿Por qué de tu insistencia?!**

Sumamente serio, Richard dijo… **– Porque no me parece justo que estén jugando con los sentimientos de esa chica. Si yo fuera su padre, ¡y así se tratara del mismo rey! no iba a permitir se burlaran de ella. Así que… o la invitas tú o la llamo yo.**

**- La crema de espárragos te está volviendo loco pero… está bien. Mañana lo intentaré.**

**- Y por favor, usa todos tus encantos porque no quiero un "no" como respuesta.**

**- ¡Hasta eso! Limosnero y con garrote.**

Habiéndose reído de los gestos de su hijo, Richard concluyó a solas la cena ya que Terry molesto se levantó de su asiento; tomó su plato y a la cocina se dirigió para dejar la losa en el fregadero donde él, para sí, se dijo… **– Lo haré; sólo espero que Tom no haya dado el primer paso que si no… como sea, mañana lo sabré.**

Con esa incertidumbre, el joven se dio la media vuelta y volvió a donde su padre para desearle buenas noches e irse a dormir porque al siguiente día…

. . .

Gracias al golpe en su cara y aunado que el día **martes** había amanecido bastante asoleado, Candy debajo de unas gafas oscuras escondía sus párpados hinchados de tanto llorar. Ocupando su pupitre en su respectivo salón de clases, de su compañero de a lado se informaba lo que habían visto el día anterior.

Al estar finalizando su curso de tercer año, Literatura, Filosofía y Letras, y temas investigativos eran las tareas a realizar. Así que, en un descanso, a la biblioteca de la escuela debía dirigirse para consultar sus libros. Cuando estuvo allá, Tom se le hizo presente y por supuesto, el joven, además de ella, fue en busca de una respuesta.

Candy, al ingresar al lugar no lo vio; pero Terry estaba en el área de computo y desde ahí la hubo visto llegar y ocupar la mesa de enfrente. Porque él también tenía importante tarea que realizar no la abordó prontamente; más cuando quiso hacerlo fue demasiado tarde ya que Stevenson apareció; consiguiendo, con la aproximación de Tom plus la actuación nerviosa de la chica, que Grandchester desistiera de su cometido. Entonces terminado con su labor, buscó la salida del edificio pero antes de atravesar la puerta de cristal…

Con una idea en mente, Terry se regresó a ella. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con azoro al verlo de frente; y su rostro se sonrojó por la cercanía de Tom al que también llamaron su atención al decirse… **– Antes de la práctica, habrá reunión de equipo a las tres de la tarde.**

A pesar de la rudeza, Candy para detenerlo se apresuró a preguntarle… **– ¿Sabes de qué se trata?**

Terry se giró para afirmarle… **– Sí, lo sé; pero es el entrenador quien quiere darles la noticia.**

**- Ahí estaremos sin falta…** – dijo Tom que desde que lo vio llegar no apartaba su mirada de la de su capitán de equipo que sarcástico expresó…

**- Hacen buena pareja.**

Tom no desaprovechó el momento y muy dueño de ella la abrazó contestándole con aseveración a su interlocutor… **– ¿Verdad que sí?...** – logrando con su acto que el rubor en Candy le llegara hasta las orejas.

A pesar de estar con la cabeza agachada, la joven podía percibir la mirada de Grandchester que irónicamente sonreía pero la lengua debió morderse al comentar… **– Sí que fue grande tu amor por Anthony.**

Ella por supuesto no se dejaría y sabiendo que se estaba burlando, la chica venosamente herida respondió… **– Tan grande como resultó ser su hombría. Y será una verdadera pena que su problema venga de familia.**

Su provocadora pedrada causó las risas escandalosas de Terry a quien por olvidarse de donde estaba le pidieron guardara absoluto silencio. Sin embargo su mirada proyectaba más que mil palabras y entre ellas... bueno, se consideraba normal la reacción de Candy. Entonces para no darle más importancia a su insinuación, el joven les recordó… **– Nos vemos a las tres en punto en el campo… **– y segundo siguiente emprendió la retirada dejando a la chica enfurecida y por ende… ¿tentada a cometer el mismo error dos veces?

. . .

Sobre el verde césped recién cortado, yacían sentados ocho jóvenes. Éstos y sonrientes, miraban de frente al entrenador que platicaba de trivialidades en lo que el grupo se completaba.

A lo lejos del campo, una pareja se vio llegar; y por lo retrasado de su aparición, se le dio indicación de apurarse. Tomados de las manos, aquellos dos elementos corrieron hacia el punto de reunión; y después del llamado de atención, a todos se les informó… **– Esto ha sido un proyecto que desde siempre he tenido en mente. Así que, me tomó tiempo pero finalmente he conseguido la autorización de su director**… – los que asistían en preparatoria… **– y del rector**… – para universitarios…. **– para llevarlos a aprender algunas tácticas en el juego del Polo. Argentina respondió primero y están verdaderamente dispuestos a abrirnos las puertas tanto de sus escuelas, criaderos y campos para el estudio y beneficio de ustedes.**

Con la noticia los atletas se alegraron y no faltaron las preguntas, entre esas… – **¿Cuánto costaría el viaje y para cuándo sería?**

**- Medio costo lo cubre su beca; ¡claro! quienes la tienen. Y lo estaríamos planeando dependiendo de ustedes. Si tienen a la mano sus pasaportes y la autorización de sus padres para los que son menores, en una semana, sino… el tiempo que nos tarde en solicitarlos y que nos sean entregados.**

**- ¿Y qué pasaría si no todos podemos ir?**

La mayoría de los ahí presentes giraron sus rostros hacia Candy; y el entrenador Hollingberry sonó tristón al decir… **– Sería una verdadera lástima porque a mí me gustaría que todos ustedes aprovecharan esta oportunidad que se nos da. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Candy? ¿Es posible que no vayas con nosotros?**

**- Antes de darle una respuesta, debo consultar el cochinito, Coach. Pronto iré a la universidad y…**

**- Entiendo. ¿Entonces lo consultas primero y después me informas?... **– La chica asintió positivamente y prestó atención a los que sin dudarlo confirmaban su asistencia en el tour.

Luego, se prepararon para la práctica del día. Pero dentro de esta y mientras los empleados a cargo de las caballerizas llegaban con los caballos, para calentar los brazos a los integrantes del equipo se les puso a jugar, con bocha y mazo, un partido similar al cricket. Ya que los equinos estuvieron presentes, cada atleta montó su respectivo cuadrúpedo y para ejercitarlos, después de combinar caminata y galope alrededor del campo, una competencia de carreras de binomios el entrenador indicó.

Los primeros en participar fueron Candy contra Tom que ganó. Y por haberlo hecho lo apartaron para formar un grupo. La siguiente pareja fue compuesta por Terry y un chico llamado Mark que jugaba en la defensa y el cual por tener esta posición muy parejo estuvo contra el delantero a los que pidieron volverse a formar para desempatar. Pero mientras estos cuatro jinetes descansaban a sus caballos, los seis elementos restantes continuaban el ejercicio. Sin embargo, Mark galopando a la par de Terry le preguntó lo que se veía en el extremo del campo… **– ¿Desde cuándo Tom tiene ese acercamiento con Candy?**

**- ¡Lo ignoro!**

A pesar de su rudeza, Mark insistiría al cuestionar… –** ¡¿Cómo lo vas a ignorar?! ¿Qué acaso ella no sale con tu primo?**

Disimulado, Terry repetiría… **– Ignoro lo que pase con sus vidas.**

**- Lo ignoras… **– ¿acaso se burlaron de él?... – **Te lo creería si de verdad ella no te importara.**

La mirada furiosa de Terry se posó en Mark que no se amedrentó sino al contrario siguió provocándolo al observarle… **– Ayer fuiste más que obvio cuando cayó del caballo y entre tus brazos la tomaste.**

**- Eso, sólo tú y tu imaginación lo vio.**

**- Si tú lo dices. Pero yo insisto, la actitud de Tom es extraña. Nunca se había acercado tanto a ella. ¿Será que su relación con Anthony terminó?**

**- ¡¿Porqué no vas a preguntárselo y así dejas de estarme jorobando?!**

**- ¡Ah, estás celoso!**

**- ¡Déjate de estupideces ¿quieres?!**

**- ¡Pues no!**… – en tono enojado había dicho Mark; asió las riendas de su cuaco pero antes de correrlo, decidido dijo… **– Y ahora mismo voy para sacarme la espina, aunque… si yo supiera que la chica que me gusta ya no tiene novio, no iba a dejar que cualquier pendejete se le acerque.**

**- Entonces ¿a dónde crees que vas?**

**- Pero yo no tengo los sentimientos que Tom guarda por ella. Así que, no te quedes dormido en tus laureles y no permitas que vuelvan a ganártela…. **– Mark hizo un alto con su mano y habló por él… – **Éste tarugo no es tu pariente. Entonces no sientas lástima por él y quítasela. Sé que nunca te animaste porque se trataba de tu primo; pero si Anthony ya la dejó, no pierdas la oportunidad y...**

**- ¡Lo dices y ves fácil!**

**- ¡Es que así es, Terry! ¡Deja tus estúpidos escrúpulos a un lado y ve por ella!**

**- ¿Sabes? De haber sabido ¡nunca te cuento mis problemas!**

**- Lo hiciste porque soy tu amigo; y como tal, es mi obligación abrirte los ojos y darte ánimos. Así que aprovecha ahora. Te cedo mi lugar y compite con Candy.**

**- Sólo porque sé que no tienes el número de mi papá, pero tal parece que te has puesto de acuerdo con él.**

**- ¿En qué?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no pienso contártelo!... **– Terry arrió su poni y a lado de Candy llegó. Sobre la línea de salida los dos jóvenes se pusieron y en alerta esperaron por la señal de su entrenador pero un instante antes de salir, el joven preguntó… **– ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo?**

******Gracias…**

**Annie, Luisa1113, Pathya, Viridiana, Olga Liz, Ana de G, Silvia E, Bermone, Jessk, Irene, Gatita21, Celia, Lady Supernova, Amy C.L., Conny de G.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Ocho: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Con el disparo que se escuchó, un solo caballo salió corriendo por el campo mientras que el otro se quedaba sobre la línea de salida preguntándose _¡¿qué demonios había dicho aquel?! _una pasmada Candy que rudamente fue despertada por el fuetazo que el entrenador Hollingberry propinó a las ancas del cuadrúpedo que reaccionó al golpe.

Sujetando con fuerzas las riendas, la chica por más esfuerzos que hizo no le dio alcance a Terry quien por haber ganado alevosamente se unió al grupo de Tom que desde cierto punto y sobre su caballo gritaba sus ánimos a la desconcertada amazona que por tercera vez debía repetir el ejercicio.

Enojada consigo y con Terry, Candy bajó del poni; y alejada del grupo gritó su frustración, no sólo porque volvía a perder y para colmo de males frente a él sino porque… ¿a qué se debía su invitación? además ¿había provenido de él o Anthony se lo había pedido? Cualesquiera que fuera, la chica se veía totalmente enfurecida porque a sus cuestiones sin respuesta agregó la recién estupidez que había cometido y todo por estar dolida con ambos primos; así que para llorar nuevamente Candy se abrazó a uno de los dos postes que conformaban la portería.

Llenas de intriga, varias miradas estaban puestas sobre ella; pero un consternado corazón fue hasta su lado para ser enterado del motivo de su ánimo tan alterado. Entonces para dar consuelo a su convulsionado cuerpo, Tom deshizo el abrazo que le daban al poste para ser él quien fuera aferrado. Ese acto, por supuesto, volvió a ser percatado por muchos. Y Mark con cabeza y mirada recriminó a Terry que parecía de palo al no reaccionar frente a eso ni a las indicaciones que le mandaba de también ir a su lado y apartarlo, si fuera posible, a patadas de ella. Sin embargo…

Con las engañosas ideas de que Candy, con el espectáculo dado, no había aceptado la invitación porque seguía sufriendo el fresco rompimiento con su adorado novio aunado a la confortante compañía que Tom le había resultado, el joven Grandchester se propuso a olvidarse de ellos y concentrarse en la práctica. Al concluir con el entrenamiento, como torpedo lanzado se retiró del campo porque bien sabía que Mark lo abordaría para atacarlo con sus preguntas necias; y para necio Terry se pintaba solo, así que para ponerle fin a su día sorprendentemente, porque hasta su padre Richard se lo mencionaría al verlo, se marchó a su casa. Y en ella buscaría su habitación para encerrarse con la excusa de prepararse para otro examen que tendría al siguiente día.

Por otra parte y después de agradecer su ayuda, Candy reconocía que la presencia de Tom era para nada desagradable; lo que la exasperó fue su desmedida atención ya que, habiendo alegado sentirse mejor, desapartarse de él y regresar a la práctica, durante ésta y en cada movimiento que ella comenzó a hacer, Stevenson inmediatamente quería saber si estaba bien.

Por supuesto, ella mentalmente se decía que no lo iba a estar hasta que no hablara con él. Esas preguntas que le rondaban en la mente debía hacérselas responder. Pero al tener a Tom tan de cerca, le era imposible inclusive hasta voltear a verlo; y como Terry tampoco facilitó las cosas, Candy entristecida lo vio partir. Más cuando la chica, lógicamente llevada por Tom, llegó a su vivienda, su estado de ánimo se pondría peor al saber…

. . .

Desde y detrás de la puerta donde se hubo despedido de Stevenson, el ruido de la televisión Candy había escuchado. Era martes de deportes por la noche y Willy el novio de Annie yacía en la sala mientras que su hermana en la cocina le preparaba algunas botanas. Pero antes de ir a ella, cuando el guapo hombre vio a su joven cuñada, de ésta quiso enterarse… **– ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? **

Sentándose a su lado, Candy le contestó… **– Ayer tuve un accidente durante el entrenamiento.**

Porque su herida estaba expuesta, Willy observaría con sorpresa… **– ¡Pues sí que estuvo fuerte el golpe para que te dieran dos puntadas!**

**- Sí… **– dijo la muchachita y se levantó diciendo… **– ¿Me disculpas? Voy a saludar a Annie. **

**- Por favor, estás en tu casa… **– había sido la respuesta amable del hombre que al percatarse de una obvia tristeza, la cuestionó… **– ¿Estás bien, Candy?**... – Para afirmárselo, ella forzó una sonrisa y se fue a donde su hermana para saber de ella…

**- ¿Cómo te fue?**

**- Bastante bien, ¿y a ti?**

Acercándose para ver lo que había en la estufa, Candy respondió… **– Mal.**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿sigues deprimida?**

**- Sí; lo malo es que ni yo misma sé de qué.**

**- Si me contaras, quizá yo pueda ayudarte a descifrarlo.**

**- Annie**… – después de nombrarla, Candy fue a pararse a un lado de su hermana que en la mesa del comedor adornaba entretenidamente una piña con aceitunas, trocitos de queso y jamón… **– ayer Tom Stevenson me propuso ser su novia y…**

**- … porque estás triste y dolida ¿le dijiste?**

**- Que sí.**

**- ¿Y por eso lloras?**

Candy negó con la cabeza e inesperadamente se abrazó a Annie que prestó atención a su llanto y a la confesión… **– Es que, lo que siempre soñé y quise escuchar, ¡hoy final y tardíamente lo oí!**

Sobándole la espalda, la hermana preguntó… **– ¿Y qué fue?**

**- Una invitación a salir por parte de Terry.**

**- ¡¿Y qué le respondiste?!**... – Annie con voz emocionada hubo separado a su hermana para verle su chillona cara.

**- No tuve tiempo de contestarle, primero porque… me dejó en seco su petición; y en segundo…**

**- Tom, ¿cierto?**... – Candy asintió positivamente y cuestionó referente a Terry…

**- ¿Crees que se trate de la misma fiesta que su familia está organizando?**

**- No sabría decírtelo, hermanita.**

**- Por cierto**… – la chica limpió algunas lágrimas conforme inquiría… **– ¿Les gustó tu comida?**

**- No.**

**- ¡¿NO?!**... – Candy lloró más… **– ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Debido a la prontitud del evento, se quedaron con los servicios del primer restaurante que visitaron. Nunca llegaron a probar mis platillos.**

**- ¡Oh, qué triste!**

**- ¿Por qué lo expresas así, tonta?**

**- Porque… **– la jovencita se llenó de sorpresa y preguntó… – **¿tú no lo estás?**

Además de negarlo con la cabeza, se dijo… –** Para nada, Candy, porque las cosas precipitadas siempre salen mal. **

Alguien atrapó la pedrada y por lo mismo lo comentaron… –** Lo dices por mí, ¿verdad?**

**- Mejor ejemplo no te puedo dar. ¿Acaso no te apresuraste al darle a Tom una respuesta sin pensar que Terry pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad de que ya no estás con Anthony para actuar por su cuenta?**

**- Pero… **– pucherearon infantilmente… – **¿y si no es así? ¿qué tal si Terry realmente no está interesado en mí?**

**- Entonces para averiguarlo, harás esto... relaciónate con Tom por tres años; luego los echas a la basura y entonces te animas a preguntárselo. **

Frente a las claras sardonias de su hermana, Candy se defendería al decir… **– ¡Yo no eché a la basura nada!**

**- ¿Ah, no?... **– Annie dejó su labor para mirarle de frente y concluir… –** ¿entonces quién fue?**

Se escudarían al mencionar… –** Creí que con Anthony…**

Golpeando a la menor con un trapo, le recordaron… –** ¡Desde siempre supiste que con ese muchacho no tendrías ningún futuro porque tú verdadero interés ha sido, es y será Terruce!**

**- Entonces… ¿piensas que nuevamente lo he echado todo a perder?**

**- Al estar saliendo con Anthony sabías que de un modo u otro escucharías o verías a Terry. Con Tom ¿cómo le piensas hacer? **

**- Bueno, con él… no creo que dure mucho porque… le dije sí con la condición de hacer la prueba un mes y si yo no veo resultados pues... **– la chef descaradamente comenzó a reírse y por ende se le pidió… – **¡Annie, no te burles de mí!**

**- ¡Es que eres increíble, Candy, porque bien sabes que aunque pase ese mes y mil años más, tus sentimientos por Terry nunca van a cambiar! Así que ya no juegues a la gallinita ciega y ponte las pilas. Has contado con la suerte de que a la puerta del corazón de Terry no ha llamado el amor pero el día que te surja una rival, hermana, no quiero ni imaginar lo que realmente vas a llorar.**

**- ¡¿Entonces qué hago?!**

**- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, lo iría a buscar para responderle un "sí" a su invitación.**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?**

Annie lo fue al decir… –** Como lo es tu deseo de estar con él.**

Con el consejo dado, Candy sonrió; y su rostro se cubrió de rubor al no estar su hermana tan errada ya que de sólo pensar en estar un ratito a su lado y a solas, maripositas se prendieron de su parte más delicada. Así que por ese malestar que demandaba su particular atención, decidida dijo… – **Iré esta misma noche a verlo.**

**- Me parece bien.**

Entonces la chica se pondría a soñar… **– Y quizá en Argentina… **

**- ¡¿Argentina?!... – **Annie mostró asombro… **– ¡¿Y porqué tan lejos?!**... – para perder la virginidad.

**- Porque el entrenador Hollingberry ha organizado un viaje allá. Así que ya que salió el tema… ¿crees que exista la posibilidad de que vaya con el equipo?**

**- No lo sé. Hay que revisar los estados de cuenta pero en el determinado caso que quieras ir, podríamos llamar a papá o mamá para…**

**- No; a ellos no quiero recurrir. Estaba pensando en utilizar el dinero que Tía Pony nos dejó.**

**- Ese es para la universidad. Ha no ser que lo que vayas a gastar, lo tomes de ahí y lo recuperes más adelante trabajando. Ya sabes que en el restaurante siempre se requiere de ayuda.**

**- Lo sé. De todos modos ese asunto lo sigo considerando. Ahora voy a mi recámara para asearme y hacer… ¡lo que tengo que hacer!**

**- Está bien.**

**- Gracias, Annie, por ser tan comprensiva y amiga**… – Candy besó la mejilla de su hermana a la que se le dijo… **– Te quiero.**

**- Yo también, hermanita.**

Y mientras la jovencita iba hacia su habitación, Annie con su botana fue a donde su novio al que se le contaría de las cosas de Candy que en lo que se entretenía en su persona, Terry…

En pijamas y sentado detrás del escritorio, al tener intacto el computador, el protector de pantalla ya había aparecido; y en su imagen que consistía en un espiral multicolores en constante movimiento, los ojos del chico estaban puestos. Dentro de su hipnotismo, la mano que entre sus dedos sostenía una pluma, la hacía golpear repetitivamente contra la mesa. Pero ese nerviosismo también se notaba en las cruzadas piernas y en los danzantes desnudos pies y le duraría hasta que…

El celular que reposaba sobre la mesa, timbró; y su sonido no sólo lo hubo sacado de concentración sino que lo había hecho brincar y espetar groseramente debido al susto. Sintiendo la vista pesada, Terry al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los ojos, tomó el teléfono. Ya que pudo enfocar mejor, revisó quién le llamaba y expresó…

**- Anthony ¡¿qué demonios quieres ahora?!... **– Su molesta forma de hablar, también lo reflejaba su rostro. Y porque el móvil no cesaba de sonar, resignado contestó… **– ¿Qué pasó?**

_- Estoy en los bolos con Ariza. Y tanto tus cuates como yo nos preguntamos ¿no vendrás esta noche?_

**- No.**

_- ¿Y eso?_

**- Además de estar cansado, "mamá", estoy estudiando y no tengo ganas de salir hoy.**

_- ¡Eso sí que suena raro en ti, cous!_

**- Pues sí… **– Terry fue seco y cortarte… –** ¿Algo más que se te ofrezca?**

_- No, nada pero… oye… – _Anthony se preocupó… –_ ¿estás bien?_

**- Lo estoy, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

_- No, simple curiosidad. ¿Te veré mañana en la cena?_

Desganado se le dijo al rubio primo… **– ¡No lo sé, Anthony!**

Éste, no se daría por vencido y trataría de convencerlo al decir… – _Pues deberías, Terry. Ariza me ha dicho que con sus padres vienen unas primas. Quizá entre ellas esté lo que tanto has esperado._

**- Y según tú, ¿qué es "lo que tanto he esperado"?**

_- ¡Ese amor que se da a la primera vista!_

**- ¡No seas mamón y vete a otro lado con tus cursiladas!**

_- Uno nunca sabe, primo. Ya tanto tiempo en América y ¡mírate! ¡Sigues tan soltero como un sacerdote!_

**- ¿Y eso qué? Prisa de casarme no llevo. Fregado tú que a huevo tendrás que hacerlo.**

_- Aunque sea así, fíjate que no me quejo. En estos pocos días que tengo de tratarla, me he dado cuenta que Ariza es una chava súper bien alivianada, así que no creo tener problemas de entendimiento con ella._

**- Pues enhorabuena, "campeón". Al fin has encontrado la horma de tu zapato.**

_- No te creas, también he estado pensando en Candy y en lo mucho que estará sufriendo. Pobre, me quiere demasiado que… – _A Terry erróneamente le constaba que sí… –_ bueno, primo, te dejo; es mi turno de lanzamiento._

**- Aprovéchalo y haz chuza por mí.**

_- ¡Ya dijiste! Y por favor, no te desveles estudiando, matado._

**- Cuando sea heredero a un ducado, te prometo que dejaré de hacerlo.**

A la sardonia, Anthony mofante contestó… _– ¿De qué murieron los quemados?_

**- ¡Já! Ya quisieras estar en mis tenis y no tener que hacer lo que Papi ordene y mande.**

_- Muy gracioso, payasito… _– fue todo lo que dijo el serio rubio que cortó comunicación para no oír esta vez las risotadas burlonas de Terry que sintiéndose con mejores ánimos cerró su computador y bajó para ir hasta donde su padre que en el garaje por supuesto no perdería la oportunidad de preguntar…

_- _**¿Hiciste mi encargo?**

La guapa carita de Terry se contrarió por completo y devolvió cuestión… **– ¿Me pediste hacer algo?**

**- ¡¿No me digas que se te olvidó?!... **– la voz de Richard sonó enérgica y su hijo preocupado respondió…

**- Papá, te juro que no recuerdo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Era algo referente con el jardín?**

**- Sí, tenías que pedirle a una linda flor venir contigo a la fiesta de mañana.**

Su broma de mal gusto, consiguió que el joven no moderara su vocabulario al expresar… –** ¡Qué ma… nera de asustarme la tuya, Richard!**

A punto de la carcajada, el padre se ofendió y pidió… –** ¡Terry, no me faltes al respeto!**

**- Es que en serio ¡te pasas con tus juegos!... **– el chico estaba verde del coraje… –** ¡Yo verdaderamente creí que me habías pedido algo importante por hacer!**

**- ¿No te parece importante el hecho de que me preocupe por tu futuro?**

**- ¡Mira!**... – con la llave de tuercas que se tomó, se amenazó diciendo… **– ¡Suertudo me he considerado de no tener esos ridículos títulos nobiliarios ni mucho menos el que me pidas lo que tengo que hacer, así que…!**

**- Está bien, está bien**… – Richard lo interrumpió; no obstante su curiosidad era mayor y por lo mismo volvió a cuestionar… **– ¿De verdad no le dijiste? **

Aventando su arma a la mesa, el joven respondió… –** Sí.**

- **¡¿Y qué te dijo?!**... – el padre sonaba realmente emocionado; en cambio el hijo como chiquillo berrinchudo, se alzó de hombros. ¡Lógico! al cuestionar… – **¿qué significó ese "jum"?... – **Richard lo hubo imitado en su rebeldía contestando Terry…

**- No me dio respuesta.**

Sinceramente el hombre mayor se contristaría… –** ¿Cómo fue posible eso?**

**- Tal vez porque**… – El dedo índice del joven que se patinaba a lo largo de la mesa de madera llamaron la atención del padre que frunciendo el ceño, pidió…

**- ¡Dime exactamente cómo y dónde se lo sugeriste!**

**- Bueno…** – nervioso, Terry se rascó la nuca y explicó la primera parte… **– Quise hacerlo en la primera oportunidad que tuve. Pero cuando coincidimos en la biblioteca**… – quiso hacerse el gracioso al expresar… **– ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Llegó su novio!**

**- ¡¿Su quién?!**

**- ¡Así como la vez, flaca y sin chiste, tiene su pegue la chica y…!**

**- ¡¿Estás seguro?!**

**- No importándome de eso, me arriesgué a pedírselo.**

**- ¿Dónde?**

**- Antes de que el caballo saliera corriendo… **– había dicho Terry entre dientes sumamente apretados consiguiendo que su padre repitiera…

**- ¡¿Dónde dijiste?!**

**- ¡AH, YA!**... – se gritó… **– ¡Estábamos compitiendo y antes de que se nos diera la señal, se lo pedí!**

**- ¿Y luego?**

**- ¡No volví a insistir porque… le dio un ataque de llanto y su nuevo novio fue a consolarla y no la soltó más!**

**- ¿Sabes?**... – Richard tomó la misma llave de tuercas y también lo amenazó… **– Debería darte con esto por… ¡cabezón! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que una invitación se pide así, en plena carrera de caballos?!**

**- No fue en plena carrera; fue antes de…**

**- ¡Como haya sido! ¡Esa no era la manera!**

**- ¡Ay, papá! ¡¿y cómo querías que lo hiciera?!**

**- ¡Obvio! Con gentileza.**

**- Y de fondo música de violines ¿cierto?**

**- ¡Anda, búrlate!**

**- ¡No lo hago, pero entiéndeme! ¡Nunca tuve otro trato amable con ella excepto**...!... – el molesto Terry enmudeció porque en su interior recordó aquella primera vez que la vio en el centro de copiado; pero a partir del momento que supo de su relación con Anthony, sólo evasivas o malos encuentros había entre ellos dos. Así que…

**- Facilítame su número telefónico**… – Richard además de haberle pedido, extendía su mano y el joven vacilante preguntó…

**- ¿De quién?**

A Grandchester padre también se le daban las ironías y dijo… **– ¡El de Santa Claus, sonso!**

El rostro de Terry se frunció y expresó… **– ¡Qué chistosito me resultaste, papá!**

**- ¡No, eres tú el que se quiere pasar de listo! Ahora dame tu teléfono.**

**- Aunque te lo dé… no tengo su número.**

**- ¡Valiente hijo me tocó!**

**- Mira, mejor no hablemos de valentías porque… **

**- Ya que no cuento contigo, ya sé a quién recurriré. Comunícame con Anthony.**

**- ¡¿Para qué?!... **– Terry se sobresaltó con la petición.

**- Para pedirle lo que tú no quieres darme.**

Entonces resignado el joven comentó… –** No vas a dejarme en paz con el asunto, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?**

**- Está bien… **– sonaron derrotadamente… –** Yo lo haré y…**

**- Esta misma noche quiero esa respuesta, Terry… **– éste, mientras buscaba un lugar apartado para acatar la orden de su padre, refunfuñaba…

**- Yo sólo quisiera saber qué cosa le viste a Candy para ponerte así de pesado por ella.**

Sorprendentemente le harían detener al respondérsele en un grito… – **¡Exactamente lo mismo que le viste tú!**

De la actitud rezongona de su hijo, Richard volvió a reírse. Y en lo que Terry disimulaba localizar a Candy, ésta… recién bañada y vestida deportivamente, había bajado a la sala para solicitar de su cuñado que exclamaba un tanto asustado… **– ¡¿Mi auto?! ¡¿Para qué?!**

**- Voy hacer un mandado.**

**- Lo siento, Candy, pero…**

**- ¡Ah, ya viste! ¡Qué mala onda eres! ¡Te juro que sé manejar!**

Aún así no era lo suficiente para convencer a Willy que aconsejó… **– ¿Por qué no te llevas el carro de Annie?**

Candy sería grosera al expresar… **– ¡Ay, no; cómo crees! Su carcacha con placas del año del dinosaurio está de mírame y no me toques y…!**

**- ¡Candy!... **– Annie la retó; así que no teniendo alternativa…

**- Está bien. Tomaré un taxi y no**… – se acordaron de último momento… **– Llamaré a Paty; y si tengo suerte, a esta hora su novio Neil ya está con ella; y en la limusina que trabaja… **– Considerando solucionado su problema, alegremente se despidieron… **– ¡Nos vemos!**... – para comunicarse con la otra pareja al estar afuera de su casa donde Candy, debido a que fue atendida y escuchada en su solicitud, se le hubo pedido aguardara por ellos para ser llevada al domicilio de Terry.

. . .

Media hora más tarde, cuando estuvieron allá y se hubo explicado la razón de la imprevista visita, la chica nerviosa volvió a pedir... **– No se vayan muy lejos en caso de que no sea recibida.**

**- No te preocupes.**.. – desde la ventanilla del elegante vehículo, la animaron… **– Te recibirá. Nos vemos aquí en dos horas, ¿está bien?**

**- Gracias, Paty…** – dijo Candy yaciendo parada sobre la banqueta y viéndolos partir. Ya que se vio sola en la privada calle rodeada de una que otra solitaria casa, se giró para quedar de frente a la tenuemente iluminada residencia Grandchester.

Temblando como gelatina la chica caminó por el estrecho corredor; y al arribar a la puerta con marco de madera, tras su grueso cristal, primero quiso echar un vistazo al interior del hogar pudiendo observar la blanca luminosidad del recibidor y al fondo la sala. Sin embargo la presencia de un ser que apareció en el lugar, la hizo despegarse del vidrio y titubear a tocar el timbre ya que la persona que divisó por la puerta trasera atravesaba.

Adivinando que los habitantes estaban en la parte de atrás de la casa, Candy allá pretendió dirigirse. No obstante y habiendo tomado la derecha de la propiedad, estaba doblando la esquina cuando dos gritos de espanto se escucharon; y por supuesto, asombrado de su presencia, el dueño de la joven quiso saber… – **¡¿Qué… diantres haces aquí?!**

Pegada a la ladrillada pared y sosteniéndose el pecho con una mano, la chica comentaba lo obvio… – **¡Tremendo susto el que me diste, animal!**

**- ¡Miren quién lo dice: la que también me asustó!**

Para hacer calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón los jóvenes, en silencio, dejaron pasar los segundos. Sin embargo, al hacerse los segundos minutos, los corazones de ellos seguían latiendo igual hasta que… – **Desde el garaje, mi padre vio llegar un auto y me mandó a ver de quién se trataba. ¿Venías tú en ese transporte?**

**- Sí…** – dijo Candy que debido a que sus palpitaciones no cesaban sino al contrario incrementaban al hecho de tenerlo de frente y en la oscuridad, hubo agachado la cabeza sumamente apenada; y el rubor que ella únicamente sentía se le expandiría al cuestionársele…

**- ¿Hay algo qué debamos hacer por ti, Candy?**

**- Yo**… – se balbuceó… **– Yo venía a… – **Terry solamente la miraba y escuchaba…** – venía a… **

**- Es noche para que andes sola por aquí, ¿no te parece?**

**- Sí**… – ella volvió a decir. Y porque la percibía totalmente atemorizada, el joven finalmente fue amable al ofrecer…

**- ¿Quieres pasar a sala?**

**- ¡No!…** – se contestó velozmente… **– pero sí me gustaría…** – titubeó… **– hablar contigo.**

Terry arqueó una ceja y actuó defensivamente al cuestionar… –** ¿Respecto a Anthony?**

**- ¡No!... **– los expresivos ojos de Candy le hubieron suplicado por el malentendido; pero corrigió pronto… – **Bueno sí, en parte.**

**- ¿Qué es lo quieres saber?**

**- Es con respecto a tu… invitación de hace rato.**

**- Oh, ya. Y viniste hasta aquí para decirme…**

**- Tu petición… ¿fue iniciativa propia o…?**

Terry no pensó su respuesta… –** Digamos que entre Anthony y mi padre me obligaron a hacerlo.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – el corazón y rostro de Candy enflaquecieron por la desilusión.

**- Sí; yo no quería pero…**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Por qué, ¿qué?**

**- ¿Por qué no querías?**

**- Candy, ¿qué exactamente quieres oír?**

**- La verdad.**

**- ¿La verdad de qué?**

**- A que… **– la chica frustrada y dolida diría… – **¡¿por qué ni una vez en tu vida eres honesto contigo mismo?!**

**- Te equivocas, Candy; yo siempre lo he sido. No será que la que no lo es, ¿eres tú?**

**- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!**

**- Simple… ¿qué haces verdaderamente aquí?**

**- Yo… vine porque… tú…**

**- Quieres ir a la fiesta a la que te invité, ¿cierto?**

**- Depende**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- De que… **– Candy lo miró directamente a los ojos… – **¿tú quieres que vaya?**

**- No… **– Terry fue tajante en su contestación; y por ende, la joven sintiendo una gran aflicción, indagó…

**- ¿Puedo saber por qué?**

**- Sí… **– se le contestó únicamente; y porque él no proseguía, ella lo instó…

**- ¿Entonces?**

Terry resopló fuertemente; y luego desembuchó con facilidad… –** Anthony me pidió que te invitara porque quiere aclararte el malentendido del dichoso receso en su noviazgo. Pero yo rotundamente le dije que "no": uno porque ya le había dado por terminado su estúpido jueguito, y dos: porque no quiero que aclares nada con él… – **el joven Grandchester, aprovechándose de la situación y de tenerla en sus dominios, se le acercó peligrosamente y con cierto tono amenazante le dijo… – **Quiero que te mantengas firme en que su relación… ya llegó a su fin.**

Después de tragar un buche de saliva, la joven apenas pronunció… –** ¿La razón?**

Endemoniadamente sonriente, él expresó… –** Eres presuntuosa como todas las mujeres, Candy; pero…. **– inclinándose hacia un oído, baja y seductoramente le concluyó… – **¿no te basta con que te lo esté pidiendo yo?**

Gracias por estar aquí, bellísimas amigas lectoras…

**Olgaliz, Gianny17, Conny de G, Luisa1113, Irene, Celia, Annie, Ana, Pathya, Liz Carter, Viridiana, Silvia E, Jessk, Tatiana, Annita, Amy C.L., Dani, Terry's Girl, Malu, Darling Eveling, Bermone, Zu Castillo, Clau, Lady Supernova, Carolina Clarf, Ana de G.**


	9. Chapter 9

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Nueve: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

El cálido resuello de Terry acariciándole ligeramente el oído, el olor suave y delicioso de la fragancia que desprendía tanto sus ropas como su cuerpo plus su cercanía, pusieron a Candy en un estado completamente vulnerable habiendo comenzado, desde su llegada, con el implacable acelere de su corazón y continuando con un incontrolable temblor de piernas y labios que entreabiertos dejaban escapar el sonido que provocaban el castañetear de dientes que él claramente podía oír y lo hacía sonreír de manera burlona.

El leve sonidito que él emitió consiguió que ella, por estar estática, de reojo lo mirara; y al notar la sonrisa en la cara masculina, Candy apenas giró la suya para preguntarle quedamente… **– ¿De qué te ríes?**

**- De lo nerviosa que estás. ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a besar?**

Sí, ella lo estaba esperando; en cambio y debido a su mofa, reaccionó prontamente agresiva y lo adjetivó de… **– ¡Idiota, presumido, ¿quién te crees que eres?!**... – golpeándole nuevamente en el rostro y también en el pecho para alejarlo de ella. Sin embargo en un rápido movimiento y no muy feliz que digamos, él la alcanzó a sujetar por las muñecas y la volvió a pegar en la pared acercándosele y diciéndole amenazadoramente…

**- ¡Con esta, es la tercera vez que te atreves a ponerme una mano encima! ¡Y como no voy a permitírtelo más…!... **– Para castigarla él se inclinó y… una luz se encendió pudiéndose ellos ver a los ojos y desistiendo uno de su cometido al escuchar a cierta distancia…

**- ¿Está todo bien, Terry?... **– éste, en el momento de soltarla se enderezó para contestarle a su padre que habiendo cerrado el garaje, cruzado por el interior de la casa, salido por la puerta frontal y caminaba por el jardín oía…

**- Sí, papá… **– empero el joven para no dejarla correr, la acorraló pegando la palma de su mano en la pared… –** Es Candy quien nos visita.**

**- ¡¿Candy?!... **– expresaron con sorpresa… –** ¿Y qué esperas, tonto, para hacerla pasar?**

A la asustadiza presa dejaron en libertad conforme se decía… –** Ya se lo había ofrecido pero…**

**- Buenas noches, Señor Grandchester**… – Candy, en el instante de verse liberada, apareció frente al hombre que sonriente también le deseó…

**- Buenas noches, Candy. Una verdadera sorpresa tenerte aquí.**

**- Este… sí, bueno… es que… yo vine a…**

**- Cenar con nosotros, ¿te gustaría?**

**- ¿No… les estaré causando molestias?**

**- ¡Para nada, niña! Al contrario nos encanta contar con tu presencia, ¿verdad, Terry?... **– Además de querer fulminarlo con la mirada, el joven fue rudo al decir…

**- Como tú lo digas, padre… **– y enojado pintó la retirada escuchando a sus espaldas cuando dijeron…

**- ¡Ah, qué muchacho este! Hasta porque el viento que no sopla le molesta, así que te pido que disculpes las descortesías de mi hijo, Candy.**

**- No se preocupe, Señor Grandchester. Y lo mejor será que me vaya. Quizá soy yo quien le puso de malas y...**

Se le interrumpió poniendo un gesto triste… – **Entonces ¿rechazarás mi invitación a cenar? **

**- Es que…**

**- Nada, nada; no voy a aceptarte ningún tipo de excusa. Y si te preocupa la actitud de Terry, te aseguro que los berrinches de mi hijo no duran más de diez minutos y aparecerá para acompañarnos. Además… viniste a darle una respuesta con referente a la invitación de mañana, ¿cierto?**

**- Pues sí pero… **

**- ¿Te parece si lo discutimos adentro?... **– Con caballerosidad se le indicó seguir el camino hacia la casa.

**- Está bien. Sólo permítame hacer una llamada y..**

Richard inmediatamente resolvió el problema… –** Más tarde mi hijo te llevará a tu domicilio.**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- No puedo permitir que la novia de Terry ande sola por la calle y de noche.**

**- Señor Grandchester… **– lo sacarían rápidamente de su error… – **yo no soy la novia de su hijo. Todo fue…**

**- Lo sé.**

**- ¡¿Lo sabe?!... – **los gestos azorados de la chica hicieron sonreír al hombre que fácilmente confesó…

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y aún así usted…?**

**- ¿Sabes? Él va a necesitar una acompañante para asistir a la cena y me gustaría que fueras tú ya que tu relación con mi sobrino terminó.**

**- Pero**… – Candy agachó la cabeza y apenada dijo… **– aún así, no le agradé mucho a su familia.**

Richard estiró su mano momentáneamente para levantarle el rostro y aclararle… –** Me agradas a mí que soy el padre de Terry y con eso basta.**

**- La verdad… no sabría qué decirle.**

**- Que vas a aceptar mis invitaciones.**

**- Antes de responderle… **– ella le miró a los ojos… –** ¿podemos hablarlo nuevamente y frente a su hijo?**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Quisiera que a él, usted le diera sus razones.**

**- Ya se las hice saber pero… por tratarse de ti, lo haré.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Ahora si… ¿ya podemos entrar?**... – Candy sonrió al ofrecérsele un brazo; y colgándose de ello y a la par del buen hombre ella lentamente caminó naciéndole y creciéndole un nerviosismo conforme se acercaban a la puerta de la vivienda y que al estar en su interior, les asombró oír cuando les vieron por la sala…

**- Ya está lista la cena y la mesa.**

**- ¡Qué rápido cocinaste!**... – Fue la bulla de un padre al que por segunda vez su hijo, acostado en el sofá, le lanzó una mirada asesina y la aclaración de...

**- ¡Por supuesto que yo no cociné! Fue el recado que Constancia, la empleada dejó en el refrigerador.**

**- Entonces pasemos de una vez al comedor porque aquello podría enfriarse. ¿Checaste que hay para esta noche?**

**- Sopa de tallarines, pastel de carne y guarnición de champiñones.**

**- ¡Suena bien! ¿No te parece, Candy?... **– Decía Richard mientras se encaminaba al área mencionada. Por su parte, la chica no le respondía porque su mirada estaba fija en la de Terry que levantándose de su mullido asiento, a ella caminó sintiendo Candy como su mano era tomada por la de él para llevarla a donde su padre les aguardaba.

La silla a la derecha de Richard la joven ocupó habiendo quedado Terry frente a ella que lo observaría a partir de ese instante y lo que durara la cena completamente en silencio, a menos que su padre le cuestionara como lo hacía en ese momento… – **¿Tienes listo el traje que usarás mañana?**

**- Todavía no me he decidido por alguno en específico.**

**- De preferencia elige uno oscuro. No quiero que Tía Lauren empiece con sus comentarios criticones.**

**- Está bien, padre… **– se contestó subordinadamente; y luego…

**- ¿Candy ha aceptado ir contigo?... – **a la joven con rapidez se miró; y porque ella había clavado la cabeza y perdido sus ojos en la comida de su plato, no vio cuando padre, a mudas señas instaba al hijo a extenderle nuevamente la invitación. Así que el vencido dijo…

**- Candy**… – a la voz de Terry la chica atendió… **– En la tarde te hice una petición; pero debido a mi "ruda manera de pedírtelo" voy a repetirlo… ¿quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo? **

Ella no vacilaría ni un minuto al contestar… **– Precisamente a eso vine, Terry, para decirte que…**

**- … por supuesto irás, ¿cierto?**

**- Papá, deja que termine de hablar.**

Increíblemente Richard se puso en un plan infantil… –** ¡No, porque estoy seguro que me va a dar una negativa!**

**- Y si así fuera ¿qué? ¿cómo piensas obligarla?**

**- ¡Tú deberías hacerlo!**

**- ¿Para qué, padre, cuando tú y yo sabemos el motivo de ese evento? Además, yo ya no quiero contribuir y muchos menos llevándola a presenciar algo que podría ser sumamente desagradable para ella. **

**- ¿Qué es, Terry?... **– por supuesto Candy hubo querido saber. Entonces cansado de callar el joven dijo…

**- Porque ha decidido quedarse más tiempo en América, mañana llegan los padres de Ariza y mi familia les ha organizado una fiesta de bienvenida. Y no dudo que dentro de esta se anuncie un compromiso formal entre Anthony y ella.**

**- ¿Por eso me…?... **– Gracias a que la garganta se le hizo nudo impidiéndosele así continuar hablando, Terry pudo seguir diciendo…

**- Según él únicamente te pidió poner en descanso su relación. También te dije que quiere aclararlo pero si aún sabiendo que no hay posibilidades de que vuelvan quieres ir… no me opondré al caprichito de mi padre. Con permiso… **– Inmediatamente el joven Grandchester se puso de pie; y acostumbrado, tomó su plato y a la cocina fue para lavarlo. Sin embargo, Terry no se dio cuenta de la conversación que su padre, después de haberse quedado brevemente pensativo, inició con…

**- ¿Candy?**

**- Sí, Señor Grandchester. **

**- Sin tomar en cuenta lo que Terry opine y yo te insistiera en que vengas con nosotros a la fiesta, estando en ella ¿qué harías?**

**- Sinceramente no lo sé porque… tengo una maraña de cosas en la mente que…**

**- ¿Cómo cuáles por ejemplo?**

**- Quisiera ir para hablar con Anthony. Confrontarlo con el valor que él no tuvo pero… a pesar de estar dolida por la manera en que me trató, sé que en mi posición de "dejada" yo debería pagarle con la misma indiferencia. Además, al ir a donde él sería rebajarme cuando ya bastante pisoteó mi dignidad y mi colmo sería el que apareciera fotografiada en la sección de sociales como testigo presente de lo mucho que sé van a hablar de mí.**

**- ¿Tan consciente estás de eso?**

**- Si hay el tal compromiso que Terry mencionó, es lo más seguro. Varios amigos de la preparatoria y la universidad completa saben de lo mucho que según nos queríamos y…**

**- Entiendo.**

**- Entonces si lo hace, no le importara si no voy, ¿verdad?**

**- Voy a respetar ambas decisiones, hija. **

**- Gracias**… – dijo Candy con una sonrisa y también se puso de pie para imitar a Terry. No obstante, Richard…

**- Déjalo así. Llamaré a mi hijo para… **

**- No es necesario… **– el primogénito apareció por la puerta… –** Ya estoy aquí.**

**- ¿Te molestara si la llevas a casa?**

**- No.**

**- Entonces, ¿podemos irnos?**

**- Estoy en pijamas… **– le observaron a la impaciente Candy… – **Por lo menos permíteme ir a cambiarme.**

**- ¡Anda, anda!**... – Richard dejó su asiento para apresurarlo… **– Así estás bien. Ha no ser que vayas a invitarla a tomar un café.**

**- Pues si hubiera querido, como siempre ya lo echaste a perder.**

**- ¡Ups!**... – fingió el cómico padre… **– Lo siento, Candy, creo que arruiné la sorpresa.**

Ruborizada de las bromas, la chica se despidió… **– Señor Grandchester, gracias por todo. La cena estuvo deliciosa. **

**- Más sabrosa hubiera quedado si Terry ¡en verdad! la hubiese preparado, ¿cierto?**

**- ¡Ya déjate de bromas, ¿quieres?!**

Seguidos de las risas del padre Grandchester, desde el recibidor Candy deseó… **– Qué pase una excelente noche.**

**- Lo mismo para ti, Candy… **– a quien se le abrió la puerta casera y se le pidió después de haberla cruzado y cerrado…

**- ¿Me esperas un momento al final del corredor? Voy a sacar el auto.**

**- Está bien…** – contestó la chica viéndolo cruzar el jardín, llegar al estacionamiento donde había tres carros y montarse en uno de ellos. Pero en lo que él se concentraba en su objetivo, Candy aprovechó el momento a solas para llamarle a Paty e informarle de que Terry iba a llevarla a casa.

¡Lógico! la amiga quiso saber inmediatamente de lo sucedido con él. Sin embargo se le solicitó paciencia garantizándosele ser informada al día siguiente cuando se asistiera a la escuela. Pero mientras miércoles llegaba, todavía en las últimas horas de ese martes…

Estando el auto frente a ella, la joven estiró su mano para abrir la portezuela; no obstante desde su interior Terry ya había alargado el brazo para hacerlo por ella. Agradecida desde afuera la atención, Candy se subió y cerró sorprendiéndose que el vehículo no se movería de su lugar hasta que ella no se hubo colocado el cinturón de seguridad. Así que por esa nueva cortesía de su parte, ella volvió a dar las gracias escuchándose…

**- De nada**… – y emprendiéndose finalmente el viaje hasta un domicilio muy bien conocido donde y por no haberse pronunciado palabra alguna durante el trayecto hasta ahí, se invitó…

**- ¿Te molestaría si camináramos un poco?**

Porque un relámpago destelló en el oscuro cielo se pronosticó… **– Parece que va a llover.**

**- En ese caso…** – Al rechazo y a la visual desilusión se compensó con…

**- Está bien. Vamos… **– el auto que se hubo detenido frente a la casa de Candy apagó su motor y enseguida de ella, él descendió sintiendo un poco de frío debido a la fuerte ráfaga de viento que los abrazó.

Sintiéndose culpable del desabrigo de los brazos que se frotaron, la joven pretendería devolver una de las amabilidades ofrecidas por Terry al decirle… **– En la casa tengo una chaqueta que era de mi padre, si gustas…**

**- No te preocupes, así estoy bien.**

**- Como quieras**… – se respondió a la adustez y juntos los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar. Sin embargo el silencio entre ellos se iba propagando conforme sus pasos avanzaban por la banqueta de esa cuadra. Más al llegar al final de esta, doblar en su esquina y continuar su caminata, Candy finalmente preguntaría… **– ¿Estás enojado?**

**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**- Porque… no sé si sea normal en ti pero estás muy callado.**

Manteniendo enfocada la vista al frente Terry contestó… –** No, simplemente estuve aguardando a que tú dieras inicio con la plática.**

**- Eso quiere decir ¿qué no tienes nada que decir?**

**- Fuiste tú la de la idea de caminar… **– fugazmente la volteó a ver… **– no yo. **

**- Pues sí pero… nunca imaginé lo difícil que iba a ser el entablar comunicación contigo.**

**- ¿Cuándo lo has intentado para declarar que es "difícil" hacerlo?**

**- ¿No te parece que este es el mejor momento?**

**- Buen regreso, Candy; pero ahora dime… ¿de qué o quién específicamente quieres hablar?**

**- De ti. De…** – balbucearía… – **… mí.**

**- ¿También incluimos a Anthony?**

**- Ya que lo mencionas, ¿por qué no?**

**- Bien, entonces contesta esto… ¿realmente por qué te relacionaste con él? ¿Pensaste que con la posición que tiene, tú saldrías beneficiada?**

**- Si Leticia de España y Kate de Inglaterra lo consiguieron ¿porqué yo no?**... – Su soberano chiste, no le causó mucha gracia a Terry que la miró severamente serio. Entonces Candy sonriente se excusó… **– ¡Fue sólo una broma. No tienes por qué ponerte tan enfadado!**

**- Pero podría haber algo de cierto en eso.**

**- Quizá pero… ¿recuerdas aquella fiesta de cumpleaños de Anthony, para mí, la única vez que visité su casa?... **– el joven asintió con la cabeza y siguió prestando atención… – **En aquel entonces verdaderamente supe cuál sería mi lugar.**

**- Y aún así, ¿dejaste que el tiempo siguiera pasando?**

**- Cuando una relación se vuelve costumbre, ¿qué más da que sean días o años lo que se dure a lado de esa persona?**

**- ¿Y qué del amor que supuestamente se tenían? ¿las desmedidas muestras de cariño que los dos se profesaban en público sin detallar cómo lo fueron en privado? ¿tus arranques histéricos de celos? ¿o las rabietas que muchas veces me hiciste por entretenértelo o interrumpirlos cuando estaban juntos? ¿todo eso también forma parte de "la costumbre"?**

**- Pues sí porque como en todo, te enganchas.**

**- Tal vez pero aún así no le veo sentido alguno a una relación de ese tipo. Sin embargo… **– Terry en silencio dejaría pasar algunos segundos; y ya cercano al minuto inquirió… – **¿no será que detrás de "ese mundo de costumbre" hay algo más?**

**- Probablemente.**

**- ¿Qué es entonces?**

**- No es "qué es" sino… quién.**

**- ¿Tom?.**.. – el joven no pensó en nombrarlo; y porque lo hizo, la chica soltó una fuerte carcajada además de calificarlo de…

**- Eres sumamente obstinado, Terry, ¿lo sabías?**

**- Algunas veces y veme explicando el motivo de tu risa. ¿Acaso no todos sabíamos de lo enamorado que Stevenson ha estado de ti?**

**- Sí, pero no se trata de él sino… **– Candy también puso un poco de suspenso hasta que concluyó… –** de ti.**

Sin sorprenderse, Terry repetiría… –** De mí**… – Luego cuestionó… **– ¿Desde cuándo?**

Candy se detuvo para contestarle… –** ¿Desde el primer día?**

Terry la imitó; más agachando la cabeza de él se oyó con tono reproche… –** Y aún así…**

La voz de la chica sonó suplicante… –** Te juro que en aquel entonces no sabía de sus parentescos además nosotros no volvimos a coincidir y Anthony fue tan insistente que yo… **

**- … preferiste sacrificar tus verdaderos sentimientos para ocultarlos con alguien que al final de cuentas no lo apreció.**

**- Estaba creída que con el paso del tiempo, o yo lo amaría o tú volverías a poner tus ojos en mí como en aquel día que nos conocimos.**

**- Sin embargo no fue así.**

**- Cuando comenzaste a eludirme feamente, fue que lo comprendí.**

**- Pero estabas consciente de por qué lo hacía, ¿no es cierto?**

**- Al ser la novia de tu primo…**

**- … y estar él enamorado de ti, yo no podía cimentar mis sentimientos sobre esos.**

**- Qué estúpidos, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Por qué nos insultas?**

**- ¡Porque dejamos pasar tres inútiles años todo para no herir al idiota de Anthony!**

**- Sin embargo, vele el lado positivo de las cosas. No fuiste tú ni yo quien puso traspié a su relación. Él mismo le buscó fin.**

**- ¿Sabes? Quizá por eso me siento muy tranquila porque… ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo que no fue de hombres la manera en como resolvió el deshacerse de mí, cierto?**... – Terry asintió positivamente con la cabeza… – **Así que ya lloré por la humillación y la liberación. Y el día que tenga que confrontarlo, porque sé que llegara, podré sonreírle como si nada y hasta desearle suerte y felicidad. Pero sobre todo… confesarle lo que verdaderamente quiero tener a mi lado…** – Debido a que se quedaba pensativo y taciturno Candy le preguntó… **– ¿O tú qué piensas?**

El joven despertó de su letargo y dijo… **– Que a pesar de todo, no eres tan tonta como lo creía.**

**- ¡Idiota!.**.. – ella lo etiquetó; y él sonrió ganándose con su franco gesto de alegría una nueva confesión… **– Siempre quise volver a ver tu honesta sonrisa. Gracias por mostrarla una vez más. ¿No vamos?... **– Ella apresuró el paso porque grandes gotas de agua, desde las nubes, comenzaron a rociar el lugar. Sin embargo en cuestión de segundos y acompañada de mucho viento, la lluvia arreció; y para no mojarse más, los jóvenes se metieron en una caseta de madera que representaba la parada de autobuses.

Para protegerse también del desprevenido chubasco, demás transeúntes ocuparon la cabina. Entonces Candy se pegó a una esquina jalando a Terry y quedando éste con su espalda hacia ella que lo veía sumamente chocante al evitar ser salpicado por el agua que se estrellaba contra el pavimento haciéndose así hacia atrás y arrimándose demasiado a la chica que se quejaba por estar siendo aplastada por él.

A aguantarse era lo que la joven estaba resignada. Lo bueno que la duración corta del chaparrón consiguió que poco a poco la caseta se fuera desocupando. Pero en el momento de quedarse completamente solos y extasiada de tenerlo tan cerca Candy, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y porque sus ojos los tenía puestos perdidamente en la pared transparente desde donde podía ver el correr del agua, con lentitud colocó sus labios en la espalda de Terry que, al percibir el beso que le daban, alerta arqueó una ceja y ligeramente giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para mirarla de reojo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Candy quiso echarse a correr; el problema era por dónde sí su camino estaba bloqueado por todos lados; así que para esconderse de su propia vergüenza, cerró apretadamente los ojos y aguardó por una clásica mofa. Sin embargo…

Lentamente Terry fue girándose; y al quedar completamente frente a ella, gracias a las luces altas de un carro que circuló por la calzada, pudo deleitarse al mirarla con los ojos cerrados y comenzando a morderse nerviosamente un labio.

Lo que se interpretó como invitación, fue aceptada; así que para no hacerla esperar… Grandchester levantó su mano hasta tomar con gentileza la barbilla femenina; y conforme alzaba la apenada carita, para alcanzar su boca él fue acercando la suya.

Por su parte y mucho antes de su contacto, toda Candy temblaba; y sus labios que fue entreabriendo con la elevación gentil de su rostro en busca de un objetivo, no eran la excepción. Tiempo llevaba atormentándose en saber cómo serían sus besos; y ahora que el momento había llegado supo, además de que iba a gozarlo, que a partir del segundo siguiente en que Terry posara su boca en la suya, las caricias suaves, dulces e inocentes de Anthony definitivamente iban a quedar sepultadas. Y exactamente así fue cuando lo sintió, aunándose a su húmedo toque un excitante escalofrío que le recorrió por el cuerpo y fue a centrarse en una específica parte que se expandía más y más conforme el beso, en todos sus tipos, duraba, aguantando lo mismo la joven por no gemir. No obstante fue imposible no hacerlo cuando él atrajo ambos cuerpos, el suyo y el de ella que ni cuenta se había dado donde Terry hubo puesto la mano.

Lo que sintió sobre la tela de su prenda de vestir, fue algo que nunca había experimentado; entonces asfixiada y nerviosa Candy desbarató la caricia para abrazarse rápidamente de él y resollar agitadamente escondida en su cuello mientras que el de ella ya era delicadamente mordisqueado haciéndola reír pero más de lo que recién había disfrutado.

Sabiéndose avergonzada además de estar sintiendo las mejillas bastantemente acaloradas, la chica se quedó en esa posición de abrazo hasta que pudo controlar su excitabilidad. Claro que alguien la ayudaría al escuchar la cuestión… **– ¿Terminarás con Tom?**

A su petición, con prontitud Candy contestó… **– Sí; en la primera oportunidad que tenga.**

**- Bien. Entonces**… – porque Terry sentía frío la separó para pedirle… **– ¿podemos irnos? La lluvia alcanzó a mojar la parte baja del pantalón lo mismo que mis sandalias y mis pies ya están helados**.

Ante el argumento, la chica inmediatamente emprendió la marcha pero dentro de ésta volvió a ofrecer ya que estaban cerca de ahí… –** ¿Quieres entrar a la casa para secarte?**

**- Gracias; pero preferiría irme. Mañana a las siete tengo examen. Tú ¿a qué hora entras?**

**- Hasta las 8 pero sólo tengo dos clases. Y a partir de ahí incluido el almuerzo, estaré en la biblioteca.**

**- Está bien. Oye… **– Terry la tomó de la mano para preguntarle… –** ¿y qué has pensando con respecto al viaje?**

**- ¿Cómo cuánto iremos a necesitar?**

**- Con la beca, dos mil dólares más.**

La joven se espantó; y tanto su rostro y voz lo reflejaron… **– ¡¿En serio?!**

**- Sí; la ayuda llega a cubrir el boleto de avión ida y vuelta pero no hospedaje ni comida.**

**- ¡Chief, no pensé que iba ser tanto!**

**- ¿No los tienes disponibles?**

**- Sí, pero llegando tendría que empezar a trabajar para reponerlo.**

**- ¿Y qué de tus padres?**

**- Annie los sugirió también pero… no quiero recurrir a ellos. **

**- ¿Algún motivo en especial?**

La pareja se detuvo frente a la casa oyéndose de Candy… – **Mi padre, al contar con otra familia, podría decirme sí pero no cuándo. Así que puede pasar un año y yo seguir esperando. Mi madre es una nómada; y por lo mismo de que anda por aquí y por allá, se escuda con la excusa de que tiene que pagar transporte o rentas de donde se queda siendo así mínima su ayuda.**

**- Entonces, ¿quién solventa tus gastos?**

**- Una tía nos dejó una pequeña herencia y por supuesto mi hermana.**

**- Por eso lo de tu beca.**

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno**… – Terry se acercó a ella para besarle la mejilla y decirle… **– si no pudiera verte mañana, te busco el jueves.**

**- Está bien. Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches, Candy… **– Ésta desde su lugar le vio dirigirse a su auto, subirse y marcharse. Pero en lo que él se conducía a su casa para cambiarse y descansar, la joven feliz ingresaba a la suya yendo en busca de Annie para contarle lo sucedido.

Habiéndosele felicitado por lo conseguido, Candy fue a su habitación; ahí cambió su deportiva ropa por pijama y se metió a la cama para revivir una y otra vez la conversación, el beso y las caricias de Terry que conforme había manejado hubo pensado en ella y en cómo poder ayudarla. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos imaginaba la sorpresa que a Candy le darían al llegarse **miércoles** en el instituto educativo.

. . . . .

Sintiéndose totalmente curada del mal de amores y muy sonriente debido a la relación que apenas horas atrás finalmente había comenzado con el que su corazón realmente palpitaba, esa mañana y llevando un propósito fijo una despreocupada chica caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria en busca de Tom Stevenson.

Consciente de que al joven no iba a gustarle la noticia que le llevaba, Candy con los compañeros de clase que se encontró, trató de localizarlo sorprendiéndole de su no asistencia a la escuela en ese día.

Reprimiendo su frustración frente a ellos, la muchachita les pidió encarecidamente que si alguien lo llegaba a ver le informara que era urgente le buscara.

Segura de que su petición sería entregada, Candy se marchó a su salón para tomar las únicas dos clases que tendría. Finalizadas estas, primero visitaría la cafetería; ahí platicaría con Paty y luego a la biblioteca se dirigiría. Más al estar llegando allá…

Detrás de ella, un grupo de estudiantes también entró al establecimiento; sólo que ellos se desviaron al área de cómputo mientras que la joven se encaminó a los últimos stands de libros donde podían estar todos aquellos referentes a la Ciencia Política.

Entre dos libreros y sobre la solitaria mesita redonda con tres sillas, Candy dejó su carpeta y bolso extrayendo de este un dulce que consistía en una paleta de sabor limón que su amiga le obsequiara. Quitada su envoltura y metido el caramelo a la boca, la estudiante se dispuso a buscar detenidamente una biografía. Lo que sus ojos hubo detectado, su mano lo atrapó para consultarlo. De pronto para sí rió y también se asustó porque el dulce que saboreaba le fue delicadamente arrebatado. Aún así, la joven volvió su mirada al osado con la intención de reprenderlo, más al reconocerlo y notar que su caramelo ya estaba en aquella boca, ella sonrió y le dijo… **– Hola.**.. – Terry apoyando su cuerpo en un stand, le devolvió el saludo con una simple sonrisa pero sí respondería a… **– ¿Cómo estás? ¿no te resfriaste?**

**- No… **– fue la escueta contestación a la consternación, más al apartado lugar donde ella estaba él quiso saber… – **¿Qué haces hasta acá y… sola?**

Candy optaría por ignorar un gesto que se sumaría a su nerviosismo, así que enfocándose en su lectura dijo… – **Investigando para un proyecto con el cual se me calificará el bimestre.**

Preocupante, él le observaría… –** ¿Y por eso te estabas riendo sola?**

**- Sí… **– la chica volvió a hacerlo y le explicó el motivo de su risa… – **Mira la cara maquiavélica de Maquiavelo… **– se lo mostró del libro que sostenía diciéndose acertadamente de este personaje…

**- Ah, uno de los padres de la Ciencia Política ¿y por qué precisamente ésta?**

**- Para saber cómo interactúa con la carrera que quiero tomar.**

**- ¿Qué es…?**

**- Economía.**

**- ¡¿En serio?! Ahora voy entendiendo porque mi padre se siente tan conectado contigo.**

Sonriente Candy expresaría… –** Es poco lo que he hablado con él pero me ha sido suficiente para confirmar que es una linda persona.**

**- Vuélvelo a decir así y voy a sentirme celoso. **

La joven se puso seria y titubeante le cuestionó… **– ¿De verdad?**

Terry no contestó; la miró fijamente a los ojos y el impulso de besarla lo contuvo al cuestionar… – **¿Ya hablaste con Tom?**

**- No asistió hoy a la escuela…** – con su información, Candy lo vio alejarse para ir a apoyar su cadera en la mesa.

Creyéndolo molesto, la joven volvió su mirada al libro. No obstante… – **¿Ya no quieres tu golosina?**... – un descabezado palo de plástico se mostró; y por ende se observó…

**- Ya le quitaste donde sostenerlo.**

**- Por eso te pregunto que si lo quieres para que vengas por él. A mí ya me empalagó… **– Terry sacó la lengua sosteniendo en ella el dulce. Entonces y sin importarle nada, dejándose la tarea a un lado, a la deliciosa insinuación la estudiante fue.

En medio de sus piernas, Candy se colocó; y al ofrecérsele de nuevo el caramelo, a pesar de su estremecimiento interior y exterior, a conseguirlo se dispuso envolviéndose los jóvenes en lo que era su segundo beso resultando ser mucho mejor que el primero debido a ese juego de pasarse uno al otro el dulce.

Dentro de la adolescencia que ellos vivían, el explorar sus cuerpos con sus reacciones era lo esencial así que… él posó su mano atrapando mayormente el glúteo de ella que enfrascada estaba en sus golosinas haciendo específica referencia a la boca de Terry y al caramelo en sí que lo había iniciado todo.

Sintiéndola plenamente entregada, la mano masculina comenzó a descender por la parte trasera del muslo cubierto por la mezclilla de su pantalón y a la mitad de la pierna lentamente empezó a levantarla con la intención de colocarla sobre su muslo. Luego el joven regresó su caricia más allá del punto original rozando con sus dedos la sensibilidad de ella que gimió.

Apenada por no haber podido contener su excitación, una vez más Candy volvió a interrumpir el beso para nuevamente esconder su rostro en el cuello de él que le preguntó… **– ¿Qué harás por la noche?**

Agachando la mirada, la joven se separó de él y dijo… **– Es miércoles; y Annie se queda en la casa de su novio. **

**- ¿Y tú?**

**- Con Paty.**

Notando lo obvio, Terry sujetó la barbilla de Candy y la hizo mirarle. Luego le besó la punta de la nariz y le pidió… **– Dame tu número telefónico. Quizá te llame más tarde.**

Emocionada, ella cuestionó… –** ¿No asistirás a tu compromiso?**

**- Sí, pero no creo estar ahí más de una hora…** – Agradándole la idea de una posibilidad de verlo, la joven fue en busca de su bolso para tomar una pluma y papel y escribir la serie solicitada. Teniéndola consigo, Terry se despidió y ella sonriente lo vio partir. Sin embargo el joven recién había abandonado ese pasillo cuando se topó de frente con Tom que le preguntó…

**- ¿Has visto a Candy? Me dijeron que andaba por aquí.**

**- ¿Acaso me encomendaste cuidártela? **

A la actitud arrogante se contestó con ironía… **– Usted disculpe la molesta, marqués. Le prometo no volverlo a hacer…** – y los rivales ignorándose mutuamente prosiguieron su camino. Más Tom al dar con Candy, ella frenó el beso que él pretendió darle para expresar…

**- ¡Qué bueno que te veo porque tengo algo qué decirte!**

- **Primero permíteme darte una sorpresa… **– Stevenson supo llamar su atención.

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Vengo de hablar con el entrenador Hollingberry y le he confirmado nuestra asistencia en el tour.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... ** – sus ojos se abrieron con el mismo azoro que de ella se apoderó.

**- Ayer me di cuenta de tu vacilación y… me he comprometido a pagarte el viaje con todo lo que con lleva.**

**- ¡¿Y porqué hiciste eso?!**

**- Porque quiero que pasemos un excelente tiempo juntos en Argentina.**

**- Tom, no debiste. Yo…**

**- Por favor, Candy…** – la tomó de la mano; se la besó y le suplicó… **– No me niegues ese anhelo. Ni idea tienes de lo mucho que he esperado el poder tenerte a mi lado. Y ahora que lo estás, no será fácil dejarte ir.**

Continuará

Gracias, ladies. Es siempre un deleite contar con ustedes…

**Silvia E, Tatiana, Liz Carter, Luisa1113, Irene, Gianny17, Zu Castillo, Lady Supernova, Sandy, Celia, Conny de G, Bermone, Soledad C, Annie, Pathya, Amy C.L., Viridiana, Olga Liz, Ana de G., Jessk, Malu and Alondra.**

¡No dejen de comentar para leernos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Diez: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Con la claridad del día y en el momento que las plantas de sus pies tocaron el suelo, el nombre de una chica hubo llegado a su mente y ahí se quedaría por largo rato para castigarle por lo que hubo hecho. Cargado de remordimientos y arrepentido el joven se levantó de su lecho para ver si con el baño podía aminorar lo que le estaba atormentando.

_Después de haber estado un buen tiempo en los bolos, junto a los amigos de su primo, Anthony y Ariza abandonaron el local para ir a la casa de uno de ellos que les invitó debido a que sus padres andaban de viaje. Aceptada la invitación y aprovechándose de la ausencia de los mayores, con demasiada libertad los jóvenes para animarse comenzaron a beber hasta querer acabar con la extensa cava de aquella familia. Pero lo peor no había sido el ingerir alcohol como desesperados sino que para aguantar la farra la mezclarían con unos blancos polvitos mágicos que alguien sorpresivamente les había ofrecido._

_Como todo, la curiosidad de probarlos hubo ganado; y las reacciones de los que no estaban acostumbrados no se hicieron esperar, entre ellas las de la señorita Reagan que además de haberse desnudado en frente de los presentes y luego acostado con más de dos, ahora yacía en una cama y en un estado totalmente inconsciente._

_A Anthony nuevamente el alcohol lo hubo embrutecido y noqueado dándose así cuenta de nada hasta que, al despertar y ubicar donde estaba, recordó su compañía. El desorden que se veía por doquier, él no prestó su atención sino que se concentró en visitar todas las habitaciones de la residencia hasta que dio con ella. Sentado en la cama y a su lado estaba el joven dueño de la propiedad que volvía a checar la condición de Ariza._

_Responsabilizándose y temeroso el rubio fue a la chica para hacerla despertar; más al no obtener éxito de todos modos se le pidió sacarla de ahí. Apresurado, Anthony medio la vistió y entre sus brazos la tomó para llevársela al auto. Al estar en su interior comprendió que a casa no podían ir estando ella en esa lamentable situación así que para pensar qué hacer, se dirigió al hotel más cercano hasta que encontrara una solución hallándola…_

Envuelto en una toalla, Anthony rápidamente salió del baño para ir en busca de su celular. De Terry fue el número que se marcó; pero porque el joven Grandchester ya estaba presentando un muy complicado examen no contestaría a lo que ignoraba se trataba de una emergencia ni a la docena de mensajes que le enviaron después. Entonces para no dejarla sola, el joven en apuros solicitó la ayuda de una mucama que, porque se negaba a hacerlo además de dársele un bonche de billetes e identificación, finalmente aceptó velar por Ariza hasta que Anthony volviera.

Usando la misma ropa, desvelado y preocupado el hijo del prestigioso Duque of Graham se veía manejando por las calles de la ciudad llevando en mente un objetivo arribando cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde a la universidad donde compañeros de facultad se alegraron pero a la vez se sorprendieron de verlo tan mortificado pidiéndoles la ubicación de su primo.

No sabiéndosele dar una exacta locación, todos le tontearon al indicarle le buscara en los dormitorios, el gimnasio, la cafetería, el hípico municipal y la biblioteca siendo en ésta última donde fuera a encontrarle después de haber visitado los lugares antes mencionados.

Estando estacionado frente al edificio, Anthony volvió a marcar un número telefónico siendo esta vez atendida su llamada.

Terry no tenía mucho que se había cruzado con Tom y a sus demás compañeros se dirigía cuando su móvil sonó. Reconociendo el número, el joven Grandchester lo aceptó más no habló hasta que estuvo afuera del silencioso recinto.

Inmediatamente su presencia fue divisada por Anthony que conforme salía del auto decía… **– Estoy en el estacionamiento**… – En esa dirección Terry posó sus ojos y rápidamente ubicó a su primo que con velocidad a él se dirigiría preguntándosele en el instante de tenerlo enfrente…

**- ¿Qué te pasó?... **– el buscado ya guardaba su celular cuando se le informó…

**- ¡Ahora sí estoy metido en un serio problema y necesito tu ayuda, Terruce!**

Porque lo notaron más blanco de lo normal, se le cuestionó con consternación… – **¡¿Qué hiciste?!**

Anthony primero se jaló los cabellos y soltó… **– ¡Debes venir conmigo para mostrarte!**

**- ¿Para mostrarme qué y a dónde? Además no he terminado mis clases y…**

Desesperado el rubio gritó… –** ¡¿Podrías dejar por primera vez la maldita escuela a un lado?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que tengo un problema muy serio, Terry!**

A la alteración y miradas de algunas personas curiosas, se pidió… – **Tranquilo, Anthony. Y explícate. ¿Qué sucede?**

**- ¡Creo que verdaderamente tendré que casarme!**

No fue sorpresa la noticia que se aseveró… –** ¿qué no estabas ya seguro de eso?**

Sin medir su voz se explicaría… –** ¡Así como a Candy, tenía en mente darle largas a mi padre, pero… la he cagado, hermano!**

Eso siempre hubiese querido decir el primo pero debido a la angustia vecina… **– ¿En qué te basas para asegurar tal cosa?**

**- Anoche te hablé para decirte dónde estaba.**

**- En los bolos.**

**- Bueno, pues Michael…**

**- ¡¿Michael?!**... – Al haber repetido el nombre, Terry frunció el ceño presintiendo por donde venía el asunto.

**- Sí; nos invitó a su casa. Allá tomamos y…**

**- Consumiste drogas, ¿verdad?**

Con espanto seguro se respondió… –** ¡No, yo no pero… **– el miedo surgió al decir… – **Ariza sí! ¡Y ahora la tengo en una cama de hotel y parece muerta, cabrón!**

**- ¿Ya llamaste a la casa?**

**- No, no lo he hecho porque han de estar seguros que estoy contigo. Nos salimos diciendo precisamente que nos encontraríamos en los bolos.**

Terry pareció no preocuparse por eso sino por… –** ¿A qué hora llegan sus padres?**

**- A las seis y los invitados están citados a las ocho.**

Ya informado, entonces sí se quiso saber… – **¿Y qué quieres que haga?**

**- ¡Primero que vayamos a verla y después…!**

Se compadecieron del primo y a éste se le solicitó… –** ¿Me das unos minutos? Sólo voy por unas cosas y vuelvo.**

**- ¿Me sigues en tu auto?**

**- Si quieres… **– Después de contestar, el joven Grandchester se encaminó hacia la biblioteca y nuevamente se topó con Tom que parecía muy molesto pero antes de y dentro de la conversación que ellos sostuvieron, en el interior del edificio…

_**- Por favor, Candy…**__ – la tomó de la mano; se la besó y le suplicó… __**– No me niegues ese anhelo. Ni idea tienes de lo mucho que he esperado el poder tenerte a mi lado. Y ahora que lo estás, no será fácil dejarte ir.**_

_**- Lo siento, Tom…**__ – la chica se soltó… __**– y te pido perdón porque así como yo, has tomado una decisión muy precipitada. Yo no tengo intención de ir a Argentina.**_

_**- ¡¿No?!... **__– ¿acaso se mentía?... –__** Yo pensé que…**_

_**- Precisamente porque no tengo las posibilidades.**_

_**- Lo sé; por eso es que yo…**_

_**- No puedo aceptarlo.**_

_**- Candy... **__– su intento por agarrarla falló y se le recordó… – __**eres mi novia y yo…**_

_**- No sabes cómo me duele no haberte conocido antes pero…**_

_**- Sigues pensando en Anthony, ¿verdad?**_

_**- En dos días no se borran tres años de relación. **_

_**- Sobre todo cuando te dejan heridas.**_

_La chica comprendió las que estaba causando en él, entonces… –__** Lamento haber alimentado ilusiones en ti; pero comprende, estaba dolida y no supe qué hacía. Yo**__… – Candy lo pensó y luego dijo… __**– no he terminado definitivamente con él.**_

_Con recriminación sonaron al recordarle… –__** ¡Pero tú lo dijiste!**_

_**- Él sólo me pidió un tiempo; y porque no me gustó la idea ni la manera en que lo hizo, me enojé y… **_

_**- Entiendo.**_

_**- Por favor, de verdad hazlo. Además fue estúpido de mi parte condicionarte con un mes cuando…**_

_**- … hubiese sido genial pasarlo a tu lado.**_

_**- Tom, no me hagas sentir más mal.**_

_**- No lo hago pero… ¿tanto así lo amas, Candy, que vas a esperarlo?**_

_**- Debo hacerlo hasta que hable con él.**_

_Esperanzado se dijo… –__** Y después de ahí y no llegaren a un acuerdo… ¿podrías darme la oportunidad de salir contigo?**_

_**- No le veo el caso. **_

_**- ¿Por qué?**_

_**- Por…**_

_**- ¿Hay alguien más? ¿lo conozco?**_

_Fue inútil seguir ocultándoselo… –__** Sí, lo conoces pero… todavía no puedo decir de quién se trata.**_

_No hubo necesidad de ello porque lo adivinarían… –__** ¿Es Grandchester?**_

_**- ¡¿Cómo?!... **__– Candy se sorprendió y mayormente de lo que escuchó…_

_**- Porque si lo es, déjame decirte que con Anthony sí tenía todas las de perder. Desde su dinero, su posición, su título y su encanto de príncipe. En cambio Terruce no sería enemigo para mí.**_

_**- ¿A qué… te refieres con eso?**_

_**- Podría competir por tu cariño. Y frente a él, no pienso perder.**_

_**- Tom.**_

_**- Nos vemos después, Candy; pero aún así mi propuesta sigue en pie.**_

_**- Tom…**__**–**__ la chica volvió a llamarlo al verlo alejarse de ella que se quedó pensativa y sin saber lo que suscitaría afuera cuando Tom, molesto por el cortón y después de haberse cruzado por segunda vez con Terry…_ al notar la presencia del rubio "duquecito", por el llanto que ocasionó a una damisela aunado su frustración de no tenerla, a él fue; y porque el sujeto estaba de frente a su auto, con las manos apoyándose sobre ello y la cabeza agachada, en un hombro se le golpeteó para llamar su atención. Entonces al girarse, alevosamente ventajoso y sorpresivo, Stevenson asestó un derecho y fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Anthony que trastabillando se preguntaba ¿qué onda?

Habiendo caído finalmente de sentón contra el suelo y mirando desde ahí a su agresor, éste le dijo… **– ¡Para que aprendas que a las mujeres nunca se les debe hacer llorar!**

Acordándose que su primo le había mencionado la interesada y socorrida atención que hubo mostrado y prestado para con Candy, Anthony rabiosamente celoso en un tris tras se levantó para devolver la agresión y enfrascarse en una seria pelea con Tom que llevó las de perder al no percatarse que debajo de la sombra de un árbol no muy alejado del estacionamiento había una patrulla que fue rápidamente abandonada por sus agentes para ir a separar a los agresivos jóvenes pero llevándose solamente al que dio inicio al violento enfrentamiento.

A solas y limpiándose la sangre que le brotaba de nariz y boca, Terry encontró a su pariente que sumándole a lo asustado de su mayúsculo problema lo maltrecho de su persona, se burlaría de él… – **Bueno pues ¿qué te pasó si te acabo de dejar bien?**

**- ¡Ese Stevenson hijo de perra me tomó desprevenido!**

**- ¿Tanto así que no pudiste meter las manos para defenderte?**

**- ¡Lo hice y por eso es que se lo llevaron que sino lo… mató!**

**- O él a ti. ¿Ya te fijaste cómo te dejó el rostro?**

Utilizando el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto, una imagen se reflejó; y a pesar de la distorsión pudieron verse y exclamar… **– ¡Me lleva la chingada! ¡Pero te juro que ésta me la paga ese malnacido muerto de hambre de Tom!**

**- Ya bájale a tus berrinchitos, muñeca. Y será mejor que lo dejes así porque hay otros problemas que deberás resolver y uno de esos es esa tu fea adicción al alcohol.**

**- ¡Ahórrate tus sermones en este momento ¿quieres?!**

**- ¡¿Quieres tú mi ayuda?!**

**- Bien sabes que sí, Terry.**

**- ¡Entonces aguántate a lo que te diga!**... – y el primo, en busca de su carro, se fue retando… – **¡Tu padre y todos te aplauden tus gracias no dándose cuenta de las pendejadas que haces! ¡No!... – **se detuvo para abrir la portezuela… –** ¡Aquí el más pendejo soy yo porque siempre tengo que cubrirte o estarte sacando de tus enredos!... **– Terry ingresó a su vehículo, con furia cerró la puerta e inmediatamente encendió el motor para marcharse acelerado siguiendo al rubio hasta el hotel donde Ariza diez minutos antes de que ellos arribaran, ya había despertado y abandonado la cama para correr al baño, abrir la llave del agua y meterse bajo la regadera para tallarse con cierta repugnancia con jabón y esponja lo que sentía impregnado en la piel.

Y mientras la chica lloraba asqueada al recordar todo lo que había sucedido, afuera la mucama informaría a los primos al verlos en el interior de ese cuarto… **– No tiene mucho que despertó y enseguida se metió al baño. Todavía permanece ahí.**

**- Bien; entonces ya puede irse. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Muchas gracias por todo… –** dijo Anthony sacando su cartera para extraer más billetes y dárselos a la empleada que en lo que recibía el dinero, entregaba la identificación y se retiraba, Terry se propuso a revisar la habitación preguntando después de que sus ojos observaran la cama…

**- ¿Tuviste relaciones con ella?**

El rubio momentáneamente furioso clavó su mirada en Grandchester que sin amedrentarse esperaba una respuesta que fue esta… **– No de lo poco que recuerdo.**

**- ¿Pero existe esa posibilidad?**

**- Quizá, sin embargo… creo que no fui el único.**

**- Me lo imagino ¿te volviste a quedar dormido?**

En un solitario sillón y no respondiendo a esa específica cuestión, Anthony cayó pesadamente sentado e indagó… **– ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Terry? ¿Tienes una idea?**

**- Encubrirte no podría porque… mi padre sería el primero en desmentirnos ya que cené con él y luego…**

**- ¿Pero qué tal si decimos que después y sin permiso te saliste de casa?**

**- Pues sí**… – porque, aunque con autorización, efectivamente salió de casa para llevar a Candy… **– pero no**… – se optó por no revelarlo… **– así que lo mejor será que digan la verdad.**

Saltando en su asiento y molesto, se gritó… **– ¡¿Y poner en juego la reputación de Ariza?!**

Con sangre fría se le contestó… **– ¡Pero sí ya lo has hecho! Porque si no fuiste tú, fue un "quién sabe" el que además de aprovecharse de que estaba drogada, le quitó la virginidad y esas sábanas de la cama… **– se hubieron apuntado… **– corroboran que lo era.**

De un posible y positivo resultado, miedoso Anthony indagaría culpándose… **– ¡¿Tú crees que Michael…?!**

**- Él conoce muy bien su negocio. Y no porque la venda… – **la droga…** – quiere decir que la consuma. Y si ustedes lo hicieron… no quiero adivinar el monto que le deben.**

**- ¿Piensas qué podría extorsionarnos?**

**- Lo que sé es que acostumbra a grabar lo que sus amigos u otros hacen. Pero si le pagas tal vez no. Así que no tardes mucho en ir a buscarlo. Lo malo es que sabe quién eres, de dónde vienes y se las ingeniará para sacarte buen jugo.**

Más asustado que un perro pateado, el rubio se levantó de su lugar para chillar… **– ¡¿Y por qué nunca me lo advertiste?!**

Se excusaron diciendo… –** ¡Tú tienes tus amigos y yo los míos!**

Indignadamente represivo se espetó… –** ¡¿Y tu padre sabe con el tipo de gentuza que estás relacionado?!**

**- ¡Eso no importa sino hasta donde ¡YO! decido y quiero llegar con ellos precisamente para no verme en situaciones embarazosas como en la que estás metido ¡TÚ! gracias a tu problema con el alcohol!**

**- ¡Pues si yo tengo un problema de alcoholismo, tú no estás tan limpio que digamos, primito!**

**- ¡¿Crees que por tengo esa clase de amistades, soy toxicómano?!**

**- ¡Lógico! Porque dicen que el que con lobos anda, aullar aprende.**

Terry fue muy burdo al decir… **– ¡He andado contigo, sin embargo nada de ti he aprendido sino todo lo contrario procuro hacer lo que tú no haces. Y si es que vengo a ti cada que me llamas es porque me das lástima al no tener ni contar con un padre como el mío!**

Anthony no se dejaría al mencionar… **– ¡Al menos mi madre sé que murió!**

**- ¡Pero al fin y al cabo también te abandonó y lo peor para nunca más volver!**

Dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él, Anthony sentenció… **– ¡Debería darte en el hocico hasta reventártelo para así hacerte callar!**

**- ¡¿Y porqué no lo haces?!**... – Terry lo retó; y porque su primo agachó la cabeza se le dijo el motivo al no hacerlo…** – ¡porque sabes que te digo la verdad!**

**- ¡Pero tienes una pinche manera de decirla que… en lugar de hacerme sentir bien, me pone garrafalmente mal!**

**- Es siempre mejor así, primo; porque la tierra no todo el tiempo da flores**… – Viéndole cubrirse el rostro con las manos, Grandchester se le acercó; y conforme le palmeaba la espalda, le recordó… **– Ahora vayamos a ver qué sucede con Ariza que no sale.**

**- Terry**… – Anthony puso una mano en el hombro de su primo para hacerlo detener y extenderle…** – gracias por estar aquí aunque lo hagas por lástima.**

**- ¡Ey! No vamos a ponernos sentimentales ahora, ¿verdad?**

**- Entonces… ¿me cubrirás como siempre?**

**- ¡En serio contigo, ¿eh?! ¡Uno te da la mano y te pasas a agarrar la pata, mugre chantajista!**

**- ¡Sácame de esta y te daré todo lo que tú quieras! **

**- ¿Estás seguro?.**.. – Terry no desaprovecharía la oportunidad… **– ¿Lo que sea?**... – por supuesto Anthony no sabía que Candy estaba detrás… **– ¿Después no lo querrás de vuelta o me lo pelearás?**

**- ¡Te lo juro!**

**- Conste…** – Grandchester extendió su mano para sellar el pacto… **– Tu palabra de caballero inglés así queda empeñada. **

**- ¿Tanto así?**... – se dudó… **– ¿Pues qué es lo que quieres?**

**- ¿Ya te estás rajando? Porque si es así yo…** – alguien fingió retirarse; y por su movimiento se apresuraron a contestar…

**- ¡No, no!**… – y Anthony estrechó su mano y confirmó… **– Lo que sea, tienes mi palabra.**

**- Bueno, entonces arreglemos primero el asunto de Ariza y luego te digo de qué se trata.**

Uno seguido del otro caminaron hasta el baño; y para no asustar a su ocupante, se anunciaron dando leves toques a su puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, se pronunció el nombre de la chica; y como tampoco hubo contestación, los dos jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo en abrirla a la fuerza. No obstante, estaban listos en forzar la entrada cuando Ariza se asomó escurriendo de agua y cubriéndose frontalmente con una toalla.

La reacción de la chica ninguno de los primos se lo esperaba; más al verlo y olvidándose de lo único que llevaba puesto, llorona y asustada, a unos brazos se arrojó pudiendo aquel dueño apenas sostenerla, además la desnudez de ella era para poner nervioso a cualquiera por muy indiferente que se fuera.

Sintiendo que se le resbalaba de las manos al estar todavía enjabonada, Terry pidió… – **¡Alcanza por lo menos la cobija de la cama para arroparla!... **– porque el joven Grandchester no era de palo y Anthony estático se había quedado. Sin embargo, con la "amable" orden se reaccionó para ir a traer lo que le habían solicitado.

Poniendo la sábana encima del aquel curvilíneo cuerpo, Anthony pretendió quitársela a su primo; empero la joven al reconocerlo, como una loca comenzó a gritar que no la tocara y a patearlo para hacerlo alejar de ella que a Terry volvía a aferrarse.

Empleando delicadeza al cubrirla, Grandchester le preguntó… **– ¿Qué sucede, Ariza?**

**- ¡Por su culpa!.**.. – apuntó y miró al responsable… **– ¡por su culpa me pasó esto!**

**- En ese caso… creo que los dos la tuvieron.**

**- ¡No! ¡Porque yo le insistí en que nos fuéramos a casa!**

**- ¡Mentira! ¡Fuiste tú la que se empecinó en ir con ellos!**

**- ¡Silencio los dos!.**.. – pidió Terry… **– ¡es algo tarde para estarse culpando. Mejor deberían pensar en cómo van a confrontar la situación!**

**- ¡No creo que pueda!... **– Ariza chilló… –** ¡Mis padres llegan esta noche y yo estoy tan llena de vergüenza que no podré mirarlos a la cara!**... – misma que escondía en el pecho de Grandchester que conduciéndola, a la cama la llevó para sentarla, dedicarse a mirar a los dos y cuestionar sin vacilación…

**- ¿Sabes con quién o quiénes tuviste relaciones?... **– Ariza negó con la cabeza y de su boca salió…

**- No sabría decir sus nombres.**

**- ¿Sus rostros los recuerdas?**

**- Tampoco.**

**- Terruce, ¿no dices que Michael…?**

**- ¡Anthony…!...** – Terry enmudeció porque estaba listo para soltarle una grosería… **– ¡¿Sabes cuánto te va a costar sacarle la verdad?!**

**- ¡Pero si es tu amigo tal vez tú puedas convencerlo de que nos diga!**

**- ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer cuándo lo sepas?! ¡¿los vas a responsabilizar de lo que sucedió?!... **– Nadie habló excepto Terry que sugeriría… **– Lo único que les queda es reconocer su error y aceptar las consecuencias. De todas maneras, iban a comprometerse, ¿no?**

Anthony se llenó de miedo ante la posibilidad… **– ¡¿Y qué tal si se presenta un embarazo?!**

**- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Ve a una farmacia y cómprale una píldora anticonceptiva de emergencia!**

**- ¡¿Y eso es seguro?!**

**- ¡Pues si no lo pones a prueba ¿cómo lo vas a saber?!**

**- ¿Tú lo has hecho!**

**- Anthony… **– se exasperaron con él… – **no es momento para que te pongas a cuestionar sobre mi vida sexual aunque… **– ¿se alegraron?... **– ¿por qué presiento que tú nunca…?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho!... **– defendieron una honra… –** ¡Pero tampoco voy a estarlo gritando a los cuatro vientos. Además…. nos estamos saliendo del tema que en verdad nos concierne!**

**- Lo mismo digo.**

**- ¿Entonces, qué haremos?**

**- Cancelar el evento familiar, será imposible. Ha no ser que Ariza, se declare enferma.**

**- Si lo hago, voy a preocupar más a mis padres y a como de lugar querrán averiguar lo qué me pasa.**

**- Pues entonces no sé cómo ayudarles.**

**- ¿Apoyarás cuando les diga que estuviste con nosotros?**

**- Eso tampoco funcionará. **

**- Pero es lo único que necesitamos para justificar nuestra ausencia en casa. Lo demás… ya veremos cómo le hacemos. **

Terry resopló fuertemente porque aceptarlo sería meterse en problemas con su padre. Además éste sabía perfectamente que había salido para dejar a Candy; sin embargo el joven Grandchester podría ayudar a su primo ya que Richard no le vio llegar pero posiblemente hubo escuchado el motor del auto, así que aunque él quisiera no había el modo en cómo cooperar con ellos que le miraban esperanzados.

De pronto…

**- ¡Ya sé a quién recurriremos!**

**- ¿De quién se trata?**

**- De Karen**… – aquella joven con la que fue a la disco la noche del sábado.

**- ¿Crees que ella…?**

**- Su padre es riquísimo y la excentricidad su plato fuerte. Así que para consentir a su hija en su cumpleaños, ella y sus invitados volaron a Las Vegas para celebrarla y… porque Ariza no pudo avisar, Karen será la encargada de llevarla a casa excusándote que tuviste que presentarte a la universidad de inmediato.**

**- ¡Desgraciado!... **– Anthony saltó para abrazarlo, besarlo y calificarle… –** ¡Eres un maldito genio!**

**- Todavía no cantes victoria… **– con rudeza lo alejaron… –** Deja llamarla primero y esperemos su respuesta. Por lo pronto, Ariza… **– ella le miró para acatar… –** ¿puedes vestirte? Si dice que sí tendremos que ir a donde ella yéndote, Anthony, por tu lado.**

**- No te preocupes, primo. Así lo haré.**

**- Bueno, estaré afuera en el pasillo. **

**- Yo me voy contigo para adelantarme dependiendo lo que te respondan.**

No obstante, ni un paso habían dado los parientes cuando Ariza lo llamó… –** ¿Terry?**

Éste se giró y respondió… –** Dime.**

La chica, abrazándose a la sábana, fue a donde él para decirle… **– Gracias…** – aunándose a su apreciación un beso en la mejilla.

**- Está bien. Nos vemos enseguida… **– y redundantemente enseguida los primos abandonaron la habitación para llevar a cabo el plan. Aunque por haberla plantado, Karen detrás del teléfono móvil se oía renuente…

_- ¡NO!_

**- Por favor, no seas mala onda.**

_- ¡Lo soy, porque precisamente por el inútil de tu primito, me botaste!_

**- Lo siento; lo de aquella vez no fue con intención.**

_- ¡Para mí fue obvio que sí! Pero está bien, voy a creerte; así que… ¿qué vas a darme a cambio de este mentiroso favorcito?_

Seductoramente sonriente se preguntó… –** ¿Qué quieres que te dé?**

La solicitada respondería… –_ Cuando vengas, te lo diré personalmente. _

Llegando así a un acuerdo con su amiga, Terry cortó comunicación y regresó a la habitación para informar que se marchaban. Sin necesidad de cubrir monetaria y absolutamente nada, los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a salir del lugar llegando al estacionamiento donde dos y uno se dividieron siendo Anthony quien se marchara primero. Pero al hacerlo Grandchester y compañía, gracias a que el semáforo de la esquina estaba con luz roja, ellos pudieron abandonar por completo el hotel. Sin embargo…

Después del encuentro con Tom y olvidándose de sus obligaciones escolares, Candy fue en busca de Paty que porque se retiraba debido a unos pendientes por hacer se le unieron además de que esa noche se quedaban con ella. Pero…

Habiendo realizado algunas actividades e yendo para hacer el último, Paty que manejaba por la avenida se vio obligada a detenerse frente a la señal en rojo. Y como su vista la tenían al frente, ambas mujeres vieron y reconocieron el carro que salía de ese "amoroso" establecimiento.

**Mil gracias mil, adoradas lector-amiga…**

**Luisa, Celia, Annie, Irene, Terry's Girl, Sandy, Darling Eveling, Pathya, Liz Carter, Ana, Lady Supernova, Amy C.L., Viridiana, Invitada, Olga Liz, Malu, Tatiana, Carolina Clarf, Jessk, Zu Castillo, Silvia E, Ana de G, SoledadC, Gadamigrandchester and Noemí Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Once: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

A pesar de haber declarado su relación con Anthony como "costumbre", Candy no negaba que su corazón había quedado herido ante la pasada desilusión, dejándolo así muy sensible y no pudiendo resistir a lo que presenciaron sus ojos. Cerrándolos, la espectadora para sí misma en su interior se daba un esforzado aliento de vida pidiendo fervientemente estar frente a una cruel alucinación ya que él no podía hacerle esto y menos cuando horas atrás hubo estado con ella que, en lo que llegaba Tom, hubo gozado y recordado a solas ese segundo beso dado y de las maripositas que en su bajo vientre hubieron revoloteado alegremente debido a las caricias proporcionadas y que ahora las muy burlonas volaban para alejarse al no ser únicas ni mucho menos especiales como la joven ilusamente había creído.

Pasando saliva, Candy abrió los ojos para aceptar la realidad y seguir comprobándolo al verlo perderse en el lejano horizonte. Luego y decepcionada miró a su amiga que optó por decirle nada en ese momento, más estiró su mano para atrapar otra de temperatura helada y sudorosa y demostrarle con un apretón sincero que ahí estaba para lo que necesitare.

Captado el apoyo que le brindaban, se reprimieron las lágrimas para poner en su rostro una sonrisa y fingir que no pasaba nada para proseguir ambas el camino en total silencio mientras que por dentro sus pensamientos habían armado gran alboroto que sería apaciguado hasta que alguien diera una explicación a ese ininteligible comportamiento.

Por su parte, Terry ignaro de haber sido visto por Candy además de tener la conciencia tranquila, a una zona donde la mayoría de sus viviendas eran edificios de mediana altura pero altamente caros para vivir en ellos, se dirigió. En cuestión de minutos, frente a uno de esos fue a estacionar su auto; pero antes de descender, el joven a su acompañante porque la veía sumamente afligida en su asiento le preguntó… – **¿Te sientes mal?**

Ariza no lo negó… **– Me duele mucho la cabeza.**

**- Bueno, creo que es normal después de lo que ingeriste y…**

**- Terry…** – la joven lo interrumpió para mirarle suplicante al confirmar… **– Esto que me pasó quedará únicamente entre nosotros, ¿verdad?**

**- Por mí no te preocupes… **– Grandchester sonrió para darle confianza… –** No pienso decir nada a nadie más.**

**- Gracias…** – la chica volvió a compensar su ayuda y discreción sólo que esta vez al acariciarle el rostro.

Prestándole caso a su incomodidad, Terry se apresuró a decir… **– ¿Vamos? Karen nos espera**… – e inmediatamente enseguida se bajó del carro para ir a abrir una portezuela, extender su mano y ayudar a salir a Ariza que desde ese instante no lo soltaría hasta que llegaron al interior del edificio donde en el lobby ya les aguardaba la acaudalada visitada que celosamente arqueó una ceja al verlos entrar tomados de las manos y de las cuales ella se encargaría de separar al ponerse en medio de ellos dos y prestando fingida atención a la necesitada.

Amenazándolo secretamente que su favor iba a valer lo doble por lo que hubo presenciado Karen, enterada de cual sería su función, dijo… **– A partir de este momento, yo me hago cargo de ella. Así que tú… **– lo miró y apuntó despectivamente para ordenarle con resentimiento… **– ¡te puedes ir yendo por donde viniste!**

Sabiendo que su tosco comportamiento era debido a los celos, Terry hostigó a su amiga al preguntarle… **– ¿Cuándo y cómo te pagaré el favor?**

Molesta Karen le respondería… –** De eso hablamos después, no te preocupes. Te prometo que no se me olvidara.**

**- Bueno, entonces por ahora sólo me queda decir "gracias".**

**- ¡Sí, sí. Ahora adiós y que te vaya bien!**… – Casi, casi lo corrieron y a Ariza con una sonrisa se le indicó… **– Es por aquí, linda…** – viéndolas Grandchester partir y luego darse la vuelta para salir del edificio y marcharse por completo de ahí. No obstante y aprovechándose una luz en alto, el joven tomó su celular, texteó dos palabras y las envió respondiéndosele con un divertido… _– ¡Estúpido!_**... **– por parte de Karen que verdaderamente estaba furiosa. Pero ya que tenía el móvil en la mano, Terry del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pedazo de papel tecleando rápidamente el número telefónico que le hubieron escrito en ello y marcándolo para hablar con la persona que se lo había dado. Sin embargo la titular no se dignaría a contestarlo primero porque lo traía apagado y segundo porque estaban sentidos con él que al no haber sido atendido, se concentró en seguir manejando para regresar a la facultad, terminar con las clases del día y luego dirigirse a su residencia para alistarse y asistir al evento de su familia desconociendo que Candy y por su culpa, era víctima de la depresión y que en el momento que llegó a casa de su amiga, porque ésta ya le había proporcionado una habitación, a ese lugar se encaminó para encerrarse y no querer saber nada de la vida hasta que…

. . .

La belleza masculina de un hijo se debía a los genes heredados de un padre. Y Richard Grandchester además de estar orgulloso por ello, lo estaba de la connatural personalidad de Terry que estando frente a los invitados que iban llegando al elegante salón, a pesar de haberse declarado incómodo al llevar puesto ese ridículo corbatín que su progenitor antes de salir de casa le hubo arreglado, se portaba a la altura de todo anfitrión, cargo que la querida Tía Lauren inmediatamente le hubo otorgado a su lado al verlo llegar tan bien vestido y ni que decir de lo guapo que se veía al estar también peinado.

La mayoría de los invitados, principalmente las mujeres aún siendo personas adultas no podían evitar el adular la galanura del joven que muchas veces lo hicieron ruborizar cuando Anthony por ser el hijo del Duque de Graham era quién debía recibir todos esos abrumantes halagos y no él que muchas veces buscó la manera de escaparse de ahí. Sin embargo, la tortura no duró mucho ya que calculadas unas cincuenta gentes, de éstas no se recibieron más. Así que sintiéndose libre, Terry fue a buscar algo para tomar. Pero al no toparse en su camino con ningún mesero, a la extensa mesa que se divisaba al fondo fue a pararse; y en lo que agarraba una copa de champagne, se dispuso a aflojarse el corbatín escuchando detrás de él… – **¿Tan molesto es llevar eso puesto?**

La voz dulce de una jovencita atrajo toda su atención; y los ojos del "anfitrión" recorrieron de arriba abajo el vestuario de la chica que se le contestó… – **Lo mismo que te ha de resultar a ti llevar eso**… – se lo apuntó.

**- Esto… **– la intrusa se lo tocó diciendo… – **ni tanto, porque lo porto con gusto.**

**- ¿En serio? Yo hasta me atreví a pensar que te habías equivocado de fiesta.**

Sonrientes, los dos jóvenes se miraron diciendo ella… **– Ahora entiendo porque…** – por alguna razón se callaron. Entonces intrigado Terry instó…

**- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?**

**- No, no me hagas caso.**

**- Como gustes**… – contestó el joven y ofreció… **– ¿Quieres tomar algo?**

**- Sí pero que sea agua, por favor.**

**- Bien…** – se dispusieron a buscar conforme decían… **– sólo deja ubicar a un mesero y se lo pedimos.**

**- Entonces no te preocupes. Yo misma iré a la cocina por ello.**

Extrañado, él preguntaría… **– ¿Por qué harías eso?**

**- Hay mucha gente que necesita atención… **– se miró a los que ocupaban el hall… – ** y por un vaso con agua yo no voy a molestar a la servidumbre. ¿Me disculpas?**

Terry reaccionó a su perplejidad… –** ¡Claro! Es propio… **– mirándola encaminarse hacia el punto señalado. Y mientras aquella muchacha se alejaba el joven brevemente recordó cuando fueron presentados…

_Justo a las seis de la tarde, personal de confianza de la nobiliaria familia aguardaba en el aeropuerto por los Reagan que a su arribo, se sorprendieron y cuestionaron rápidamente la ausencia de su hija cuando ésta hubo prometido ir a recibirles. _

_No sabiéndoles dar una respuesta, los empleados del Duque se concentraron en hacer su trabajo y llevarlos a donde les esperaban. _

_Cuarenta minutos después una lujosa camioneta blindada seguida de otra similar atravesaban el umbral de un hermoso portal para ir a detenerse frente a la residencia Graham. Ahí, los principales miembros de la familia ya los esperaban. No obstante en el momento que el Señor Reagan puso un pie fuera del vehículo que lo hubo transportado, al topar miradas con el aristocrático diplomático a éste le exigió la ubicación de su hija._

_Dejando las protocolarias presentaciones a un lado, a la habitación de Ariza se le condujo donde ella apenas comenzaba a arreglarse ya que, después de haber sido llevada por Karen y explicado el motivo de su no llegada a casa, la señorita Reagan se hubo quedado plenamente dormida debido a lo adolorido que todavía estaba su cuerpo. Pero mientras ella recibía a su padre y a solas se quedaban, abajo el resto de los visitantes por sí mismos se habían presentados siendo los respectivos nombres de dos jovencitas primas: Louise y Susana que desde que la vieron bajar de la camioneta sus vestimentas habían llamado la atención y lo seguirían haciendo cuando se mezclare con los extravagantes invitados._

Por supuesto Terry que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con otro guapo Anthony, aprovechando que aquel se le acercaba y también se había quedado sorprendido de la visitante, se dijo de ella apuntándola… **– ¿Así que piensas que lo que tanto he esperado es algo similar a "eso"?**

El rubio se excusó… **– Te juro que Ariza nunca me explicó a qué precisamente se dedicaba**… – ambos la siguieron en su camino. Sin embargo… **– ¿Pero qué me dices de la otra?... **– se buscó hallándola sentada solitariamente y nombrándose con cierto desdén…

**- ¿Louise? No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme como estoy. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué te dijeron?**

**- Nada… – **Terry frunció el ceño y escuchó… –** Mi padre estaba encerrado en el despacho y ni quisiera notó mi ausencia.**

**- ¡¿Pero qué de Tía Lauren?!**

**- De ella menos al estar metida con lo del evento.**

**- ¡O sea que mi ayuda valió para dos cosas!**

**- Pues tal parece que sí… **– habían expresado con gran cinismo provocando con ello que Terry conforme dejaba su copa decía…

**- ¿Sabes? Para la otra piénsale antes de volver a recurrir a mí porque te juro que no habrá una próxima vez.**

**- ¿Te vas?**... – burlón Anthony le preguntó al verlo emprender sus pasos ganándose con su cuestión una amable sentencia…

**- ¡Vete mucho a la mierda!... **– De las personas que lo oyeron sólo una de ellas asustada se persignó. Y por su furiosa manera de caminar lo siguió alcanzándolo a donde su auto estaba estacionado haciéndosele la misma pregunta a lo que era obvio…

**- ¿Te vas?**

**- ¡Eso parece!... **– Con su ruda contestación, el corbatín que le asfixiaba se lo quitó de un jalón. Más al identificar a la persona que le hablaba, Terry se comportó y extendió… **– Lo siento. **

Pero aún que hubo modificado su modo de hablar se le veía severamente enfadado; así que se ofrecieron… **– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?**

**- ¡¿Podrías hacerme el milagro y quitarme lo pendejo?!**

**- Jesús…** – la joven volvió a hacer la señal de la cruz; y otra vez se escuchó…

**- ¡Lo siento pero… es que en estos momentos…!**

**- Estás muy enojado; lo entiendo.**

**- … y si no te importa…**

**- ¿Llevas prisa?**

**- Un poco, sí. ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

**- Quería hablar contigo; pero si es muy urgente lo que debes hacer, lo dejamos para después.**

**- Urgente lo que se llama urgente no lo es pero sí hay una persona que quiero ver antes de que termine este día. **

**- Se trata… de tu novia, ¿cierto?**

**- Algo parecido.**

**- Entonces no te quito tu tiempo. Ve con ella y nos vemos en otro momento… **– la religiosa Susana se dispuso a retirarse lo mismo que él sin saber que adentro Ariza y el señor Reagan hacían finalmente su aparición llenándose el salón con discretos aplausos y divisándose rápidamente a Richard que se le pidió un momento a solas y en el privado. Y en lo que Grandchester padre se enfrascaba en una seria y acalorada conversación después de ser informado de una repentina decisión, Terry conduciendo su carro volvía a intentar comunicación con Candy que…

Con el ocaso y porque no había probado alimento excepto el que ingirió en el desayuno, Paty subió a buscarla; y aunque se negaba alegando no tener hambre, la obligaron a salir de la habitación. En pijamas, hinchada de tanto llorar y con los cabellos despeinados la joven apareció por la puerta. Su cara roja y caliente la amiga le acarició diciendo finalmente… **– Deja de llorar. Debe haber una explicación a lo que vimos. **

**- Y según tú, ¿cuál piensas que será?**

**- Esa sólo Terry podrá dártela.**

**- ¿Y crees que vendrá si ni siquiera me ha llamado?... **– Candy que todo el tiempo hubo tenido el celular consigo se lo mostró… **– No ha timbrado ni una sola vez. **

**- ¿No lo tendrás apagado?... **– la chillona lo miró dándose cuenta de que sí y recordando que lo había desactivado ante de ingresar a la biblioteca. Así que viéndola activarlo y con ganas de darle un zape por mensa, Paty la condujo al comedor donde a fuerzas una de las dos mujeres comió. Pero para ya no dejarla deprimirse más, la amiga invitó a la otra a irse a sentar frente al televisor y mirar juntas una película sumamente divertida que ayudó a Candy a olvidarse por un rato de su mal de amor hasta que éste al fin llamó.

Porque el número se le hizo desconocido, la titular de ese móvil no respondió perdiéndose así la primera llamada. Comprendiendo que no conociera su serie, Terry se las ingenió y le mandó un mensaje de texto identificándose. Ya que Candy supo que de él se trataba… a la segunda llamada y por berrinche no contestó. Pero al inicio de la tercera, Paty que esa etapa de adolescente ya había pasado y superado, le aconsejó… **– Es mejor que le contestes y averigua con él lo que verdaderamente pasó.**

**- No puedo… **– se excusaron… – **Tengo miedo que lo niegue o que…**

**- Nunca sabrás su reacción hasta que lo confrontes**… – y debido a que Candy no contestaba, se le quitó el teléfono y se respondió… **– Hola, Terry. Soy Paty.**

_- ¿Paty? Pensé que era el número de Candy._

**- Lo es.**

_- Entonces, ¿puedo hablar con ella?_

**- Claro…** – dijo la amiga mientras que la otra en silencio gritaba ¡no! a lo que oyó… **– ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? Sí; te doy la dirección… **– y conforme Paty proporcionaba los datos, Candy emocionada y nerviosa había corrido a la habitación preguntándose allá ¿por qué se ponía tan feliz de saber que pronto lo vería si todo el día estuvo llorando y penando por su culpa? Así que diciéndose que sería enérgica y prometiéndose no dejarse convencer tan fácilmente por él, la joven volvió a donde su amiga le informaba… – **Le tomará entre veinte y treinta minutos en llegar.**

**- ¡No me importa!**… – se contestó con rebeldía. Y porque sabían que por dentro se moría por verlo, Paty se reservó su comentario para seguir viendo la televisión; sin embargo de reojo observaba que su amiga a cada rato miraba hacia la ventana que daba a la calle poniéndose en alerta al escuchar cuando los escasos autos pasaban. No obstante la risa no se pudo contener al percatarse del susto y brinco que Candy dio por el timbre que sonó. Viéndola más nerviosa de lo normal, se le preguntó… **– ¿A dónde vas?**... – ya que la puerta principal estaba al frente.

**- Al baño. De repente me dieron ganas de…** – Candy se ruborizó pero no se apenó al preguntar… **– Paty, ¿esta sensación que crece en mí aquí…** – disimuladamente la hubo apuntado… **– es normal?**

**- Sí.**

**- Pero te digo una cosa… nunca la sentí con Anthony.**

**- Bueno, eso es explicable. De él no estás enamorada en cambio de Terry sí.**

Desde cierto punto de la sala y temerosa Candy preguntó… –** ¿Crees que él lo esté de mí?**

**- ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte o lo averiguas por tu cuenta?**

**- No…** – la joven sonrió… **– Yo lo haré. **

**- Entonces, apúrate y ya no lo hagas esperar.**

**- Está bien… **– Candy ingresó al baño; y al salir para ir en busca de la puerta se le aconsejó…

**- No seas tan dura con él; y con inteligencia busca una respuesta a lo quieres saber.**

**- Entendido… **– respondieron; empero cuando estuvieron de frente a él y porque su traje lo hacía verse más guapo de lo normal, por una pervertida mente desfilaron retozadoras imágenes de él y su amante consiguiendo éstas que la joven se llenara de mucho celo y por ende reaccionara de una manera que Terry por supuesto no se la esperaba.

Sobándose la mejilla que le ardía, él expresó… **– ¡Maldición, Candy ¿puedo saber el por qué de tu agresión?!**

**- ¡Por… por... por…!... **– se hubieron trabado; y luego con berrinche estallaron… –** ¡Ay, pero si me dan ganas de darte otra cachetada!**

La atmósfera se tensó un poco entre los dos al ponerse a discutir… –** ¡¿Es que acaso estás loca?!**

**- ¡Pues si lo estoy es por tu culpa!**

**- ¡¿Ahora qué hice?!**

**- ¡¿Y todavía me lo preguntas tú que deberías saberlo perfectamente?!**

Por instantes el joven se quedó analizando qué pudo haber hecho mal; y llegado a una conclusión de nada dijo… –** Definitivo, si no estás loca, estás a un paso de estarlo. ¿Y sabes qué? Ya te lo había advertido y es en serio, no vuelvas a maltratarme así porque te juro que te lo devuelvo… **– luego adolorido, se giró de lado diciendo… **– ¡Pinche costumbrita la tuya! ¿Así era como tratabas a Anthony?**

Apenada contestó… **– No.**

**- ¡¿Entonces por qué conmigo sí?!**

Porque lo quería no fue lo que dijo sino… –** ¡Porque me desesperas. Me sacas de quicio. Me…!**

**- ¡Pues si es así, no creo que tú y yo vayamos a llegar muy lejos!**

Por su desalentadora predicción y carcomida por el remordimiento de su brutal acto ya que Terry no dejaba de sobarse la quijada, Candy expresó… **– Lo siento. Yo… no pude contenerme y… **– Alzó su mano para acariciarlo y pedir… **– ¿Me perdonas?**

Él se alejó un poco de ella exigiéndole… –** Hasta que me expliques qué mosco te picó y te obligó a golpearme.**

**- ¡Tú tienes la culpa!**

**- ¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¡¿Qué te hice?!**

**- Hacerme nada pero… ¿a dónde fuiste después de nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca?**

**- Salí para verme con Anthony que me llamó.**

**- ¿Y luego?**

**- Me marché con él.**

**- ¿A dónde?**

**- Para arreglar un asunto.**

Sus breves respuestas la hicieron exasperar… –** ¡Sí, pero ¿en dónde?!**

**- ¿Me vas a creer si te digo que a un hotel?**

**- ¿Para hacer qué?**

**- ¡Oye! Sí que estás peor que el FBI.**

Zapateando en el concreto lo apuraron… –** ¡Terry, contesta!**

**- Di mi palabra de no decirlo a nadie.**

**- ¿Ni a mí?**

**- No, porque se trata de un asunto… un tanto penoso.**

**- Entiendo…** – herida, Candy agachó la cabeza conforme decía… **– No me tienes confianza.**

**- ¿Me la tienes tú?... – **Terry enarcó altamente una ceja… –** Porque estoy empezando a creer que algo sabes y por eso…**

La joven lo miró fija y directamente a los ojos y le reveló… –** Te vi salir de ahí.**

Grandchester ni se inmutó un tantito… –** ¿En serio? ¿Y qué pensaste?**

En jarras se pudieron para espetar… –** ¡¿Qué crees tú que iba yo a pensar?!**

**- No lo sé. A veces la mente nos hace cada jugada que…**

**- ¡Por supuesto que me imaginé lo peor además de preguntarme quién era ella!**

**- ¿No la viste?**

**- No, pero vas a decirme su nombre, ¿cierto?**

Terry fue escueto al responder… **– No.**

**- ¡¿No?!**... – lógico, Candy volvió a alterarse… **– ¡¿y por qué no?!**

**- Porque no fui a hacer nada malo y porque debes confiar en mí.**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- ¿Crees qué podrás?**

**- ¡Respóndeme primero y luego ya veré!**

**- Entonces… **– el joven se cruzó de brazos y dijo… –** lo siento.**

**- ¡Terry!**... – su contestación le bajó la moral.

**- Lo siento, Candy. Pero no voy a decirte más; así que…**

**- Con tu empecinada actitud, no me dejas muchas opciones para pensarlo.**

**- Sólo las suficientes para que escojas la que sea mejor para ti. ¿Quieres ser mi novia basando desde ya nuestra relación en mutua confianza o…?**

Con la inesperada propuesta, el corazón de Candy se aceleró re-cuestionando apenas en un susurro… **– ¿De verdad quieres que lo sea?**

**- Respóndelo tú. **

Por instantes Candy, mordiéndose un dedo, permaneció callada porque… ¿cuántas veces quiso escuchar esa petición por boca de él? Muchas y aunque en sus mismos sueños siempre gritaba un sí ahora increíblemente no sabía qué decir. ¿Era debido a la emoción lo que le impedía darle una respuesta? Algo dentro de ella no se lo explicaba porque saltar a sus brazos quería y besarlo hasta que los labios le dolieran. Sin embargo y en el momento que hubo decidido contestar, un celular sonó.

Terry de su bolsillo lo tomó y atendió la llamada ordenándosele autoritariamente después de que oyeron su voz… **– ¡Deja lo que estés haciendo y vuelve inmediatamente aquí!**

**- Tía Lauren.**.. – el sobrino la llamó; pero la mujer ya había cortado comunicación haciéndolo nuevamente enfurecer y Candy queriendo saber…

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- No lo sé**… – Y porque lo vieron guardar su móvil, la chica lo nombró…

**- Terry, yo…** – un nuevo llamado la hubo interrumpido.

Mirado y reconocido el número, Grandchester raudamente atendió cuestionando… – ¡**Papá ¿qué sucede?!**

Richard, sereno como siempre, le preguntó… _– ¿Dónde estás?_

No negaron su ubicación… –** Con Candy…** – a ésta se le miró no sabiendo lo que pidieron…

_- Hijo, por favor. Discúlpate con ella y reúnete conmigo en la casa._

**- ¿En la nuestra? Porque Tía Lauren acaba de llamarme exigiéndome regresar a la fiesta.**

_- No lo hagas y ven a mí._

**- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que pasa?**

_- Lo sabrás tan pronto llegues._

**- Está bien. Entonces voy para allá**… – Y en lo que Terry cerraba su celular, Candy alarmada de verlo tan serio indagó…

**- ¿Está todo bien?**

Él le contestó… –** Sí pero debo marcharme, ¿me disculpas?**

Aunque no le agradó la idea, la chica tartamuda dijo… **– No… hay problema**… – Dándose cuenta de lo tarde que hubo reaccionado preguntó alentadoramente… **– ¿Te veré mañana?**

Terry asintió con la cabeza y dejándola sin besito, se dispuso a ir a donde su padre le había indicado.

Habiendo retrocedido sus pasos para que el auto pasara, Candy quedándose parada a media calle lo vio perderse en la oscuridad. Por su parte y detrás de la cortina de una ventana Paty lo hubo presenciado todo y en cuanto su amiga ingresó a la casa quiso informarse... – **¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué se fue tan pronto?**

**- Su tía y padre le llamaron.**

**- ¿Y eso te tiene tan mortificada?... **– Los ojos de la joven ya se habían inundado por las lágrimas y por ende contestó…

**- Sí, además de…** – Candy miró a Paty y le preguntó… **– Lo viste todo, ¿verdad?**

**- Pues sí; aunque ahora ya sé cómo aconsejarte: diciéndote que hagas todo lo contrario para que hagas mejor las cosas. En fin… me voy a mi recámara para asearme y descansar… **– Paty emprendió su andar sugiriendo… –** Tú trata de hacer lo mismo… **– y la ironía no se hizo esperar… – **¡claro; si es que puedes!… **– y efectivamente Candy no tan fácilmente conciliaría el sueño ya que varios motivos la mantendrían intranquila entre esos: el no haberle respondido rápidamente un "sí" a su petición, las extrañas llamadas de su familia y el remordimiento que sentía de que en lugar de ese golpe que le proporcionó a su mejilla, con un beso en los labios lo hubiera recibido. Pero ella no iba a ser la única que se pasaría la noche en vela sino el mismo Terry que en lo que manejaba se preguntaba el porqué Candy pensó mucho su respuesta; empero lo que más le inquietaba fueron las demandantes llamadas de su tía y padre que en el momento que hubo llegado a casa, en el despacho fue a encerrarse para aguardar a su hijo que desconocía la sorpresa que le esperaba.

. . .

Porque ansioso estaba por llegar, Terry sobrepasando el límite de velocidad manejó hasta su domicilio. Allí, después de abandonar su vehículo, apresurado ingresó a su hogar llamando a su papá que le respondió desde la oficina.

Dirigiéndose rápidamente allá, el joven divisó la puerta entreabierta no siendo necesario anunciarse, más si preguntar en cuanto la abrió… **– ¡¿Qué pasa?!**

**- Ven y siéntate**… – le señalaron el sofá; en cambio el hijo optó por decir…

**- Así estoy bien de pie.**

**- Como gustes**… – Richard que yacía sentado detrás del escritorio, también se levantó para confrontarlo cara a cara. Cuando así estuvieron, se hizo una cuestión… **– ¿Por qué abandonaste la fiesta?**

**- Lo siento.**

**- Pues por haberlo hecho, no te enteraste del cambio de planes que hizo la familia.**

**- ¿De qué cambios hablas?**

**- Ariza no aceptó comprometerse con Anthony.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque la muchachita lo ha pensado mejor y ha llegado a la conclusión que es otro el que le conviene a su lado. **

**- ¿Y quién es?**

**- ¿No lo adivinas?**

**- No. **

**- Pues me han pedido tu mano para ella, hijo.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... **– Las piernas de Terry flaquearon con la noticia siguiendo Richard firme en su posición.

**- Sorprendente, ¿no?**

**- ¡¿Y qué… **– el asombro era mucho que lo hicieron balbucear… – **¿… les respondiste?!**

**- Con semejante dote que trae consigo; excelentes puestos de trabajo y salarios para ambos y sin dejar de mencionar la vida llena de lujos que te darás, ¿qué crees que respondí?**

Porque Terry no creía a su padre capaz preguntó… **– ¡¿Anthony qué dijo?!**

**- Que mejor elección ella no pudo haber hecho.**

Con rabia se espetó… –** ¡Maldito infeliz!**

**- ¿Quieres decirme por qué Ariza cambió de opinión?**

**- ¡Te juro que lo ignoro, padre, de verdad!**

**- Yo te creo, hijo, pero alguna razón debe existir para que ella, de un momento a otro, haya decidido desviar sus ojos hacia ti. ¿Qué hiciste?**

**- ¡¿Ser amable con ella?!**

**- ¿En qué forma?**

Por la mirada de Richard, Terry corrigió… **– ¡No en esa en la que estás pensando!**

**- Entonces ¿cómo?**

**- Te lo voy a decir, pero si descubro que lo que quieren es hacerme responsable de lo qué sucedió… ¡te prometo, Richard que aunque me pudra en la cárcel cometeré primocidio!**

_Gracias queridas y especiales lectoras…_

**Abby Maddox, Bermone, Amy C.L., Gadamigrandchester, Darling Eveling, Luisa, Liz Carter, Pathya, Viridiana, Malu, Silvia E., Sandy, Ana de G, Conny de G, Irene, Olga Liz, Jessk, Celia, Invitada and Giovanna.**


	12. Chapter 12

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Doce: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Después de haber escuchado el relato de su hijo, mantenerlo esa noche de miércoles dentro de la casa y calmarlo fue duro trabajo para Richard que le aconsejó no presentarse para nada a la residencia familiar ya que por todos los medios, los parientes y la posible pudiente familia política eran capaces de obligarlo a contraer matrimonio así Terry no estuviera de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Aunque esconderse tampoco era la manera de actuar, Grandchester mayor le sugirió a su primogénito que tuviera mucho cuidado al salir a la calle y permanecería alerta ¿por qué no? de cualquier extraño que viera merodeándolo o se le acercara porque si a su modo Ariza le hubo contado todo a su padre, éste de seguro enviaría gente para cazarlo. Y como no estaban dispuestos a hacer su voluntad, padre e hijo acordaron tener paciencia y comportarse de lo más normal.

A pesar de su serenidad, ya estando a solas en su habitación Terry planeaba cómo salir bien librado de esa. Michael pudiera tener lo que necesitaba, el problema sería el dinero que le pediría por ayudarlo. Más no importándole sacrificar el monto ahorrado de su anhelado viaje a Argentina se lo ofrecería a cambio de la prueba que requería. Así que para llevar a cabo su plan, en busca de su celular fue. Pero antes de ponerse a localizar a su amigo, otro número telefónico se marcó, contestándosele esa y todas las veces que lo hizo, la desesperante voz del buzón.

Por su lado y porque sabía lo que había hecho, Anthony no se dignó a contestarle a su primo ni mucho menos se molestaría en devolverle las llamadas. Además la fiesta de bienvenida que su familia le había organizado a los Reagan estaba de lo más animada y no iba a permitir que nadie se la echara a perder así le estuvieran zumbando los oídos de todas las groserías que desde cierto punto de la ciudad le dedicaban devolviéndoselas él y burlón con cada copa que levantaba y le brindaba al ser Terry quien tuviera que cargar con la descocada de Ariza y quedando el rubio libre para seguir haciendo su regalada gana.

Apretando con fuerza el móvil en su mano fue como Grandchester desquitó su frustración; sin embargo su furia aumentó amenazando con hallar la manera de hacerlo pagar no sólo por esa sino por todas las trastadas que le debía. Entonces y porque se contaba con el modo de echarle abajo su teatrito, el joven sonrió vengativo y a Michael finalmente se llamó para pedirle… un pequeñísimo favor.

. . . . .

Según a lo marcado en una tabla de horarios, al no haber tenido práctica el día anterior, todos los **jueves **por la mañana los estudiantes que formaban parte del equipo de Polo poco a poco se iban concentrando en una aula ubicada en el tercer piso del primer edificio que se divisaba para recibir la clase teórica que les impartía el Señor Hollingberry que… en lo que todos se reunían y a los que ya estaban presentes volvía a entretener con sus experiencias vividas principalmente deportivas, porque las sábanas se le hubieron pegado al haberse quedado despierta tan tarde la noche anterior, Candy, después de descender del autobús escolar, por la acera se echó a correr para evitar un nuevo retraso en el pase de lista con su entrenador. No obstante subía apresuradamente unas escaleras cuando al final de estas un personaje salió para cortarle el paso.

De la inesperada sorpresa, Candy gritó; y debido al susto retrocedió un peldaño y para ayudarla a no caer habiendo errado al pisar el segundo, la persona extendió su mano y la atrapó palideciendo la joven mayormente al reconocerlo y que en lugar de ofrecerle las gracias por su socorro, furibunda le preguntó… – **¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

Anthony que conocía a la perfección el horario de "su novia", sabiéndose en libertad de todo tipo de compromisos y creyendo que fácilmente volverían a su lado porque según él era muy bien amado, a pesar de la resaca de la que era víctima, madrugó para presentarse con Candy que estando en piso firme y a su contacto rápidamente se soltó repitiendo cuestión… **– ¡Te pregunté ¿qué haces aquí?!**

**- ¡Vaya pregunta la tuya! Te prometí que después de la estancia de mi padre, porque tu lugar es a mi lado, en siete días ibas a volver a mis brazos. ¿Lo olvidaste?**

**- ¡Quien parece que lo olvidó fuiste tú. ¿Qué acaso no terminamos?!**

Don inocente sonó… **– Yo nunca hablé de finalizar nuestra relación.**

**- ¡Tú no pero yo sí! Así que sí me disculpas, tengo clase**… – mirándole despectivamente Candy pasó a su lado. Pero Anthony la detendría por el brazo para preguntarle…

**- ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Tom?**

La chica de nuevo se soltó aclarándole… **– ¡No sé quién te haya dicho eso; pero si es cierto que salgo con alguien es asunto que a ti no te incumbe!**

Con dolida voz se le dijo… **– Entonces, el amor que me profesabas era una vil mentira.**

Conteniendo en el aire la mano que se levantó con deseos de desgreñarlo, espetando le recordó… –** ¡¿Hablas tú de mentiras cuando todo lo que has dicho y hecho han sido sólo eso?!**

**- Bien sabes que tenía motivos para hacerlo.**

**- ¡Aún así, ninguno justifica el que te hayas burlado de mí!**

**- Yo nunca lo hice.**

**- ¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Entonces qué hacías cuando salías con Ariza? ¿Se ponían a jugar a las muñequitas o a tomar té?**

**- La prueba es que… **– no mentiría ya que en la cara se lo habían gritado… – **ella no quiere saber nada de mí.**

Candy fue dura al observar… –** ¡Tal vez porque se dio cuenta que poco vales como hombre!**

**- O valgo mucho… **– se defenderían con fingida indignación e informando… –** por eso no pude permitir que ellos se burlarán de mí. **

Entendiendo nada de lo que decía se cuestionó con molestia… –** ¡¿Ellos?! ¡¿de quiénes hablas?!**

Anthony se lo diría desconociendo el puñal que clavaría al revelar… –** De Ariza y Terry. ¿Sabías que anoche se comprometieron?**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!... **– Por el hoyo que se abrió a sus pies, Candy se hundió al ser ignorante de…

**- Ya los mismos periódicos matutinos hablan de eso.**

**- ¡Pero supuestamente eras tú…!**

**- … a quien le estuvieron tomando el pelo todo el tiempo porque se veían a escondidas y tal parece que Ariza está…**

**- ¡No lo digas!**... – Candy se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos queriendo verdaderamente no saber. Entonces creyendo en el odio que se tenía por el primo se dijo de él y dramatizando…

**- Esa misma repugnancia la siento yo en estos momentos. ¿Te imaginas lo que es ser traicionado por tu propio familiar? ¿Casi un hermano como lo era para mí?**

**- No…** – la joven musitó; y esperanzada dijo… **– Debe haber un error.**

**- No lo hay**… – Anthony invertiría la realidad de los sucesos… **– Ayer me llamó para que le ayudara porque en el hotel que se citaban, ella…**

**- ¡Por favor, no sigas!… **– se le solicitó al conocer el nombre de la persona que le hubo acompañado en el auto; así que engañándose dijo…** – Te aseguro que no me interesa oírlo… – **Con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la joven refrenó las lágrimas que peleaban bravíamente por salir. Y porque aire necesitaba Candy, en busca de la salida, emprendería sus pasos que rápidamente fueron interceptados por Tom que al estrellarse contra su cuerpo, le preguntó…

**- ¿A dónde vas, Candy?... **– ésta difícilmente pudo contestarle; pero al ubicar a Anthony, se encendieron de nuevo las cosas al cuestionar… **– ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!**

El rubio sin amedrentarse se cruzó de brazos diciendo… –** No tengo por qué enterarte. Además es mi novia a la que abrazas así que hazme el favor de soltarla.**

**- ¿Tu novia?**... – Tom sonrió burlón… **– Sí que estás atrasado de noticias. Ella…**

**- Tom…** – Candy llamó su atención… **– Olvídate de él y mejor vayamos a clase porque ya es tarde… **– la joven se adelantó dos pasos, los suficientes para oír una amenaza…

**- Mantente alejado de ella; porque a la próxima, así me quede más tiempo en la cárcel, voy a acabar contigo.**

**- ¿Piensas que te tengo miedo?**

**- ¡Deberías!**… – una tercera voz se escuchó y tres pares de ojos se volvieron al que decía… – **porque si no lo hace él… lo haré yo… **– dos seres se sorprendieron de la manera en que Terry había empujado a Anthony que fue a chocar duramente contra la pared no sabiendo responder a lo que se preguntó… **– ¡¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con Ariza para meterme en sus enredos?!**

**- N-No sé… de qué hablas.**

Sus voces retumbarían en el lugar al gritarse… –** ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!**

**- ¡A mí también me sorprendió su decisión!**

**- ¡Y frente a todos ¿por qué no aclaraste el malentendido?!**

**- ¡Creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar tú y yo de eso!**

Varios curiosos ya se habían acercado y percatándose de ellos, Terry acercándosele y quedamente le contestó… **– Tienes razón. Pero aprovechando que estás aquí, el tiempo que te doy para que arregles todo esto… es muy corto; así que vele pensando qué vas a decir porque si no lo haces, te vas a arrepentir hasta de haber nacido.**

La mirada de su primo era una completamente desconocida para él. Entonces para suavizarlo entre tono cobarde y guasón Anthony comentó… **– ¡Vamos, Terry! No puedes estar hablando tan seriamente. Al contrario deberías agradecérmelo, la vida tan escatimada que has llevado hasta este día no la padecerías más con un simple sí que dieras.**

Reprendiendo los deseos de aplastarle los sesos con un guamazo se le prometió… –** Ese "sí" lo vas a dar obligadamente tú cuando tenga en mis manos la prueba de que fuiste el primero que se acostó con ella.**

Un imaginario cubetazo de agua helada sintió el cuerpo del rubio que comenzando a sudar, tragó saliva y preguntó azorado… **– ¡¿Y cómo lo supiste?!... **– ya que él, debido al alcohol, no estaba seguro… – ¡**¿Michael te…?!**

Con una malévola sonrisa en los labios, Terry sentenció… –** Elige: hablas por tu cuenta o dejo que él maneje la situación a su modo. Sólo que al hacerlo el nombre de dos prestigiosas familias estarían envueltas. ¿Y quién sería el responsable de eso? ¡JA!... – **cantó sardónico… –** Anthony, el hijo consentido pero siempre ignorado de papi.**

Aún temeroso el señalado como culpable dudó… –** N-No te atreverías.**

**- Antes de que termine este día, tus ojos lo verán. Pero como tú hablarás, no habrá necesidad de perjudicarte, ¿verdad, primito?**

Porque la clase se vio interrumpida por los demás compañeros de equipo que llegaron comentando lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos primos, el señor Hollingberry abandonó el aula para aparecer en escena cuestionando… **– ¿Está todo bien, joven Grandchester?**

**- Sí, profesor…** – le contestó velozmente… **– sólo tratábamos un asunto de familia.**

Sin embargo y debido a que la tensión en el ambiente era pesada se recomendó… –** Entonces si ya terminaron, me gustaría dar mi clase del día.**

Habiéndosele lanzando una última mirada de advertencia a Anthony, Terry retomó el camino hacia el salón seguido del entrenador después de que éste hubo despachado al joven intruso que mortificado abandonó el edificio sin saber afuera qué rumbo tomar.

Por su parte, Candy en el momento que Grandchester pasó cerca de ella, con la mirada le exigió una explicación a todo lo que había sucedido. No obstante e ignorándola el universitario continuó caminando; pero al arribar al salón y ocupar su pupitre, en su celular texteó un mensaje y lo hizo llegar.

Escuchado lo reciente que había caído en el buzón de su móvil, la destinataria inmediatamente lo atendió y leyó… _– Espérame al terminar la clase._

Candy que había ocupado la banca de adelante, apenas giró la cabeza para mirarle e indicarle en un rápido parpadeo que "sí" concentrándose enseguida los dos a la lección correspondiente al día.

. . .

Más tarde y cinco minutos antes de finalizar la clase, Tom se acercó a la joven para invitarla a desayunar. Alegándole que aprovecharía que tenía una hora libre para hacer otra tarea, Candy rechazó también la compañía que Stevenson le ofreció al observarle lo solitario que quedaría el salón.

Bateado pero amenazador de estarle esperando para llevarla a casa, el persistente muchachito se fue no viendo ni sabiendo que en el pasillo y recargado detrás de una columna Terry había aguardado a que todos salieran para de nuevo él entrar al lugar donde…

En el asiento a la derecha de ella, el joven se sentó girándose la muchachita para verlo de frente y preguntarle con aseveración… **– Con quien ibas ayer era Ariza, ¿cierto?**

Él asintió positivamente y resumió los hechos… **– La noche que cenaste con nosotros, Anthony y ella fueron a los bolos. De ahí a la casa de un amigo mío. Entre alcohol y drogas las cosas se pusieron algo feas para ellos y no llegaron a la casa. Ayer, después de vernos, Anthony estaba afuera de la biblioteca esperándome para llevarme a verla y encubrirles el motivo de su ausencia. Lo hice ayudado por otra persona y a partir de ese instante no sé en qué momento Ariza cambió de opinión con respecto a mí que ahora quiere casarse.**

Reservándose el miedo para ella quiso asegurarse… –** Pero tú no aceptaste, ¿verdad?**

Terry negó con la cabeza… **– Lo malo es que anoche por salirme precipitadamente de la reunión, desconozco lo que la familia habló con mi padre.**

**- ¿Crees**… – se pasó saliva y se prosiguió… **– que él haya dado su autorización?**

**- No porque me pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado al andar por la calle.**

Con ojos llenos de espanto se le miró y cuestionó… –** ¿Podrían obligarte?**

**- De que pueden, ellos tienen el poder para hacerlo.**

Candy defendería sus ideales… –** ¡Pero aquí lo que cuenta es lo que tú piensas!**

**- Supuestamente así era.**

De pronto le sugirió… –** ¿Y si hablaras con Ariza?**

**- Para saber exactamente lo que dijo sería una buena idea. El problema es que también se me recomendó no acercarme a la casa de Anthony.**

**- ¡Podríamos sacarla de ahí!.**.. – la emocionada pluralización y participación lo hizo medio sonreír; sin embargo sería otro nombre el que mencionara…

**- Karen, sí, podría hacerlo.**

**- ¿Karen?**

A su gestito desconcertado se le tuvo que revelar… **– Una amiga. Quizá la recuerdes. Con ella llegué el sábado al antro.**

**- Oh, sí**… – se expresó no queriéndole dar tiempo ni paso a los celos porque se apresuraron a decir… **– Pero yo también podría. ¿No supuestamente soy… **– Candy se apenó de llamarse… – **tu novia?**

Le recordaron… **– Anoche te lo propuse y no respondiste.**

**- No lo hice porque…**

**- No te preocupes…** – porque él lo estaba… **– Ahora me importa más resolver este problema; y ya después con más calma retomamos nuestro asunto, ¿te parece?**

Pues no; pero ella por boba y lenta diría no muy feliz ni convencida… **– Si así tú lo deseas; pero quisiera ayudarte.**

**- Gracias…** – Terry le acarició el rostro; empero no quiso arriesgarla… **– Pero hay quien tiene lo que necesito para descubrir a Anthony.**

**- ¿Descubrirlo en qué?**

Se inquiriría…** – ¿No te dolerá si te lo digo?**

**- No…** – Candy sonó segura. Entonces prestó atención…

**- En la fiesta que asistieron, no sé si por voluntad u obligada por algunos invitados, Ariza dejó de ser "señorita". Y tengo la ligera sospecha además de haber visto ciertos rastros marcados en una sábana de cama, que entre esos está mi primo.**

La estudiante demostró dotes detectivescos… **– Y si lo está, es por eso que Ariza no quiere saber nada de él.**

**- ¿Anthony te lo dijo?**

**- Sí.**

**- Pues entonces sólo me queda probarlo y mostrárselo a mi familia.**

Porque escuchó su nombre, la joven lo mencionó… **– ¿De Michael lo adquirirás?**

**- Sí… – **Terry lo pensaría para sí… –** sólo espero que haya hecho lo que usualmente hace en sus fiestas.**

**- ¿Y qué es lo que hace?**

Develado su alto pensamiento, bromeó con ella… – **Eres algo curiosita, ¿lo sabías?**

**- ¡Ay, no seas así! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!**

**- No; hasta que lo tenga en mi mano y después…**

**- Lo que sea, ¿me dejarás verlo?**

**- No creo que tus virginales ojos estén preparados para ver ciertas cosas.**

Doña "experimentada" lo provocó… –** ¿Y tú cómo sabes?**

**- Sencillo… **– más seductor no pudo oírse… –** Correspondes excelentemente bien cuando se trata de un beso, pero frente a la sensación que nace en tu cuerpo no sabes qué hacer con eso.**

Por su revelador y ofensivo descubrimiento se le llamó… –** ¡Idiota!... – **pero éste fue rápido en su movimiento y la alcanzó por la nuca para atraerla a él y demostrarle con un beso relajador, rítmico y perfecto lo que anteriormente había dicho. Y para seguir comprobándolo cuando la lujuria se apoderó de un ser al estar masajeando su lengua, profundizó la suya enviándole un hormigueo que la hizo gemir, cerrar rápidamente las piernas y separarse ganándose con ello… las risas burlonas de Terry que la vio llenarse de un inocente rubor y que sin saber por qué se lo agradeció. Sin embargo lo obvio de estarse reservando para alguien especial en un momento igual, le hizo cavilar además del dichoso compromiso con Ariza, la poca probabilidad de que fuera para él. Entonces para ponerle un alto a las burlas y a los besos clandestinos, Grandchester se puso de pie y anunció…

**- Será mejor que me vaya.**

**- ¿Tienes clase?**

**- Hasta las tres de la tarde. Después iré a encontrarme con Michael.**

**- ¿Me mantendrás al tanto de lo que pase?**

**- Sí; está bien. ¿Te quedas?**

**- Un poco más.**

**- Bien. Entonces nos vemos después. **

**- Cuídate, por favor…** – ella le pidió y él asintió con la cabeza iniciando la retirada y dejándola a solas y muy preocupada por el joven aquel que aceleró sus pasos para alcanzar su correspondiente plantel y salón de clases.

Y en lo que ellos dos se quedaban para continuar sus estudios… en la lujosa habitación que le fue asignada en la residencia Graham, las dos primas de Ariza le visitaban. Habiéndoseles ofrecido asiento que se tomó, las jovencitas la observaban acostada sobre su amplia cama siendo la retraída de Loiuse quien comenzara la conversación… **– Prima, ¿no iba a ser Anthony tu prometido y después tu esposo?**

**- Sí, él era mi objetivo. Pero ahora que lo conozco bien… no es lo que deseo tener a mi lado.**

**- De todos modos no entiendo porque tú nos decías que estabas feliz con él. Así que explícanos, ¿a qué se debió tu repentino cambio?**

**- No fue repentino… **– dijo Ariza y Susana su confidente que lo sabía, en silencio siguió escuchando… –** Desde que conocí a Terruce me gustó pero como papá lo menospreciaba, pues me vi obligada a interesarme en el hijo del Duque de Graham.**

**- ¿Estás segura qué es eso?**

**- ¡Claro! Aunque… **– la señorita Reagan enmudeció por segundos y luego pidió… – **¿Prometen guardarme un secreto?... **– dos primas se miraron entre sí; y después de que asintieron pusieron atención… **– En un principio creí que era algo esporádico; pero antenoche me di cuenta que Anthony tiene un problema y difícilmente puede controlarlo.**

**- ¿Qué problema es?**

**- Le gusta beber mucho y por supuesto ¡yo no pienso vivir eternamente a lado de un ser borracho e irresponsable! **

**- Tienes razón… **– habló Susana… –** A ninguna muchacha le gustaría algo similar por muy guapo que esté pero… tal vez sea la edad y con el paso de los años él corrija su comportamiento.**

**- Quizá; pero sería tarde para los dos porque no pienso renunciar a Terry ahora que encontré la manera de quedarme con él.**

**- Aún así… **– Louise volvió a decir… –** no lo entiendo.**

**- Mejor para ti… **– le dijo a ella; después posó su mirada en la religiosa prima que con perspicacia, intuía que algo más turbio había alrededor de Ariza y Anthony ya que durante la fiesta y en un momento que él se hubo acercado a ella para invitarle a bailar, lo rechazó tajantemente pidiéndole no acercársele más y no queriendo saber nada de él que…

Habiéndosele puesto en alerta y con una idea en mente Anthony fue a su auto para disponerse a visitar dos lugares. El primero, la casa de Michael y que al no atendérsele, se marchó para dirigirse al segundo, los bolos que sus puertas abría al público exactamente al medio día.

Según en su reloj faltaba una hora y media; así que al no sentir el tiempo muy lejano además de no tener nada por hacer, en su carro aguardaría para entrar y tratar de ubicar a su objetivo que desconociéndolo, desde temprano y porque era de su propiedad, estaba en el interior del establecimiento revisando cierto material del cual podía sacarle mucho provecho y preguntándose… quién daría más por tenerlo.

Mil gracias mil…

**Abby, Irene, Mece, Soledad C, Silvia E, Amy C.L., Ana, Darling Eveling, Spectator, Jessk, Persona Invitada 1, Malu, Rey, Persona Invitada 2, Luisa, Mary, Persona Invitada 3, Viridiana, Lady Supernova, Pathya, Celia, Noemí Cullen, Sandy, Liz Carter, Bermone, Tatiana, Nekoclauclau, Persona Invitada 4, Ana de G and Persona Invitada 5.**


	13. Chapter 13

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Trece: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

La llamada que recibió de su amigo en la noche anterior no le hubo sido inesperada; lo que lo fue, fue el favor solicitado. Y aunque realmente con su personal y digital cámara grabó absolutamente nada de lo que le hubieron requerido, no revelado el dato y todavía gozando de su sola compañía, Michael, en su casa, hubo dejado lo que hacía para pararse frente a una cámara de vigilancia con conexión directa al internet e inmediatamente enseguida se dirigió a un cuarto que fungía como la estación de monitoreo quedándose ahí y frente a una computadora gran parte de la noche revisando las imágenes filmadas y tomando consigo las que verdaderamente estaba buscando.

Con ello, guardado en una unidad de almacenamiento y muy de mañana, llegó a su establecimiento donde nuevamente checaría el material; y al percatarse que su persona salía con frecuencia además de calcular el dinero que obtendría por eso, con la ayuda de una conocida aplicación informática comenzó a distorsionar la mayor parte de su contenido.

Y en lo que el joven se concentraba en hacer una editada colección de fotos que a unas manos irían a parar, afuera, vencido por el desvelo y su amiga la guarapeta, Anthony dormía plácidamente en el interior de su auto. Vehículo que atraía las miradas de los empleados que laboraban en los bolos y demás transeúntes al tener frente a sus placas los ojos fijos del agente vial que después de haber tomado nota del número de la matrícula y generado un ticket, a la parte frontal se encaminó dando fuertes golpes al cristal cuando se divisó al ocupante dormilón.

Amodorrado y asustado Anthony posó su mirada en el que rudamente le hubo despertado para ser dejada en su mano la multa de la cual exigieron el motivo que la ocasionó siendo únicamente señalada una redundante señal de parqueo que indicaba _"Estacionamiento sólo para clientes excepto jueves de 6 AM a 12 PM"_ ya que durante esas horas la máquina barredora municipal pasaba por la calle haciendo su correspondiente labor.

Apenado, sosteniendo su sanción y disculpándose, el rubio encendió el motor de su transporte y se movió de ahí; más hacerlo, observó a la gente trabajadora que ya limpiaba los vidrios de los ventanales del local; así que después de encontrar un debido lugar para su auto, lo dejó muy bien asegurado y a pie se regresó para pedir información referente a la ubicación de Michael. De éste no se negó su tempranera presencia en el negocio. Entonces después de haberse proporcionado un nombre y demás, uno de los trabajadores se dirigió a la oficina de su joven jefe que al escuchar el llamado a la puerta autorizó el acceso y demandó la razón por la que se le molestaba.

El nombre de pila que se le mencionó a Michael no lo reconoció sino por haberse identificado también como primo de su amigo Terry.

Resguardado su entretenido trabajo, se cuestionó… **– ¿Sabes qué asunto lo trae?**

Porque no se pensó en preguntar se contestó con verdad… –** No, no lo dijo ni yo lo pregunté.**

**- Bien… **– el dueño del establecimiento conforme dejaba su asiento ordenó… –** Hazlo pasar pero no lo traigas aquí. En la cafetería me reúno con él.**

**- Está bien, Mike.**

Viendo salir a su trabajador, el joven solicitado por momentos se quedó pensativo. Luego, con una resolución en mente, sonrió avaricioso y buscó la puerta de salida de su oficina. Ya estando afuera se encaminó hacia el lugar de encuentro con Anthony que al ser enterado sería recibido por Michael, en sus adentros gritó con alegría; y seguro de ganarle la batalla a su primo, se dejó guiar hasta el punto marcado.

Allá y como si fueran los grandes camaradas de toda la vida, los jóvenes se saludaron; después de invitarse a ocupar asiento y tomar algo para beber, alguien nueva y mentirosamente comenzó la conversación… **– Terry me aconsejó venir a verte.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**... – eso el amigo no se lo esperaba… **– ¿Y para qué?**

**- Me dijo que tienes "algo" para mí.**

Ese "algo" consiguió que el vendedor de drogas se pusiera en alerta e indagara… –** ¿"Algo" como qué?**

**- Tú lo sabes.**

**- Honestamente no… **– porque su negocio cubría otro más sucio y tal vez de "eso" Ariza quería más… –** Así que sé explícito.**

**- Quiero que me vendas lo que pasó en tu casa dos noches atrás.**

**- Ah, se trata de eso.** **Bueno, ¿cuánto me ofreces?**

**- Tú pon el precio que quieras.**

**- Hablas palabras mayores porque sabes que tienes con qué pagar. Sin embargo y antes de llegar a un acuerdo, dame la razón para que yo te entregue el material.**

**- Simple. No quiero que llegue a manos de mi familia.**

**- ¿Tienes miedo que se enteren de lo que tú y tu amiguita hicieron?**

**- Lo hago precisamente para protegerla.**

**- Eso no te importó mucho aquella vez.**

**- ¡Me importa ahora y eso es lo que cuenta!**

**- Calmado, amigo. No hay necesidad de alterarnos.**

Aunado a eso, Anthony se dio el lujo de exigir… –** Entonces dame lo que te pido y te daré lo que quieras.**

**- ¿Cuánto traes contigo?**

**- Mi padre…** – se sacó una cartera… **– me ha entregado este cheque…** – se mostró y ofreció… **– Es tuyo a cambio de lo que tengas.**

Michael posó sus ojos en el monto; luego lanzó un silbidito y después expresó… **– ¡Sí que te consienten, ¿eh?! Una suma bastante tentadora pero no… **– se miró al interesado que exclamó…

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

A su sorpresiva reacción se le explicaría… –** Los cheques y mayormente en una cantidad como esa complicaría las cosas en mi negocio; por eso yo manejo principal y únicamente…** – jugó sus dedos… **– efectivo.**

**- ¡Pero no podría cambiarlo tan pronto!**

**- Lo siento. Yo tampoco puedo aceptarlo.**

**- ¿Qué te parece mi reloj?**... – también se lo mostró.

**- ¿Me lo dejas empeñado hasta que traigas los billetes?**

**- Si así lo quieres pero primero debes entregarme lo que te pido.**

**- Eso también está en mi lista de lo que no me gusta hacer.**

**- Pero…**

**- Mi regla es… dando y dando.**

**- Entonces, quiero tu palabra que no harás nada hasta que yo vuelva con el dinero.**

**- ¿Eso incluye a Terry?**

**- A él menos que a nadie.**

**- Pues si es así, tráeme el cash antes de las tres de la tarde porque sino tu primo se enterará de la orgía que se armó en mi casa y en la que… por cierto… **– se basaría en una información leída... – **¿Ariza salía contigo y estaba para comprometerse con él?**

Anthony se puso nervioso y tartamudeó al decir… –** N-no sé.. que…**

Mostrando indiferencia, Michael se puso de pie y sentenció… **– Ya sabes la hora y en dónde encontrarme para darme "tu respuesta". Nos vemos después… **– Con unas fuertes y repetidas palmaditas dadas en un hombro se despidieron del rubio que inmediatamente buscó la salida del establecimiento para ir a donde su auto y pensar en su interior la dirección más rápida para llegar a una sucursal bancaria.

Cualesquiera que tuviera ATM sería perfecta para todo tipo de necesidad. Sin embargo para obtener la cantidad que su cheque marcaba, forzosamente la oficina matriz debía ser visitada. Entonces, al calcular que el tiempo que le tomaría llegar hasta allá y regresar era limitado, despotricando Anthony se dispuso a manejar.

Y en lo que ese primo pisaba el acelerador como si estuviera huyendo, en la universidad donde asistía el otro… una hermosa jovencita requería urgentemente de su presencia. Al no ser parte de la casa de estudios superiores perdida entre sus jardines, bellamente presentable y sosteniendo un periódico Karen se vio en la necesidad de solicitar la ayuda de un grupo de jovencitas que sentadas en el verde césped, degustaban su respectivo lunch.

El nombre que ella les dio, fácilmente lo ubicaron. Pero como ninguna estudiaba a su lado, le aconsejaron ir a la oficina administrativa donde le informarían exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

Habiendo zapateado berrinchudamente por su fracaso y agradecido, Karen retomó la dirección que le habían dado. Al estar allá, se dirigió con la recepcionista y ésta la orientó después de haber sido enterada de la falsa urgencia que llevaban por verlo. Así que en un computador y dentro de una celda, se tecleó… **– Terruce Grandchester… **– y la base de datos facilitó que para ese día jueves de once de la mañana a las trece horas de la tarde, el universitario debía estar presente en la conferencia que era impartida por un catedrático de Biotecnología. Y aunque su físico sí estaba, no la mente de Terry al no dejar de pensar en el problema que se encontraba. Y mientras él obligadamente adentro seguía, Karen le esperaría en las afueras del auditorio para reclamarle, cuando lo tuviera en frente, lo que el periódico decía.

. . .

Pasados los minutos y terminada la exposición, unas puertas se abrieron y los asistentes poco a poco fueron desocupando el lugar. Por supuesto de su presencia que siempre y por todos era percibida, él se sorprendió así como el golpe que de ella recibió con el objeto que extendieron para exigirle… **– ¡¿Puedes decirme qué es esto?!**

**- ¿Un periódico?…** – A Terry le encantaba bromear con su amiga que le espetó…

**- ¡Hazte el payaso conmigo!**

**- Si no es contigo, ¿con quién?**

**- ¡Terry, una vez en tu vida sé serio y contesta… ¿por qué los periódicos están anunciando esto?!.**.. – se le mostró la nota en sociales.

**- Si te digo que no lo sé, ¿me creerás?**

**- ¡¿Debo de?!**

**- Sí, porque efectivamente no sé de dónde o de quién salió esa información.**

**- ¿De la que se declaró "tu prometida"?**

**- ¿En serio?**... – el joven realmente no sabía nada de eso; así que finalmente se enteró…

_Anoche la casa del Duque de Graham se vistió de gala dándole una fiesta de bienvenida al ultra millonario señor Abraham Reagan anunciándose, además de la indeterminada estancia que pasará en América, que su hija la señorita Ariza prontamente contraerá nupcias con el sobrino del reconocido diplomático anfitrión e hijo del economista Richard Grandchester._

_Para felicitarla personalmente nos acercamos a la futura señora de Grandchester. Pero al preguntarle por su prometido, ella dijo que había salido a atender un asunto importante sorprendiéndonos que a lo largo del evento y hasta su conclusión el joven Terruce nunca apareció. _

Porque Terry hubo leído en voz alta, Karen le preguntó… –** ¿Dónde estabas?**

Payasamente dirían… –** Atendiendo un asunto de importancia.**

Con su bolso la joven nuevamente lo atacaría y le gritaría… **– ¡Deja de estar jugando conmigo!**

**- ¡Es que es en serio!**… – sólo que el universitario no iba a revelarle que su asunto importante tenía por nombre "Candy". Entonces su celosa amiga…

**- Mira, Terruce…** – con el dedo lo amenazó… **– hasta que por tu boca me confieses que ya tienes novia formal, hasta ese momento yo tengo todos los derechos sobre ti. Así que, aclárame esto… ¡¿fuiste tú quién realmente se la llevó a la cama y por eso llegaron tan tomaditos de las manos?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Fue tal cual te lo dije.**

**- ¡Entonces, ¿por qué ahora quiere casarse contigo?!**

**- Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.**

**- ¡Pues no lo intentes y descúbrelo pronto porque no quiero volver a despertar y toparme con noticias como estas!**

Frente a la molestia de su amiga, Terry sonaría serio al decirle… –** Pero tú bien sabes que un día yo…**

**- Cuando me digas que has encontrado a la chica correcta, yo no me opondré a su relación porque sé que a mí me quieres como la amiga que soy para ti. Aunque claro… **– peligrosamente se le acercó y seductora fue al comentarle… – ** eso tampoco nos ha impedido… divertirnos juntos… **– al beso de Karen, Grandchester no correspondió al cien por cierto porque él mismo se recordó…

**- Pero creo que eso… **– la separó… –** pronto dejaremos de hacerlo. **

Karen pasmada le preguntó… **– ¡¿Aceptarás casarte con Ariza?!**

**- ¡Claro que no, tonta!**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- ¿Lo hablamos después? Todavía tengo que asistir a mi última clase. Pero antes, ¿podrías hacerme un favor.**

**- Si no te importa la acumulación que ya llevas de ellos.**

**- Como tú los quieras, valdrá la pena pagártelos.**

**- Sí como no…** – Karen recordó el rechazo apenas sufrido… **– pero en fin ¿de qué se trata?**

**- De ir a visitar a Ariza.**

**- ¿Y crees que me reciba?...** – se inquirió.

**- Ese será un albur que hay que arriesgar.**

**- Okey. Saliendo de aquí, me voy para allá.**

**- ¿Me llamas en cuanto sepas algo?**

**- Sí, por supuesto… **– Para despedirse, los jóvenes lo hicieron con un beso dejado en la mejilla. Y porque ella lo quería aún sabiendo el tipo de amor que él le tenía, se dispuso a ayudarlo yendo a la casa de su familia y donde efectivamente por Ariza no fue recibida. Entonces informándolo de la negativa que le dieron, Terry en el momento que hubo finalizado sus clases, a los bolos rápidamente se dirigió topándose a la entrada con Anthony que salía victorioso y que con el CD que sostenía en su mano, se abanicaba la cara y alardeaba burlón…

- **Será muy tu amigo, pero pudo más mi dinero. Así que, "querido primo", aunque fuimos muchos los que conocieron a la que será tu mujer, para mí será un verdadero placer tener la exclusividad de ser tu padrino de bodas.**

La mezcla de la traición, la frustración y la furia consiguieron que Grandchester perdiera el control; y lo que en la mañana tuvo que contener, en ese momento lo sacaría al arrojarse sobre aquel infeliz humano que con el primer derechazo volvían a reventarle boca y nariz.

Habiendo tenido en sí lástima por el rubio que con el golpe recibido, ¡seguro! quijada y dientes le hubieron zafado porque al suelo e hincado había caído, Charlie el guardia de seguridad del local, testigo y conocido de Terry, a éste se le acercó para hacerlo detener cuando se preparaba para lanzar un segundo proyectil además de que llamar la atención de la policía no era recomendable para ninguno. Entonces… tomando por las solapas al herido, el trabajador lo levantó y aventó en dirección a su auto que había dejado estacionado frente al establecimiento. Y mientras aquel chocaba duramente contra su propio vehículo, al otro se lo llevaban adentro para calmarlo y preguntársele la razón de haber golpeado a su primo que como pudo se puso de pie para largarse de ahí.

Rabiosamente enfurecido, Grandchester demandó la presencia de Michael; pero Charlie le aconsejó serenarse primero. Poco a poco Terry fue haciéndolo; sin embargo la presencia de unos seres volverían a ponerlo de malas.

. . .

Tal como lo amenazara, Tom en las afueras de la institución media superior hubo aguardado hasta que Candy salió por su puerta. A pesar de las mil excusas que le dio la chica no pudo quitárselo de encima así que viéndose obligada, aceptó su invitación a comer. Pero él, teniendo ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella, le peticionó… ir a jugar boliche.

Por supuesto la joven no perdió la oportunidad de rechazarlo al afirmarle que nunca en su vida lo había practicado. No obstante con su reciente revelación fue peor, porque Stevenson de plano no quiso quitar el dedo del renglón hasta conseguir convencerla prometiéndole él ser su profesor.

Entonces, cuando la presionada muchachita dijo… **– Está bien; vayamos…** – ignoraba que al local que la llevaron era frecuentado por Terry que al verla la pobre pidió que la tierra se abriera y la desapareciera porque aquel de seguro lo iba a hacer con las miradas furiosamente fulminantes que le estaba dedicando.

Fingiendo no estarlas sintiendo, Candy siguió caminando a lado de su acompañante que la guió hasta una mesa y ahí le pidió le aguardara por unos minutos en lo que iba a conseguir dos pares de zapatos.

Viendo que Tom se alejaba, Terry rápidamente por el celular le mandó un mensaje de texto. Candy lo recibió indicándosele un lugar para poder hablar con ella. Llevando consigo sus pertenencias, la jovencita buscó la puerta más próxima. Esa le conducía a los sanitarios; pero al estar sobre su pasillo detrás de su persona escuchó… – **¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!**

Por la rudeza de su voz en la cuestión, Candy saltó, se giró y balbuceante contestó… **– Tom… me invitó.**

Verla llegar a su lado lo llenó de celos; y por ende preguntó… **– ¡¿Y no pudiste contestar "no?!**

**- Lo hice pero**… – la joven observó lo obvio… **– ¿tanto te molesta que esté aquí?... – **Terry no lo negó y por lo mismo se le exigió conocimiento…** – ¿Por qué?**

**- ¡Porque este lugar no es seguro para ti!**

Se alegaría al observar… –** Pero hay más mujeres afuera y…**

El joven se exasperó y gritó… –** ¡Candy, ¿no te es suficiente con que te lo esté diciendo yo?!**

**- Lo siento**… – dijo ella; y la muy obediente emprendió sus pasos.

**- Espera…** – él le solicitó tomándola de la mano para hacerla detener y disculparse… **– No quise ser rudo contigo pero…**

**- Está bien. De todos modos no quería venir pero es que él insistió tanto que…**

**- Así lo vuelva a hacer, ¡eres tú quien debe mantenerse firme y no ceder!**

A través de sus ojos Candy descifró… **– ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?**

Terry le reveló… –** ¡Creo que las cosas no van a salir como las planeé!**

**- ¡¿No?! ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Anthony se me adelantó. ¿Acaso no lo viste afuera?**

**- No…** – la joven contestó y tampoco le prestó atención sino al temblor en su corazón que le hizo preguntar… **– ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**- Es lo que yo quisiera saber…** – Terry se movió para apoyar su espalda en los fríos azulejos de una pared y golpearse ligeramente la cabeza diciendo… **– Ariza no quiso atender a Karen.**

**- ¿Ya te comunicaste con ella?**

**- Me hizo una visita a la universidad y ahí se lo pedí.**

**- Terry**… – Candy lo llamó; y porque lo vio sumamente desesperado se abrazó de él oyéndolo decir…

**- Precisamente de aquí, Ariza y Anthony salieron para irse a la dichosa fiesta. Entre estas gentes estuvieron, así que…** – aprovechando su cercanía le levantó el rostro; y conforme su pulgar acariciaba su labio inferior le pidió… **– Sé buena chica y sin preguntar más, sal de aquí. **

Ella entendió a la perfección el riesgo y la experiencia que podía vivir; así que le respondió… **– Te prometo que lo haré.**

**- Entonces, ven**… – la tomó de la mano; y en lo que la guiaba le informaba… **– al final de este pasillo, está la puerta que te lleva a la calle. Yo regresaré para entretener a Stevenson el tiempo suficiente para que no te dé alcance y si lo hace, Candy, por favor… – **ambos se detuvieron y a uno, sus palabras…

**- No te preocupes. No volveré a salir con él… **– Y para sellar su propia promesa, la jovencita se le acercó; y de sus labios se adueñó para regalarle un beso que empezó siendo candoroso; luego seriamente provocativo y terminó dejándose con los deseos encendidos de lo que un cuerpo talladamente cariñoso también le había ofrecido. Sonriendo de su mirada proyectada, Candy finalmente le dijo… **– Adiós**… – y por la puerta que se le hubo indicado, salió.

Terry, después sostenerse cierta alterada parte y quejarse de un dolor, regresó a donde Charlie para mirar desde ahí a Tom que incesante buscaba a su acompañante pero principalmente escuchar la retadora cuestión proveniente del guardia de seguridad… **– ¿Qué asunto tienes con Michael?**

**- Tenía. Había quedado de venderme cierto material que necesito pero al parecer ya se lo entregó a Anthony.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Hace dos noches tuvo una fiesta; y de lo que sucedió allí quieren hacerme responsable. **

**- ¿Cómo?... **– se preguntó el modo.

**- Casándome.**

**- ¿Con quién?**

**- Con la que supuestamente iba a casarse mi primo.**

**- Pero Michael no grabó nada… **– Charlie soltó; y Terry sorprendido cuestionaría…

**- ¡¿Tú cómo lo sabes?!**

**- Porque yo estuve ahí; y él no filmó porque… estuvo un buen rato con una chica. **

**- ¿La acompañante de Anthony?**... – el guardia no respondió; y debido a que no lo hacía, Terry del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó unos billetes de la más alta denominación y se los ofreció… **– Charlie, te doy esto si tú… **

**- Por favor, Terry, guárdalo porque…**

**- ¡Es poco lo sé; pero te juro que si llego a tener más, será para ti!**

**- ¿Tan apurado estás?**

**- Anoche anunciaron que estoy comprometido con esa persona. Hasta ahora he tenido suerte; pero si mi familia envía gente en mi búsqueda será para llevarme con ellos y obligarme a contraer matrimonio con Ariza y yo ni siquiera fui parte de la dichosa fiestecita.**

**- Entiendo.**

**- Si lo entiendes, entonces proporcióname cualquier dato que pueda servirme, por favor.**

Charlie lo pensó largamente. Luego mirándolo le confesó… **– Anthony fue el primero; pero al quedarse dormido le siguió Michael que después de, invitó a… Sandy a…**

**- ¡¿Sandra, la… mesera?!... – **El informante asintió y Terry preguntó… **– ¿Hubo alguien más?.**.. – se negó con la cabeza y se especificó…

**- Alguien más ya no se agregó a la lista; pero si hubo más con los últimos dos.**

Sin haber manera para sorprenderse más, se anheló… –** Y de verdad, ¿nadie grabó nada?**

**- Sí. **

**- ¡¿Quién fue?!**

**- Yo; pero promete que no dirás quién te lo dio… **– Terry posó su mirada en el celular que se sacaba de un estuche sujetado en un grueso cinturón. Pero antes de extraer un chip, el primero de varios videos se reprodujo. En ello se mostraba a unos jóvenes compitiendo al ingerir alcohol y a otros enseñando cómo drogarse. Más adelante y casi al final apareció Ariza haciendo un desnudo frente a la audición que le aplaudía viéndose en el fondo a Anthony conversando con Michael.

**- ¿De qué hablaron?**... – preguntó Terry a Charlie ya que en el segundo video, se veía a Anthony llevando a Ariza hacia una recámara.

**- Desde que estuvieron aquí, a Michael le gustó la chica. Así que digamos que hicieron un trueque. Todo lo que se consumió no se lo cobraría a cambio de acostarse con ella. Tu primo a pesar de estar borracho no se dejó y le contestó que primero él la conocería y después se la entregaría. **

**- ¡¿El muy desgraciado hizo eso?!**

**- Amigo, cuando el alcohol te tiene domado, ninguna valor es respetado.**

**- Pero si Michael no filmó nada, ¿qué le entregó a Anthony?**

**- ¿Quieres ir a preguntárselo?**

**- Sólo para quitarme la duda.**

**- Bien; entonces deja llamarlo. Pero recuerda… no sabes nada.**

**- Tienes mi palabra.**

Un celular se dejó en su mano; y mientras Terry extraía el chip, Charlie se comunicaba con Michael que autorizaba su acceso a su oficina. Ya estando allá, inmediatamente se reveló lo que ya se sabía… **– Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- No tengo nada que te sirva.**

**- ¿No tienes nada porque ya se lo diste a Anthony? **

**- ¿Ah, lo viste? **

**- Me topé con él en la puerta del negocio.**

**- Pues sí; pero se lo di porque me dijo que tú lo habías enviado. **

**- ¿Y se lo creíste?**

**- ¿Entonces me engañó?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- En ese caso, para engañados él… ¿quieres ver lo que le entregué?... **– Terry se sorprendió y dijo…

**- Sí… **– Y con la invitación aceptada se acercó al computador mirando las imágenes fijas y escuchando del negociante…

**- ¿Sabes lo que me pagaron por todo eso? **

**- ¿Cuánto?**

**- ¿El cheque que recién le dio su padre?**

Fuertes carcajadas Terry lanzó y a su amigo lo calificó de… – **¡Desgraciado abusivo!**

**- ¡Tú, infeliz! ¡Ya estaba viendo tu carita de querer matarme por no ayudarte! Pero no se te olvide que antes de todos somos amigos, ¿o no?**

**- ¿Lo somos?.**.. – Grandchester quiso confirmación.

**- Para mí sí.**

**- Bueno, entonces me voy.**

**- ¿Charlie ya te entregó lo que necesitas?**

Terry entendió su plan… –** Sí. ¿Te veo después?**

**- Por supuesto. Quiero saber la reacción de ese grandísimo cabrón de tu primo.**

**- Te aseguro que sus gestos, yo voy a gozarlos más.**

**- Pero eso no queda aquí; así que resguarda lo que haya en el chip y devuélvemelo. Estoy seguro que mi querido suegro me dará bastante más cuando se lo haga llegar.**

**- Así mucho menos te aceptará como yerno.**

**- Si tu primo me la vendió por dos botellas de alcohol, si le digo que a mí me gusta su hija ¡ni modo que diga que no!**

**- ¡Si tú lo dices!**

**- ¡Oh, ya viste, pues! ¿Dónde quedó tu apoyo de amigo?**

**- Te la daré cuando quede en libertad de tu "amorcito"**

**- Conste. Estaré esperando por ella; así que en cuanto la veas no tardes en hablarle de mí. **

**- Nos vemos, Mike.**

**- Adiós, mi amigo y suerte.**

**- Gracias…** – dijo Terry habiendo extendido y estrechado manos con Michael que lo vio finalmente salir. Sin embargo el joven Grandchester había cruzado alegre y relajado todo el establecimiento y afuera se estaba despidiendo de Charlie cuando a sus espaldas, escuchó…

**- Hasta que por fin sales**… – su voz rápidamente atrajo su atención; y al volverse a la persona que le habló, lo reconoció como…

**- Tío, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**- Se me informó dónde podía encontrarte. **

**- ¿Anthony te lo dijo?**

Lo ignoraron… –** Si no tienes pendientes por hacer, quisiera hablar contigo.**

Terry se mostraría firme… –** Los tengo pero por tratarse de ti… ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? **

**- A la casa por supuesto.**

Y porque una puerta se le abrió Grandchester dijo… **– Traigo mi auto. ¿No te molesta si te sigo?**

**- Había pensado que al ir conmigo, avanzaríamos nuestra conversación.**

**- Entonces… **– el sobrino no temió… – **permíteme dejar encargado mi carro y enseguida vuelvo contigo.**

Muchísimas y especiales gracias a todas…

Gadamigrandchester, Sandy, **Analondra28**, Silvia E, Luisa1113, Zu Castillo, **Fati**, Malu, Carolina Clarf, Jessk, Lady Supernova, Conny de G, Ana de G, **Paulina D. Ardley**, Darling Eveling, Bermone, Celia, Liz Carter, Irene, Pathya, Annita, Amy C.L., **Mikaela, Iris**, SoledadC, Mary, **Caro, ShelydeKou**, Viridiana and Olga Liz.


	14. Chapter 14

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Catorce: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

_Meses era la diferencia de edades entre los primos. Y los papás de Terruce le celebraban sus primeros cinco años de vida cuando a su fiesta y de la mano de la Tía Lauren llegó el pequeño Anthony. En aquel entonces, fue muy difícil para Terry entender el por qué de la desmedida atención que se le tenía aquel chiquillo. Y es que los demás niños invitados hubieron abandonado al festejado para irse a jugar con el recién llegado._

_Viendo que eran sus propios juguetes que él hubo compartido con ellos los que le ofrecían al rubio, Terry en un arranque normal a su edad, se los arrebató para llevárselos a guardar. En el camino a su habitación, sus dos padres le llamaron; pero hubo sido la Tía Lauren quien lo reprendiera y obligara a devolver lo llevado. Aunque aventándolos, el regañado obedeció pero aún así no comprendió el por qué de ese favoritismo hasta que su padre se lo hubo explicado. Anthony era el hijo de su hermano: un hombre de ocupadas obligaciones y de importante función para la nación. Su madre recién había fallecido y la pariente que le acompañaba, aunados ellos, eran sus únicos y más cercanos familiares._

_Su tierno e inocente corazoncito inmediatamente se compadeció de aquel huerfanito. Desafortunadamente el rubio sabría cómo aprovecharse de su situación para ser siempre el centro de atención ¡excepto! el de su padre que cada mes o cada año que transcurría compensaba su ausencia con cheques o regalos excesivamente caros. Unos que al principio, Terry envidiaba y también codiciaba. Sin embargo a la edad de diez años, poco después de que su madre lo abandonara, los dos primos salían del colegio. Y porque debían realizar una tarea escolar, Grandchester hijo había propuesto ir a casa para que Richard les pudiera dar su ayuda ya que los padres estaban involucrados en esa actividad. _

_Arrogante, Anthony le hubo contestado… __**– No necesito ayuda de nadie. Por eso hay empleados a los que se les paga para que hagan la tarea por mí… **__– No obstante, Terry lo entendió de otro modo; y feliz de contar con él, fue a su residencia para llamar fuerte y repetidamente…_

_**- ¡Papá! ¡papá! ¡papá!... – **__Éste que apenas se estaba recuperando del abandono de su esposa, le respondió desde el garaje. Allá velozmente fueron y cuando lo vieron, de sus piernas se aferraron y llorando le dijeron… __**– Él tendrá riquezas pero yo te tengo a ti. Y eso, ni todo el oro del mundo lo compensa. Ahora sé que no me importa tener dinero, sólo quiero estar y que estés conmigo. ¿Verdad que tú nunca te irás?**_

_Justo en ese momento, Richard vio de otra manera la vida, misma que le dedicaría exclusivamente a su hijo al prometerle… __**– Por supuesto que no. Tú siempre vas a contar conmigo y mi presencia.**_

Aquel claro recuerdo consiguió que los ojos de Terry se posaran en su elegante compañero de viaje. Paseo que llevaba veinte minutos de duración y que al parecer ninguno de los dos ocupantes de ese lujoso carro tenía intenciones de iniciar una conversación. Bueno, aunque el joven quisiera, su tío no daba pie ya que llamada tras llamada el nobiliario no dejaba de atender por teléfono. Pero debido a la dirección que el auto había tomado, se observó… – **Este camino no nos conduce a casa, ¿podrías decirme a dónde vamos?**

Un melancólico duque comenzó a decir inesperadamente… – **Así como mi hermano, de joven yo también tuve muchos sueños. Ilusiones que me vi obligado a abandonar para hacerme cargo de lo que me dejó mi padre.**

Terry fue puesto en alerta y contestó… –** Según tengo entendido, tu don de la responsabilidad te hicieron merecedor de todo eso.**

**- Al no verse interés por parte de Richard, tuve que hacerlo yo.**

Honestamente alabaron el gran esfuerzo… – **Y no lo has hecho nada mal porque tienes el nombre de la familia muy en alto y…**

**- … al parecer tú quieres echarlo abajo.**

**- ¡¿Que yo quiero?!... **– sobre su asiento, el joven había saltado molesto; luego se moderó al cuestionar… –** ¿Y de qué forma según tú?**

**- Rechazando tu compromiso con Ariza Reagan.**

**- ¿Y por qué habría de aceptarlo?**

**- Digamos que a cambio de lo que yo hice por tu padre.**

Responder que no lo entendía sería inútil; entonces Terry explicó… –** Es decir ¿debo sacrificarme porque tú sacrificaste tus sueños para que Richard pudiera vivir los suyos?**

**- Inteligente interpretación más cierta no pudiste dar, sobrino.**

El joven sonrió e ironeó… –** Tan inteligente como tu sagaz sugerencia, tío. Y para serte honesto… **– lo sería al decir… – **por el padre que él sí ha sabido ser, sin pensarlo lo daría todo hasta ese "sí" que no quiero; sin embargo, y discúlpame por la manera en que me expresaré pero… no seré yo quien limpie las heces que otro ha defecado.**

Su sentencia logró enojar al diplomático… –** ¡Pero, Terruce, ¿no te das cuenta en el peligro que nos pondrás al negarte?!**

**- ¡No me interesa sólo mi libertad!... **– el joven también demostró carácter… –** ¡Así que, una vez más pon en práctica tu cualidad de responsable y por primera vez inyéctasela a tu hijo para que sea él quien…!**

**- ¡Ariza no lo quiere!.**.. – el nobiliario gritó… **– ¡Ha confesado que te quiere a ti!**

**- ¡Lo ha hecho porque se ha encaprichado debido a la bajeza que tu hijo cometió con ella!... **– Debido a que no se sorprendieron con el dato, Terry dijo… **– Por lo que veo, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Bueno, pues si no hallas la manera para hacerlo cumplir como estaba estipulado desde un principio, me veré en la necesidad de proceder y no creo que al Señor Reagan le vaya a gustar saber que por tu hijo, su hija fue vendida a cambio de alcohol, drogas y prostitución.**

**- Si lo haces, tu padre también se verá afectado.**

**- Si no lo hago, lo seré yo; y a mi punto de vista, excepto por él, ninguno de ustedes vale la pena para que se me crucifique. Y como no será fácil convencerme de otra cosa… chofer… – **a éste se le miró; y por el retrovisor se le indicó… –** me gustaría quedarme por aquí… – **el empleado no detuvo el auto hasta que recibió autorización por parte del tío Graham al que se le dijo… **– A Anthony le di hasta el día de hoy para que aclare este malentendido; entonces te advierto lo mismo. Ustedes resuélvalo inteligentemente o si no… **

**- ¿Te atreves a amenazarme?**

**- Simplemente te iba a pasar el mensaje del que se me hizo conocedor. Yo tengo la única prueba que compromete a tu primogénito; y si verdaderamente quisiera perjudicar a la familia, no me será difícil devolver lo que se me prestó… **– Terry conforme descendía, deseaba… **– Buenas noches, tío. Y espero que mañana en los periódicos salga la corrección en los nombres de los verdaderos y futuros contrayentes.**

Segundos pasados y con una sonrisa en los labios, el joven Grandchester yacía parado en la acera y los veía partir. Y como varias millas era la distancia para su casa, comenzó a andar por la banqueta. Y en lo que se alejaba de ahí, tomó su celular para llamar a su progenitor y notificarle de lo recién acontecido con su hermano. Por supuesto Richard se enfureció y amenazó con hacerle una visita. Sin embargo esta vez el hijo pudo controlar al padre al decirle que por el momento, todo estaba bajo control. Y debido al negocio que se observó muy cerca a la parada de autobuses, se cortó comunicación para visitar el estudio fotográfico y aprovecharlo para hacer un respaldo de los videos comprometedores. No obstante, Terry no había bromeado con respecto al chip; y estaba seguro de que no lo entregaría hasta conocer la resolución por parte de su familia.

. . .

Por otro lado y debido a la estación del año que atravesaban, normalmente el clima en la ciudad era templado. Pero aunada a la carrera que pegó por llegar a casa, el cuerpo de Candy transpiraba; entonces, después de haber saludado a su hermana y rechazado los alimentos que le hubo ofrecido, fue a meterse a la ducha. Ahí se quedó breve tiempo; y semi-desnuda apareció en su habitación para encender la televisión y escuchar su programación en lo que estuvo vistiéndose.

Luego la apagó para irse a tumbar a la cama habiendo tomado antes sus útiles escolares y dejar pasar el tiempo al estar haciendo un poco de tarea. Cuando la hubo finalizado, jugaría otro tanto con la música de su moderno celular; así que para disfrutarla a solas, conectó los audífonos y los colocó en sus oídos.

Tomando un cuaderno y lápiz, la joven se concentró haciendo diferentes figuras. Formas geométricas, caritas, corazones y flores era lo que mayormente trazaba. Y porque una melodía muy famosa y pegajosa comenzó a sonar, Candy subió el volumen y no escuchó cuando abajo un timbre en la puerta sonó. Y por lo mismo, de la canción A Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton, cantó sus líneas… _– And I need you. And I miss you and now I wonder, If a could fall into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you… tonight… –_ El haber gritado la última palabra al visitante que había preguntado por la cantante se le indicó dónde podría encontrarla.

Después de cuestionar que si podía subir, Annie sonriente respondió… **– Creo que ya conoces el camino.**

**- Gracias**… – dijo un apenado Terry que alejado de su casa pero cerca de la de Candy, no quiso desaprovechar el camino y se dispuso a visitarla para posiblemente contarle del timo del que hubo sido víctima su primo y a la vez para pasar un rato con ella que volvía a cantar la misma parte de la canción pero que gritaría fuertemente no sólo por haberla oído sino por verla nuevamente abrazar la almohada.

Quitándose los audífonos la chica asustada preguntó… –** ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

Entre arrogante y celoso, el joven le dijo… **– Alegrándome por dos cosas: que quisieras verme esta noche y que no mencionaras a "Anthony" como la vez pasada.**

Roja como una manzana debido al recordatorio, Candy escondió el rostro; y mientras el calor de sus mejillas disminuía, unos ojos recorrían la figura femenina que yacía tendida en la cama. Aclarándose la garganta y evitando no mirarla más, Terry preguntó… **– ¿Quieres que te espere afuera?**

Su interrogante la hizo destaparse y preguntar… **– ¿Por qué?**

**- Tal vez… **– se puso nervioso… – **quieras vestirte.**

Candy recordó su corta vestimenta; y como ella se sentía bien con lo que traía puesto dijo… – **A mí no me incomoda. Pero si a ti sí**… – se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a cambiarse; sin embargo…

**- No; bueno… como tú gustes.**

**- Bien. Entonces, ven a sentarte**… – ella había vuelto a la cama y le invitó a hacerlo a su lado para saber… **– ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?**

Recordando lo que no hacía mucho tiempo lo había dejado sintiendo con su último beso de despedida, entre queriendo pero sabiendo el peligro que se correría si se le acercaba, Terry improvisó… **– Vine para invitarte a tomar un café.**

Interiormente Candy se desilusionó, pero su exterior demostró la emoción que su invitación le hubo provocado; así que poniéndose nuevamente de pie, aceptó. Y en lo que iba en busca de qué vestir, lo que llevaba en la mano Terry lo puso en una mesa para finalmente acercarse a la cama y ver lo que había en el cuaderno.

Lo que a ella le hubo costado mucho por dibujar, a él le parecieron unos tiernos garabatos infantiles que lo hicieron reír y tomar el lápiz para modificar algunos de ellos al sentarse en la cama y seguir escuchando la música que Candy había dejado sonando. Sin embargo al no oírlo y creyendo que se había retirado, ella se asomó por el closet. Pero al verlo tan entretenido, fue a él para preguntarle… **– ¿Sabes dibujar?**

**- Algo…** – Terry contestó abandonando su actividad para mirarla al tenerla de frente con el cierre del jeans abajo y exponiendo un poco de su vientre plano. No obstante, eso no era lo único que estaba a la vista sino la parte de arriba y una coqueta prenda que cubría los senos de ella que peleaba con una liga al estar intentando atarse el cabello.

Su lucha, consiguió que él la dejara de admirar para ponerse de pie y preguntarle… **– ¿Es necesario que lo lleves amarrado?**

Ella le diría… –** Lo acabo de lavar y si lo dejo suelto, después va a costarme mucho desenredarlo.**

**- Pero también podría hacerte daño. Por la humedad.**

**- Lo sé pero… **

Él le bajó las manos; y mientras le extendía el cabello la complementó… **– Y si te digo que me gusta como se te ve así… suelto.**

**- ¿De verdad?... **– su halago fue música a sus oídos.

**- Sí, te hace ver… bien. Además tus rizos lucen mejor y… – **Los dedos de una mano acariciaban su rostro principalmente los labios de una boca que se miraban con deseos de probarlos una vez más; y porque ella lo estaba observando además de haberse percatado de su silencio, lo instó…

**- ¿Y?**... – provocativamente Candy rozó suavemente sus labios con su lengua y ésta alcanzó a lamer los dedos que la tocaban. Pero al sentir que esa mano se movía para apoderarse de su nuca, la chica cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca para disfrutar por adelantado del beso que estaban a punto de darle. Sin embargo los labios que tanto esperaba fueron a posarse en su quijada; luego y dejando una estela húmeda descendieron por el cuello removiendo a su paso, el tirante de su bra para besarle por lo largo de su hombro y produciéndole sensaciones agradables que aumentaron al sentir sobre su costado y desde su cadera la punta de un dedo que siguió un camino hacia arriba yéndose a detener en el cuello que fue sujeto para ahora sí plantar su boca en la de ella y entregarse en un beso que despertaría la pasión en cuestión de segundos.

A sus diecisiete años, Candy todavía no experimentaba su primera vez. Primero porque una fecha específica se había propuesto y segundo porque iba a serlo únicamente con el elegido de su corazón. Así que, olvidándose del tiempo, él ahí estaba. Ahí lo tenía. Todo era cuestión de dejarse llevar, caer sucumbida por el deseo y…

Un llamado los hizo separarse. Como pudo, la chica se acercó a la puerta para responderle a su hermana que le anunciaba saldría unos minutos a la tienda de abarrotes. Candy también lo aprovechó para avisarle que saldría con Terry que volvió a ocupar la cama para calmarse y pensar mejor lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Empero…

Excitadamente nerviosa combinada con la inexperiencia y la emoción de lo que su interior seguía sintiendo, la chica se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo su espalda entre las almohadas y apenas respondiendo al beso que ella le regalaba.

Su fría respuesta la hizo separarse, abochornarse y pedirle… **– Perdón.**

**- No, no, está bien. Sólo que**… – él se enderezó con ella que, de rodillas, le observó…

**- No quieres hacerlo conmigo todavía, ¿verdad?**

Sorprendido Terry cuestionó… –** ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**- ¿Porque no te gusto?... **– por dos segundos se miraron; y al tercero se le confesó…

**- Candy… me gustas más de lo que yo mismo pude haberme imaginado.**

**- Entonces ¿por qué…?... **– los nervios momentáneamente se apoderaron de ella; y él…

**- Porque ¿qué?**

**- ¿No… continuaste?... **– la chica se refería al último beso. Entonces se le preguntó…

**- ¿De verdad… quieres hacerlo?**

**- Si es contigo… sí.**

**- ¿Y… **– él se aclaró la garganta… – ** quieres hacerlo aquí?**

**- ¿Por qué no?**... – la intimidad de su habitación no podía ser mejor lugar además… **– Annie se ha ido… **– ¿acaso lo había hecho con ese propósito? Sin embargo alguien no lo pensó así y respondió…

**- Pero puede volver en cualquier momento.**

La inocencia de ella indagó acerca del sexo… –** ¿Y se necesita mucho tiempo… haciéndolo?**

**- Bueno… depende.**

**- ¿De qué?**... – ella leería la respuesta en sus labios.

**- De lo que quieras hacer.**

**- No entiendo.**

**- ¿Qué exactamente… no entiendes?**... – él se acercó para besarle tiernamente los labios y ella cerró los ojos para gozarlo. Luego que su boca fue liberada junto a un leve suspiro dijo…

**- A lo que te refieres. **

**- ¿Quieres que use ejemplos?**

**- ¿Los hay?**

**- ¡Absolutamente!**

**- ¿Y cuáles serían?.**.. – Candy estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo ese mismo día; así que adivinándolo a través de su mirada, Terry, en un rápido y brusco movimiento la tomó para ponerla de espaldas sobre el colchón y colocarse encima de ella que prestó atención a lo que se le diría…

**- Empecemos con este que consistiría en… al estar los dos excitados… **

**- ¿Es decir que tú también lo estás?**

Terry no lo negó… –** Sí; pero no me interrumpas.**

**- Está bien… **– cerrando los ojos preguntaría… –** ¿Qué harías?**

**- Como yo tengo ganas de ti y es muy difícil que me contenga, no importándome lo que tú estuvieras o no sintiendo, rápidamente te deshago de lo único que me estorbaría para ingresar en ti, hacer mi faena y… salir.**

**- ¡Oye!... **– ella abrió los párpados e hizo un mohín… –** Eso suena muy egoísta. **

**- En sí, lo es.**

**- Entonces, lo que tú aconsejas…**

**- Se trata de tu primera vez, Candy… **– la ayudó a sentarse… – **y como tal debería ser un momento muy especial para ti, ¿o no?.**.. – Ella asintió y volvió a decir…

**- Mientras sea contigo, sé que lo será**… – su sinceridad lo hizo acalorarse, agachar la cabeza, sonreír y apenas agradecer su complemento…

**- Eso… siempre es muy grato oír de una chica pero…**

**- Sí… **– desilusionada le observó… –** te preocupa donde estamos. **

**- Al contrario, tu habitación, la puerta abierta, el que pueda entrar alguien y nos vea haciéndolo son situaciones que se tornan por demás excitantes.**

**- Y… **– traviesamente se le sugeriría… – **algo planeado ¿tendría el mismo efecto?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Porque lo que tendríamos sería precisamente tiempo para... jugar antes de… conocernos.**

Insinuadora le cuestionó… –** ¿Y a qué jugaríamos?**

Envolviéndose con ella, Terry dijo… – **¿Quieres que use otro ejemplo?**... – Candy contestó…

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno… **– el joven también tenía su corazoncito y de tanto y tanto no iba a permitir que se jugara con él así que de frente se colocaron y comenzó a decir… – **podríamos empezar con… mirándonos… **– los dos así lo hicieron; luego lo que siguió a continuación… **– besarnos… **– sus bocas se volvieron a unir; pero después de transcurridos unos instantes, él despegó un poco sus labios para seguir diciendo… – **y mientras seguimos envueltos en un beso, yo podría… **– la acostó para… – **acariciar tu cuerpo**… – brincando ella al sentir una mano sobre su seno derecho… **– y poco a poco… **– la fue deslizando… – **desnudarlo para… **– por la abertura del pantalón dos dedos largos se colaron alcanzando su femineidad dentro de la cual se jugaría para producir: escalofríos uno seguido de otro, incontrolables estremecimientos y excitantes jadeos por parte de ella que irían en aumento conforme al frotamiento del que era sujeta y que en un determinado momento, colocando una mano en su pecho para alejarlo, pidió…

**- ¡No sigas!… **– la espalda de Candy se arqueó; y él, acercándose a su oído, le preguntó…

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- P-por**… – No sabiendo qué sucedía, la joven cerró las piernas. Sin embargo, Terry no cedió y continuó acariciándola solicitándole…

**- No lo contengas. Será una agradable experiencia.**

**- P-pero…** – para no gemir, la joven se apretó fuertemente la boca con una mano; misma que él le bajó para poner su boca sobre la de ella y ayudarle con un beso por demás ardiente a estimular su orgasmo. Cuando este llegó, también lo hizo Annie que desde abajo anunciaba que ya estaba en casa. Pero porque Terry tenía la boca de Candy, ésta no pudo gritar cómo se debía el clímax del que fue apoderada. Más oyendo de afuera los pasos por las escaleras, la joven apresurada lo aventó para levantarse e ir al baño mientras que el otro como si nada, se sentó sobre la cama y con el cuaderno que tomó y fingió estar entretenido, se cubrió cierta parte que la hermana de Candy no notó pero sí observó…

**- Como no respondieron, pensé que ya se habían ido.**

**- No… **– se le miró sonriente… – **Sigo esperando a Candy que está en el baño.**

**- Entiendo**… – dijo Annie y de nuevo los dejó solos.

Por su parte Candy, mirándose en un espejo y todavía sintiendo hormigueos que subían y bajaban por todo su cuerpo, no podía creer hasta dónde se había atrevido a llegar porque consciente estaba que hubo sido ella que debido a tanta insinuación de su parte Terry la había puesto en esa ¿penosa situación? Ahora que nuevamente se veía con las mejillas totalmente coloradas ¡sí la consideraba! preguntándose además si tendría el valor de mirarlo a la cara cuando todavía ni eran novios formales.

Con ganas de ponerse a llorar, la chica abrió la llave del agua para refrescarse el rostro. Ya que estaba secándoselo con una toalla, un llamado a la puerta se oyó. El grito que pegó lo escucharon afuera; y Terry que necesitaba entrar, preguntó…_**– Candy, ¿estás bien?**_

**- Sí; sólo…**

_**- ¿Podría pasar para lavarme las manos?**_

Para evitar que su rostro lleno de vergüenza fuera visto por él, la joven se lo cubrió con la prenda que sostenía. Luego abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso pasando a su lado esquivándolo. Sin embargo él la atrapó por el brazo para confrontarla al cuestionarle… – **¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué te escondes?**

**- No lo hago sino que**… – desde el principio hubo mentido así que finalizó… **– me entró jabón en los ojos y…**

**- Déjame ver.**

**- ¡No!**... – Candy se alejó e informó… **– ya está pasando. Voy a… **– hasta ese momento se apenó de su media desnudez… – **terminar de vestirme para…**

**- Espera…** – ella lo obedeció; y por el temblor en su cuerpo, él se intrigó… **– Candy, ¿qué sucede? **

No pudo ocultárselo más… –** ¡Sucede que me estoy muriendo de vergüenza!**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- ¡¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?!**

**- ¿Por lo que acaba de suceder?**

**- Lo peor es que… ¡pienses lo peor de mí!**

**- ¿Por qué lo haría?**

**- Porque… ni novios somos y yo… ¡ay, qué pena!**

Terry se sacó de onda y cuestionó… –** ¿De verdad… la estás sintiendo?**

**- ¡¿Tú no?!**... – ella misma respondería… **– ¡No, tú que vas a sentirla!**

La psicología invertida era buena en estos casos; así que se aplicó… –** Pues por la manera en como estás actuando… me estás haciendo sentir mal…. – **Oírle decir eso, Candy se serenó; y entre la toalla fue haciendo un hueco dejándose mostrar poco a poco hasta que en su totalidad lo confrontó diciéndole él… **– No tienes por qué llenarte de vergüenza por algo que es tan natural. Pero si lo que realmente te preocupa es que no seamos una verdadera pareja, pues bueno… ¿aceptas que empecemos a serlo desde el día de hoy?**

**- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**... – la chica se emocionó.

**- Claro que sí.**

**- ¡¿Y qué pasó con Ariza?!**

**- No lo sé; y la verdad no me interesa.**

**- ¡Terry!**... – Candy lo llamó y olvidándose de todo se echó a sus brazos mientras que él repetía…

**- ¿Entonces aceptas o vas a quedarte pensándolo como la vez pasada?**

**- ¡No!**... – exclamó aterrorizada al sólo recordar el error anterior; no obstante, Terry mostrando un rostro desilusionado le preguntó…

**- ¿No aceptas ser mi novia?**

Su broma le costó que lo llamara… **– ¡Idiota, estuve ¡así! de darte mi virginidad para que no te dé un simple "sí"!**

Lo anteriormente dicho hizo sonreír a Terry que aprovechó el momento para peticionarle… **– ¿Y cuándo verdaderamente me la darás?**

Aunque el sonrojo no sólo las mejillas la estaba cubriendo, lo citó… –** Ya te había dicho que los días miércoles, Annie no duerme aquí.**

**- Miércoles**… – Terry llamó al día y calculó no muy convencido… **– ¿no te parece que faltan muchos días para que ese día llegue? **

Acariciándole el rostro se le respondió… –** Para mí serán los suficientes para hacerme la idea de lo que será pasar una noche entera a tu lado.**

**- Bueno…** – se dijo resignado… **– si hemos dejado pasar tres años para estar finalmente juntos, que no esperemos seis días para asistir a nuestra cita.**

**- Te aseguro que se pasarán volando.**

**- Sí, claro.**

**- ¡Ay, lo dices de un modo tan pesimista que…!**

**- Es que nadie sabe lo que va a pasar mañana.**

**- Nada que vaya a interponerse entre tú y yo, ¿verdad?**

Indiferente Terry alzó un hombro; y recordó… **– No he probado alimento desde temprano. Sólo entro al baño ¿y nos podemos ir?**

Mecánicamente Candy hizo un sí con la cabeza; y un tanto desconcertada lo vio caminar hacia el punto señalado. Sin embargo, ese temorcillo que le infundió se lo sacudió; y frunciendo el ceño se dijo… **– Tú lo has dicho. Han sido tres años que por mi culpa los tiramos a la basura. Pero de mi cuenta corre que nadie me apartará de ti porque desde hace mucho… tu lugar es a mi lado.**

. . .

**Gracias, ladies…**

Pathya, Liz Carter, Irene, Zu Castillo, Conny de G, Viridiana, Amy C.L., Olga Liz, Mikaela, Bermone, Silvia E, Malu, Lady Supernova, Celia, Tatiana, Maggy, Annita, Gadamigrandchester, Invitada 1, Darling Eveling, Nathy, ShelydeKou, Ana de G, Luisa1113 and Invitada 2.


	15. Chapter 15

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Quince: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Aprovechando que Terry se encerraba en el baño, loquita de la emoción Candy se dirigió a la cama; y de encima del cuaderno tomó el lápiz y corrió a pararse enfrente de su calendario escolar que pendía de la pared para circular el día que vivía y escribir como pie de página tres grandes y maravillosos acontecimientos como el que ¡por fin! ya era su novia, el pequeño y privado momento que pasaron juntos y programar la cita que tendría con él.

Oyendo que la puerta se abría, la jovencita aventó el lápiz y de nuevo corrió, sólo que estaba vez en dirección al closet para terminar de vestirse y salir para irse a tomar el café.

Después de haberse despedido de Annie, la pareja abandonó la casa sorprendiéndose Candy que Terry hubiera llegado sin su carro informándose de ello… – **Lo dejé en los bolos. Después de cenar, ¿me acompañas para ir recogerlo?**

Alegre de que el tiempo a su lado sería mayor, Candy con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios contestó… **– Sí… **– y aferrándose a su brazo le preguntó… **– ¿Por dónde nos vamos?**

Desde las escalinatas se miró hacia el norte y se apuntó una parada… – **¿Quieres usar el autobús?**

Para hacer más largo su paseo, ella sugirió… –** Me gustaría que camináramos.**

**- Caminemos entonces… **– A la par, los jóvenes comenzaron a descender y al arribar a la acera, se tomó la vereda hacia el sur. Punto cardinal que sería testigo del primer beso que Candy, después de diez pasos dados, robaría a su novio que además de detenerse, se le confesó abiertamente lo bien que estaban por tenerle finalmente a su lado.

A pesar de haber correspondido a su muestra de afecto, Terry un poco incrédulo miró a su novia y le preguntó… **– ¿De verdad estás tan feliz?**

Colgándose de su cuello, ella le dijo… –** ¡Más de lo que te imaginas!**

**- Entonces debo agradecértelo.**

Candy no perdería la oportunidad para decir… –** ¡Sí! ¡con otro beso!... **– y la insaciable jovencita se pegó fuertemente a unos labios que sonreían de la efusividad de ella que lo miraba mientras que él lo hacía a los lados ya que gente pasaba junto a ellos. Y como bloqueaban la banqueta se despegaron para continuar el camino tomados de la mano. Sin embargo, ni veinte metros habían recorrido cuando de nuevo la chica saltó a sus brazos y boca siendo ahora la razón que la impulsó a hacerlo: una declaración que llevaba mucho tiempo guardada en su interior… **– ¡Te amo, Terry! ¡Te juro que lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo!**

Enaltecido su ego, el joven se dejó consentir; y hasta que ella se sació retomaron sus pasos. Contados quince y furtivamente, Terry en la entrada de un negocio cerrado la llevó; y arrinconándola, además de acariciarla, la besó provocativamente prometiéndole amarla más.

Debido a todas las sensaciones que simplemente el joven le producía, Candy, con el rubor a flor de piel y ensoñadora la dejaban para volver a caminar y seguir jugando así con él hasta que, después de tantas cuadras recorridas, se quejaron de lo adolorido que ya sentían los labios. Y aunque no negaba que su boquita era por demás deliciosa, su apetito ya era de otra índole y sus besos no eran lo suficiente para saciarle el hambre. Así que, de los negocios que había sobre la avenida principal se concentraron en localizar uno donde hubiera comida. La china se señaló; y a pesar de que las tripas ya le suplicaban por un simple pedazo de pan, se rechazó la sugerencia lo mismo cuando mencionaron las hamburguesas con su payaso de mascota. Entonces un pequeño local mexicano era la otra opción pero se alegó que lo irritante no era su plato fuerte.

**- ¿Qué me dices de un sándwich submarino?... **– el establecimiento estaba a un lado del último restaurante sugerido.

**- O de un enorme plato de ensalada. Suena bien.**

Pero su elección consiguió que, conforme iban para allá, le preguntaran… **– No eres vegetariano, ¿verdad?**

**- No, pero sí soy muy delicado con la comida de la calle.**

Doña sarcástica comentó… –** Si no me dices no me doy cuenta.**

**- ¿Acaso ya te estás quejando?**

**- No, para nada. Lo que lamento es que… la que sabe de cocina es mi hermana y yo… dudo mucho que pueda hacerte algo especial.**

La melosidad se adueñó de Terry que abrazándola le dijo… – **Pero como dices que me quieres tanto, lo podrías intentar, ¿o no? **

**- ¿Honestamente?**... – Candy lo miró con picardía; y el joven lleno de divertida indignación le diría…

**- ¡Entonces tu amor es una mentira!**

**- ¡Oye!**... – ella se defendería… **– Una cosa es quererte y otra muy diferente que por ti… tenga que meterme a la cocina.**

**- ¿No te gusta?**

**- ¡Para nada!**

**- ¿Y qué harás cuando te cases?**

**- Esa es una pregunta que todavía no tiene respuesta. Además, para eso falta mucho tiempo y quizá cuando se acerque ese momento cambie de parecer, ¿o no?**

**- Pues esperemos que sí... **– él le adivinaría el futuro… –** porque sería fatal que después de haber disfrutado de una fantástica luna de miel, la morada de tu futuro esposo fuera a ser la tumba.**

Adelantándose a un hecho, la joven se colgó de él para preguntarle… **– ¿Y a ti no te gustaría casarte conmigo?**

Bellamente arrogante, Terry la miró y dijo… –** Si te portas bien… tal vez te conceda ese enorme privilegio.**

**- ¡Ay, qué malo eres!... **– Al abrir una puerta, las risas del joven llenaron el local cuando ella se soltó para darle un brusco empujón.

Los clientes y empleados sonrieron de la carita molesta de Candy que, después de que le dieron el paso al establecimiento, por su novio era abrazada por detrás, levantada del suelo y besada en el cuello oyendo todos cuando lo llamaban… **– ¡Tonto, me dolió!**… – al haber sentido un mordisco en el área que antes había sido delicadamente acariciada.

Para responder a la rápida atención prestada, la pareja dejó a un lado sus juegos y fue ordenando su comida. Con ésta en una charola y postres en la mano de ella, se buscó la butaca más apartada del lugar. Ahí y a solas él degustó sus alimentos mientras que Candy no paraba de saborearse un riquísimo yogurt de fresa. Fruta que antes de devorarla, se ofreció de igual modo que el maestro había enseñado y que de la punta de una lengua se tomó envolviéndose los dos en un beso erótico que calentó de nuevo las cosas y se dijo casi encima de ella… **– ¡Diablos, Candy! No creo que llegue al miércoles. **

**- Entonces…** – la chica también respiraba con dificultad… **– ¿qué sugieres?**

De la boca de Terry que fue a parar en el cuello de Candy que lo abrazaba masajeándole la espalda, salió… – **¿A dónde yo quiera?... – **la joven respondió…

**- Sí**… – pero él se acordó de algo; y bajándose por sí mismo los ánimos dijo…

**- No. Dejémoslo como lo habíamos planeado**…. – el chico se alejó de ella que quiso saber…

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Simplemente no son lugares seguros para ti. **

Lo dicho anteriormente fue suficiente para que se le contestara… – **Entiendo… **– viéndolo Candy dirigirse nuevamente a sus alimentos. Y por los siguientes minutos ninguno de los dos habló.

Ya que él terminó, dejó unos billetes en la charola y la invitó a marcharse. Y aunque iban tomados de la mano caminando por la banqueta, la pareja iba envuelta en sus propios pensamientos. Ella cuestionándose ¿qué le hubo hecho cambiar de parecer? ¿A dónde había pensado llevarla que en cuestión de segundos enfrió la meliflua situación? ¿acaso Anthony estaba involucrado? ¡Por supuesto! Además de un hotel, era uno de los lugares donde podían estar a solas y… precisamente aquel rinconcito era de su primo; y no hacía mucho tiempo Candy había dejado de ser su novia. Otro podía ser con Michael pero de sólo pensar en lo sucedido con Ariza, el baño con agua fría no fue necesario para controlar las ganas que de ella estaba teniendo. Así que, poco a poco y con ingenio, las cosas irían saliendo. Lo malo que su novia no le estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia y eso, además de gustarle, lo desquiciaba interiormente ya que los traicioneros celos lo hacían pensar… ¿así de cariñosa y entregada era con Anthony? ¿el tipo de besos que a él le daba, eran iguales entre ellos dos? ¿acaso le permitía acariciarla y tocarla como a él lo hizo? Gracias al cielo una neurona en su juicio raudamente le respondió… _**– No…**_. – y le recordó… _**– Tú mismo sacaste la conclusión de que ella todavía no sabe cómo reaccionar a la excitación en su cuerpo. Entonces si Anthony hubo hecho algo similar, Candy por lógica, sabría cómo responderte ¿o no?**_

Su exitoso análisis la hizo mirarla; e impulsivo la abrazó fuertemente escuchando cuando le preguntaban con consternación… **– ¿Está todo bien?**

**- ¡Mejor que nunca!...** – Debido a que la detuvo y la tenía de frente, Terry le sonrió; le besó en la frente, luego su nariz, con ella frotó juguetonamente la suya y al último se dio el beso número… número… bueno, hasta yo ya olvidé la cuenta.

Feliz de verlo de tan buen humor, Candy olvidó sus cuestiones y siguió disfrutando de él que, al retomar su caminata, se asombraron de lo parlanchín y conocedor que era. Pero como la noche ya había tapizado el cielo, en la próxima parada de autobús se detuvieron para subirse en uno de esos transportes colectivos que los llevara a donde Terry había dejado estacionado su auto, eso sin antes de dejar de besarse durante su viaje ya que según entre ellos, dependiendo quien fuera el iniciador, debían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

. . .

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, el negocio de los bolos ya era totalmente ocupado. Y como no había intención de visitarlo, los nuevos novios en cuanto estuvieron frente al vehículo buscado, se montaron en ello y emprendieron el regreso a casa de Candy. Ésta, sin muchos deseos de descender pero con muchas ganas de seguir con él, en cuanto estuvieron frente a su vivienda, lo invitó a pasar.

Aunque quisiera, se le contestó… **– Lo siento. Ya es tarde; y debo preparar una composición referente a la conferencia que asistí hoy.**

Haciendo un mohín entristecido, Candy dijo… **– Qué pena. Pero mañana te veré, ¿verdad?**

Sonriendo de lo encantadora que ya le parecía, se le propuso… –** Si no puedo buscarte para que almorcemos juntos, nos vemos en la práctica de Polo.**

**- Oh. Está bien**… – pero antes de que se bajara, ella se abrazó de él y pretenciosa le preguntó… **– ¿soñarás conmigo?**

Acomodándole el cabello Terry le respondió… **– ¿Quieres que duerma o no?**

**- Yo no creo hacerlo… **– ella le hubo confesado; y ahora el presumido quiso saber…

**- ¿Y eso?**

Lo atraparon y lo llamaron… –** ¡Qué petulante eres! Todavía lo preguntas.**

**- Bueno, pues si logras dormir y en tu sueño hay algo interesante donde yo esté involucrado… me llamas.**

Candy sonrió; y antes de darle un beso, le dijo… **– Te quiero… **– después descendió deseándole… **– Cuídate y pasa bonita noche.**

**- Tú también**.

Yéndose a parar en el primer escalón hacia su casa, la chica lo vio emprender su viaje. Ya que lo perdió de vista en el horizonte, se dispuso a ingresar no dándose cuenta del auto que también emprendería su marcha después de haberlos visto besándose.

Casi todo el establecimiento se hubo dedicado a buscarla. Al no tener por su propia cuenta noticias de ella, Tom finalmente se acercó al guardia de seguridad para preguntarle si había visto a su acompañante. Aunque sí, Charlie le hubo contestado que no. Y con la negativa recibida Stevenson con su frustración y plantón, se puso mayormente de malas.

Llamarla a su celular fue otra cosa que se dispuso a hacer al estar afuera del negocio y conforme iba en dirección a su auto. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus llamadas fue atendida. Así que, ofendido y en busca de una explicación a su desaparición, el joven a la casa de Candy se dirigió. No obstante el tráfico lo hizo llegar tarde. Y según Annie que lo atendió, su hermana no tenía mucho que había salido. ¿Con quién? Tampoco le quisieron dar informes. Entonces esperarla fue la brillante idea que se le hubo ocurrido y no iba a retirarse hasta que no la viera llegar principalmente con bien. Pero lo que sus ojos presenciaron, lo llenó de rabia. Y a pesar de haberse declarado competidor con igual de oportunidades frente a Grandchester, de la felicidad con que dejaban a la chica no se iba a proclamar el perdedor. So, pisando hondamente el acelerador se dispuso a seguir a su rival de amores. Y en lo que iban detrás de éste…

En el interior de su casa, Candy, dichosa, saltaba alrededor de su hermana que sonriente de la suerte de su sangre le aconsejó cuidarlo ahora que lo tenía.

**- ¡Absolutamente!**... – habían dicho fuertemente; y porque Willy aparecía por la sala, se despidieron de la pareja para subir a una habitación. Y debido a que el celular no lo llevó consigo sobre la cama lo divisó al oír un sonido de que tenía mensaje en el buzón.

Emocionada de que pudiera ser Terry, Candy alocada fue a ello aventándose y rebotando en el colchón. Y en efecto, era él; pero antes se revisó la lista de llamadas dejadas. Todas correspondían a Tom. Así que mordiéndose el dedo índice la joven vaciló en devolverle por lo menos una llamada. Claro que lo haría pero después de hablar con su novio que habiéndose arrepentido de su olvido, le diría… _– Sobre tu mesa dejé una bolsa._

La joven se enderezó para ubicarla… **– Sí**;** ya la vi.**

Entonces se le pediría… _– ¿Me harías un favor?_

Ella puestísima se ofreció… **– ¿Quieres que te la lleve?**

Don protector le contestaría… _– No. Ya es tarde para que andes en la calle. Mejor guárdamela para cuando la necesite._

La señorita curiosidad la hizo ir allá; y antes de abrir la bolsa le preguntó… **– ¿Qué hay dentro?**

_- Unos discos compactos._

Sosteniéndolos en la mano, se indagó… –** ¿Contienen algo?**

_- Sí, pero no los puedes ver._

**- ¿Por qué no?**

La reputación de Anthony pendía de un delgado hilo. Y permitirle que sus castos ojos lo vieran sería aberrante para ella que estuvo relacionada con él por tres años. Así que para no ser el culpable le inventó… –_ Porque no vas a entenderle. Se trata de mi tarea. _

**- ¿Estás seguro? **

_- Por favor, no vayas a abrirlos._

**- Está bien**… – dijo ella; pero Terry todavía no la conocía. Entonces después de haberse despedido y prometido falsamente, Candy al azar tomó un cedé. Luego se dirigió a su set de televisión y DVD. En su ranura, metió el disco; ya que apareció el menú, presionó el botón de ejecutar y la función comenzó quedándose arrepentidísima de no haberle hecho caso a su novio pero mayormente horrorizada de lo que su ex, Ariza y otros jóvenes harían en ese video.

Asustada de haber visto a la señorita Reagan copulando con un joven y una chica al mismo tiempo, Candy detuvo el espectáculo y rápidamente sacó el disco, lo devolvió a su caja y después a la bolsa. Quebrándose los dedos, recorrió el área de su recámara. Luego guardó secretamente lo encargado y bajó en busca de su hermana para contarle lo visto pero como Willy todavía seguía con ella, la chica lo reservó en su interior y permaneció con la pareja intentando quitarse de su mente lo que recién había observado.

Por su parte, Terry arribaba a casa. En el camino había vacilado de regresar con Candy. Y es que algo dentro de él le decía que su novia no se iba a estar quieta y posiblemente se arriesgara a ver lo que había en los discos. Sin embargo, dándole un poquito de confianza, el joven estacionó su auto y bajó. Las luces en su residencia estaban apagadas indicándole con eso la todavía ausencia de su padre. Entonces buscando las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón se dirigió a la puerta frontal. Allá, a sus espaldas alguien le llamó; y apenas se estaba girando cuando sintió un fuerte golpe tornándose todo más negro para él.

El pinchazo que Candy sintió en el pecho la hizo brincar y gritar. Annie y Willy inmediatamente la voltearon a ver sentada en el sillón individual asombrándoles la palidez de su rostro y consternándoles que inexplicablemente empezó a llorar cuando la serie televisiva que observaban puras carcajadas les estaba sacando.

**- ¿Estás bien?.**.. – el cuñado fue el primero en preguntar.

Con dificultad ella le contestó… **– Sí.**.. – y creyendo lo sensible que los videos la habían dejado, se disculpó y de nuevo se marchó a su recámara. Ahí buscó su celular. Una angustia se había apoderado de ella y no dejaba de pensar en Terry. Así que llamarlo y oírlo la haría calmar. Sin embargo, desistió de su cometido. Debía confiar que estaba bien hallando respuesta a su preocupación en las escenas pornográficas que había visto. Además su ser no podía creer que Anthony, aquel joven que a ella le hubo tratado con cariño, dulzura y respeto hubiese sido capaz de…

Sujetándose la cabeza, Candy aplacó su histeria. Y la ayudaría a relajarse el escuchar un poco de música; entonces al tumbarse en su cama la oiría y rato después dormiría enterándose al siguiente día…

. . .

La nota en el periódico de esa mañana de **viernes** estaba haciendo su agosto.

_Terruce Grandchester, el recién prometido de la heredera Reagan, había sido atacado. Según el reporte médico su estado se declaraba grave. La policía inmediatamente se puso a la disposición de ambas familias para encontrar a los responsables ya que según a lo dicho por su devastada prometida Ariza regresaban de celebrar en privado su compromiso cuando unos individuos los rodearon; y él por defenderla había salido seriamente lastimado llevándose el dinero y joyas de ambos._

Los ojos de Candy, a pesar de estar repasando una y otra vez el trágico acontecimiento, no lo entendía o no lo quería entender. Primero porque Terry estaba herido; segundo porque había estado con ella y tercero… ¿también le había mentido?

**- ¡No!.**.. – gritó levantándose de la mesa donde tomaba sus alimentos al estar ya lista para irse a la escuela… **– ¡Él no era Anthony. Y una explicación había para eso. Además…!... **– Olvidándose de asistir a clases, tomando el periódico que le había dejado Annie y su bolso, Candy salió de su casa solicitando el servicio del primero taxi que por la calle apareció.

Indicándole al chofer dónde llevarla, la joven en el interior de su transporte, hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar pero eso sí iba pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que Terry estuviera bien; que así como Ariza había mentido, la publicación informativa también. Sin embargo, al llegar a la residencia Grandchester y ver encordonada su entrada, el terror no tuvo piedad de ella que desgarradoramente soltaría el llanto y en seco caería de rodillas en el corredor que conducía a la puerta frontal donde él hubo sido encontrado por su padre quien solicitara el pronto auxilio ya que su hijo hubo tenido rastros de sangre.

El empleado que iba con ella, también había salido del auto; y aunque al principio él lo había hecho atraído por el morbo, al verla sufrir de esa manera se le acercó para ofrecerle su ayuda.

**- ¡El hospital! ¡Por favor, lléveme al hospital!**... – le pedía en un embravecido mar de lágrimas.

**- Claro que sí…** – le contestaron; la tomaron en unos brazos y la metieron al auto donde ella seguiría llorando y el conductor por sí mismo se hubo informado de la dirección que había en el periódico que Candy llevaba consigo. No importándole el drama que llevaba en su interior, acelerado el taxi se alejó tomando las avenidas más ligeras de tráfico y las que les llevaran directo al nosocomio.

Allá y en su lujosa pero silenciosa sala de espera, estaba presente casi toda la familia del joven herido siendo Richard que con la frente apoyada en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su hijo, se mirara el mayormente angustiado. Eleanor recién había llegado y estaba adentro con él. Robert Hathaway, su segundo esposo se mantenía rezagado de los aristócratas que entre ellos se miraban sus expresiones comenzando con las de un soñoliento Anthony. Ariza sentada en medio de sus dos primas que consolaban a la que no dejaba de llorar. La desconfiada Tía Lauren no despegaba sus ojos del marido de su ex sobrina política. El Duque de Graham se levantaba de su asiento para atender una llamada en su celular. Pero que en el momento que Candy llegara todos volverían sus miradas a ella que sin saludar a los presentes y divisando a Richard a él fue para preguntarle… **– ¡¿Cómo está?!**

El padre de aquel infortunado muchacho, de valentía se armó para demostrársela a ella que seguía derramando sus lágrimas… – **Está…**

Una baja pero prepotente voz se escuchó detrás de ellos interrumpiéndoles… **– ¡¿Qué hace esta jovencita aquí?!**

**- Tía Lauren, por si no lo recuerdas ella es la novia de mi hijo.**

Con la presentación muchos se quedaron intrigados; pero quien sabía que verdaderamente no lo era, de inmediato se puso de pie y también a ellos fue para oír…

**- ¡¿Acaso la siguió viendo aún cuando yo se lo prohibí?!**

Richard perdió la serenidad y gritó… –** ¡En estos momentos, mi hijo se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Así que por favor, deja tus malditos mangoneos para más tarde!**

La enfermera que yacía en la recepción pidió silencio; y con la delicadeza que era característica reconocida por ella, Anthony la tomó del brazo y pretendió alejarla un poco para hablar a solas con su ex novia. Sin embargo, Candy rudamente se soltó y hasta con cierto temor lo miró. Luego a un rincón fue a pararse mientras que la anciana, ayudada por su rubio sobrino, regresaba a su asiento.

Por su parte, Susana y Louise preguntaban a su pariente… **– ¿Quién dijo que era?**

El dato que no desconocía, Ariza tuvo que revelar… **– Su novia.**

**- ¿Cómo?.**.. – la religiosa, desde su lugar y de pies a cabeza, miró a la recién llegada mientras que la retraída prima casi en un grito dijo…

**- ¡No entiendo! ¡Yo pensé que tú…!**

**- ¡Shh!…** – le solicitaron nuevo silencio y también el que no preguntara nada más.

Desde otro punto del lugar, Graham se concentraba en mirar a su hermano que se dirigía a la joven aquella para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo con Terry… – **Debido al golpe recibido en esta parte de la cabeza**… – Richard se tocó media nuca y la oreja completa que le sangró… **– cayó en coma…** – Candy se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar el espanto producido… **– Debemos esperar las reglamentarias setenta y dos horas y**… – el padre de sólo creerlo perdido, flaqueó; y esta vez fue la jovencita quien, aunque fueron más para ella que para él, le dio ánimos…

**- Terry va a despertar, señor Grandchester. Además es joven y resistirá lo que sea. Ya lo verá.**

Una esforzada sonrisa ella puso en su rostro; y Richard la vio diciendo… – **Gracias, Candy… **– luego le preguntó… **– ¿cómo te enteraste?**

**- Por el periódico**… – lo buscó en su bolso; pero de la prisa ni cuenta se hubo dado cuánto pagó ni que lo había olvidado en el taxi… **– Según el informante…** – la miró fugazmente… – **Salió con Ariza y…**

El padre de Terry desmintió la nota… –** Mi tía la orientó a decir eso.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Estuvo contigo, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí… **– pero Candy preguntaría… –** ¿Tiene idea quiénes fueron?**

**- La policía está investigando; pero aquí entre nos… me temo que sí… **– sin ser visto por Candy, los ojos de Richard se posaron en su hermano que enarcó altamente una ceja y lo retó al sostenerle la mirada ya que Terry le había contado a su padre de la amenaza que el Duque de Graham había interpretado. Pero eso era algo que debía probarse antes de proceder judicialmente además de esperar a la declaración que su hijo rindiera; y es que al haber sido un solo golpe el que recibiera y lo dejara en esa lamentable condición era claro que su atacante había actuado solitariamente.

La puerta que se abrió atrajo la atención de todos; y a los brazos de Richard, Eleanor se echó para llorar. Después buscó los de su marido yéndose la mujer con él. Aprovechando que el señor Grandchester se quedaba solo Candy le pidió… **– ¿Podría pasar a verlo?**... – Sus ojos, su cara y todo su ser se lo suplicaba.

Comprensivo y piadoso un padre le autorizó… –** Está bien; pero sólo un momento es lo que nos permiten estar con él.**

**- No se preocupe. Lo tomaré en cuenta.**

Seguida de la mirada de Anthony, la joven ingresó a la habitación. Desde la puerta podía oír el sonido de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado. Pasándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta y valentonada Candy fue hasta su novio.

Verlo de esa manera tendido en la cama era algo que nunca en su vida se lo hubiera imaginado; entonces las lágrimas fueron difíciles detenerlas. Y en un desesperado arrebato corrió para caer sobre él y ahogar en su pecho su amargo e incontrolable llanto. Así, permaneció breves instantes. Luego se enderezó para mirarle el rostro; y a pesar de la profundidad de su sueño, Candy aunque cegada por las lágrimas no pudo evitar el admirarlo ni tampoco dejar de decirle entre dolorosos sollozos… – **Aún así, te ves tan guapo. Sin embargo yo te prefiero despierto. Así que anda, levántate, flojo, mira que debemos ir a la escuela. ¿Te olvidaste que por la tarde tenemos práctica? Tú bien sabes que al señor Hollingberry no le gusta que faltemos. Además… vamos, capitán, no vas a darte por vencido ahora, ¿verdad? No ahora que tú y yo… ¡Terry!**… – en su desesperanza Candy ligeramente lo abofeteó ya que de algún modo debía hacerlo reaccionar… **– ¿Te atreverás a dejarme plantada? ¡Mira que me enojaré muchísimo contigo!.. **– pero ella misma cayó en cuenta… –** Qué voy a enojarme contigo porque si no lo sabes todavía, te quiero, te quiero mucho. Tuve que aguantar todo por tres años sólo por ti así que no me hagas esto y despierta. Hay tantas cosas por ver y conocer juntos. Por ejemplo Argentina nos espera, ¿no es lo que tanto has querido? Entonces, abre tus ojos. Mírame que yo sin ver los tuyos te juro que… **– en su cuello Candy escondió su rostro y entre besos y súplicas seguía llorando por él.

De pronto, la mano que sintió en el hombro la espantó y la hizo girarse a quien la tocaba. Deteniendo de tajo su llanto e incorporándose, Candy con firmeza sostuvo la mirada de quien tenía enfrente y le decía… **– Creo que verdaderamente te has apoderado del papel como novia de mi primo y lo estás representando muy bien.**

Limpiándose la cara, ella le respondió… –** ¿Te lo parece?**

**- Sí; pero por si Terry no te lo había dicho, el juego tiene días que terminó.**

**- Sí; ya lo sabía.**

**- Entonces… ¿a qué viene todo este drama?**

**- ¿No lo adivinas?**

**- Tanto odio que decías sentir por él y su situación, tal vez te conmovió; y por eso…**

**- Dice el dicho que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Bueno, te lo explicaré a mi manera. Mi drama como tan despectivamente lo has llamado, ha sido real como también el hecho de que… verdaderamente soy novia de tu primo.**

**- ¡¿Qué… demonios has dicho?!**

**- Que la farsa que ideaste justamente una semana atrás, hoy… ya no lo es.**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- ¿A qué viene tu sorpresa cuando tú nos empujaste a esto?**

**- Pero según tú me querías.**

Candy miró a Terry y mintió… **– Ahora estoy empezando a quererlo a él.**

Para no ser mayormente humillado, Anthony se burló… **– ¡Pues fructífera relación la de ustedes dos si Terruce se queda para siempre en esa triste condición!**

Porque en su corazón sabía que no, Candy esbozó una sonrisa y le replicó… **– Pero al menos se ha librado de Ariza porque no creo que ella, con el paso del tiempo y aún siendo joven y hermosa, vaya a esperar por su ficticio prometido. Así que, tú podrías volver a ser el candidato perfecto para ella ya que…** – se acordó del video… **– los dos están hechos el uno para el otro.**

La enfermera que entró, miró a los tres ocupantes pero a dos de ellos se dirigió… **– Debo revisar al paciente. ¿Me harían el favor de dejarme a solas con él?**

Anthony fue el primero en salir de la habitación; luego lo hizo Candy después de haberle dejado un tierno beso en los labios a su novio y recomendándosele a la empleada… cuidar bien de él.

. . .

A todas les agradezco sus comentarios, pero sólo tres de ustedes se preocuparon por Terry. Con este capítulo, veamos qué les pareció y cuántas dan con el responsable.

Besitos, abrazos y muchas bendiciones para todas y cada una de ustedes…

**Luisa1113, Gadamigrandchester, Anaalondra28, Micaela, Liz Carter, Sandy, Eva Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Irene, Laura Grandchester, Celia, Lady Supernova, Ana, Pathya, Viridiana, ShelydeKou, Conny de G, Olga Liz, Silvia E, Malu, Maggy, Ana de G, Amy C.L., Sassy Rivero, Bermone, Jessk and Mary Olvera.**


	16. Chapter 16

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Todos los ocupantes de la sala de espera del hospital los vieron salir de la habitación digiriéndose Anthony por el pasillo hacia la salida del lugar mientras que Candy volvía a hacerle compañía a Richard que no perdió de vista la dirección que Graham tomó. Detrás de su hijo iba el duque. Y por la prisa que llevaba llamó al joven. El rubio de mala gana se giró a su progenitor que quiso saber… **– ¿A dónde vas? **

Se reflejaría su irritabilidad al contestar… **– ¡Me fastidia estar en este tipo de lugares!**

La prepotencia del nobiliario volvió a salir a flote… **– Pues aunque te moleste tanto, no tienes autorización para moverte de aquí.**

**- ¡¿Por qué no?!**... – el hijo al padre le contestó con rebeldía… **– Además, no porque yo esté aquí Terruce va a despertar, ¿o sí? **

A su ironía se le respondió… **– Pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento y nosotros debemos estar presentes para cuando eso suceda.**

**- ¡¿Para qué?!**... – Anthony bailó con fastidio.

**- Pudo haber reconocido a su agresor.**

**- ¡¿Y piensas que yo lo soy?!**

**- Mucho me dolería que así fuera, Anthony**… – Richard después de disculparse con Candy, en silencio los siguió y los hubo escuchado.

Un tanto atemorizado, el sobrino observó… –** Tío, ¿cómo puedes…?**

**- ¿… dudar de ti? ¿por qué no? Precisamente ayer por la tarde, Terry iba a descubrirte.**

**- Aún así; y a pesar de que él sí me agredió salvajemente**… – el rubio mostró su rostro lastimado… **– yo sería incapaz de hacer algo tan vil.**

**- En eso tienes razón. Sólo los cobardes atacan a traición**… – Richard miró a Graham que esbozó una cínica sonrisa y dijo…

**- No tienes pruebas de que uno de nosotros le hizo tal daño a tu hijo.**

**- Y mejor les valdría que no estén involucrados ninguno de los dos, porque así fueran parte de mi familia ¡vida necesitarían para pagar lo que le han hecho a Terry!**

A su furiosa advertencia, el duque habló con serenidad… **– Estás muy alterado, hermano. Y aunque no lo creas, comprendo por lo que estás pasando. A este punto, no sé que haría si a mi hijo**… – el aristócrata puso una mano en el hombro de Anthony… **– le ocurriera algo similar.**

**- Pues bien has dicho ¡no te creo! Ya que por Anthony nunca has demostrado el menor de los intereses. Sólo velas por los tuyos propios y no te importa arruinar a los demás.**

La hostil plática se vio interrumpida debido a la llegada de un grupo de personas yendo entre ellas dos reporteros que abordaron rápidamente al duque y distracción que Anthony aprovechó para finalmente irse de ahí.

Por su parte e irritado de su presencia, Richard se alejó al haber identificado a amigos, compañeros de estudios de Terry y al mismo entrenador Hollingberry que además de dedicarse a saludar al resto de la familia, mostraba gran consternación por su discípulo.

La misma aflicción se veía en Karen que nuevamente despertada por las malas noticias se dirigió al hospital y directamente a la recepción para pedir informes médicos.

Y mientras cada uno de aquellos eran enterados del lamentable hecho, Eleanor con su esposo había preguntado por aquella joven que había pasado a ver a su hijo. El título de novia de Terry también la contrarió ya que por cuestiones económicas y belleza era mejor Ariza que, por su lado y sentada en el mullido sofá, no supo qué hacer cuando se topó con la mirada de Candy y de ellas dos la de Karen que a la "prometida" porque según la conocía pretendió ir. Sin embargo…

**- Me gustaría hablar contigo**… – Candy le pidió al haberse adelantado a la amiga de su novio. Una de las dos primas contestaría…

**- ¿Para qué?**... – A la osada se miró y se le dijo…

**- Es verdad que desde que nos presentaron, jamás volvimos a intercambiar palabra, pero tú… ¿quién eres?**

Poniéndose de pie, la señalada se presentaría… **– Susana.**

**- Y por lo que veo… religiosa también.**

**- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?**

**- Para el tipo de educación que recibiste, ¿no te parece incorrecta la manera en que me miras y que a mí te diriges? Además, lo que tengo que hablar con ella**… – Ariza se miraba cabizbaja… **– sólo nos incumbe a las dos.**

**- Candy, yo…** – A la señorita Reagan se le cuestionó con recriminación…

**- ¡¿Por qué lo involucraste?!**

**- Lo hice porque…** – Sabiendo que sus argumentos eran pocos y vanos se le aconsejó…

**- ¡No tienes por qué dar explicaciones!**

Candy no abandonaría su derecho de novia y diría… **– En cambio yo sí tengo algunas razones que pudieron haberte hecho cambiar de opinión.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles según tú?... **– a quien arrogantemente le hubo cuestionado se le respondió…

**- Por ejemplo…** – al azar acertaría… **– Tu gusto por Terry o…** – la miró a los ojos y fue directo al centro del problema… **– el que te rescatara de cierta y embarazosa situación. **

Sintiéndose descubierta, Ariza titubeó… **–N-no sé… a qué te refieres.**

**- Sí, lo sabes; y si no quieres que lo exponga delante de ellas… **– par de santurronas las llamó en su interior… – ** concédeme dos minutos a solas.**

Las primas de la jovencita Reagan, de ésta recibieron orden y le obedecieron de mala gana; luego ella misma indagó… **– ¿Él te lo dijo?**

**- Digamos que sólo lo confirmó porque yo los vi salir del hotel**… – y Candy era ejemplo vivo de lo que informó… **– y como no lo creo capaz de haberse estado relacionando contigo mientras salías con su primo…**

Una joven decepcionada se escuchó… **– Él me dio su palabra de no decírselo a nadie más.**

Al inquirir, Candy se alteraría… – **¡¿Y de eso, tú quisiste aprovecharte para responsabilizarlo de lo que te pasó?!**

**- Es que… vi en sus ojos tanta bondad y en sus brazos me sentí sumamente protegida que…**

**- ¡Eso no basta para que un ser cambie de sentimientos como si te cambiaras de ropa interior!**

**- Mi gusto por él ha sido desde siempre. Aún desde niños, pero por conveniencias… Anthony… **– de recordar lo que vivió a su lado, se expresó de él… **– ¡es un monstruo! ¡tú no lo conoces!**

**- No lo voy a defender pero quien realmente no lo conoce eres tú. Y tú, al no darte tu lugar, no sólo te provocaste daño a ti misma sino a un inocente que ninguna culpa tiene de tus desmedidos comportamientos.**

Con la acusación Ariza se puso de pie para defenderse… –** ¡Yo no soy responsable de lo que le sucedió a Terry!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que sí porque…! ¿Quién más sino ustedes pudieron haberle hecho este mal? Además, las notas en el periódico son puras mentiras. Ni él te ha propuesto nada ni tampoco salieron juntos porque resulta que las tres últimas noches ha estado conmigo. ¿Y sabes qué?... conmigo se quedará**.

**- ¿Tan segura estás?.**.. – la pose de la joven Reagan cambió radicalmente; y Candy no se amedrentó al contestarle…

**- Como de que tú tienes dinero y yo no. Así que dile a tu padre que te dé lo suficiente para comprarte una nueva virginidad porque Terry no va a dormir con alguien tan bisexualmente indecisa como tú.**

**- ¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?!**

**- Desiste de tu matrimonio con él. Desmiente todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora. Regrésate a donde perteneces porque si no lo haces y a pesar del riesgo que corro al decirte esto, ustedes que viven y comen del qué dirán no tendrán ni paz ni dónde esconderse cuando cierta información salga a la luz pública.**

La exagerada mueca de horror que hizo Ariza, la desconcentró; y más cuando hubo desviado su mirada para posarla en quien se había parado a espaldas de Candy.

Michael se hubo enterado de lo sucedido a su amigo por medio de Charlie que al verlo llegar y antes de descender de su auto fue a informárselo. Dejando con el guardia algunas cosas que iba a necesitar el negocio, el joven "delincuente" entre el grupo recién llegado se mezcló; y porque a ella la divisó intentó ir a saludarla. No obstante y gracias a que fue presa del pánico la señorita Reagan perdió el conocimiento.

Sus dos familiares además de correr a ella, hubieron solicitado la ayuda de las enfermeras haciendo con eso un verdadero escándalo. Candy que al principio no entendió lo que pudo pasar con aquella cuando segundo antes hubo estado bien, al reconocer a Michael que ya iba en dirección al padre de Terry lo comprendió presenciando un saludo muy familiar entre ellos dos.

**- Mike.**

**- Señor Grandchester. En cuanto supe vine para acá.**

**- Te lo agradezco, muchacho.**

Después de alejarse de algunas gentes que rodeaban al progenitor del afectado y que observaban a la desmayada de Ariza, quisieron saber… –** ¿Cómo fue?**

**- Sorpresivamente rápido.**

**- ¿Se trató de un asalto?**

**- Ese indicio sigue la policía porque los bolsillos de su pantalón estaban vacíos.**

**- Entonces…** **¿el chip… – **para no decir que el negocio… –** está perdido?**

**- ¿Qué chip?... **– Richard lo invitó a dar unos pasos más.

**- Uno que le di para… – **Porque callaron se peticionó…

**- No te detengas. Mi hijo me contó que ayer por la tarde iba a verte.**

**- Pues sí; a él se lo di. Lo malo que era la única prueba más clara que tenía para ayudarlo con su problema.**

**- Entiendo.**

**- Lo lamento mucho, señor.**

**- No te preocupes; además… no creo que mi familia insista con ese absurdo matrimonio estando en la condición que está.**

**- Pero saldrá de ésta… **– el joven también imbuyó ánimos… –** Terry es hueso duro de roer.**

**- Aprecio tu entusiasmo.**

**- No tiene porqué ya que sólo digo la verdad… **– Con el alboroto que había en la sala de espera se quisieron aprovechar… – **No puedo verlo, ¿verdad?**

**- En este momento están revisándolo.**

**- Bien, entonces me retiro. Estaré informándome de su salud.**

**- Gracias por haber venido.**

**- Terry es amigo; además no se vale lo que le hicieron.**

**- Eso mismo digo yo.**

**- Bueno, hasta luego, Señor Grandchester.**

**- Cuídate, Mike.**

Los ojos de la mayoría de los presentes seguían fijos en Ariza que parecía no tener intenciones de volver en sí. Oportunidad que la Tía Lauren no perdió para comentar, tomándose ventaja de los entrometidos reporteros, que todo se debía a la situación de su prometido. Por su parte, Karen que no las hubo perdido de vista quiso acercarse a Candy pero ésta ya iba detrás de un individuo y con un objetivo… – **¿Michael?**... – lo llamó por detrás.

El joven se detuvo y se giró… – **Sí.**

**- No me conoces, pero… ¿podemos hablar un minuto en privado?**

Mirándose alrededor y sabiéndose solos, se inquirió… –** ¿Algún asunto en particular, señorita?**

Candy se lo dijo… –** Se trata de Ariza… **– poniéndose así un cuerpo en alerta… – **pero principalmente de Terry… **– La manera tan rara que la miraban hizo que se presentara… –** Soy su novia.**

**- ¿En serio?... **– un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó fugazmente en el rostro de Michael que confesó… – **Desconocía que tuviera una.**

**- Es que lo nuestro… apenas sucedió.**

**- Oh, entiendo. Y bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?**

**- Necesito… informes.**

**- ¿De qué tipo?**

**- Ayer te encontraste primero con Anthony y después con Terry ¿cierto?**

**- En efecto, así fue.**

**- A Terry tú le ibas a entregar una información pero se la diste a su primo.**

El que era sometido a un interrogatorio, le advirtió… –** Podría ser muy peligroso a donde quieres llegar, niña.**

**- ¡No me importa siempre y cuando sea para ayudarlo!**

Su firme decisión le hicieron decir… **– Vayamos afuera. Aquí alguien podría escucharnos… **– Seguido uno de la otra, a la jardinera más próxima la pareja se acercó; y sin ser vista se retomó la conversación...

**- Por alguna razón, él dejó su auto en los bolos. ¿Sabes por qué?**

**- Según mi empleado, alguien lo esperaba afuera.**

Ella jugó con la suerte al mencionar… –** ¿Anthony?**

Michael negó con la cabeza… –** Un hombre mayor. **

**- ¿Qué tan mayor?**

**- No sabría decírtelo… **– Y debido a que Candy se quedaba pensativa, fue el turno del amigo el preguntarle… **– ¿Qué tanto sabes de este asunto? **

Ella le confió resumidamente… **– El miércoles a mediodía yo vi salir a Terry de un hotel. Ariza iba con él. Al otro día apareció la noticia que iba a casarse con ella. Él y su primo se pelearon. Te mencionaron. Yo visité los bolos ayer por la tarde; y cuando ya estaba en casa, Terry me visitó dejándome… unos videos que también te comprometen.**

Arqueándose una ceja se cuestionó… –** ¿Piensas chantajearme con ellos?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero sí quiero que me ayudes.**

**- ¿A qué y cómo?**

. . .

La enfermera que hubo estado con Terry, apareció por la puerta de su habitación. Richard se acercó a ella para preguntarle… **– ¿Alguna novedad?**

Sosteniendo una charola, se le contestó… **– Lo siento. Yo sólo me concentré en tomarle sus signos vitales y sangre para que sea analizada. En un momento vendrán los camilleros por él para llevárselo al área magnética. Y con el encefalograma en la mano, el neurólogo podrá decirle la exacta evolución del paciente.**

**- Entiendo. Gracias y discúlpeme.**

**- No se preocupe. Lo llamaremos tan pronto tengamos los resultados.**

**- Sí, está bien…** – Con una amable sonrisa la enfermera se retiró. Y dos pasos se habían alejado de él cuando le cuestionaron…

**- ¡¿Qué te dijo?!**

**- Debemos esperar por el doctor.**

**- ¡¿Por cuánto?!**... – Eleanor se mostró desesperada.

**- No lo sé… **– y en lo que estos dos padres sufrían por su hijo, para Ariza se solicitaba una camilla para que fuera llevada a la habitación más cercana ya que no reaccionaba. Cuando volvió en sí estando sobre su cama asignada, pidió llorando…

**- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!**

**- Lo haremos… **– Susana la sujetaba… – **pero primero debes recuperarte totalmente.**

**- Sí, prima… **– Louise le tapaba las piernas… – **además ¿qué te pasó? ¿qué te dijo esa chica que te puso así?**

**- No, no fue ella.**

**- ¿Entonces quién?**

**- Un joven que llegó. Él… ¡¿dónde está Anthony?! ¡¿Lo han visto?!**

**- Creo que salió un momento.**

**- ¡Es urgente que hable con él! ¡En mi celular**… – la joven nerviosa apuntó su bolso… – **está su número, localícenlo rápido!**

**- Está bien; pero tranquilízate. Puedes volver a colapsar.**

Y mientras Louise se le acercaba a la prima convaleciente para apapacharla, Susana buscó las debidas salidas para encargarse de hacer la llamada. Cuando ésta entró, se informaría… **– No sé qué sucedió pero necesito que vengas. Ariza te está llamando.**

_- Ponla en el teléfono._

A su orden se negaron… **– No puedo. Tuve que salir para comunicarme contigo.**

_- ¡Maldición!._.. – espetó el joven rubio que varias millas había manejado y la religiosa se santiguó tomando eso como un "sí" ya que Anthony grosero le cortó la llamada para dar vuelta en la próxima salida y regresar al hospital. Y conforme lo hacía, volvía a concentrarse en lo que hubo estado pensando: el llanto de Candy y su repentina relación con Terry. Una que ¿cuándo comenzó? ¿o es que desde antes ya se entendían? No. Él muchas veces hubo sido testigo de peleas serias entre ellos dos aunque… también pudieron haber estado fingiendo. Sí; eso sería lo más probable; porque conociendo lo loable que su primo era, pudo haber sacrificado su cariño por ella para no lastimarlo a él. ¿En cambio él qué había hecho? Aprovecharse ventajosamente de su dinero y situación para actuar como un verdadero cobarde pero… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Responsabilizarse de por vida por un solo rato de placer? No. Además Ariza había sido clara: nada quería con él. Así que, aunque lo lamentara, no iba a dilucidar nada ni por Terry ni por nadie.

Con esa determinación llegaría al nosocomio donde a su arribo en la sala de espera presenciaría cuando su encamado primo era sacado de su habitación para ser llevado a su respectivo estudio magnético. Y mientras el paciente era rodeado por su madre, padre y demás presentes para silenciosamente pasarle buenas vibras y ánimos, Anthony atendió la señal de Susana que, después de haberse acercado a Terry para dejarle en su mano un crucifijo y acto que Candy no perdió de vista al regresar de su entrevista con Michael, lo llevó a donde Ariza reposaba y de quien se quiso saber… – **¿Qué te sucede? ¿cuál es la emergencia?**

Pidiéndole bajar la voz, así mismo habló ella… **– ¡Él estuvo aquí!**

**- ¿De quién me hablas?**

**- De… Michael.**

Anthony lo vio normal… **– Es amigo de Terruce.**

**- ¿Hablaste con él?**

**- Sí; y no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tengo en mi poder la única prueba que nos compromete.**

**- ¿Y si habla?**

**- No creo que lo haga. Le entregué bastante dinero por su silencio. Además, si nos descubre… él también podría verse afectado.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – Anthony pretendió ir a ella para darle consuelo, no obstante, se le pidió…

**- ¡No te me acerques!**

**- Como quieras. ¿Ya puedo irme? Porque la verdad… ¡tengo mucho sueño!**… – descaradamente el rubio bostezó; y por su indiferencia se le preguntó…

**- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar como si nada cuando Terry está tan mal?!**

**- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿qué me ponga a llorar como tú? Pues déjame decirte, querida, que con eso… él no va a resucitar.**

**- ¿De corazón estás deseando que no lo haga?**

**- Para serte honesto… me da igual. Y si era todo lo que tenías por decirme, bien pudiste haberlo hecho por teléfono y no hacerme volver inútilmente.**

Su desvergüenza la hizo confirmar… –** Insisto, nunca podría vivir con alguien como tú.**

**- ¿Entonces con quién? ¡Ah, sí!...** – el chico fue sarcástico… –** ¿Terry?**

**- ¡Eso no te importa!**

**- Y lo has aseverado bien.**

Confirmado que no lo conocía ni un ápice, Ariza se le quedó mirando conforme salía de la habitación. Y en lo que Anthony aparecía por la sala, Candy hablaba con Richard… – **¿Se irán a tardar con el estudio?**

**- Quince a veinte minutos le calculo. ¿Por qué? ¿debes irte?**

Nerviosa contestó… **– Sí, tengo algo por hacer; pero no quisiera hacerlo sino hasta después de despedirme de él. Otra cosa y si se puede claro, me gustaría quedarme con Terry esta noche.**

**- Me encantaría que lo hicieras pero… ya alguien se ofreció.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿quién?**

**- Una de las primas de Ariza. Anoche me quedé yo pero… ella me insistió tanto que… no sé porqué terminé aceptando. **

**- Entiendo. Aunque yo también pido que Terry despierte pronto… ¿mañana podré hacerlo?**

**- Por supuesto.**

**- Gracias. Entonces me voy pero no tardaré en volver.**

**- Está bien, hija.**

Debido a la soledad que se proyectaba en él, Candy fue amable al ofrecerle… –** Señor Grandchester, ¿quiere que le traiga algo?**

**- En estos momentos no, gracias.**

**- Bueno, nos vemos después…** – Pero la chica no fue la única que se marchó; sino que a su lado lo hizo el entrenador Hollingberry y aquel grupo que llegó ya que debían asistir a clases, mismas que Candy por supuesto faltaría.

Desde un apartado rincón, Karen seguía observándolo todo. Y porque Anthony ya había dejado a solas a Ariza, a ésta se dispuso a visitar; y aunque por su cuenta lo intentara nada de información sacaría de la señorita Reagan.

. . .

Media hora más tarde y seguido del paciente, una tercia de galenos hizo su presentación. El neurólogo llamó a los padres de Terry que en lo que era nuevamente instalado en su habitación dio la simple noticia… – **El medicamento aplicado ha hecho su parte; y esta mañana la inflamación en el cerebelo ha disminuido favorablemente.**

**- ¿Qué… quiere decir con eso?.**.. – Eleanor sonó emocionada.

**- Que su hijo podría despertar en cualquier momento, señora… – **Los presentes loaron la predicción del galeno.

**- ¿Y**… – Richard aún temiendo preguntó… **– qué del oído? ¿existe la posibilidad que pierda la audición?**

**- Internamente mis colegas y yo no encontramos nada anormal. Lo que sí pueda extrañarles es que, después de que salga del coma, continúe durmiendo, se presente cierta confusión y problemas al articular palabras.**

**- Pero sí nos garantiza que quedará bien, ¿verdad?**

**- Irá mejorando conforme pasen los días.**

De la buena nueva, Eleanor corrió a su hijo; y después de llenarlo de besos, le dio su bendición. Y porque sus hermanos la esperaban, le prometió volver hasta el siguiente día.

Por su parte, Richard salió para compartir lo dicho con el resto de la familia preguntándosele… **– ¿Se puede pasar? Quisiera verlo para despedirme. **

Richard no reconoció a la jovencita; pero aún así le autorizó… **– Puede hacerlo en cuanto salgan los médicos…** – que viendo al paciente se quedaron comentando el caso que tenían en frente.

. . .

Exactamente una hora y quince minutos Candy estuvo ausente. Y dentro de ese tiempo, el señor Hollingberry se ofreció a llevarla a casa. La joven aceptó el aventón habiéndose comentado durante el viaje… – **No sabía que Terry y tú ya fueran tan amigos.**

**- Le extraña, ¿verdad?**

**- Algo, sí**… – el profesor la miró pícaramente y preguntó… **– ¿qué ha pasado entre ustedes últimamente? **

**- Lo que debió haber pasado hace mucho tiempo.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!... **– el experto en deportes se concentró al frente oyendo…

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Desde cuándo?**

**- Hasta eso, desde ayer.**

**- ¡Enhorabuena! Aunque de esta relación… no sólo yo gano sino el equipo también.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dice?**

**- ¡Porque ahora sí podrás armar una muy buena mancuerna con él! ¡Y juntos… ni quiero imaginar a donde podríamos llegar!**

**- Sí…** – Candy sonó desanimada… **– sólo esperemos que salga pronto y con bien de esto.**

**- Lo hará. Porque tiene muchas cosas por hacer. Sueños que cumplir; y por supuesto… el volver a ti.**

**- Gracias, coach… **– Debido a que estaban cerca ella indicó… – **Bueno, en el siguiente semáforo me bajo… **– El auto se detuvo justamente en el lugar señalado; y antes de apreciar el raid se le solicitó…

**- No dejes de informarme cualquier avance sobre Terry. **

**- No, por supuesto. Lo mantendré al tanto. Gracias por traerme.**

**- No hay de que, Candy. Cuídate.**

**- Adiós, coach**… – Éste inmediatamente partió yendo ella por toda la acera de la cuadra; luego dobló en la siguiente hasta que llegó a su casa donde se tomaría su tiempo para hacer respaldos de los cedes de Terry en el disco duro de su computadora y en otros que serían los que entregaría en caso de que aquel se arrepintiera de ayudarle o hiciera modificación al estar su persona involucrada en los videos. Ya que hubo terminado, volvió a salir de casa para dirigirse al local de Michael que recibiría por manos de Charlie lo entregado por Candy.

Segura de que aquel joven cumpliría con su parte, la chica buscó la parada de autobús para regresar al hospital reportándose en el trayecto con Annie que se mostró muy preocupada por la salud de su recién cuñado. Ignorante de lo diagnosticado por los médicos, la hermana menor lloró no importándole ser observada por los demás pasajeros que disimulados o plenamente llenos de curiosidad se giraban a verla.

Sin haber comentado lo que hubo hecho para ayudar a Terry pero sí anunciando lo tarde que llegaría a casa por estar a su lado, Candy cortó comunicación al estar muy cerca su destino. Ahí nuevamente se enfrentaría a las miradas frías, recriminadoras, hostiles pero también amables de los presentes ocupantes de la sala de espera.

Cuando Richard la enteró de lo que hubieron dicho los doctores, Candy aferrándose del hombre, lloró de la emoción. Verlo, fue la rápida petición. Sin embargo, sólo pudo hacerlo por breves espacios de tiempo, suficiente para ella que además de darle sus besos y lágrimas se animaría a contarle en secreto… porque la tarde ya se había ido y porque la hora de marcharse había llegado… su travesura.

Sentada a su lado y si la imaginación no le hubo jugado chueco, Candy juraba que Terry, después de haber escuchado la confesión, había apretado la mano que ella sostenía. La máquina a la que él estaba conectado envió una señal y los ojos de la joven se posaron en ello y también en el chico que comenzó a llamarse… – **Terry, ¿me escuchas?**

Los familiares afuera se pusieron en alerta al ver correr a los médicos y enfermeras que irrumpieron en la habitación del paciente cuestionándosele a la visita… **– ¿Qué sucedió?**

**- No lo sé… **– la chica se movió de su lugar para darle paso a los conocedores que insistieron con ella…

**- ¿Qué hacía?**

**- Le sostenía la mano y… me la apretó**… – el especialista revisó las pupilas del enfermo y quiso saber…

**- ¿Le dijo algo en especial?**

Se dudó… –** ¿cómo qué?**

**- No lo sé. ¿Le dio una mala noticia?... **– el miedo y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por los amados podrían sacar de trance a personas en coma.

**- Pues… no creo que lo sea… **– para Candy no era mala; era peligrosa según en la "inconsciencia" de Terry que se preguntaba…

_- ¡¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?! ¡Candy, ¿qué exactamente hiciste?! ¡¿dónde viste a Michael?! ¡¿qué te dijo?! ¡¿qué piensa hacer?! ¡Diablos, ¿qué pasa conmigo?! ¡¿por qué no puedo moverme?!_

**- Ha de haber sido un simple reflejo… **– se escuchó de un galeno; y del otro…

**- Sí, posiblemente. De todos modos… – **se miró a una enfermera… – **Hay que mantenerlo mayormente vigilado. **

**- Sí, doctor… **– Éste junto a su colega y Candy salieron de la habitación para informar de lo sucedido a los familiares que se quedaron intranquilos y no se movieron de ahí hasta que no volvieran a tener noticias de Terry. Sin embargo quien llegó primero fue la medianoche; y con ella unas personas se fueron, otras pocas se quedaron con el enfermo y a partir de ahí nada más sucedió sino hasta el otro día cuando…

. . . . .

**Sábado** y sorpresivamente madrugadora, después de ofrecer los buenos días a la enfermera de turno, Candy se dirigió a la habitación de su novio. Tocar hubiese sido lo más apropiado, pero como sus deseos por verlo y besarlo eran muy grandes, no lo hizo llevándose con ello una muy desagradable sorpresa en el momento que abrió la puerta… – **¡¿Puedo saber qué demonios le haces?!**

La sangre desapareció del rosto de Susana; y de su boca la voz… **– No… por favor… no es lo que… parece.**

**- ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Y qué fue entonces?!**

**- Sólo… me acerqué a… – **la mano de Terry se sostuvo; y Candy furiosamente celosa le gritaría…

**- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!... **– y con ganas de despellejarla viva hubo ido hasta aquella que se disculpó diciendo…

**- Por favor, lo has… malentendido.**

**- ¡Podría ser estúpida pero no ciega! ¡Sé perfectamente lo que vi!**

**- Por favor, no grites**… – se miró al paciente haciendo una señal de guardar silencio. Sin embargo…

**- ¡Tú menos que nadie va a decirme lo que debo o no hacer! Y como ya estoy aquí y tu turno ha terminado, puedes marcharte**… – le tronaría los dedos… **– ¡pero ya!**

Tomando la biblia de un asiento, se le recomendó… –** No tienes porqué ponerte así. Además… él no es de tu propiedad, Candy**

**- ¡Soy su novia; y con eso… soy más que su dueña! ¡Así que largo… **– apuntaron una puerta… – **antes de que te saque a empujones de aquí!**

**- No te atreverás.**

**- ¡Ah!... **– Candy se le acercó; y por la furia en su mirada, Susana fue retrocediendo sus pasos conforme oía… –** ¿piensas que porque llevas puesto ese disfraz de pingüino no lo haré?**

Su ofensa le hizo corregir… –** ¡Soy una religiosa!**

**- ¡Eres una infeliz impostora! ¡Porque si verdaderamente lo fueras, no te hubieras atrevido a besar a mi novio! O lo peor, abusar de un ser que está completamente inconsciente e indefenso ¡¿y sabes con qué se paga un delito como ese?! ¡Así que más te valdría que ese beso que presencié haya sido el único porque sino…!**

**- ¡No me asustan tus amenazas!**

**- ¡Pues deberías! ¡Porque no sabes del gusto que sentiré cuando tú y tus primas salgan de mi país para nunca más volver!... – **Hasta la puerta hubieron llevado a Susana; y no importándole los daños que pudiera causar sobre la propiedad ajena, Candy de un golpazo… la cerró yendo a su novio para limpiarle berrinchudamente la boca y decirle.. –**¡Más te vale a ti también que esa sonrisa que tienes no sea porque te haya gustado porque… te juro, Terruce, que voy a dejarte inconsciente pero para toda la vida! **

La enfermera que se topó con Susana en la puerta y la vio correr como una poseída, al ingresar a la habitación, a Candy le preguntó al verla tan alterada… **– ¿Todo bien, señorita?**

La joven, poniéndose en jarras, le re-cuestionó… –** ¿Ha despertado el paciente?**

**- No, todavía no. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?... **– La encargada de laboratorio clínico miró cuando le apuntaron…

**- Porque… ¡o el muy sinvergüenza se está haciendo o…!**

**- ¿Qué hizo?**

**- Hasta eso… ser endemoniadamente guapo que hace pecar hasta la más santa.**

¡Gracias, ladies, por privilegiarme con su presencia!

Luisa1113, Nekito1, Malu, María1972, Gianny17, Eva Grandchester, Mónica Domínguez, Gadamigrandchester, Darling Eveling, Anaalondra28, Sasy Rivero, Irene, Liz Carter, Sandy, Celia, Pathya, Viridiana, Conny de G, Ana de G, Ana, Olga Liz, Silvia E, Maggy, Lady Supernova, Amy C.L., Soledad C, ShelydeKou and Mary Olvera.

¡Si te gustó el capítulo, espero con ansías tu comentario!


	17. Chapter 17

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Sintiéndose desbancado y despechado, todas las intenciones de confrontarlo aquel muchacho las hubo llevado al ir manejando detrás de él. Pero lo que sus ojos presenciaron además de hacerlo desistir, lo habían convertido involuntariamente en testigo de la ruindad cometida y en cómplice al no haber ofrecido su ayuda al herido.

Tom le había dado alcance a Terruce. Al estacionar el joven Grandchester su auto dentro de su propiedad, el perseguidor parqueó el suyo sobre la privada circulada. Viéndolo descender, lo imitó. Sin embargo su andar lo pasaría de largo al ver que de otro vehículo, un sujeto se bajaba y caminaba en dirección de quien iba a ser su víctima.

Habiéndose hecho el disimulado, Stevenson ingresó al inmueble vecino. Gracias a la soledad de éste y la oscuridad de la noche, escondido tras los arbustos que rodeaban la casa-habitación pudo ver y aguardar hasta que el carro sospechoso se marchó. Luego él salió para ir a donde yacía el cuerpo inconsciente y sangrante de su rival.

El miedo de creerlo muerto lo invadió; y sus piernas reaccionaron rápidamente haciéndolo correr y abandonar con velocidad el lugar de los hechos. No obstante, su acobardamiento no lo llevó a su hogar sino ¿a la estación de policía? Allí el agente que lo atendió, más de una vez le hubo preguntado ¿qué se le ofrecía? Tom al final de cuentas no quiso o supo qué decir; así que después de disculparse y dejando intrigados a los oficiales, buscó la calle y sobre ésta deambuló gran parte de la noche de **jueves** preguntándose mortificadamente ¿si el agresor aquel lo había visto o reconocido su auto? Las dos cuestiones eran indudables; pero lo que calmaba un poco sus nervios era que si lo buscaban en aquella casa ¡lógico! no iban a hallarle.

**- ¡¿Pero qué tal en la escuela?!**... – sobresaltado hubo brincado en el asiento de su auto estacionado en cualquier punto de la ciudad y dándose cuenta que el día **viernes** ya había comenzado y que así como Candy él tampoco asistió a clases sino que después de haber pasado la noche fuera, llamado a sus padres alegando que con un amigo se había quedado, Stevenson se marchó a casa para guardar en el garaje su auto, taparlo y encerrarse en su habitación para pensar en el infortunio de Terruce y de quien tuvo noticias más tarde por el periódico que su padre hubo llevado al hogar.

Saberlo de cierto modo con bien, que no había noticias de quién lo había agredido en el supuesto asalto o de algún testigo que ayudara a esclarecer el crimen, Tom pudo respirar y dormir tranquilo. Más llegado el **sábado**, con un objetivo en mente se levantó. Pero así como el jueves por la tarde-noche, a Candy no volvió a encontrar en su casa y de nuevo Annie lo atendió informándosele esta vez dónde podría hallarla.

Con el nombre del hospital el joven testigo allá fue, estrellándose contra su cuerpo el de una apresurada religiosa que después de disculparse no le importó regresarse por lo que se le había caído: aquel crucifijo que en la mano de Terry un día antes había dejado. Ignorado en sus constantes llamados y sosteniéndolo en la suya, Tom prosiguió su camino hasta la recepción donde pidió informes del paciente. Y mientras se los daban…

¡Vaya con la experiencia religiosa que Susana recién había vivido! Y a pesar de estar consciente de que su confesor la excomulgaría temporalmente por el pecado carnal cometido, algo dentro de ella que se le veía caminar por la acera de la calle en busca de un transporte de servicio que la llevara a casa de Anthony… no le hacía arrepentirse. Según ella, bastante había soportado con vivir de las sobras de sus parientes; luego el permanecer enclaustrada en el colegio para después pasar al convento, continuar ahí obligadamente con el noviciado y apenas recibir sus votos como para que ahora, después de conocerlo, lo hiciera.

No negaba que le agradaba su profesión y el ayudar a los demás por eso el que se ofreciera a cuidarlo; pero él le hubo venido a cambiar la percepción de las cosas en el preciso instante que los presentaron. De oídas sabía de Terry; más conociendo lo exagerada y presumida que Ariza era algunas veces, no le prestó atención. Sin embargo, cuando supo que visitarían América, su única misión fue: conocerlo en persona. Y si su prima le había comentado que aquel mentado joven era dueño de portentosa gallardía, a Susana le pareció estar frente al dios vivo de la belleza y deseo; ese que ella desconocía existía en su interior y que después de haber insistido tanto y logrado su finalidad, en el momento de saberse solos le hubo crecido por dentro su veneración por él hasta que tentada y no pudiendo contenerlo más… lo besó. Lamentablemente la novia llegó y la vio. No obstante la risa perversa que la religiosa llevaba consigo, indicaba que no fue el único que le dio. Más eso ni su confesor lo iba a saber a menos que Candy quisiera echarla de cabeza pero como todo, era su palabra contra la de ella y el gusto que por dentro llevaba con nada ni nadie se lo quitaba.

Por su parte, el berrinche que seguía en ella, Tom lo presenciaría. Como rutina, a la visitante se le pidió salir de la habitación para revisar al paciente. Recelosa, Candy no vaciló en preguntar de su novio… **– ¿Contigo estará en buenas manos?**

Sintiéndose ofendida, se le inquirió… **– No entiendo exactamente a qué se refiere, señorita.**

**- A que**… – la desconfiada novia cambió de opinión… **– estaré afuera.**

Dejando su bolso sobre la silla, la visita salió quedándose justo detrás de la puerta y refunfuñando. Stevenson que había ocupado un lugar en la sala de espera, al divisarla, a ella fue llamándola. Recordando el plantón que le dio al haber escuchado su voz, Candy apenada también se dirigió a él que después de saludarse e invitarse a ir a sentarse, se le preguntaría del enfermo… **– ¿Cómo está? **

**- Cada día mejor. Gracias por haber venido a saber de su salud.**

**- Sí; lamento mucho no haberlo hecho ayer pero…**

**- Lo has hecho hoy y te lo aprecio.**

Tom agachó la cabeza y quiso saber… **– ¿Qué dicen los doctores?**

**- Que en cualquier momento va a despertar.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – la entusiasta noticia dada hizo que el joven se girara a ella para decir… **– Me alegro.**

**- Lo sé…** – dijo Candy en una sincera sonrisa que avergonzó a Stevenson que volvió a cuestionar…

**- Y… ¿hay noticias de lo que pudo haberle sucedido?**

**- Un presunto asalto.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Vaya! ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Con lo caro que es vivir por esa zona residencial, ¿no?!**

**- Sí. A mí también eso se me hace extraño. **

Aprovechándose de la intuición de la chica, se indagó… –** ¿Crees que haya sido algún conocido de Terruce?**

**- No lo sé; y si sí, ¿con qué fin?**

**- ¿Alguna enemistad?**

Examinada esa posibilidad se dijo… **– No recuerdo que las tenga.**

Aguantando sus celos, el joven contestó… **– Bueno, el comportamiento dentro de la escuela es una cosa y en la calle puede ser otra.**

**- Quizá pero no… no lo creo.**

A su defensa se le preguntaría… **– ¿Ya son novios?**

Candy lo confrontó; y fue honesta al expresar… **– Lo siento.**

Claridad se le pidió a su decir… –** ¿Eso significa que sí?**

**- Así es, Tom.**

**- ¿Desde cuándo?**

**- El mismo día que lo agredieron.**

**- Qué mala suerte, ¿no?**

**- Pues sí; pero espero que pronto tengamos noticias de los responsables.**

El testigo no calculó terreno al hostigar… **– ¿No has pensado que pudo haber sido Anthony?**

De tonta sólo tenía la apariencia porque la chica respondió… **– ¿Debido a un arranque de celos?**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- ¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?**

La presencia de un ser seguido de otros dos interrumpieron a la pareja que se puso de pie para saludar a Richard Grandchester y a los señores Hathaway que quisieron saber… – **¿Susana se ha marchado o sigue adentro con Terry?**

**- Se ha ido**… – informó Candy… **– La enfermera está con su hijo.**

**- Oh. ¿Te dijo o te han dicho algo?**

**- No; pero tampoco ha habido evolución.**

**- Entiendo. Bueno, aguardaré por el reporte médico porque… Candy… **– se alejó del lugar para peticionarle… – **¿podrías quedarte un rato con él?**

Ella encantada respondió… –** ¡Por supuesto!**

A lo que a él le parecía un abuso de su parte se excusó… –** Eleanor no dispone de mucho tiempo y yo debo ir a la comisaría. Anoche se me llamó porque al parecer ya tienen noticias.**

**- ¡Qué bien!... **– la joven se alegró; y más cuando le confiaron…

**- Sí; sólo esperemos que sean buenas.**

**- Lo serán, señor Grandchester. ¡Ya lo verá!**

A la sonrisa sincera de Candy, Richard correspondió habiendo sido observados en todos sus movimientos por Eleanor que frunciría el ceño al formarse interiormente un malsano pensamiento que su esposo Robert percibiría claramente… **– ¿Puedo saber que te ha molestado tanto?**

La madre de Terry exclamó… –** No me gusta esa jovencita.**

**- ¿Por qué no?... **– el esposo la complementaría… –** Es bonita; y se ha mostrado preocupada y muy atenta.**

**- Demasiado diría yo, ¿no te parece?... **– Eleanor removió sus pasos y su acompañante la siguió para inquirir…

**- ¿Acaso estás celosa?**

**- ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?**

**- Eso mismo me pregunto yo.**

Los ojos del matrimonio se encontraron; y porque en los de ella plus su manera de actuar lo reflejaron, se culpó… **– ¡Vamos, Robert! No pretenderás hacerme una escena ¿verdad?**

**- Por supuesto que no, querida.**

La atención de los ahí presentes fue puesta rápidamente en la puerta que se abrió. La enfermera con recipientes en mano apareció saludándoles y dejando abierto para que uno de los dos padres ingresara a la habitación. Eleanor, para quitarse de encima las intrigas de su marido, lo hizo primero. Luego lo haría Richard que siguió a la empleada del hospital quedándose solo Robert y aguardando por su esposa mientras que Tom se dirigió a Candy para hablar con ella en privado e increíblemente chantajearle con la siguiente cuestión… **– Si yo supiera quién le hizo esto a Terruce, ¿aceptarías andar conmigo?**

Alerta, la chica respondió… –** Supongamos que te digo "sí"… ¿cómo me obligarías a quererte?**

**- Yo lo haría yendo a declarar lo que sé.**

Las ganas de sacarle la verdad a cachetadas Candy se las reservó para decir calmadamente… – **Es tentador lo que me propones pero… ¿serías capaz de entregarte como el culpable?**

**- No lo soy.**

**- ¿Entonces quién?**

Tom no cedería fácilmente e inquirió… –** ¿Qué gano con decírtelo?**

**- Vas a perder más si no lo haces… **– la mirada de la chica era para nada amenazadora sino todo lo contrario haciendo que el joven comprendiera…

**- Me ha tocado perder, ¿verdad?... **– Candy alzó un hombro; y sonreiría después de oír… **– Por ti, iré a declarar lo que sé. Sólo espero que Terry sepa valorarte y hacerte muy feliz.**

**- Gracias, Tom…** – dijo ella. Y al no tener nada más que hacer ahí, él se despidió; y se retiró seguido de un par de ojos. Luego estos se encontraron y una sonrisa la joven le dedicó al hombre aquel que para continuar esperando a su esposa fue a sentarse a la sala en lo que Candy iba a la cafetera para servir dos tazas y ofrecer cordialmente una al "padrastro" de Terry que reafirmaría lo dicho de ella que en su celular un mensaje recibiría y no atendería ya que su bolso había quedado en la habitación de su novio.

. . .

Desde el momento que los cedes estuvieron en sus manos, Michael se dedicó a revisarlos y a hacerles modificaciones como Candy lo hubo intuido. Sombrear su rostro, el de Sandra y otros involucrados le costó el resto del día **viernes** y parte de la madrugada del **sábado**. Cuando guardó el material extorsionador, descansó un rato. Luego se levantó para hacer una llamada. El joven repartidor que se presentó en su casa, recibió la indicación y se dispuso a hacer la debida entrega.

En la residencia de Graham ya se veía con actividad. Y el conserje que barría el área de estacionamiento dejó la escoba para ir a atender el timbre de la puerta. Detrás de ésta yacía parada Susana y era observada por el conductor del taxi que conforme divisaba el área y calculaba lo que cobraría, la vio ingresar cuando el acceso se le proporcionó.

Pidiéndosele al empleado hacerse cargo del pago, la religiosa encaminó sus pasos hacia el interior de la mansión. Sin embargo iba a media vereda cuando el trabajador la alcanzó para decirle… **– Señorita, lo acaban de traer.**

**- ¿Qué es?... – **la mano de Susana recibió un paquete sellado.

Ignorándolo, se le dijo… **– Indicaron que es para su tío… el señor Reagan.**

**- ¿Y está?**

**- Iba a desayunar con Madame Lauren.**

**- Ah, bien. Entonces enseguida se lo hago llegar. Gracias.**

Haciéndole una reverencia, el hombre la vio alejarse. Y mientras él volvía a su actividad Susana pedía orientación de una doméstica que se detuvo a saludarla. Recibiendo una biblia, la empleada indicó el camino hacia el comedor. Antes de atravesar su umbral, la religiosa podía escuchar el bisbiseo de los comensales, a los cuales y en general, saludó en cuanto les divisó.

Saber de Terry fue lo que segundamente le cuestionaron informando ella conforme tomaba asiento… **– Pasó una noche tranquila.**

**- ¿Ha despertado?**

**- No, tío.**

**- Qué malo. Porque estás de acuerdo conmigo, Lauren, que esto urge. **

**- Lo sé, Abraham pero mientras siga inconsciente no podemos hacer nada.**

A lo que la religiosa dejaba sobre la mesa se quiso saber… **– ¿Qué es eso?**

**- El empleado de la puerta me lo entregó**… – se le contestó a Graham que desde su asiento pidió…

**- ¿Puedo tenerlo?**

Tomándolo de nuevo consigo, Susana dijo… **– Lo siento, Duque. Es para mi tío.**

**- ¿Para mí?.**.. – el que respondió y la mayoría de los presentes se desconcertaron… **– ¿Qué será?**... – La dama de llaves presta lo cogió de la monja para hacerlo llegar al destinatario. Y mientras el millonario abría el paquete sellado, varios pares de ojos estaban fijos en lo que se descubriría y mostraría… **– Unos discos compactos…** **– **pero al separarlos cayó una nota que se leyó para sí. Molesto de su contenido el hombre se puso de pie y gritó… – **¡¿Qué es esto, Susana?!**

La señalada contestó… – **Lo desconozco, tío.**

La Tía Lauren quiso saber… **– ¿Qué dice la nota, Abraham?**

**- ¡Me están pidiendo una exorbitante suma de dinero para que lo que hay aquí**… **–** lo sacudió en la mano… **– no salga a la luz pública!**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- ¡Eso mismo es lo que voy a averiguar!… **– pero él no sería el único sino todos los ahí presentes que, guiados por Graham, al despacho se dirigieron. Pero al estar allá, el duque…

**- No deberías prestarle atención a algo así. **

**- Quizá tengas razón. Sin embargo, quiero saber con qué se me está extorsionando.**

**- ¡Vamos, Abraham! Todo América sabe de tu estadía; así que cualquier cosa pudieron haber montado para fastidiarte.**

**- Aún así, quiero verlo… – **El computador portátil que yacía en el escritorio se tomó. Al azar el primer cedé entró por una ranura; y porque el siguiente paso no supieron darlo, Graham se vio obligado a ejecutar la proyección del video mirando seguidamente a la tía Lauren que vería las reacciones de un horrorizado padre frente al comportamiento incomprensible de una hija.

Lo que se vio y escuchó fue suficiente para llenarse de indignación. Desafortunadamente la desilusión embargada consiguió que un corazón se detuviera fulminantemente.

Ariza que bajaba para acompañarlos a desayunar al indicársele que los señores estaban en la oficina, allá fue llegando justamente en el momento que su padre infartado caía en un asiento.

Llamar al médico como ella lo pedía, era inútil. Abraham Reagan había muerto y la jovencita se lo reprocharía por el resto de su vida al ver y ser la causa de su deceso.

. . .

La fatal noticia llegó rápido a oídos de Richard. Y enterarse por él, hubo puesto muy nerviosa a Candy que al quedarse a solas con Terry, mientras su padre a pesar de lamentar la pérdida humana e iba a la comisaría, se aferraría a su cuerpo para llorar y decir que esa no había sido la intención al pretender ayudarlo. Sin embargo su congoja disminuiría cuando se enterara…

. . .

Si la memoria no le fallaba, no tenía mucho que lo había visto en el hospital.

**- Tom te llamas, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí; además soy compañero de su hijo en el equipo de polo.**

**- Qué bien. Pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?... **– en las afueras de la delegación.

**- Yo… señor Grandchester, lo lamento mucho.**

**- Sí; lo sucedido a mi hijo no es cosa fácil de sobrellevar.**

**- Y aunque con lo que vine a declarar no le ayudará a reponerse, por lo menos usted sabrá qué hacer.**

**- Explícate mejor, por favor.**

**- La noche que Terry fue agredido… yo lo seguí.**

**- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!**

Antes de que se malentendiera la información se dijo… –** Yo confieso que… tenía intenciones de confrontarlo porque… yo también gusto de Candy, sabe, entonces… yo lo seguí para reclamarle; pero antes de llegar hasta él, un hombre uniformado ya iba en su dirección.**

**- ¿Uniformado has dicho?**

**- De chofer.**

**- ¿Lo podrías identificar?**

**- Lo he hecho ya.**

**- Y… ¿quién es?**

Tom lo miró a los ojos… **– Trabaja para su hermano.**

Richard musitó… –** Graham**

El joven lo afirmó… –** El padre de Anthony.**

. . .

Así como su madre hubo llorado, sobre su pecho ahora su novia lo hacía; y consolarlas de algún modo él quería pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba moverse además, había escuchado a su padre diciendo lo sucedido con el señor Reagan y en su subconsciente se compadeció de...

_- Pobre Ariza…_ – Pero al pensar en… _– ¡Candy!_… – y el peligro que corría si Michael la involucraba en el plan fraguado, lo llenó de frustración y por dentro comenzó a pelear logrando…

Su oído reconoció el sonido. Y antes de posar sus ojos en él, inmediatamente se observó la máquina que continuó emitiéndolos. Su corazón palpitó aceleradamente cuando lo vio despierto; y primeramente asustada Candy retrocedió sus pasos como buscando la puerta para llamar por auxilio; sin embargo… – **¿Q-qué… m-me…? ¿q-qué… hago aquí? **

**- ¡No te levantes!**... – ella corrió a él a su intento.

**- ¿D-dónde… estoy?**

**- En el hospital.**

**- ¿P-por…qué?**

De nuevo doctores y enfermeras llegaron; y rodeándolo se dispusieron a revisarlo sorprendiéndoles cuando la llamó… **– C-Candy.**

Ciega por las lágrimas y tartamuda de la emoción ella se le acercó diciéndole… **– Aquí estoy, Terry… **– le tomó de la mano y se le pidió…

**- Y-ya… no… llores… por favor.**

Limpiándose el llanto del rostro ella le dijo… **– No; ya no lo hago.**

**- B-bien… **– contestó él y volvió a cerrar los ojos llamándolo esta vez Candy espantada…

**- ¡Terry!**

No obstante uno de los médicos le aconsejó… **– No se preocupe, señorita. Son reacciones normales. Sólo esté al pendiente de cada cuánto despierta ya que cada vez que lo hago, el tiempo consciente debe ser mayor.**

**- Entendido, doctor.**

**- Ahora déjenos a solas con él**… – se le pidió; y Candy obedeció aprovechando que estaría afuera para comunicarse con su hermana y compartirle la buena nueva.

**¡Gracias mil gracias!**

_Pathya, Ginaa, Luisa1113, Anaalondra28, Sandy, Invitada 1 y 2, Conny de G, Silvia E, Malu, Irene, SoledadC, Amy C.L., Zu Castillo, Paulina D. Ardley, Candy20086, Gianny17, Mikaela, Darling Eveling, Celia, Liz Carter, Sasy Rivero, Tatiana, Paloma, Viridiana and Bermone._


	18. Chapter 18

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

En la sala de la impresionante mansión imperaba el silencio mientras que el llanto, la culpa y los rezos estaban encerrados en una de las habitaciones de la parte de arriba donde exactamente, después de dada una orden, los empleados varones hubieron subido el cuerpo inerte del señor Abraham Reagan para que un médico, siempre sí llamado, levantara la correspondiente acta de defunción.

Desconsolada se podía ver a Ariza yaciendo echada sobre la humanidad sin vida de su padre. Al pie de la cama e hincadas lo estaban sus sobrinas que entre lágrimas elevaban al cielo sus plegarias y un poco alejadas de ellas, un hijo quedamente preguntaba a su padre… – **¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

Sería la Tía Lauren quien sentenciara… – **Te casarás con Ariza.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... **– hubo sido la brusca reacción de Anthony que observó a su pariente salir de la recámara ayudada por su bastón. Detrás de ella iba el duque que le indicó a su hijo seguirlos.

Cuando estuvieron a solas y sobre el pasillo se le comentó… **– Como hija única y heredera, es mejor que tú te cases con ella.**

**- ¡Pero, Tía!**... – A su rebelde objeción la dama molesta reaccionó; y apuntándolo con su bastón le dijo…

**- ¡Harás como lo he ordenado!**

Anthony alegaría en su defensa… **– ¡Aunque tú lo quieras, Ariza no me acepta a su lado!**

**- Tu tarea a partir de ahora, jovencito, será encontrar el modo para que cambie de parecer. Además, después de lo que hiciste, ¿verdaderamente pensaste salir bien librado del problema? Aunque muerto Reagan, seremos nosotros quienes paguemos la extorsión.**

**- No habría necesidad si pasamos el caso a la policía.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué les vas a decir?**... – la tía se volvió al duque… **– ¿Qué Abraham murió porque vio el video donde tu hijo está retozando con su hija y quien sabe con quien más? O ¿vas a confesarles que no te importó poner en riesgo la vida de tu propio sobrino sólo para adquirir lo que según ustedes eran las únicas pruebas que pudiera delatarlos cuando es obvio que no es así?... **– ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero ella sí… **– Vamos, Graham, usa un poco más el cerebro; y no hagas que me arrepienta de haber presionado a mi hermano para que te dejara todo a ti.**

**- Entonces lo que sugieres es que… **

**- Para evitar el escándalo del que se nos ha amenazado, hay que pagar lo que piden; también no estaría de más que salgan del país porque si Richard se entera que estás detrás de lo que le sucedió a su hijo, no quiero imaginar el enfrentamiento entre ustedes dos.**

Sin embargo lo que la dama estaba previniendo fue tardío ya que acompañado de la policía y siguiendo al empleado que rajonamente anunciaría su llegada, Richard ya iba en dirección a ellos después de haber agradecido irónicamente al trabajador que los atendió.

Desde la sala los divisó sobre la planta alta y a su hermano demandó información sobre… – **¡¿Dónde está tu chofer?!**

Nuevamente la tía Lauren, conforme descendía, contestaría… –** Buenos días, Richard, ¿a qué debemos la visita de estas personas?**

**- Buenos días, madame…** – un hombre de grueso bigote, el encargado de la investigación, habló… **– Usted disculpe la manera tan ruda de presentarnos pero un asunto serio y urgente nos ha traído hasta aquí.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?... **– se volvió a cuestionar yendo a su dirección.

**- Uno de sus trabajadores ha sido reconocido y señalado como el responsable del atentado contra Terruce Grandchester.**

**- ¿Y quién es según ustedes?**

**- El chofer del señor aquí presente… **– se miró al indiferente duque que se paró detrás de su pariente que decía frente al oficial...

**- ¿James Jackson?**

**- Efectivamente, madame.**

**- ¿Y quién lo acusa?**

Fajándose vulgarmente el pantalón, se le respondió… –** Siento no poder responderle; más le exijo decirnos dónde está.**

Haciendo omisión a su parado fanfarrón, la mujer informaría… –** Como persona de confianza que es de mi sobrino salió a hacer una diligencia.**

**- ¿Está usted segura?**

**- Caballero, me indigna que dude de mis palabras.**

**- No lo hago, señora, pero… ¿podría decirnos qué asunto específicamente fue a atender?**

**- A tramitar los funerales de… Abraham Reagan.**

El experto indagaría… –** ¿El motivo de su muerte?**

**- Un infarto fulminante.**

**- ¿Lo han reportado a los peritos correspondientes?**

**- Señor agente, ha sido tan sorpresivo que… apenas pudimos llamar al médico de la familia. Pero ya que están aquí… **– la mujer mayor los invitó ir a arriba. Y mientras los agentes seguían a Anthony que se ofreció a llevarlos, Richard ni un instante hubo despegado sus ojos de su hermano al que junto a su tía se les preguntó…

**- ¿Están seguros que salió para ir a atender ese asunto o… lo han mandado a esconderse?**

**- ¿Por qué haríamos eso?... – **Graham no perdió su porte ni cuando le observaron…

**- Porque todo lo que gira en tu entorno, se contamina de la cobardía que emanas.**

**- Richard, hijo, vamos al despacho para que hablemos en privado.**

**- Lo lamento, Lauren… **– Grandchester se quitó la mano de la dama y sentenció… –** yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes sino todo lo contrario, ustedes tendrán bastante qué responder a la policía.**

**- ¿De qué nos acusas?**

**- ¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?!**

**- Por supuesto; porque lo desconozco.**

A su desfachatez, Richard respondió… **– ¡Desconocido debiste haber sido por mi padre, maldito infeliz!**

**- ¡Richard, por favor!... – **Los dos oficiales que se quedaron abajo se apresuraron a detener al indignado hombre que lo soltarían después de aceptar la recomendación de calmarse.

Conteniendo las ganas de desaparecerle la estúpida sonrisa que su hermano tenía, el enfurecido padre aguardó por el comandante que al revisar la escena de arriba, bajó para cuestionar… **– ¿Dónde exactamente pereció el difunto?**

Astutamente se dijo… **– Antes de contestar cualquier cosa, quisiéramos llamar a nuestro abogado.**

**- Aunque fue una simple cuestión la que hice, tiene todo su derecho de hacerlo porque… hay muchas más las que deberá responder frente al fiscal del estado quedando todos desde este momento… arraigados. **

El escándalo que tanto estaba evitando parecía más que obvio; no obstante la tía Lauren haría un último esfuerzo al llamar la atención de… –** Comandante, por favor. Concédame unos minutos.**

**- Los que quiera. Así hacemos tiempo en lo que llega su trabajador.**

**- Entonces acompáñeme al despacho; por aquí es el camino**… – se le indicó al jefe de la policía que siguiendo a la dama y después de invitársele a tomar asiento oiría la versión de los matutinos hechos sucedidos además de…

**- ¿Me está sobornando, señora?**

**- ¿Por qué no? Todos tenemos un precio.**

Mirándola, el agente se sobaba la barbilla. Luego preguntó… **– ¿Qué exactamente quiere que haga?**

**- Que aquí mismo tome las declaraciones de cada uno de los que estuvimos presentes en la muerte de Reagan. Después… quiero justicia para mi sobrino Terruce. Si el chofer es el culpable debe pagar.**

**- Pero a él ¿en qué le beneficiaba perjudicarlo? Además si lo hizo fue porque alguien se lo mandó.**

**- Ahí es donde usted, no investigará más.**

**- ¿Y considera que el señor Grandchester dejará todo como está o también lo mandarán a callar?**

Lauren se levantó de su asiento y espetó… **– ¡Señor mío ¿cómo se atreve?!**

El hombre también se puso de pie para decir… **– Para no molestarlos con nuestra presencia, estaremos esperando afuera por el chofer. Y mientras tanto, señora, espero que no lo alerten para que huya porque entonces sí, todos ustedes serán expuestos en una corte judicial. Con permiso… **– finalizó la conversación; y después de golpear el escritorio con sus largos y gruesos dedos se marchó recibiendo afuera las miradas intrigadas de todos los ocupantes de la sala. Y mientras el policía con todo y su séquito salían de la mansión seguido de Richard, Graham que hubo sido vigilado en sus movimientos, se dirigió a su tía que le informó lo que había hecho.

**- ¿Crees que funcione?... **– fue la pregunta del sobrino; y la respuesta de la tía…

**- No lo sé; porque aunque no respondió un sí, tampoco se negó.**

**- ¿Pero qué te dijo exactamente?**

Ella le advertiría… **– No intentes comunicarte con James.**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- Deja que lo aprisionen y confiemos que no hable.**

. . .

Yendo detrás del jefe de policía, Richard recibió la llamada del hospital. Rezagándose un poco contestó y rápidamente fue informado de que Terry ya había despertado. Alegrándose de la noticia, el padre alcanzó al agente y de él quiso saber… **– ¿De qué habló con mi tía? **

**- De lo que causó la muerte del Señor Reagan.**

**- ¿Nada más?**

**- Así es, señor Grandchester.**

Teniendo una idea de lo que verdaderamente pudo haber sucedido al encerrarse en la oficina, Richard dijo… –** Bueno, pues espero que atrapen al criminal y se haga justicia como se debe, oficial.**

**- ¿Se va?... **– se le observó en la retirada que emprendía.

**- Así es. Mi hijo ha despertado y al parecer**… – sonriendo sardónicamente intuyó la mala jugada… **– ya no hay nada más que hacer. Gracias por todo su tiempo… comandante.**

Deseando fervientemente volver a saber absolutamente nada de su familia, Richard montó su auto para ir a donde su hijo que, aprovechando que volvía a abrir los ojos, se le hubo pedido a su acompañante le ofreciera algo de comer.

. . .

Haciendo el más horrible de los gestos, el paciente preguntaba… **– ¿Qué… es eso?**

De la charola que le llevaron y picando la comida, Candy le dijo… **– Gelatina.**

**- ¿Estás… segura? Porque… sabe a**… – nauseas le provocó lo ingerido.

Dejando rápidamente el plato, la jovencita lo ayudó regañándolo… **– No exageres, Terry. No puede estar tan mal.**

**- Tú no… lo cocinaste ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero ahora que salgas voy a decirle a Annie que me ayude a cocinarte algo muy rico… **– después de acariciarle el cabello, Candy se acercó para dejarle un beso en la frente y decirle… **– Te quiero. Sufrí mucho con lo que te pasó. **

Controlando el malestar en su estómago, Terry apenas le sonrió y le dijo... **– Yo… también…** – Contenta de oírlo, ella volvió al plato de comida. Y estaba por llevarle la cuchara a la boca cuando él dijo… **– No… quiero. **

**- Terry, debes comer.**

Mojándose los labios optó por peticionarle… –** Agua... por favor.**

**- Está bien**… – ella le contestó depositando todo en la mesilla y disponiéndose a servir de una jarra un poco del líquido solicitado en un vaso. Luego lo puso en sus labios al levantarle levemente la cabeza. Después de que Terry ingirió lo suficiente, con cariño y cuidado de no lastimarlo, lo devolvió a la almohada mirándolo cuando cerraba los ojos… **– ¿Quieres volver a dormir? **

**- No. Me siento… algo perturbado. ¿Cuántos días… tiempo… llevo aquí?**

**- Dos noches… **– Candy conforme dejaba el vaso inquirió… **– ¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió?**

Después de tragar saliva el paciente contestó… **– Te dejé… en tu casa. Fui… a la mía… Ahí... alguien me llamó… y luego…**

**- ¿Viste a quién te agredió?**

**- Estaba… muy oscuro.**

**- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- ¿Pensarían que llevabas los cedes contigo?**

**- O el chip en… la bolsa de… mi pantalón.**

**- Bueno, ahora que venga tu padre le preguntamos por eso ya que yo… le entregué los discos a Michael.**

**- ¿Por qué… lo hiciste? Es… peligroso.**

**- Por ayudarte… **– Al acordarse del perecido, Candy de nuevo cayó de bruces en su pecho. Terry levantó su mano para acariciarle el cabello y pedirle…

**- No llores.**

**- ¡Te juro que de haber sabido lo que iba a pasar, no lo hago!**

**- No te arrepientas porque… estoy seguro que ellos no… lo están de lo que… me hicieron… – **La chica levantó su rostro lloroso; y aunque su familia estuvo acompañándoles recordó la indiferencia en sus caras y quizá Terry tenía razón. Así que dejó de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió para él diciéndole…

**- Necesitarás un baño… **– le acarició el rostro; y este pícaramente sonriente dijo…

**- ¿Me lo darás tú?**

Abochornada de su insinuación, ella contestó… –** Si tú quieres.**

**- ¿Vas a aprovecharte de mi… pobre condición? **

**- ¡Ahora que lo mencionas!... **– Candy se enderezó para ponerse en jarras… –** ¡¿Te diste cuenta del beso que te dio la mustia de Susana?!**

Sonriendo él dijo… **– No.**

**- ¡¿No?! ¡¿entonces por qué te ríes?!**

**- Porque… ¿Susana… no es la monja?**

**- ¡Ah, la conoces!**

**- Una vez… la vi.**

**- ¡¿Cuándo?!**

**- En la fiesta.**

**- ¿Hablaste con ella?**

**- Dos… veces**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- Nada sin… importancia.**

**- Tal vez lo fue para ti… **– la novia celosa se sentó diciendo… –** Sin embargo ella… pudo haber embargado ilusiones.**

**- Candy, se trata de… una monja.**

**- ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! ¡También es mujer!**

**- Pero ellas… se entregan al celibato.**

**- Y por lo que vi, Susana estaba dispuesta a entregarse pero a ti.**

Estirándole su mano que ella aceptó se le dijo… **– Nunca creí que fueras tan celosa.**

**- Lo soy únicamente con lo que quiero.**

**- ¿Y yo… soy parte… de lo que quieres?**

**- Veamos**… – ella fingió pensar; y frente a él analizó… **– Dicen que el planeta azul está cubierto por un setenta porciento de agua. Si en mi corazón hay dos habitantes y mi hermana ocupa el treinta porciento restante, indudablemente… tú lo eres.**

Con una sonrisa no bastaba agradecerle su desmedido amor; así que, en un apretón de manos, la invitó a acercarse para darle un cálido e inocente beso en los labios que ambos disfrutaron mientras duró porque al carraspeo que escucharon tuvieron que separarse para prestar atención al recién llegado.

Emocionado Richard fue a su lado para saber… **– ¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?**

**- Cada vez… mucho mejor, papá.**

**- Sí; también los doctores están sorprendidos de tu recuperación.**

**- ¿Ya hablaste con… ellos?**

**- Lo hice antes de venir a verte.**

**- ¿Cuándo… podré irme?**

**- No tan de prisa, Terry. Acabas de despertar.**

**- Lo sé pero…**

**- Estaré afuera**… – Candy se despidió alcanzándola la mano del padre que dijo…

**- Gracias, Candy.**

**- De nada, señor Grandchester… **– éste recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella y se aguardó hasta que saliera para responder a lo que su hijo quería enterarse…

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**- Nada para que te alarmes.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

Richard ocupó el asiento junto a la cama; y conforme veía, decía… **– ¿Ya desayunaste?**

**- Sólo un poco.**

**- Deberás comer más si de verdad quieres irte.**

**- Te prometo que… – **una tocesita lo interrumpió… –** lo haré. Ahora cuéntame.**

**- ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**- Lo que tu rostro refleja**

**- ¿Prometes tomarlo con calma?**

**- Está bien.**

Después de masajearse las sienes, se le reveló… –** Ya sé quien es tu agresor.**

**- ¿Y…?**

**- Fue James.**

**- Enviado por… Graham, ¿cierto?**

**- Lo más seguro.**

**- Pero… hay algo más que… te tiene molesto.**

**- Me asusta que me conozcas tan bien. **

**- Eres mi padre**… – Richard agarró la mano de su hijo y sobre su dorso lloró…

**- ¡Y no sabes la impotencia que siento de no poder hacer mucho por ti!**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- A que quizá… no proceda mi demanda.**

**- ¿Por qué… lo dices?**

**- Hoy temprano me presenté en la delegación porque alguien declaró haber visto cuando te golpearon. Con la orden de detención fuimos a casa de Anthony por James; pero resultó que aquel había salido para arreglar los funerales del papá de Ariza. Y en lo que la policía echaba un vistazo, quise reclamarle a Graham pero lo negó; luego el encargado de la investigación pretendió averiguar acerca del fallecimiento suscitado y la tía Lauren lo llamó para hablar a solas con él. No sé por qué pero… presiento que lo sobornó y…**

**- No te preocupes, papá…** – dijo Terry al verlo nuevamente afligido… **– Alguien… tarde o temprano los… hará pagar. **

**- ¿La justicia divina?**

El hijo levemente sonrió de la ironía de su padre al que le pidió… **– Pásame el celular. **

**- Nada de tu propiedad se encontró contigo… – **Eso incluía el dinero que a Charlie se le hubo ofrecido; así que diciéndole adiós a su viaje a Argentina indicó….

**- Dame el tuyo.**

**- ¿Para qué lo quieres?... **– Richard hubo preguntado pero entregándolo.

Recibido y forzosamente memorizado, Terry tecleó un número y devolvió el móvil a su progenitor que oyó… **– Es de Michael, pregúntale… si ya hizo llegar los videos.**

**- ¿Con la información que había en el chip?**

**- Sí. El resto… tú sabrás qué hacer.**

. . .

Esperar por el resultado policiaco, Richard optó. Y en lo que les daba tiempo a los agentes encargados de la investigación, Terry recibió la visita de su madre que avisada por su padre, además de extenderle los saludos de sus hermanos menores, Eleanor comentó su disgusto por Candy y lo beneficioso que sería para él y su familia (únicamente incluida en ella padre, madre y hermanos) si aceptaba el compromiso con Ariza.

Por supuesto, el hijo le dijo… **– Si de verdad quieres que aprecie tu visita y vuelva autorizarla, reserva tu opinión con lo que a mi vida sentimental respecta.**

**- Pero, Terry… **

Él, poco gentil sonaría al decir… –** Quiero dormir; así que hazme el favor de salir.**

Con la indiferencia mostrada, la hostigosa madre lo vio cerrar los ojos; entonces sintiéndose ignorada dos minutos se quedó a lado de su hijo y luego se retiró desquitándose afuera al mirar enemigamente a Candy que incómoda de la mirada recibida se acercó al televisor que la enfermera en el área de recepción había encendido.

A pesar de que el volumen estaba suspendido, las imágenes decían claramente lo que sucedía; principalmente en el mundo político y social.

El reportero que anunciaba la noticia tenía de fondo la entrada de una millonaria residencia. De ella se veía salir a la policía llevando detenido y esposado a un sujeto que era metido a la patrulla y que por la chica fue reconocido ya que varias veces hubo llevado a Anthony al colegio. Pero lo que mayormente le hizo exclamar fue leer que aquel hombre era el responsable del atentado de su novio.

Llamar al señor Grandchester fue lo que inmediatamente Candy hizo. Y cuando él estuvo a su lado pidió a la enfermera un poco de sonido oyéndose…

_- Brian, lo que también nos acabamos de enterar es que, el que iba a ser el futuro suegro del joven agredido, Abraham Reagan falleció esta mañana a causa de un infarto. El diplomático Graham ha ofrecido una conferencia de prensa para dar más detalles de lo sucedido y demandar al país para que se aplique todo el peso de la ley contra el que atacó a su sobrino Terruce._

Molesto de la hipocresía dicha, Richard se alejó de ahí. Aguantando las ganas de ver más, Candy lo siguió viéndolo vacilante y queriendo saber… **– ¿Cree que, aprovechando que Terry ha despertado, vengan a verlo para interrogarlo?**

**- Lo más seguro que la prensa también.**

**- ¿Usted ya sabía quién era?**

**- Me enteré de eso cuando fui a la delegación… **– Mirándola, le preguntó… **– ¿Tú también ya lo sabías?**

**- No; pero Tom prometió ir a declararlo. Señor Grandchester… **– éste se talló los ojos y escuchó… – **hay algo que quiero confesarle… – **Tomándola del brazo, la llevó a otro punto de la sala de espera para oír… **– Terry dejó en mi casa unos videos donde…** – Candy se puso nerviosa y colorada; entonces Richard…

**- No te preocupes. Sé lo que había en ellos.**

**- ¿De verdad?.**.. – la chica se sorprendió y mayormente ruborizó pero tuvo que responder a lo que él quiso saber…

**- Michael me había dicho que lo que le robaron a Terry era la única prueba que podía librarlo del compromiso. ¿Tú le hiciste llegar los discos?**

**- ¡Sé que hice mal porque ahora el padre de Ariza… !**

**- Está bien**… – Richard la abrazó al verla y oírla tan espantada...

**- Pero si lo descubren… ¡podría ir a la cárcel!**

Con lo torcidas y erróneas que estaban las leyes probablemente pero él le dijo… **– No tienes por qué temer, ya que… si hay responsable ese… seré yo.**

**- ¡Pero…!.**.. – ella buscó sus ojos; y el hombre volvió abrazarla para pedirle…

**- No digas más.**

Y para protegerla, después de calmarla, se comunicó con Michael para ponerse de acuerdo, en caso de que la policía diera con él, en decir que quién le había entregado la información que pudiera haber causado la muerte del señor Reagan había sido él, Richard Grandchester aplicándoles así la famosa ley del talión: ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

_Feliz día, querida amiga-lectora. Gracias por haberte hecho presente en el capítulo anterior…_

**Soly, Gadamigrandchester, Paulina D. Ardley, Irene, Ana, Pathya, Viridiana, Eva Grandchester, Malu, Silvia E, Tatiana, Conny de G, Lady Supernova, Sandy, Amy C.L., Celia, Ginaa, Sasy Rivero, Abby Maddox, Maggy **and** Invitada número 14.**


	19. Chapter 19

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Quince años, tres de novios y doce de casados, fue el tiempo que Eleanor, ahora de apellido Hathaway, convivió a lado de Richard Grandchester: su dizque primer amor porque, una de las circunstancias que fue motivo de su separación fue el inesperado enamoramiento que de pronto le hubo surgido por Robert su actual esposo, ex amigo y ex socio del padre de su primogénito.

Las causas que la orillaron a dejarlo, muchas veces ella misma se bloqueaba para no pensar en ellas; pero ahora que lo veía tan cariñoso y pegado a esa chica que además de haber robado la atención de Richard quería la de su hijo, los celos que por dentro le carcomían las entrañas, pusieron a prueba sus verdaderos sentimientos de los últimos ocho años, dentro de los cuales se vale mencionar que los vivió miserablemente dando a luz a dos hijos más y a quienes a pesar de amarlos como al primero, el desinterés demostrado por Terry le lastimaba profundamente.

Explicarle a él el por qué de su partida, era una meta que Eleanor se había fijado. Al estarle insinuando lo que mejor le convenía, fue un problema que ella padeció a lado de su padre que nunca quiso recurrir a su pudiente parentela para que sus negocios tuvieran éxito y no los fracasos que uno tras de otro sufrió debido a desfalcos, conformismos e irresponsabilidades de su parte.

Cansada de estar siempre limitada por él, la mujer siendo joven y bella y teniendo los anhelos de disfrutar de una vida mejor, erró su decisión al creer que Robert podía ofrecérsela plus el amor que según ella de Richard no tenía, ocasionando con su abandono: el despabilamiento de un hombre que con cada día que respiraba, principalmente por su hijo, se propuso a conseguir la estabilidad tanto económica y social que ella se merecía y que ahora alguno de los dos debía darle de vuelta y si fuera preciso, Eleanor convencería a Terry, porque era su derecho, de exigir lo que le correspondía dentro de su familia.

El hombre que la estuvo observando desde el momento que la vio salir de la habitación donde reposaba el paciente, violentamente dejó el asiento que hubo ocupado al presenciar la insistente mirada y los gestos irritados de la mujer que supuestamente le amaba.

Comprobados los achares que todavía sentía por su ex marido, Robert buscó la salida del nosocomio siendo seguida su persona por su esposa que lo vio retirarse un tanto furibundo.

Dándole alcance en el pasillo que los conducía a la calle, ella estiró su mano para detenerlo y tratar de explicarle. Sin embargo, los vehículos que bruscamente se estacionaron en la avenida llamaron la atención de ambos.

Dos elementos policiacos mostraron sus respectivas placas al guardia de seguridad que se les puso en frente. El acceso que se les permitió a los agentes, no fue el mismo para camarógrafos ni reporteros que se amontaron en la entrada del prestigioso hospital.

En la vida un poco de fama alguna vez todos queremos, y para ella no fue la excepción; así que, invertidos los papeles, Robert persiguió a Eleanor que en el instante de percibir la presencia de la prensa, a ésta de inmediato fue para supuestamente demandar ¡justicia! pero también a que alguien remunerara económicamente el daño hecho a su hijo.

Por supuesto, los hábiles corresponsales preguntaron… – **¿Y quiénes deben pagar, señora?**

**- El culpable o quién esté detrás.**

**- ¿Tiene algún nombre en mente?... **– Sabiéndola ignorante de todo, Robert, presto, cogió la mano de su esposa y entre los que les rodearon se abrieron camino para largarse de allí. No obstante, los reporteros siguieron lanzándole sus intrépidas cuestiones… **– ¿Por qué el chofer, James Jackson, querría matar al joven Grandchester?**

**- ¿Acaso alguna vez cometió discriminación laboral con el empleado o entre ellos… hubo alguna riña pasional?**

Ante la expuesta duda de su sexualidad, ofendida Eleanor gritó… –** ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante cosa?! ¡Mi hijo es un muchacho completamente sano!**

**- Entonces díganos, señora, ¿cuál fue el motivo del ataque?**

La madre comprendió lo tarde de su falla y espetó… –** ¡Yo qué voy a saber! ¡Vaya y pregúnteselo a los que lo están averiguando!... **– Viendo a la pareja montarse en un taxi y alejarse de ahí, los informantes retrocedieron sus pasos y volvieron a la entrada del hospital para aguardar por los oficiales que ya habían llegado a la sala de espera y nuevamente se confrontaban con el señor Grandchester al que le pedían su autorización para ver e interrogar a su hijo.

Un tanto arrogante, el padre dijo… **– Deberán hablar con los médicos que lo atienden. Además en estos momentos está durmiendo.**

Observándosele, se le contestó… –** Entiendo que esté molesto ya que al parecer ha malinterpretado nuestra participación en el caso de su hijo, señor.**

Empleando ironía, indagaron… –** ¿Eso piensa? Entonces dígame ¿ya ha confesado el acusado?**

Negándose con la cabeza uno le informó… **– Se ha mantenido callado.**

**- Nosotros sólo queremos saber si por medio de esta fotografía**… – el segundo agente se la mostró… **– su hijo lo puede reconocer. **

Evitándose la pena de mirarla, se les respondió… –** Pues ya les dije: está durmiendo. Ha no ser que el doctor les permita entrar para que lo despierten y les pueda responder lo que quieren.**

Avisado de las inoportunas visitas que atendía el señor Grandchester, el neurólogo a cargo de la salud de Terry se presentó ante ellos dándoles una explicación a su negativa… **– Nuestro enfermo apenas está reaccionando. Su somnolencia estará en él por lo menos veinticuatro horas.**

**- Pasado ese tiempo, ¿podremos pasar a verlo?**

**- Siempre y cuando su recuperación le favorezca en un ochenta por ciento.**

**- Bueno, pues estando la situación así… entonces nos retiramos.**

**- Es propio…** – groseramente se les señaló el camino a la puerta de salida. Sin embargo tres pasos habían dados los policías cuando uno de ellos se giró para preguntar…

**- ¿Qué sabe de la extorsión que primero fue víctima el señor Reagan y ahora lo es su familia, señor Grandchester?**

**- Lo ignoro.**

**- ¿Está seguro?**

Por la manera tan meticulosa que era observado, Richard le advirtió… –** Primero llega al meollo de esta situación y luego me insinúas tus dudas con respecto a lo que preguntaste.**

Habiéndole sostenido la mirada por breves segundos, el oficial se giró para retomar su andar y bajamente responder a la intuición… **– ¿Crees que él haya sido?**

**- Si sí, tendría todo el derecho de hacerlo. Jackson, obedeciendo a alguien, casi le mata a su hijo. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para robarle unos cuántos dólares? No. Algo más debió haber traído consigo el chico que a nuestro gordo pez, le molestaba.**

**- ¿Pero qué?**

**- ¿El video que mató a Reagan?**

**- ¿Y cómo saber lo que contenía?**

**- Sencillo. Vayamos por él.**

Empero no hubo necesidad de ir hasta la residencia Graham porque, en la recepción del mismo hospital unas enfermeras, habiendo quebrantado las reglas laborales, miraban atentamente un monitor de computador y luego entre ellas comentaban… – **Sí, sí es Ariza Reagan. La recuerdo perfectamente. Ayer estuvo aquí.**

**- ¿Pero ya viste? Está con un hombre y una mujer.**

**- ¡Qué horror! ¿Y así pretendía casarse con el joven Grandchester?**

**- O tal vez uno de los sombreados es él.**

**- Disculpe, señorita**… – Las cuidadoras de la salud brincaron del susto; y la que controlaba el mouse rápidamente cerró la página y miró al oficial que indagaría… – **Me pareció que mencionaron el nombre de uno de sus pacientes.**

**- Bueno… es que…**

**- Me gustaría ver lo que las tenía tan entretenidas.**

**- Se trata de un video que… apenas tiene una hora que lo subieron. Ya sus visitas han alcanzado el primer millón.**

**- ¿Me permite?.**.. – el agente se metió al cubículo de información; y tomando el controlador del cursor clickeó sobre la famosa página de videos no habiendo necesidad de navegar porque en el portal el título _¿Virgen hasta el altar?_ llamó su atención.

Las únicas dos caras que estaban a la vista las reconoció, siendo: una, la jovencita que había visto temprano llorando sobre su padre; y la otra pertenecía a la del muchacho que lo condujo precisamente a aquella habitación.

Agradeciendo que lo dejaran ver y a la vez reprendiéndolas por descuidar sus horas de trabajo, el policía regresó sus pasos a donde el señor Grandchester ya hablaba con Candy y le mostraba un celular; artefacto que de su mano se quitó para cuestionar al padre…** – ¿Esta fue la razón por la que atacaron a su hijo? ¿Él grabó este video? **

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- ¡¿Entonces?!... **– Porque los segundos pasaron se gritaría… –** ¡Con un demonio, hable!**

**- ¡Por favor, guarde silencio!**... – el doctor que salía de otra habitación lo hubo solicitado.

Moderando su voz y comportamiento se le aconsejó a Richard… **– Necesito saberlo para poder ayudarlos. **

**- ¿Y de verdad está interesado en hacerlo?... **– el suegro quitó lo que le pertenecía a la joven conforme decía… –** Porque de una vez le digo, oficial… yo no cuento con los millones que tiene mi familia.**

**- ¿Por eso quiere extorsionarlos?... **– Candy lo oyó; interiormente se espantó pero no se delató dejando hablar al padre de Terry…

**- ¡Yo tengo mi propia profesión! ¡No necesito de su dinero para salir adelante ni mucho menos recurro a los métodos tan viles que ellos utilizan para adquirir lo que quieren!**

**- Es verdad…** – se reconoció… **– su tía me ofreció dinero pero no dije "sí".**

**- Ni tampoco no.**

**- Escuche… **– a Richard se le pidió un momento a solas para terminar de decir… **– si de verdad quiere que descubramos al responsable, díganos lo que sabe.**

Grandchester lo pensó seriamente; y ya después decidido respondió… **– Si consulta el periódico del pasado miércoles, en la sección de sociales encontrará una nota anunciando que mi hijo se comprometía con la señorita Ariza Reagan.**

**- ¿Eran novios?**

**- Anthony, el hijo de mi hermano Graham, lo era. A mí se me entera de la noticia instantes después de que Reagan padre hace su aparición en el salón. Mi hijo, por alguna razón, desaparece de la fiesta. Yo le llamo a su celular para exigirle reunirnos en casa. Estando allá le pregunté ¿qué había hecho para que la señorita cambiara de planes? Él me cuenta lo que pasa a mediodía con su primo. Éste recurre a su ayuda debido a que su novia está muy mal en un hotel. La llevan a casa pero al siguiente día y obligado de cierto modo a casarse, Terry consigue la prueba que lo libera de toda responsabilidad con ella.**

**- ¿Dónde la consiguió?**

**- Tendría que preguntárselo a él.**

**- Entonces, ¿usted nada tiene que ver con la extorsión?**

**- Si golpearon a mi hijo para quitarle la única prueba que podría descubrir a la pareja, es lógico que esa misma persona lo está haciendo.**

**- Probablemente, sí. De todos modos, no estaría de más, habláramos con él.**

**- Ya escuchó la indicación del doctor.**

**- Bien. Me retiro entonces, con permiso… **– Un saludo militarizado fue el final de la conversación y el inicio del retiro del oficial que a él se unió su ayudante en lo que Candy se acercaba a Richard para saber…

**- ¿Qué le dijo?... **– El hombre le pidió guardar silencio; luego que los vio desaparecer comenzó a contarle haciendo lo mismo los oficiales que conjeturaron entre ellos no habiendo, más tarde, necesidad de visitar al enfermo sino…

Aprovechando que el joven seguía durmiendo, Richard y Candy se fueron a desayunar al restaurante del hospital. Y mientras ellos degustaban sus alimentos planeando turnarse y estar así al pendiente de Terry, los oficiales al llegar a la estación de policía inmediatamente visitaron al detenido para interrogarlo... – **¿Quién te dio la orden de golpear a Grandchester hijo?**... – el empleado, sentado en una silla y rodeado de varios oficiales, no pronunció ni pronunciaría una sola palabra ni aún cuando lo torturarían o acusarían de ser el extorsionador que causó la muerte de Abraham Reagan ni mucho menos al amenazarle con los años que iría a vivir encerrado en una cárcel.

. . .

En la recepción, ni un alma había para que le atendiera; entonces cargando sus ansias por verlo, la visitante se dirigió a la sala de espera encontrando también el lugar vacío. Torciendo la boca ya que creyó que por lo menos a un padre hallaría, la guapa jovencita se dejó caer en el sofá. Ahí, sentada aguardó; pero al calcular que los minutos pasaban y nadie aparecía a su alrededor, dándose su propio permiso, se dispuso a ingresar a una específica habitación.

Procurando no hacer ruido, se hizo a un lado la silla que yacía junto a la cama. Apoyando su cadera en el colchón, aquella persona contempló detenidamente y a sus anchas al paciente que tranquilamente dormía. Luego y desconociendo que ya había salido del coma, por un gusto que sintió fue acomodándose a su lado.

Acostada sobre su costado, con su mejilla izquierda en el pecho de él y su mano derecha acariciándole el rostro, lentamente ella fue cerrando los ojos dejando escapar en silencio un par de lágrimas. De pronto, la tosecita que se escuchó la hizo levantarse para poner su rostro muy cerca de él y preguntarle… **– Terry, ¿has despertado?**

La respuesta que él le dio, consiguió que la joven, emocionada, repetitivamente lo besara en las mejillas, la frente y obviamente la boca encontrándolos justamente así…

_Caminando por el pasillo que la conducía a la habitación de Terry, iba una muy sonriente Candy que afirmaba para sí, después de haber pasado un buen rato a su lado, lo agradable que Richard era como persona._

_Habiéndole recordado su deseo por quedarse con su hijo ese __**sábado**__ por la noche, el señor Grandchester optó por ir de rápido a su casa para traer unos artículos y ser él quien diera el aseo a su hijo. Estando de acuerdo con la sugerencia, hombre y jovencita en el restaurante se despidieron sin imaginar la pobre de Candy la escena que nuevamente volvería a presenciar._

Para hacerse notar, la celosa novia azotó fuertemente la puerta de la habitación haciendo brincar del susto tanto al paciente como a la visita que altanera, de pies a cabeza se atrevió a mirar a la recién llegada que en su interior las entrañas ya se le habían calcinado de la rabia y sus ojos y manos solamente querían asesinarla.

Imposible articular palabra, Candy escuchó… **– ¿Karen?**... – ésta se giró al enfermo… **– te presento a mi novia… Candy.**

Cínica, la recién presentada dijo… **– Ya tenía el gusto de conocerla.**

No pudiendo contenerse, se le respondería… –** ¿Y aún así no te importó besarlo?**

Alzados los hombros, se escudaron… –** Es la costumbre, ¿sabes? **

**- ¿Ah, sí?... – **yendo hacia ella, Candy quedamente le sentenció… – **pues te aconsejo que vayas "desacostumbrándote" sino quieres que lo haga yo en un modo que no creo que te guste mucho.**

Conteniendo las ganas de reírse frente a la amenaza, Karen expresaría burlona… –** ¡Vaya con la fiera!**

**- Karen, por favor**… – Terry, todavía soñoliento, le recordó… **– teníamos un trato, ¿cierto?**

**- Pues sí pero**… – la joven, con propiedad, se sentó en la silla para mirar desde su lugar a su rival que dispuesta estaba a tomarla por los cabellos y cavernícolamente sacarla de ahí. Sin embargo…

**- Buen día**… – una enfermera de mayor edad y gesto gruñón dijo… **– Hay mucha gente aquí. Alguien haga el favor de salir.**

Candy lo aprovechó para decirle descortés y sardónicamente a Karen… **– Ya oíste, así que… **– tomando un bolso que no era de su propiedad lo ofreció como su compañía… –** ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?**

Recibiendo su costoso artículo, ciertamente molesta la expulsada le contestó… –** No creas que será fácil deshacerte de mí.**

**- Lo estoy haciendo ya… **– la ganadora burlonamente sonrió al verla partir. Luego atendió a lo que se le pidió…

**- Si usted es la que se quedará con él, ¿podría venir?**... – a la enfermera Candy fue para oír… **– Voy a mostrarle cómo se aplica este medicamento para que aproximadamente en cuatro horas y en un determinado momento que estemos muy ocupadas, usted lo haga...** – La chica, después de checar la hora en su reloj, observó en silencio el procedimiento que se realizó por medio de la canalización. Luego prestó atención… **– También le enseñaré a curar la herida en el paciente… **– éste, percibiendo la furia en su celosa novia, la miró de un modo suplicante. Y aunque la chica sí estaba muy enojada, al ver que la empleada iba a despegar el parche que cubría una oreja lastimada, nuevamente con cuidado y amor Candy le tomó por la quijada, le giró delicadamente el rostro hacia la izquierda y le sonrió acariciándole el cabello al notarlo nervioso debido al dolor que la enfermera le estaba ocasionando.

Lo soportable, Terry aguantó. No obstante levantó la mano para pedir se detuviera ante el pinchazo que sintió. Haciendo omisión a su señal la enfermera siguió en su labor y debido que el enfermo volvía a quejarse…

**- Señorita… **– Candy posó su mano sobre la que trabajaba… – **¿podría detenerse un momento?**

**- No puedo. Debo terminar con la curación.**

**- Pero está sangrando. ¿Es normal? **

**- Se ha desprendido el hilo quirúrgico.**

**- ¿Y qué hará? ¿coserlo de nuevo?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Me imagino que va a anestesiarlo, ¿o no?**

**- ¿Quiere ayudarme a hacerlo?**

Viéndola presionar un botón, la jovencita molesta aseveró… –** Le aseguro que si yo entendiera un poco de enfermería, no sólo me hubiera quedado a verla.**

El paciente sintiendo fuertes punzadas preguntó… **– ¿No puede dejarlo así?**

**- No, porque se irá abriendo la herida.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Fran?... **– otra enfermera apareció por la puerta y se le pidió…

**- Ven y ayúdame con el paciente. Hay que suturar.**

**- Está bien…** – respondió a su compañera… – **Haga el favor de salir…** – se le solicitó a Candy que abandonó la habitación con las ganas de insultar a alguien por la burrada cometida. Empero ese breve espacio que amablemente le concedieron lo pasara afuera, la ayudaría a disminuir el mal rato vivido tanto con Karen que ya se había ido, como con la enfermera; pero al estar caminando por los pasillos y llegar hasta la recepción, la noticia que se daba por televisión mitad la alegró y mitad la desilusionó.

. . .

Sin haber conseguido la orden de arraigo al no obtener la declaración por parte de James Jackson, sabiendo quién era el culpable pero no teniendo las pruebas suficientes para atraparle, la policía no pudo hacer mucho cuando en la rápida conferencia de prensa dada al mediodía, el diplomático… además de insistir que ignoraba los motivos que llevaron a su empleado a actuar contra su sobrino y pedirle al gobierno, si fuera posible, castigarlo con la pena máxima… anunció que junto a su familia abandonaba América según él para acompañar al señor Reagan hasta su última morada en su natal país y no teniendo fecha de regreso debido a sus atareadas obligaciones y porque ya era hora de preparar a su hijo para entregarle finalmente su legado. Sin embargo lo que para unos sería un escape de todo lo que cobardemente provocaron, para otros sería el acabose ya que...

La madre de Ariza, quien no viajara acompañando a su esposo debido a sus emprendedores negocios, en el aeropuerto al recibir la caja que contenía las cenizas de su cónyuge de manos de su hija, a ésta y en frente de todos, le diría… **– Tú lo mataste. Tú eres la responsable de su muerte; así que yo me encargaré de impugnar su testamento para que recibas de él ni un sólo centavo… **– dejándola todos así, abandonada a su suerte plus embarazada. ¿De quién? Saberlo, futuramente no iba a ayudarle en nada.

. . .

Exactamente a la una de la tarde, Richard regresó al hospital. Topándose con Candy en la sala de espera y avisado de lo que sucedía con Terry, Grandchester padre también fue enterado de lo dicho por la televisión y el motivo por el que se ausentaría la novia de su hijo que, después de curado, contó con la presencia de su progenitor que le informó del baño que le ayudaría a darse y…

Manteniendo su horizontal posición en la cama, el paciente exclamó de cierto modo sorprendido… **– ¡¿Se fue?!**

**- Sí; pero dijo que regresaría. **

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- Absolutamente porque me recordó que quería pasar la noche aquí contigo; así que no creo que haya cambiado de parecer ¿o sí?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- Pues convencido no te escucho. ¿Acaso sucedió algo en mi ausencia?**

**- Creo que… se ha molestado conmigo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Resulta que**… – Pausadamente Terry comenzó a reír. Su padre lo miró extrañado; y luego no pudo evitar las carcajadas cuando se le confió… **– De las pocas veces que ha entrado, dos ha encontrado a alguien conmigo.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Besándome. **

**- ¿Alguna enfermera?... **– porque si sí, las demandaba.

**- No. La más reciente fue Karen, una amiga; y la primera se trató de… Susana.**

**- ¡¿La religiosa?! **

**- Exactamente.**

**- ¡Oh! Entonces está celosa. Por eso se fue.**

**- De que está celosa, lo está. Si por eso se fue… no lo sé.**

**- ¿Quieres hablarle?**... – Richard le ofreció su celular; y Terry optó por decir…

**- No. Veamos cuánto tarda en volver. Y si no lo hace…**

**- Debe entender que no fue tu culpa, ¿o si?.**.. – el joven Grandchester no contestó a la indagación de su padre sino que solamente se concentró en mirarlo, hallando en sus índigos ojos… ¿la culpa o la inocencia?

**Tú siempre tan linda conmigo, querida lectora…**

_Darling Eveling, Bermone, Tatiana, Golondrina1201, María1972, Pathya, Kraren, Zu Castillo, Maggy, Sasy Rivero, Malu, Olga Liz, Soly, Anaalondra28, Amy C.L., Laura Grandchester, Silvia E, Irene, Sandy, Liz Carter, Nekito1, Celia, Gadamigrandchester, Paloma and Viridiana._

¡Gracias!


	20. Chapter 20

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Veinte: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Un hermoso ocaso estaba pintado en el cielo; y él, parado detrás del ventanal de su habitación, era su silente espectador que, un tanto apartado de la realidad, para sí meditaba sobre los pocos minutos que le restaban de vida a los últimos rayos del astro rey que pronto se perdería en el horizonte para ir y empezar a alumbrar el otro lado del mundo: uno donde Anthony ahora viviría.

Afeitado, aseado y vistiendo una limpia bata hospitalaria, Terry, al pensar en su primo, interiormente le deseó bien pero de su boca una sentencia rencorosa salió… **– Sólo espero que nunca vuelvas… **– porque si lo hacía, seguro estaba que por su mano se cobraría siendo sus razones: la injusticia cometida hacia su persona y el pensar que debido a las horas que habían transcurrido, Candy no había regresado posiblemente por estar llorando su definitiva partida.

Richard, su padre, conforme lo hubo atendido, le puso al tanto de todo lo suscitado. Y aunque se berreó, nada se podía hacer en el presente más que… seguir viviendo quedando con ellos la esperanza de no volver a ver a quienes tanto daño les hicieron.

Obligadamente resignado, Terry siguió pasando las horas en el hospital. Más al notar que la noche se estaba acercando, ya habiéndose retirado su progenitor que aprovechando la saludable mejoría de su hijo y asuntos de trabajo fue a atender, el joven Grandchester, sin tener más la necesidad de estar conectado al suero, por sí solo se levantó; primero para visitar el baño y luego hacia la ventana donde se veía de pie y con la mirada perdida tras el cristal.

Por su parte… caminar podía ser una excelente terapia que le ayudaría a disminuir su rabia. Haciéndolo, Candy llegó hasta un área comercial. Entre librerías, tiendas de ropa, artículos de belleza, dulcerías y nevería, distrajo su persona. Y todo parecía que le estaba resultando favorablemente pero al detenerse frente a un aparador, lo que sus ojos detectaron, increíblemente la hicieron llorar.

El caballo era su animal favorito porque sabía que todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos a Terruce le gustaba; empero Anthony secretamente prefería a los hipopótamos. Y uno similar al violeta que veía, le hubo regalado cuando fueron novios: etapa de su vida que le fue imposible no echarla de menos.

Percatado su llanto nostálgico, la vendedora se acercó a ella para invitarle a pasar a la tienda. Limpiándose las lágrimas, Candy sonrió y agradeció la atención… **– Muy amable pero sólo estoy viendo.**

A pesar de su negativa, se le insistió… –** Adentro tenemos más variedad de peluches.**

**- Lo sé y nuevamente gracias.**

**- ¡Espera!… **– no se le permitió correr para preguntársele…** – ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?**

A la desconocida castaña, Candy abrió su corazón… **– No es nada serio sólo que… alguien me regaló algo parecido… **– lo apuntó… – **y me trajo buenos recuerdos.**

**- ¿Tu novio?**

**- Ex. Y precisamente hoy dejó el país y no pude decirle adiós.**

**- ¿Le quisiste mucho?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno… **– le alentaron el ánimo… – **pues si se separaron en buenos términos quizá en un futuro pueden volver. **

**- No; lo dudo mucho.**

**- ¡Oye! Eres demasiado joven y bonita para que te desilusiones tan pronto de la vida.**

**- No, no es eso sino que… **– recargándose en el grueso cristal se confió… – **ya hay alguien más en mi corazón.**

**- Oh, entiendo, ¿entonces piensas que estás traicionándolo al pensar en el otro?**

**- No, al contrario. A este lo quiero mucho más pero… **– Candy miró hacia al techo e intrigó… – **no sé si él me corresponde igual.**

Su interlocutora le propuso… –** ¿Y por qué no lo averiguas?**

**- Sí; creo que esta misma noche, aprovechando que me quedaré con él en el hospital, me dedicaré a hacerlo. **

**- ¿Hospital dijiste?**

**- Sí… **– Candy diría discretamente… – ** Hace días sufrió un accidente, pero hoy ya estuvo mejor.**

- **Me alegra saberlo. **

**- A mí también. Bueno… **– se removieron de su lugar para decir… – ** me despido; pero antes… **– con una sonrisa se preguntó… **– ¿cómo te llamas?**

**- Nathalie.**

**- Y yo Candy. **

**- Un gusto conocerte; y cuando quieras**… – amigablemente se guiñó un ojo… **– ya sabes dónde encontrarme. **

**- Muy lindo de tu parte, gracias y adiós.**

**- Adiós, linda**… – se despidió la vendedora viendo partir a Candy que se encontró afuera con la negra noche.

Sin haberse percatado de la distancia que recorrió del hospital al centro comercial, el servicio de un taxi se solicitó alegando, más tarde con su chofer, por el desfalco de cinco dólares que le cobró abusivamente por las únicas tres cuadras recorridas; y todo porque en medio de estas se hallaba la línea divisoria de dos condados económicamente diferentes.

Todavía discutiendo porque el osado conductor se hubo atrevido a aconsejarle se informara primero de su geográfica ubicación antes de subirse a un taxi, Candy llegó a la recepción del nosocomio. Para evitarse penosas situaciones que le lastimaran nuevamente el corazón, con la enfermera se informó si había alguien en la habitación con Terruce. Notificándosele que el paciente Grandchester estaba completamente solo porque así mismo Richard había pasado a decirlo, la chica, después de desear buenas noches, para con él se dirigió sorprendiéndole esta vez…

Al abrir la puerta, la oscuridad que había en el cuarto, le dio la bienvenida. La luz del corredor le permitió darse cuenta que la cama estaba vacía. Extrañada, la jovencita vaciló su entrada; pero recién enterada que él seguía internado, Candy se adentró a la habitación. La caja de interruptores a tientas comenzó a buscar sobre la blanca pared. El dueño de unos brillantes ojos que la veían, sonrió al verla: una por su divertida actitud y otra porque… finalmente había aparecido.

Después de haber estado un buen rato de pie, Terry ocupó el sofá que yacía cerca de la puerta que conducía al baño. Ahí, se quedó para recibir la noche; y como la penumbra le pareció buena compañía, no se molestó en despedirla, ni aún cuando la enfermera se hubo ofrecido a encender las luces en el momento de llevarle la cena: misma que se picó solamente porque debía acompañarla con la píldora que se solicitó y que le ayudaría a desvanecer el dolor de cabeza que de él repentinamente se hubo prendido.

Por el escandaloso ruido que se escuchó, sin moverse, él preguntó… **– ¿Estás bien?**

**- ¡Demonios!**... – se espetó doliente; y sobándose la espinilla ella le respondió… **– ¿Dónde estás? **

Terry y su voz la guiarían… **– Si miras hacia a la derecha…**

**- Ah, ahí estás**… – dijo ella habiendo seguido la indicación; e yendo hacia él y dejando en el sofá la bolsa que llevaba consigo, quiso saber… **– ¿Qué haces aquí y a oscuras?**

**- Me aburrí de estar en la cama.**

**- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

**- Un poco.**

Acostumbrándose su vista a la negrura del cuarto, se miró el carrito de servicio y Candy observó… –** ¿Ya cenaste?**

**- Con este menú, ¿a quién le dan ganas?... **– Ante su rejego comentario, la joven esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos se toparon con los de él que le aseveró… **– Pensé que ya no ibas a venir.**

Ella se excusó diciendo… **– Sé que me entretuve pero no; aquí me tienes como lo prometí…. **– luego calló, caminando hacia la ventana para ver también tras el cristal permitiéndose ambos ser abrazados por el silencio y teniendo puesta Candy la mirada de Terry mientras que ella, perdiendo su vista en el cielo estrellado, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que consiguió se le re cuestionara…

**- ¿Estás bien?**

Apoyando su frente y manos en el frío vidrio, Candy respondió… **– Lo estoy.**

El mutismo que se adueñó de ella, Terry lo aniquilaría al mirar hacia su izquierda y averiguar… – **¿Qué trajiste contigo? **

Girándose hacia él, ella le informó… **– Unos libros que encontré. Me parecieron interesantes además de económicos… **– dirigiéndose a su persona también y traviesamente le confesó… **– Compré unos dulces, ¿crees qué podrás comerlos?**

**- No lo sé…** – Terry miró cuando Candy tomó la bolsa para sentarse a su lado y mostrarle su contenido; pero antes de aceptar el caramelo ofrecido, él dijo… – **Me gustaría que habláramos.**

**- Me parece bien**… – la joven dejó caer lo que sostenía para cerrar la bolsa, hacerla a un lado y preguntar conforme se acomodaba para mirarlo de frente… **– ¿Quieres empezar?**

**- Claro; y voy a hacerlo… **– aprovechando que la tenía cerca… –** disculpándome primero.**

Candy le permitió que tomara su mano entre la suya; y aún sabiéndolo le cuestionó… **– ¿Por qué?**

**- Por lo que pasó con Karen.**

Pujando quedamente y torciendo la boca con ligereza al mismo tiempo, ella respondió… **– Está bien. **

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí, porque… habiéndolo pensado bien, afuera de nuestros entrenamientos, no te conozco del todo. No sé quiénes hay a tu alrededor. O cómo son tus amistades o… si tenías novia antes que yo.**

**- En sí… una formal nunca he tenido.**

**- Entonces ¿por qué precisamente ella se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden?**

**- Digamos que… somos amigos con… ¿ciertos derechos?**

**- Entonces… al seguir siendo tu amiga ¿significa que continuará teniéndolos?**

**- Por supuesto que no. Pero debes entender que tampoco puedo deshacerme tan fácilmente de su amistad.**

Candy recordó una frase e intentó aplicarla… –** ¿Ni porque yo te lo pida?**

**- ¿Tanto te molestaría que yo la conservara?**

Su contestación, dio en el centro de la diana… –** No piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad?**

**- Escucha…** **han sido muchas cosas y algunos años los que he vivido con Karen. Contigo, eliminando los días que me la pasé inconsciente, son escasas las horas las que llevamos siendo novios. Ahora voy a ser honesto, quiero que esta relación perdure pero… así como tú te lo tomaste para pensarlo, yo también necesito tiempo.**

Quitándose su mano y doliéndole la respuesta que oiría, la muchachita cuestionó… **– ¿No me quieres todavía?**

**- Sé que tú lo hacías estando a lado de Anthony. Yo… lo lamento, porque… es verdad, Candy, me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi y por eso en aquel día te invité a venir a verme, pero tú no me diste la oportunidad y optaste por tomar otro camino. En ese tiempo y al estar ignorante de lo que tú sentías por mí, a viceversa de ti, yo no cultivé amor sino… te tomé un poco de resentimiento.**

**- ¿Lo sientes ahora?**

**- Claro que no; pero tampoco puedo decirte que te amo con locura porque eso mismo quiero sentir cuando verdaderamente empiece a conocerte. Es cierto, ya lo estoy haciendo y te aseguro que los conceptos erróneos que tenía de ti, han ido desapareciendo. Además con nada te pago las preocupaciones y los desvelos que te he causado más que con mucho agradecimiento…**

**- ¿Pero?**... – Candy, con miedo, hubo interrumpido cuestionablemente.

**- No hay "peros" por decir; sino todo lo contrario… **– Terry la tomó por la quijada; y él poco a poco se fue acercando para darle un beso en la mejilla cerrando ella los ojos para inhalar su fresca fragancia, disfrutar de su caricia y decirle…

**- Soy yo quien te agradece tu sinceridad.**

Dejando el joven su rostro escondido en el cuello de la chica, ella oyó… –** Quizá me faltó la delicadeza para decírtelo pero muchas veces, ir directo al grano, es lo mejor. Así ninguno de los dos nos mentimos y cada uno sabemos qué esperar del otro. Afortunadamente yo llevo una gran ventaja debido a tus sentimientos reservados para mí; pero si sigues dándome la oportunidad, tienes mi palabra que haré hasta lo imposible por amarte del mismo modo; aunque conociéndome… **– Terry se despegó para mirarla directamente a los ojos… – **sé que te ganaré.**

Habiendo seguido la línea de sus labios, Candy sonrió porque el arrogante no estaba del todo equivocado ya que cuando de competencias se trataba, efectivamente no había humano que le ganara; y eso, interiormente la joven se propuso, no importándole dejarse vencer al hacer lo mejor de su parte para convertirse en lo más querido para él que, frente a su silencio, su pulgar acariciaba los labios de ella que ansiosa estaba por volverlos a sentir en su boca; pero al recordar a las dos locas que se aprovecharon de la suya le preguntó… – **¿Te lavaste bien la boca? **

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo mal aliento?**

Avergonzada, ella gritó… **– ¡No lo digo por eso!**

**- ¿Entonces?**... – Terry hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para no echarse a reír de lo apenada que había puesto a Candy que explicaba…

**- Lo digo por… **– de sólo nombrarlas las tripas se le volteaban… **– ¡Ay, cómo las detesto! ¡Infelices aprovechadas! ¡Lo bueno que una, nunca más volveré a ver! Aunque hubiese sido mejor amarrarla en la punta de un cohete y lanzarla al espacio para que en la atmósfera se desintegrara y…!**

Su rabieta consiguió que el joven riera de las ocurrencias de su novia que antes de que pronunciara otra palabra él la calló con un beso al que ella se entregó primero tímida; luego cooperativa pero al último sobresaltó su inexperiencia al haber caído en el sofá y sentido, debajo de su camiseta, la mano que fue subiendo hasta atrapar uno de sus senos.

Sin saber qué hacer con sus piernas, Candy apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de él que conforme avanzaba hacia su oído, ella en el suyo le recordó donde estaban al advertirle… **– Terry… alguien puede entrar.**

Torturando su perforado lóbulo, él le propuso… **– ¿Quieres que asegure la puerta?.**.. – A pesar del rico cosquilleo que le estaba produciendo, ella sonriendo y retorciéndose debajo de él, le contestó…

**- Primero asegúrate de recuperarte y luego…**

**- Está bien…** – infantilmente berrinchudo el joven se enderezó yendo enseguida a buscar los interruptores para encender la luz, cerrar la puerta y después encaminarse a la cama pidiéndole a ella… – **¿Qué libros traes?**

Tomando la bolsa y dirigiéndose a él Candy respondió… **– Unos de bolsillo acerca de la Mitología Griega; y un set con las obras de William Shakespeare. ¿Quieres que te lea uno?**

Sentado sobre la cama, intrigado él le preguntó… –** ¿Sabes leer ese tipo de literatura?**

**- ¿La verdad?... – **sonó graciosa… –** para que te digo que sí cuando al estarlos revisando me enredé.**

**- Bueno, eso se debe a que son escritos para ser representados en escenarios teatrales. Por ejemplo… **– la mano de Candy le hubo ofrecido uno al azar. Al recibirlo y abrirlo, Terry se levantó para explicar… **– Imagina que detrás mío está montada la entrada de una casa de Verona. El diálogo que sostendré será entre Petruchio, un hidalgo…**

**- ¿Cómo don Quijote de la Mancha?... **– preguntó Candy acomodándose en la silla.

No muy convencido con el parecido él le dijo… –** Okay, como él; y su criado Grumio, un hombre de baja estatura. Voy a diferenciarlos imitando mi voz. Empezaré con Petruchio… – **Candy reiría desde el inicio de su cómica italiana interpretación… _**– Verona, adiós te he dicho por algún tiempo, con objeto de venir como he venido, a ver a mis amigos de Padua. Y antes que otro alguno, al más querido y mejor probado, mi buen Hortensio. Y esta es, sino me equivoco su casa… **__– _Terry se giró para "mirarla; luego exclamó viendo a "alguien"… –_** ¡Aquí, Grumio, majadero! Da un porrazo.**_

Se prosiguió con el criado y con las escandalosas carcajadas de Candy al ver su caracterización al ponerse de rodillas, intentar dar pasos y oírlo decir con la nariz mormada… _**– ¿Que dé un porrazo, mi amo? ¿a quién debo pegar? ¿es que alguien ha insultado a vuestra señoría?**_

Habilidoso Terry se puso de pie…_**– Pronto, bribón, golpéame ahí y bien fuerte.**_

Tomando la pose del criado… –_** ¿Qué os golpee ahí, mi amo? ¿Y quién soy yo, mi amo, para golpearos ahí?**_

_**- ¡Necio!... **_– lo llamó "Petruchio"… –_** Golpea al punto en esa puerta como es debido, o seré yo quien golpee tu cabeza de animal.**_

Sin olvidar su personaje, el joven volvió al suelo… –_** Estáis, mi amo, con ganas de disputa. Por supuesto, si yo empezase a golpearos, bien sé que pagaría los vidrios rotos.**_

_**- ¡Cómo!... **_– se escuchó la voz del hidalgo… –_** ¿No obedeces? Pues bien, granuja, ya que no quieres golpear, yo lo haré por ti. Vamos a ver si sabes o no solfear y cantar**_… – haciendo pausa Terry explicó… **– Aquí Petruchio le jala las orejas al criado y este grita…**

_**- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡mi amo se ha vuelto loco!**_

_**- Esto te enseñará a golpear cuando yo te lo mando ¡idiota! ¡bribón!**_... – con su voz normal, el director vuelve a decir… **– Y Hortensio el dueño de la casa, abre la puerta**… – aunque en su improvisada parodia quien abrió la puerta fue la enfermera quedándose todos en rotundo silencio mirándose sorprendidos unos a otros y soltando Candy la risa del excelente actor que, después de segundos en estado estático, dejó su libreto en el regazo de ella para volverse a la cama y acostarse debido al pánico escénico del que fue víctima observándosele…

**- Me alegra encontrarlo con buena salud, humor y compañía, joven Grandchester.**

**- Sí; gracias, señorita Jane.**

Tomándole su pulso, le preguntó… –** ¿Se le quitó por completo el dolor de cabeza?**

**- Ajá.**

**- ¿Y qué de los alimentos?.**.. – en silencio se terminó de medir la presión, la temperatura y se fue a estos; y porque los vieron casi intactos… **– Debe comer…** – le recomendó a él… **– porque una anemia podría presentarse y tendríamos que conectarlo de nuevo al suero y eso retrasaría su salida del hospital…. – **Mirándola a ella le dijo… –** Oblíguelo a alimentarse, por favor.**

**- Está bien.**

Sin embargo Terry apelaría a su hambre… **– Lo haré, pero… ¿no habría algo mejor que eso?**

Comprendiéndolo y empujando el carrito de servicio, la enfermera respondió… –** Déjeme consultarlo con el nutriólogo y enseguida se lo traemos. Además esto ya está demasiado frío. Con permiso.**

**- Es propio… **– dijo unísonamente la pareja. No obstante, antes de cruzarse la puerta, se les sugirió…

**- Pueden continuar con lo que estaban haciendo; sólo les pido un poco de silencio, por favor.**

Traviesos, los dos jóvenes rieron y acordaron respetar la petición. Yendo Candy a él, le aplaudió… **– ¡Wow! Nunca imaginé que se te diera tan bien la actuación.**

**- Ni yo tampoco.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- Bueno… **– se le confió… – **cuando era niño, y eso porque debía hacerle compañía a Anthony, varias veces Tía Lauren organizó benéficas obras de teatro ya fuere en Broadway o Londres; entonces nos escapábamos del cuidado de las empleadas e íbamos a escondernos en los camerinos conociendo de cerca al equipo artístico y de los cuales nunca me hice de un autógrafo. Así que, quizá de alguno de ellos copié su forma de actuar.**

**- Pues lo haces genial… **– Candy besó su frente… –** Me hiciste reír como pocas veces; aunque no dudo que también podrías hacerme llorar si representas algo de drama. **

**- Sí pero… lo dejamos para después ¿no? porque como que la enfermera me cortó la inspiración.**

**- Sí… – **la joven poco rió porque observó… –** además presiento que va estar vigilándote toda la noche.**

**- Es decir… **– la tomó de la mano… –** ¿que estás pensando irte?**

**- No, ha no ser que tú quieras.**

**- Por supuesto que no**… – la jaló a él diciéndole quedamente… **– Lo malo que… no podremos aprovechar la noche.**

Acariciando su rostro Candy contestó… –** Pero lo importante es que estaremos juntos, ¿o no?**

**- Si tú lo dices… **– dijo Terry acomodando un rizado mechón detrás de una oreja; y ella gozando de su cercanía, le calificó...

- **Eres un niño sumamente berrinchudo, ¿sabes?**

**- Yo creo que soy como todos a los que les niegan las cosas… **– su largo dedo índice la delineó desde la frente hasta el hueco de su top. Y porque lo sintió juguetón, la chica le pediría…

**- Todo a su tiempo… **– luego se agachó para chocar su nariz contra la de él que rápidamente la alzó y tumbó en su cama insinuándole…

**- ¿Pero si llega miércoles y yo sigo aquí?**

Completamente paralizada debido a su repentino movimiento, Candy, sintiendo una pierna masculina separando una de sus femeninas, su aliento erizándole la piel y su mano recorriéndole por el cuerpo, atragantándose con su propia saliva le dijo… **– No… lo creo…**. – porque a su parecer, ella lo veía muy bien.

Viendo fijamente el techo la joven escuchó cuestión… **– ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?**

Cambiando su mirada y mojándose los labios ella respondió tartamudamente… –** Tal vez… es… el lugar.**

**- ¿Temes que alguien nos encuentre así?... – **sonriéndole perversamente y a propósito, Terry se colocó encima de ella que un pinchazo sintió en cierta parte y la cual no pudo tocarse debido a ser descubierta. Y porque sus ojos también podían delatarla, los cerró dejando su boca escapar un suspiro entre cortado.

Lamiéndose sus labios, él la miró. Y para dejar de presionarla, se separó para ponerse de pie. Al no sentirlo sobre de ella, Candy también se levantó y por alguna razón, el baño buscó reprendiéndose en su interior, al ser tan obvia en su inexperiencia: causalidad que desconocía resultaba sumamente excitante para él que hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse y no tomarla de una vez.

**Mil gracias acompañadas de besos mando a mis queridas amigas-lectoras, especialmente a ustedes…**

**Silvia E, Sandy, Darling Eveling, Sasy Rivero, VG, Gadamigrandchester, Laura Grandchester, Malu, Olga Liz, Amy C.L., Viridiana, Anaalondra28, Eva Mara, Luisa, Lady Supernova, Zu Castillo, Celia, Perla, Eva Grandchester, Liz Carter, Maggy, Irene, Tatiana, Sole and Ali.**


	21. Chapter 21

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Veintiuno: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Encerrada en el baño y al estar frente al espejo, éste reflejaba el gesto compungido de Candy que sujetada con una mano en el lavabo, con la otra se presionaba fuertemente su virginal femineidad para hacerse desaparecer la excitante incomodidad de su cuerpo. A su adolescente edad, era fácil recurrir al autoerotismo; sin embargo ella y al tener novio por cierto muy guapo, quería el modo normal de sentir el placer sexual. No obstante, frustrada y molesta consigo misma, la joven comenzó a llorar apagando así y poco a poco toda ardiente sensación que por dentro empezaba a quemarle. Entregarse a él siempre estuvo en su húmedo sueño; pero ahora, al ser conocedora que por ella todavía no había verdaderos sentimientos, la situación vino a cambiar.

Con dos de sus dedos y mirando su reflejo, la joven retiró las lágrimas de su entristecida cara; y aunque su alma también lo estaba, después de mojarse el rostro con agua, al secarse con la toalla, esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Luego y en lo que ella iba a ocupar la tasa de baño, afuera y contando mentalmente Terry iba y venía con lentitud en un estrecho pasillo de la habitación.

A pesar de sus dieciocho años de vida, el joven ya había aprendido a cómo controlar sus instintos pasionales. Hasta días pasados, Karen le fue de mucha ayuda; y pese a que se la hubo pasado muy bien con ella, el sonrojo, el nerviosismo e inexperiencia de su novia lo alteraba demasiado pronto. Pero en su caso y aún sabiendo que entre ellos, sólo besos y caricias inocentes compartieron, el recuerdo de su primo Anthony sumando el rencor que personalmente le tenía, colaboró para aplacar su ánimo libidinoso. Dominado, Terruce divisó la bolsa sobre la silla; y a los libros que adentro habían, se dirigió. Tomando otro de la autoría de Shakespeare, fue a la cama y ahí se sentó concentrando su vista en la lectura de la tragedia del moro de Venecia.

Leyendo lo encuentra la enfermera Jane que sin interrumpirlo acomoda la bandeja de comida, autorizada por el nutriólogo, frente a él. Dejando momentáneamente su libro, el joven paciente agradeció la atención plus el apetecible menú.

Sonriente, la empleada emprendió su retirada deseándole a él y a la chica que finalmente salía del baño, bonita noche. Devuelto el saludo y quedándose a solas, Candy se dirigió al muchacho que le preguntó… **– ¿Está todo bien?**

Sentándose a su lado, ella le respondió… **– Sí…** – Y evitando mirarse, le dijo… **– Se ve bien…** **– **por supuesto se referían a la asada carne blanca que yacía sobre una diversa cama de verduras, coctel de frutas y jugo.

Estando de acuerdo al compararlo con la insípida sopa de papa y dos duros pedazos de pan que anteriormente le hubieron llevado, él, amable, le ofreció… –** ¿Quieres que lo compartamos?**

**- No…** – Candy se levantó caminando en dirección a su bolso y diciendo… **– Más tarde iré al comedor.**

La extraña y seria actitud de ella consiguió una nueva cuestión… –** ¿Qué sucede, Candy?**

Un tanto apagada, la chica contestó… –** Nada.**

Mayormente intrigado, él insistiría… –** ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí… **– Recordando, la sonrisa practicada en el baño salió a relucir al momento de mirarle fugazmente y ordenarle… –** Come, que tu comida se va a enfriar…. **– y para demostrarle que todo seguía normal la joven le sugirió… –** ¿Te gustaría escuchar un poco de música para amenizar tu cena?**... – De su bolsa ella sacaría el celular.

**- Si tú lo deseas.**

Porque complacerlo quería, le preguntó… –** ¿Quieres oír algo en particular?**

Terry lo aprovecharía para pedir… –** Me gustaría conocer tus gustos.**

A su buena disponibilidad ella sonrió; luego inquiriría… – **¿Te sorprenderá si te digo que además del pop, me gusta la música country?**

**- ¿En serio? ¿Tienes una especial preferencia?**

**- Me gusta el trío "Lady Antebellum"**

Debido a que los desconocía, cuestionaron… –** ¿Traes alguna canción de ellos?**

**- Sí. Sólo dame unos segundos y… **– Candy se entretuvo con su móvil. Ya que encontró una, la melodía seleccionada _"Just a Kiss" _comenzó a sonar. Y los siguientes cuatro minutos que duraría la pieza los pasarían en silencio: él, comiendo; ella, mirando el video y ambos escuchando atentamente la canción, resaltando para ellos únicamente las líneas…

"_No necesitamos apurar esto. Tomémonoslo con calma"_

"_No, no quiero echarlo a perder. No quiero presionarlo"_

"_Se quién he estado esperando en mi vida"_

"_Sé que si nos damos un poco de tiempo nos acercara al amor que queremos encontrar"_

Al finalizar, los dos, al mismo tiempo, pronunciaron sus respectivos nombres. Por la coincidencia, risitas entre ellos surgieron; más él cedió… – **Tú primero.**

**- No; sólo iba a preguntarte qué te hubo parecido.**

Él sería galante con ella al observar… –** Que la voz de la chica que se escuchó al final de la canción tiene tu mismo tono de voz. **

**- ¿Te parece?**

**- Sí… **– e intrigó divertidamente… –** ¿No será que me escondes algo? **

Sonriendo, ella lo sacó de su error… **– No; no soy yo.**

Terry fingió "desilusión"… **– Qué pena.**

Manteniendo su sonrisa, Candy dijo… **– ¿Quieres escuchar otra?**

Dejando los utensilios para beber un poco de jugo, él le respondió… **– Prefiero que me digas ¿qué pasa contigo?**

Evadiéndole le re cuestionó… –** ¿Qué te lo hace creer?**

**- Desde que saliste del baño, apenas me diriges la mirada…** – Sorprendida, la chica final y directamente lo miró; y Grandchester observó… **– Estás triste.**

**- Terry, yo… **– Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas; y antes de que el joven sacara su propia conclusión indagaría nuevamente…

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

Sintiéndose valiente, la chica averiguaría… –** Así como tú lo fuiste ¿puedo ser honesta contigo?**

**- Claro…**. – Gracias al tiempo que Candy se tomaría en pensarlo, se prepararon psicológicamente. Ya decidida, le diría…

**- Me dolió que me dijeras que… todavía no me quieres.**

Viéndola agachar la cabeza, el paciente se puso de pie y fue a su visita diciéndole… –** Lo siento… **– Con su aproximación, ella colocó su frente en su pecho y continuó oyendo… –** no lo hice con el afán para lastimarte; pero ya que estamos hablando honestamente… **– Sus dos manos tomaron el frágil rostro y lo levantaron cuestionando… –** ¿estás segura que se trata de eso?... **– la chica, derramando lágrimas, al callar le otorgó el derecho de la duda… –** ¿No será que tu llanto tiene que ver con la partida de Anthony?**

**- ¿Eso piensas?... **– Mirándose frente a frente y dos pulgares acariciando una boca, se dijo…

**- Me gustaría conocer la verdad… **– La flamita de esperanza que dentro de ella estaba agonizando, en un tris tras se reavivó al ver a través de sus ojos ¿los celos? Entonces, aprovechándose de la posible existencia de ellos, ignora de lo que podía pasar, comenzó a decir…

**- Bueno… al estar en el centro comercial yo… vi algo que me trajo un recuerdo de él.**

Para esconder la molestia que sintió, Terry se inclinó para besar apenas la comisura de sus labios y preguntarle quedamente… – **¿Te duele que se haya ido?**

Cerrando los ojos para corresponder al beso y disfrutar de la caricia que escasamente le daba con la punta de su lengua, excitándose nuevamente le respondió… – **Más me duele lo que te hizo y lo cobarde que se vio al huir de la situación.**

**- Sí; pero eso… **– él ya le mordisqueaba la barbilla… – **tarde o temprano… la pagará… – **Terminada su sentencia se apoderó totalmente de su boca haciéndola gozar, gemir y responder a la demandante caricia que alargó hasta que…

Tomándose ventaja de lo concentrada que estaba ella, Terry con sus manos puestas en las femeninas caderas, la giró suavemente y con pasos lentos la fue conduciendo hacia la cama. Al chocar sus piernas con el colchón ella abrió los ojos; y porque la sintió renuente, él milimétricamente se separó para pedirle… – **Tranquila.**

**- Pero… **– Candy dudaría de sus palabras…

**- No pasa nada. Sólo quiero… que te acuestes conmigo… **– él se sentó y la invitó a ella que, sin entender mucho, se enderezó para preguntar nerviosamente…

**- ¿Quieres que apague la luz?**

**- Si tú quieres**… – Como si nada, la humanidad de Terry se tendió en la cama. Mirándolo, Candy vaciló y de nuevo cuestionó…

**- ¿Quieres dormir?**

Conociendo la respuesta a su petición, el joven cerró los párpados y escueto dijo… **– Ajá.**

**- Entonces yo… – **de la silla pescó su bolso conforme huía… –** salgo un momento para ir a cenar.**

**- Buen provecho… – **dijo Terry y Candy, después de apagar la luz, desapareció de la habitación. Pero al estar afuera, ella tuvo deseos de volver y concederle su capricho; en cambio él, abrió los ojos y de nuevo tuvo que contar hasta diez.

. . .

Apresurada sus pasos la llevaron hasta la cafetería. Y al grupo de trabajadores que ahí había saludó sonrientemente. En su mayoría le devolvieron la cortesía, el resto la miraron con cierta envidia al reconocerla como la novia del guapo paciente que los medios de comunicación seguían hablando de él.

Evitando contestar a las preguntas que unas de esas personas comenzaron a hacerle, tomando un sándwich y un vaso con café, Candy abandonó el lugar alcanzándola por un pasillo la enfermera que estaba a cargo de Terry esa noche.

**- Por favor, disculpe las insolencias cometidas.**

**- No, no se preocupe porque… creo que a cuestiones similares, Terry tendrá que confrontarse en cuanto salga del hospital.**

**- Los reporteros no se han movido de la entrada. A como de lugar, quieren saber su opinión acerca de todo esto que le sucedió.**

**- Sí; lo malo es que… desconoce que se está hablando de su… sexualidad.**

**- Bueno, como todo, le molestará al principio; pero después… se reirá de ellos y de todas las tarugadas que dicen.**

**- Eso espero.**

Sonriendo, ambas mujeres llegaron a la recepción diciéndole la enfermera… **– En unos minutos le toca sus medicamentos. Los otros son hasta las cinco de la mañana.**

Sin captarlo, Candy quiso saber… –** ¿Cree que pronto lo den de alta?**

**- Por ser domingo, lo dudo; tal vez el lunes temprano. Todo depende de lo que digan los doctores.**

**- En ese caso… voy a su lado.**

**- Cualquier cosa anormal que se presente, por favor, no dude en llamarnos.**

**- Así lo haré. Muchas gracias, señorita Jane… **– ésta, habiéndola visto partir se metió al cuarto de enfermeras; Candy por su parte, decidió quedarse en la sala de espera para degustar lentamente su simple cena. Luego de terminar, buscó un baño para asearse un poco encontrando a su novio verdaderamente dormido cuando finalmente fue a su lado.

Sabiendo que la enfermera ya había pasado a verlo, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta y dejándole un beso en la frente, aprovechando el sofá, ahí Candy fue a recostarse. Colocando sus audífonos, se dispuso a oír música pasándose así lo que fueron bastantes minutos. De repente, una fuerte y constante tos la hizo ponerse pie. Quitándose y aventando su celular al que requería su atención, se dirigió.

Hallándolo ya sentado, la jovencita masajeándole pecho y espalda le hubo preguntado si estaba bien. Porque no, Terry no respondió y arqueó con deseos de volver el estómago. Por su propio pie, corrió al baño y encendió la luz. Y gracias a que no cerró la puerta, ella entró con él para cuestionarle en un instante al notarlo más sereno.

**- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!**

**- El medicamento… **– la boca se limpiaba y hacía un gesto desagradable conforme explicaba… –** se… regresó y…**

**- ¡Voy a llamar a la enfermera!**

**- No…** – él la detuvo… **– ya está pasando.**

**- De todos modos, déjame ir a avisarle. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor como para regresar solo a la cama?**

**- No… **– definitivamente Grandchester se sentó en el váter… –** aquí te espero.**

Rauda y veloz, Candy salió de los cuartos para ir en la búsqueda de los expertos. Por suerte, enfermera y doctor se encontraron juntos yendo así rápidamente al paciente que sujetándose la cabeza les explicó sus molestares todavía sentado en el inodoro.

Ayudado por las personas a su cuidado, Terry fue conducido a la cama escuchando allí cuando el galeno solicitó de su auxiliar el nombre del último medicamento aplicado. Facilitado, se le autorizó cambiarlo; pero la novia del paciente empezó a ametrallarlo con sus cuestiones. Debido a sus exigencias, con términos médicos le respondieron; sin embargo ella… – **Okay, ahora explíquemelo a modo que lo entienda. **

**- Veamos… **– el guapo médico de cabello grisáceo la usaría de ejemplo… –** ¿qué pasa si te golpeas la cabeza?**

Además de quejarse por el coscorrón dado, Candy se sobó la mollera y dijo…** – Marea y duele dependiendo con qué fue el golpe.**

**- La dimensión del daño que él sufrió, fue mayor… **– la oreja era testigo y probablemente el oído estaba siendo afectado… –** Su sentido de equilibrio se está viendo interrumpido y por eso se presentan mareos y náuseas. Tal vez el vértigo no lo sintió anteriormente pero ¿hizo algún movimiento rápido?**

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron cómplices miradas. Y uno de ellos con franqueza dijo… **– Sí…** – acordándose ambos de cuando el "actor" estuvo hincándose y parándose hábilmente en su representación teatral pero olvidándose de comentar los esfuerzos que se hicieron por dominar deseos carnales. Sin embargo el doctor siguió diciendo…

**- Pero antes de eso… **– basándose en un reporte… –** estuvo de pie bastante tiempo; con eso su cuerpo le mandó una señal de alerta al dolerle la cabeza. ¿No se le dio una pastilla para controlarlo?... **– Otro "sí" por parte de Terry se escuchó; y del médico experimentado**… – De cualquier forma, el medicamento va a cambiársele en caso de que también sea el responsable.**

**- Entonces ¿lo que recomienda es que…?**

**- Deberá volver a la cama; y si tiene deseos de estar de pie lo hará pero sin esforzarse mucho hasta que estos síntomas desaparezcan en su totalidad.**

No habiendo razón para ponerse a alegar con el doctor, éste se marchó quedándose la enfermera para medirle al enfermo la presión arterial. Registrada como baja, la empleada se retiró ofreciéndose nuevamente a recurrir por sus servicios.

Ido tras de ella, Candy cerró la puerta. Y antes de ir a lado de Terry, le preguntó… **– ¿Te molesta la luz?**

**- Esta sí… **– la de la habitación… –** pero deja encendida la del baño.**

Dispuesta, la chica acató su solicitud. Luego de lavarse las manos, regresó a él para ofrecerle… **– ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ¿te acomodo la almohada? ¿no sientes frío con esa simple sábana? ¿te consigo otra? ¿dónde dejó tu papá la ropa? ¿quieres que tu cubra los pies con calcetas?**

Las desmedidas atenciones de Candy hicieron sentir mal a Terry; entonces, extendiéndole una mano, le dijo.. **– Mientras tú estés aquí, no necesito nada más…** – Sintiendo su dorso besado, la joven acarició el rostro masculino que volvió a pedir… **– ¿Te acuestas aquí conmigo?... **– la sábana que medio lo cubría él levantó. Sabiendo que en su débil condición no podía hacer mucho, sonriendo su novia accedió a su petición.

Para quitar su calzado, la chica apoyó sus manos en el colchón. Luego se subió a la cama quedando sobre su costado derecho, posición que a él le facilitó acurrucarse en su pecho. Y mientras el joven inocentemente se lo besaba, ella acariciando su cabello, rostro y parte de su espalda quedamente comenzó a orar... – _Lord, pocas cosas te pediré con esta oración. Tu perdón por si ofendo al que me mira mal; tu amor para ser fuerte cada día; sanidad para el que está enfermo y tu castigo para el que lastima lo que más amo en esta vida._

Con ¡que así sea! y un beso en la corona de la cabeza de él, ella finalizó quedándose los dos en completo silencio y mirando diferentes puntos de la habitación. Minutos después y porque unas pestañas le hacían cosquillas en su piel, ella preguntó… – **¿No puedes dormir?**

Besada la dirección de su corazón, él levantó el rostro y le dijo… **– Gracias.**

**- De nada…** – se le hubo respondido con rapidez; más aprovechándose de su aproximación Candy se agachó para besar furtivamente sus labios y acariciar tiernamente su rostro. Decirle que lo quería hubiese sido una frase que fácilmente le saldría; pero como ella sabía lo que él sentía, se lo gritó internamente.

Por su parte y mirándola a través de la tenue luz, la sonrisa en su cara y el brillo en sus ojos, avivó el calor en su pecho indicándole lo fácil que iba ser amarla. Más para él que para ella, Terry se lo propuso nuevamente; así que para sellar su propia promesa, la boca de la joven buscó uniéndolas en un beso que los hizo suspirar unánimemente.

Habiéndolo sentido diferente, Candy lo miró; y porque le resultó difícil interpretar lo que su mirada le proyectaba, le preguntó… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

Con una sonrisa, le dijo… **– Durmamos, ¿quieres?**… – debido a que él lo necesitaba, ella acordó venciéndoles pronto el sueño gracias a la paz que sus cuerpos se transmitían mutuamente.

. . . . .

A las cinco de la mañana del día **domingo, **la enfermera Jane se dispuso a hacer su respectivo rondín encontrando sobre la cama hospitalaria, al encender la luz de la habitación, a la novia del paciente que apareció por la puerta del baño y al que se le interrogó… – **¿Cómo se sintió?**

**- Bien.**

**- ¿Ya no se presentó reflujo gástrico?**

**- No; pude descansar un rato.**

**- Nos alegra. El doctor me pidió cambiarle el medicamento; aunque la dosis será menor con el nuevo… – **se lo mostró con todo y charola que sostenía en sus manos, inquiriendo Terry de lo sucedido…

**- ¿Esto podría retrasar mi salida?**

**- Esperemos que no, joven Grandchester. Ahora, ¿gusta tomar asiento? Voy a tomarle sus signos vitales y a revisarle su herida.**

No queriendo interrumpirla en su dormir, el muchacho apuntando optaría… –** ¿Está bien si ocupo el sofá?**

**- Como guste… **– dijo la enfermera condescendiente, concentrándose en sus labores y cuestionándole para distraerlo en los pasos que ejecutaría en él… **– Ya quiere abandonarnos, ¿verdad?**

Conforme le checaba la presión arterial, se le respondió… –** No es muy agradable estar aquí que digamos.**

**- ¿Tan mal lo hemos tratado?**

**- No es eso. **

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Tengo actividades que no puedo abandonar.**

**- ¿Por ejemplo?**

**- Mis estudios. **

**- ¿Le gusta la escuela? **

**- Y el deporte también.**

**- Pero si se le da de alta, no creo que pueda practicarlo tan pronto.**

**- ¿Y qué de un viaje?**

**- ¿Cuál sería su medio de transporte? **

**- Por avión.**

Desconociendo la respuesta, se le dijo… –** Esperemos que dice el doctor… **– Con eso, Terry dio fin a la plática para sonreírle a la que se iba levantando.

Después de estirarse a todo lo que daba, Candy aprovechando que les daba la espalda, se acomodó el cabello y se limpió los ojos. Puestos sus zapatos, se puso de pie deseándoles a paciente y enfermera… **– Buenos días.**

**- ¿Buenos días?.**.. – el joven bromearía con ella… **– si todavía no es ni medianoche.**

Debido a su somnolencia la chica, le creyó… **– ¿En serio?**... – pero las risas de la enfermera lo descubrieron… **– ¡Mentiroso!.**.. – y se acordó… **– Si ya era la una o dos de la mañana cuando**… – se interrumpió al apenarse por haber invadido su cama. Así que pidiendo permiso por la urgencia que sintió, Candy se encaminó y encerró en el baño. Ya que salió, la enfermera ya no estaba y Terry se había parado para ir a correr una cortina y mirar por la ventana la alborada del nuevo día.

Recordándole que no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, la joven después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a la cama; la arregló un poco y le pidió meterse en ella. Obediente, Terry así mismo lo hubo hecho; pero al solicitarle que volviera a acostarse a su lado, Candy se disculpó al decir… **– Voy por un café y enseguida vuelvo… **– además uno de sus padres podía aparecer en cualquier momento y estaba segura que moriría de la vergüenza si los encontrara compartiendo el mismo lecho. Aunque la que llegaría a las ocho de la mañana sería Eleanor habiendo pasado ellos dos el tiempo: jugando al estar leyendo. Sin embargo, la llegada de su madre, lo hubo puesto de malas al no haber saludado a Candy que, cortés y sonriente buscó la salida de la habitación para dejarlos a solas e ir a sentarse en la sala de espera donde una hora más tarde, Richard, Mark y Annie harían acto de presencia.

De los saludos, un padre pasó a ver a su hijo quedándose afuera el compañero de equipo que, desde la noche anterior que hubo llamado al padre de su amigo para informarle de la visita que quería hacerle, Richard al contarle quién se había quedado con él, también le confirmó la relación que tenía ahora con ella. Ofrecido su apoyo y felicitación, Candy se lo agradeció. No obstante, su hermana que la conocía le preguntó… – **¿Y cómo te fue anoche?**

**- Bien. Bueno, con un poco de tensión.**

**- ¿Pasó algo malo?**

**- Terry recayó un poco.**

**- Y aparte de eso… **– intrigantemente se quiso saber… –** ¿hubo algo más?**

La doble intención de su pregunta, le hizo decir… –** ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?**

**- Por mí, no se preocupen. Yo puedo esperar solo.**

**- Entonces, no nos tardaremos en volver… **– le dijeron a Mark que plácidamente ocupó un asiento en el sofá. Mientras tanto ellas, después de cruzar el pasillo y llegar a un jardín, su conversación comenzó al ocupar un rodete de concreto.

**- ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?**

**- De índole "hacer el amor" no porque… **– una carita se entristeció… – **Terry no lo siente por mí.**

**- ¿Cómo?... **– Annie frunció el ceño e indagó… –** ¿Él te lo dijo?**

**- Con puntos y comas.**

**- Pues…** – la chef se confundió… – **no sé qué decirte porque…**

**- Creíste que sí.**

**- Bueno, ¿qué razón te dio?**

**- No pensó en mí mientras yo mantuve relación con Anthony.**

**- ¿Y eso no te parece lo más normal?**

Alegando en su defensa, se aseveró… –** ¡Yo sí pude!**

**- ¡Claro! porque todo lo que hacías era en su nombre. Me acuerdo cuando llegaste a casa gritando que ibas a montarte en un caballo aún sabiendo ¡el pánico! que les tenías.**

**- Bueno, es que Terry…** – Candy se frustró; y para evitar revocar todo lo que hizo en el pasado por él, exclamó… – **¡Ay, Annie! mejor dime ¿qué hago?**

**- ¿Verdaderamente lo quieres?**

**- Tú ¿qué crees?**

**- Que él también.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... **– de la posibilidad, la correspondida se puso de pie y prestó atención…

**- Sí; sólo que… eres muy joven e inexperta en los hombres.**

A la dizque experimentada se le observó… –** Pues tú, muchos novios no los has tenido.**

**- Eso no quiere decir que no conozca al sexo masculino. Además, recuerda que trabajo rodeada de ellos.**

**- Pues sí pero ¿entonces?... **– la jovencita volvió a su asiento.

**- ¿Quieres averiguarlo por tu cuenta?**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Tienes dos maneras: o dándole celos o dándote a desear.**

Con incredulidad se inquirió… –** Ajá, ¿y si lo pierdo por alguna de las dos?**

**- Entonces, definitivamente no te quiere.**

Irónica, Candy expresó… –** ¡Profunda tu filosofía, hermanita!**

**- ¡Oye! Todavía de que te echo la mano te portas sarcástica conmigo; pero no te preocupes… **– Annie la abrazó y le dio ánimos… **– porque mi intuición femenina me dice que sí te quiere sólo está… ¿cómo decirlo?... ¡enfadado!**

**- ¿Conmigo?**

**- Sí; por haber preferido a otro antes que a él.**

Mirando extrañada a la hermana, se le preguntó… –** ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?**

**- ¿Te lo dijo?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Ya ves! ¡Entonces intenta lo que te aconsejo! Si no… ¿por qué Mark te felicitó por su relación?**

**. . .**

Con rostro preocupado, el joven recién mencionado caminó hacia la recepción. Candy y Annie tenían muy poco de haberse marchado cuando los padres de Terry salieron de la habitación. Por el gesto serio del señor Grandchester y la actitud nerviosa de la ahora señora Hathaway, las cosas no parecían estar muy bien entre ellos dos. La enfermera que se acercó a atenderlo, al saber lo que deseaba, le autorizó el permiso para ver al paciente. Con un leve llamado en la puerta, por esta se vio la cabeza del amigo que dijo… **– ¿Se puede pasar?**

Reconocida su voz, el enfermo se sentó alegrándose de verlo… **– ¡Mark, no sabía que estabas aquí!**

Caminando hacia Terry se le dijo… –** Según, estuve esperando por tu padre pero…**

**- Sí; se ha molestado bastante con… mi madre.**

**- ¿Por qué?... – **Entre estrechar de manos y abrazo, se cuestionó al recién llegado…

**- ¿Qué sabes de lo que se ha dicho de mí?**

Sin medir sus palabras le contaron… **– ¿De qué eres bien gay?**

Aguantándose las ganas de reír, quisieron afirmación… –** ¿En serio han puesto en duda mi hombría?**

**- Como no hay respuestas para los reporteros, ya tienes idea de cómo se las mascan esos fulanos para vender cualquier información. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo te has sentido?**

**- Creí que ya estaba mejor, pero anoche recaí. **

**- Qué malo. Amigo… **– una mano se volvió a ofrecer como la disculpa…. –** yo no pude venir antes porque ya sabes… entre la escuela, el entrenamiento y el negocio de mi padre no hay mucho tiempo libre para mí.**

**- Lo sé; y no te preocupes. No te lo estoy reprochando.**

**- Aunque sí lo harás porque… ¿la verdad? Me acobardó venir a encontrarte inconsciente. Si ahora que te veo ese madrazo en la oreja… ay**… – Mark lo abrazó y Terry lo palmeó diciéndole…

**- Está bien.**

**- Sinceramente me alegra que lo estés… **– el afecto que le tenía a ese amigo era verdadero; y por lo mismo las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y se dijo… **– No manches, puto, sí que la sufrí contigo creyendo que te perdíamos.**

**- Pero ya ves, aquí sigo. Siéntate… **– A Mark se le ofreció la silla vecina queriendo saber…

**- ¿Y quién fue, capitán?**

**- ¿No tienes idea?**

**- No fue por Candy, ¿verdad? Por cierto, ¡enhorabuena! Sino me dice anoche tu padre cuando le llamé, yo ni en cuenta. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, no se presentó al entrenamiento del viernes.**

**- Ha estado conmigo casi todo el tiempo. Hoy amaneció aquí.**

**- Es sorprendente lo que esa chava es capaz de hacer por ti. **

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y tú?**

**- ¿Yo qué?**

**- ¿Cómo inició su historia? Bueno, esa sé que empezó desde hace tres años cuando me dijiste que el amor finalmente había llamado a tu puerta desde que la viste, pero…**

Con ganas de matarlo, Terry comenzó a resumir… –** Todo empezó con un estúpido enredo de Anthony que al final de cuentas la botó. Luego ¿te acuerdas de ese día que se cayó del caballo?**

**- Ah, sí.**

**- La invité a una fiesta.**

**- ¿Y fueron?**

**- No; porque aunque se lo pedí, le pedí que no aceptara ir.**

**- ¡Ay, caray! Creo que esa parte no la entendí muy bien.**

Sin importarle la contrariedad, se continuó diciendo… – **Una noche fue a buscarme a casa; la acompañé a la suya y pues… hablamos de nosotros. El mismo jueves que me golpearon, minutos antes nos hicimos novios.**

**- ¿Y qué sucedió con Anthony?**

**- El muy perro quiso jugar sucio conmigo; y por desenmascararlo me hicieron esto.**

**- Pero se ha largado del país.**

**- Sí; pero ya me encargaré de él.**

**- ¿Sabes dónde está?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Pero así estuviera en el mismo infierno, voy a ir a sacarlo de ahí para cobrarme lo que me hizo.**

Conociéndolo, Mark le dio su opinión… –** Pues recupérate pronto para que mejor goces de tu novia y ya no esté tan preocupada.**

**- ¿Preocupada has dicho?... **– una ceja de Terry se enarcó.

**- Sí; después de comentarnos lo que te sucedió anoche, se retiró con su hermana para hablar a solas.**

**- ¿De qué? ¿no supiste?**

**- No; porque no les pregunté… **– sin embargo y debido a su gesto, Mark inquirió… –** ¿Hiciste algo malo?**

**- No… o no sé.**

Sabiéndolo capaz, le aseveró… –** ¡Sí lo hiciste! ¿Qué fue?**

**- No te lo voy a decir, Mark.**

**- Te valdría; porque si no, voy con ella y le pregunto.**

Amenazándolo con la almohada, le dijeron… –** ¡Mantente alejado de ella sino quieres tener problemas conmigo!**

**- ¿Ya te están brotando de nuevo los celos, bro?**

**- ¡No te burles!**

**- ¿Por qué no? ¡Si los berrinches entripados tipo Oscar te salen muy bien!**

**- ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionárselos tampoco!**

Mark, aprovechándose de su convalecencia, se descoció al revelar… –** Aunque inolvidable, ¡fue esa borrachera que te pusiste cuando te enteraste que se hizo novia de tu primo! Que por cierto… me la sigues debiendo. **

**- Pues tendrás que seguir esperando porque me dejaron con una mano atrás y otra por delante.**

**- Oye, entonces ¿de verdad te asaltaron?**

**- Voy a contarte exactamente cómo fue todo; pero antes… quiero que me hagas un favor.**

**- El que sea.**

**- ¿Podrías comprar un arreglo floral y enviárselo a Candy?**

Emocionado, el que iba a hacerla de cupido pidió afirmación… –** ¿Con dedicatoria de amor y todo lo que conlleva una cursi tarjetita?**

**- No, sólo extiéndele mi agradecimiento por haberse quedado conmigo y todas las atenciones brindadas.**

**- Terry… **– Mark sospechó… **– ahora que son novios ¿ya le confesaste que la quieres?**

Don Empecinado siguió montado en su burro al decir… –** ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo hago?**

**- Es verdad…** – la visita reconoció yendo a él… **– ya se me había olvidado que para tonto y testarudo… ¡nadie como tú, mi querido amigo!... **– Y por el golpe que se le dio…

**- ¡Idiota, me lastimaste!**

**- ¡No creo que se compare con el dolor que le provocaste a ella sí se lo dijiste, mugre infeliz! **

**- Viendo que también se te olvidó… ¡ella me lo ocasionó primero y más al enredarse con uno de mi familia!**

Sin misericordia, le jalaron la oreja sana… **– ¡Pero Candy no sabía que tú querías con ella. ¿O se lo dijiste?!**

**- ¿Y cómo? Si todo el tiempo traía pegada como garrapata al… ¡imbécil de Anthony!**

**- Pues el título ha de venir de herencia porque tú… ¡te pasaste en serio, Terruce! Aunque pensándolo bien… **– Mark se sentó a su lado… –** te entiendo, porque de tanto y tanto repetirte que no la querías y que la odiabas, pues al final, de verdad, hasta tú te la creíste. Lo bueno es que ya estás con ella y "comenzarás" a quererla. Ahora soy todo oídos y dime, lo que verdaderamente pasó con tu primo.**

Mirándolo regresar a su asiento, el paciente guardó silencio; luego de unos instantes comenzaría a relatar toda su aventura padecida hasta la interesante y reciente discusión que presenció de sus padres pero pensando seriamente para sí: en la sugerencia que Eleanor le había hecho en el momento que Richard hubo aparecido con ellos.

**¿Qué será más grande: su venganza personal o el amor, que sí siente, por ella?**

Ladies, su asistencia es un motor que me impulsa a darles una buena historia; pero el éxito de ella, es de ustedes. Gracias por estar aquí…

**Silvia E, Ginaa, Maggy, Soly, Celia, Laura Grandchester, Malu, Sandy, Olga Liz, Anaalondra28, Lady Supernova, Viridiana, Gadamigrandchester, Pathya, Liz Carter, Paloma, Irene, Amy C.L., Mikaela, Sasy Rivero, Eva Grandchester, Jessk.**


	22. Chapter 22

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Veintidós: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

El silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellas fue interrumpido por el sonido de los aspersores. El hombre a cargo de ese jardín se acercó rápidamente a las mangueras para acomodarlas y que el agua rociara únicamente el césped y no el concreto donde miles de gotas se estrellaban. Un tanto salpicadas, las hermanas hubieron dejado sus respectivos asientos. Y porque Annie debía presentarse al trabajo, le pidió a Candy ingresar al hospital para que pasara a saludar a Terry y después de ahí retirarse a lado de su hermana.

Habiendo estado de acuerdo con ella en irse, Candy también seguiría el plan aconsejado. Sin embargo, estaban de camino al nosocomio cuando voces llamaron la atención de ambas. Debido a que sus figuras fueron reconocidas, una hermana le solicitó a la otra aguardar escondidas tras unos arbustos para presenciar la acalorada discusión entre los "suegros" de la más chica, iniciando el progenitor del paciente con la siguiente cuestión… – **¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes al llenar de ideas la cabeza de mi hijo?!**

Valentonada frente a él la mujer le respondió… –** ¡Yo sólo quiero que Terry reclame lo que por heredad es suyo!**

**- Eleanor, entiende. Yo no tengo ningún rol dentro de mi familia; y por lo tanto, mi hijo tampoco.**

**- Eso dices tú; pero puede que Terry tenga más derechos que Anthony, ¡ese mocoso infeliz que junto a su padre, casi lo matan!**

**- En eso tienes razón; pero la ley ya dictaminó y tiene al responsable.**

**- ¡¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?!... **– Eleanor saltó furiosa contra el hombre… –** ¡Por Dios, Richard, se trata de tu hijo! ¡Casi lo perdemos y tú piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados!**

**- Yo dejé todo en manos de la justicia.**

**- ¡No! ¡Lo que pasa es que sigues siendo el mismo conformista de siempre!**

**- Entonces, si tú crees que incitando a Terry a tomar venganza por su mano es lo correcto, adelante, sigue haciéndolo y termina de destruirle la vida. Al fin y al cabo a ti lo único que te importa es el dinero y no el ser en el que él pueda convertirse el día de mañana todo por escuchar los sabios consejos de su madre interesada.**

Ofendida Eleanor lo calificó… –** ¡Eres muy egoísta!**

**- ¿Por qué lo soy según tú?**

**- ¡Porque no ves el futuro que tendría Terry si pelea por su herencia!**

**- De la cual, tú esperas una gran parte de eso, ¿no es cierto?**

Honesta retobó… –** Pues sí; pero lo hago por sus hermanos que lo necesitan; y si él puede hacerlo…**

**- ¡Terruce no tiene ninguna obligación con ellos sino su padre!**

**- Robert no ha tenido suerte.**

**- ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! ¡¿de mi hijo también?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no, pero entiéndeme tan sólo un poco!... **– el drama se apoderó de una madre… –** ¡Estoy desesperadamente necesitada! ¡He hecho de todo y ya no sé qué más hacer!.. – **Y eso ¿a él qué? Además había sido su decisión de largarse con aquel y de su suerte sólo ellos eran los responsables. No obstante, Richard guardó sus resentidos comentarios para sí; y compadeciéndose de su ex mujer, con una doble intención sugirió…

**- Si dejas de insistir con Terry, yo… **– le costó trabajo decir… – **podría ayudar a tu marido.**

Esperanzada lo miró… –** ¿De verdad lo harías?**

Grandchester tampoco soltaría prenda tan fácilmente… –** Siempre y cuando tú cedas de tu cometido…** – De todos modos aunque se aceptara la condición, la ambiciosa mujer ya había lanzado el anzuelo; ahora todo dependía del resultado, resultado que Richard sabría cómo manipular para que no diera positivo.

. . .

Intercambiadas miradas entre ellas después de haber escuchado todo aquello y visto a Richard y a Eleanor tomar rumbos diferentes, Annie y Candy buscaron otro camino que las llevara al interior del hospital. Las interrogantes que revoloteaban en las respectivas mentes de las hermanas no diferían una de la otra; pero cuando llegaron a la vacía sala de espera, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Terry, la hermana mayor aconsejó a la menor quitar su gesto de preocupación.

Esbozando una gran sonrisa, Candy caminó hacia la puerta. Levemente la llamó y con el… – _Pase…_ – que se escuchó, las mujeres se dieron la tarea de ingresar cediendo Mark inmediatamente su lugar siendo ninguna quien lo ocupara porque, el… _– Sólo vine a saber cómo estás_… – consiguió que Terry cuestionara al verla… – **¿También te vas?**

Cogido su bolso y colocado sobre su hombro, su novia se excusó… –** Quiero hacerlo aprovechando que Annie está aquí.**

**- Entiendo.**

Acercándose a él, la cocinera profesional le animó… **– Échale ganas a tu recuperación.**

**- Sí, gracias, Annie. También aprecio tu visita.**

Dejado un beso en su mejilla, la cuñada sonó graciosa… **– Ahora sí que, tú disculparás "mi corta visita de doctor". Pero los días domingos es cuando más trabajo hay y…**

**- No te preocupes en darme explicaciones. Yo lo comprendo bien.**

**- Bueno. Mark… **– se giraron a este… **– cuídate, también.**

**- Hasta luego, señorita White.**

Con el pretexto de acompañarla, el joven amigo la encaminó a la puerta dejando a los novios solos para que pudieran despedirse, diciendo el convaleciente que reposaba sentado en la cama… **– Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo.**

Candy hubo ido a su lado; y parada en un costado conforme le acariciaba el cabello le decía… **– No tienes por qué. Lo hice con gusto.**

Tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, Terry le preguntó… –** ¿Vendrás más tarde?**

La joven tenía la disculpa perfecta a su desvelo… **– Si es que no me quedo dormida.**

**- Ya.**

**- Pero en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre, me escaparé para venir a verte. Mientras tanto, pórtate bien… **– Candy se inclinó para besarle fugazmente los labios, rebordes carnosos que él volvió a atrapar para hacerla disfrutar de un beso a modo que no lo olvidara en las siguientes horas.

Con el rubor en sus mejillas y expandiéndosele en su interior, la joven, en contra de sus propias voluntades, se separó deseándole un buen día lleno de salud. Más en el momento que la vieron llegar a la puerta, se escuchó un nombre… – **¿Candy?**... – ésta se giró para atender a su llamado.

**- Sí…** – sin embargo, los segundos se fueron enfilando sin que él pudiera pronunciar palabra. Entonces ella… **– ¿Estás bien?**

Asintiendo positivamente con la cabeza Terry le respondió… **– Tú también pasa un buen día.**

Lo que a él se le dificultó, a ella no porque honesta contestó… **– ¿Sin ti? Lo intentaré… **– después de enviarle un beso aéreo, la jovencita se perdió tras el marco de la puerta. No obstante la figura de ella no volvería aparecer sino después del día lunes cuando…

. . .

Demostrados sus reales sentimientos aunada la firmeza de seguir al pie de la letra el consejo de su hermana, Candy apareció en la sala de espera. Ahí ya estaba Richard que también le agradecía el hecho de haberse quedado a lado de su hijo. La misma respuesta que se le dio a Terry, su padre la hubo recibido. Luego y porque se le hacía tarde a su hermana, la joven se despidió de ellos para salir del nosocomio en compañía de Annie. Y mientras ellas se alejaban de ahí, Mark acordándose del recado de su amigo, se despidió en breve del señor Grandchester para también salir e ir a ejecutarlo.

Por su parte, Richard aprovechando que se quedaba a solas con su hijo, éste le miraba detenidamente… **– ¿Estás molesto? **

Sentándose en la silla desocupada, se le contestó… –** Un poco, sí.**

**- ¿Por lo que dijo Eleanor?**

**- ¿Qué tan en serio estás tomando su sugerencia?**

Evitando mirarse, el hijo respondió con frustración… –** ¡En estos momentos me urge más recuperarme que…!**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- ¡¿Cómo que para qué?!**... – Terry se molestó con la pregunta… **– ¡Porque odio estar en esta maldita cama!... **– la golpeó con sus puños… –** ¡Quiero seguir con mis actividades! ¡El polo!**

**- ¿Y nada más?**

**- ¡Por qué no vas directo al grano y me lo dices!**

**- En ese caso, dímelo tú.**

**- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!**

**- Lo que piensas hacer después de salir de aquí.**

**- ¡Pues eso es impredecible porque ¿qué tal si en el momento de estar en la calle me aplasta un camión y ese sí me mata?!**

**- ¡Terruce, déjate de bobadas y contéstame cómo se debe!**

Mirándolo con reto indagó… –** ¿A qué le tienes miedo?**

**- ¡A que cometas un error!... **– los ojos de Terry se clavaron en Richard que tomando ventaja de que tenía su atención, le dijo… –** Escucha, hijo. Yo también estoy indignado con lo que te hicieron; pero mientras estemos en este país donde hay leyes y reglas, debemos respetarlas si es que queremos continuar aquí. Además ellos ya están en otro continente y nosotros debemos seguir adelante.**

Las poco convincentes palabras de su padre le hicieron cuestionarlo… –** ¿Es verdad que yo podría gozar de los mismos derechos que Anthony?**

**- Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que no te interesaba el dinero.**

Quitando la pelusa imaginaria en su bata replicó… –** Pero si me puede ayudar en las cosas que necesito…**

Richard alteró su voz al aseverarle… –** ¡Tú sabes que nunca has necesitado nada!**

La mirada oscura de Terry y su voz neceó… –** ¿Qué tal si hoy sí?**

**- En ese caso… **– Grandchester padre, en una pose, se burlaría del primogénito… – **tú siempre te has vanagloriado al no ser igual que ellos.**

La presenciada mofa, el joven enfermo no la soportó y espetó… –** ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!**

**- Que no serías diferente si usas el dinero para hacer daño.**

Sacándose un as de la manga, se alegó… –** No sería para mí sino para mi madre ¿pensar en ayudarla sería malo?**

Como si le hubiera puesto el dedo en una llaga, Richard le gritó… –** ¡No me vengas ahora con cuentos largos, jovencito, porque no te los creeré!**

Por alguna razón, Terry se vio acorralado; y sintiéndose mareado debido a no tener una respuesta para él, lo llamó… –** Papá**… – y desesperado le preguntó… **– ¿Qué exactamente es lo que quieres de mí?**

**- Una simple promesa.**

**- ¿…que consistirá?**

**- En desistir de toda idea negativa porque… las venganzas no te conducen a nada bueno. Eres demasiado joven, Terry, y...**

**- ¡A ellos no les importó eso!... **– el herido ladró con fiereza contra sus atacantes; en cambio su padre sereno caminó hacia a él y le dijo…

**- Pero la vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad para vivirla no para que te amargues la existencia. Además… ¿eres tan egoísta que no has pensado en Candy? Al irte, la dejarías igualmente como lo hizo Anthony que no le importó sus sentimientos si es que los tuvo por ella.**

Sumamente insultado el joven Grandchester reclamó… –** ¡No me compares con ese desgraciado malnacido!**

**- Entonces no hagas cosas que te asemejen a él. A ti y a mí, económicamente no nos ha faltado nada; pero si quieres obligaciones, imposiciones y una vida, es cierto lujosa y sin preocupación además carente de amor, adelante, tienes la edad porque efectivamente… el cincuenta por ciento que posee tu primo, el veinticinco por ciento te pertenece a ti. Sólo tienes que llamar al abogado para que venga a leerte las cláusulas del testamento con las grandiosas responsabilidades que mi padre también te dejó.**

. . .

Desde el momento que se montó en el auto, Candy se hubo quedado completamente dormida en su asiento. Sólo para anunciársele que ya habían llegado se le despertó yendo la somnolienta joven tropezándose con todo lo que estaba a su paso conforme buscaba cualquier cosa que le recibiera en los brazos para continuar durmiendo. El sofá de la sala fue lo más próximo; así que sobre de ello cayó pesadamente habiéndosele olvidado cerrar la puerta.

Viendo a la zombi, Annie tuvo que descender del vehículo para dejarla asegurada y es que, aunque los vecinos las conocían de antaño, siempre faltaba quien quisiera pasarse de listo. Pero aprovechando que estaba ahí, una colcha echó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana. Luego de besarla, la chef se dispuso a marcharse al trabajo topándose en la estación de autobús de la cuadra a Paty que mientras le daban un raid al supermercado, fue informada de lo poco que se sabía.

Quedando de llamar más tarde a su amiga que dormía, la otra descendió dieciséis bloques adelante para seguir ambas sus distintos caminos pero pensando en lo mismo: el futuro de Candy si Terry decidía todo menos quedarse con ella ya que una herencia, era una herencia y la de él, ¡seguro no eran cinco centavos! valiendo así la pena ir a exigirla.

. . .

Según a los cálculos del empleado de la florería, con esa vez que presionó el botón del timbre, hubo perdido la cuenta de los llamados a la puerta. Y porque la fodonga vecina que regaba sus plantas le había confirmado que por lo menos una de sus habitantes estaba, volvió a presionar el botón. Los segundos que se contaron sin recibir respuesta le hicieron darse por vencido siendo la mujer quien amablemente se ofreciera a aceptar el mensaje y hacerlo llegar.

Con el boleto firmado, el trabajador se dirigió a la camioneta que manejaba. Pero al cerrar la puerta listo para retirarse, ese sonido producido increíblemente despertó a Candy que se talló los ojos para cerciorarse que estaba en casa. Luego se levantó para ir a mirar a la ventana ya que el motor del transporte lo hubo desconocido. Habiendo distinguido apenas la parte trasera de la troca que ya se alejaba, la chica se regresó a la sala para tomar sus pertenencias y seguir la siesta en su debida recámara después de haberse quitado sus ropas encontrándola, mucho muy tarde, Annie en ropa interior y dejando sobre la mesa un hermoso arreglo floral que fue entregado por la vecina cuando la vio llegar y estacionar su auto en la cochera.

Cubierto de nuevo su delgado y semi desnudo cuerpo, sonriente la hermana mayor se retiró de la habitación de la menor que nuevamente se despertó con el ruido, esta vez, que produjo Annie conforme descendía los peldaños de la escalera.

En el colchón y todo lo que daba Candy se estiró. Más al mirar por la ventana y darse cuenta que afuera ya estaba oscuro, giró la cabeza en busca de su reloj despertador. Para checar la hora que éste marcaba se encendió la luz; y la jovencita al conocer que eran las ocho de la noche, se espantó y molestó a la vez al acordarse de Terry. Seguido de su nombre, la frase "dándote a desear" de su hermana brotó; y ella pensó que si se mantenía un poco alejada de él, pues tal vez pudiera extrañarla y…

De sopetón, su mente dejó de maquinar cuando sus ojos se toparon con unas hermosas rosas color de rosa. El corazón de Candy se disparó por dos razones: de la emoción y de la velocidad con que abandonó su lecho para ir a la mesa, la cual tal gato sigilosa comenzó a rodear distinguiendo lo que su mirada buscaba.

Pidiendo en su interior y exterior que fueran de él, la chica temblorosa tomó la tarjeta. Las dos líneas que leyó la hicieron gritar espantando a Annie que concentrada estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

**- ¿Estás bien, Candy?**... – desde cierto lugar de la casa se le llamó. La respuesta de la joven no se hizo esperar y se le vio aparecer corriendo escaleras abajo en paños menores pasando desapercibido el guapo hombre que yacía en la sala.

Cuando la despistada llegó al área donde sabía que siempre iba a encontrar a su hermana, le compartió… **– ¡Me quiere! ¡Terry sí me quiere!**

**- ¿Te lo ha dicho?**

**- ¡No directamente pero me lo ha hecho llegar por medio de esta tarjeta! Escucha… **_Candy, además de agradecer las atenciones que tuviste para conmigo anoche en el hospital y las molestias que te ocasioné al desvelarte, quiero que recuerdes este mi primer regalo que te hago llegar con el cariño que te mereces. Si me porté mal contigo, por favor, perdóname, es que hay tanto que quiero decirte que a veces simplemente me bloqueo. Tu novio, Terruce._

Annie, por estar enfrascada en su labor no midió sus palabras… –** Discúlpame pero… ahí no dice que te quiere.**

No sintiéndose molesta, Candy se sentó en una silla del comedor y le confió su experiencia… **– Hoy, cuando me despedí de él, yo ya estaba en la puerta y me llamó. Por segundos no me dijo nada pero lo vi en sus ojos. Ya después me deseó un buen día, le mandé un beso y… salí de ahí.**

**- Si es así, ¿cuál será tu siguiente paso a dar?**

**- A esta hora ya no puedo entrar al hospital para ir a agradecérselo. Tampoco tiene celular porque se lo robaron.**

**- Entonces, hasta mañana lo harás.**

**- Sí.**

**- Eso quieres decir que no seguirás ni una ni otra cosa de lo que dije, ¿cierto?**

**- ¿Debería continuar?**

**- Sólo para asegurarte que sea verdad.**

**- Está bien, voy a seguir con tu consejo. **

**- Y de paso, ve a vestirte.**

Escandalizada, Candy gritó… **– ¡Annie, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaba casi denuda?**

Alguien desde la sala le contestó… **– ¡Yo sí lo vi!**

Queriéndose morir de pena, volvió a gritar… **– ¡Willy, ¿estás aquí?**

Un – sí – la jovencita escuchó así como las carcajadas conforme iba a su habitación. Azotando la puerta se enclaustró; y a pesar de la vergüenza, su emoción por lo que sostenía su mano, volvió a aparecer olvidándose rápidamente del penoso accidente.

Yendo a su oloroso obsequio, lo levantó y entre sus brazos lo cobijó girando con eso como si con él estuviera bailando el vals que tarareaba. Menos loquita, dejó la tarjeta y el arreglo floral sobre la mesa; y las rosas que estaban totalmente abiertas las tomó consigo deshojándolas y esparciéndolas por todo su cuarto dejando además montoncitos en cajones o en los bolsillos de su ropa en el closet. Con la última, tomó un cuaderno y entre sus hojas blancas repartió los pétalos pensando qué letras pondría en ellas como recuerdo. Por supuesto, eso lo haría más tarde ya que debía vestirse para bajar a cenar, luego subir a bañarse, prepararse para el día escolar y nuevamente dormir aunque con la emoción que sentía, le fue imposible haciéndola llegar tarde a la escuela donde se encontraría con...

. . . . .

Las miradas envidiosas e intrigantes de algunos estudiantes no la incomodaron para nada conforme avanzó por el pasillo que la conducía a su salón de clases. Para ese día **lunes **tanto preparatoria como universidad ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido con los primos gracias a los revoltosos medios de comunicación; mismos que la abordarían, finalizadas las clases, para cuestionarla después de que los reporteros, habiendo querido averiguar de ellos, fueron enterados que la joven primero había sido novia de Anthony y ahora lo era de Terruce abriéndose con ello un nuevo chisme al afirmar que ella pudiera haber sido el motor principal del rompimiento entre los familiares.

Sabiendo de antemano que no, con una sonrisa burlona Candy respondió a sus desbordantes cuestiones llenas de imaginación y siguió su camino hasta el campo donde se llevaba a cabo sus entrenamientos de Polo.

Ahí, exactamente a las tres de la tarde, Tom la interceptó agradeciéndole la chica por todo lo que hubo hecho por ayudar a Terry.

**- En sí, lo hice por ti… **– el jinete deportista pateó una piedra con la punta de su bota.

**- De todos modos, te lo aprecio… – **Ella retomó sus pasos por el césped; y porque se iba, Stevenson la detuvo por el brazo preguntándole… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

**- No, nada**… – se interrumpió el joven al notar la presencia de Mark que se acercaba. Seguida la dirección de su mirada, Candy le sonrió al recién llegado que, aunque no recibió orden de ningún tipo, se propuso a cuidar de la novia de su amigo mientras él continuaba en el hospital.

Después de Terruce, Mark era el encargado de liderar al equipo; así que con la excusa de ponerla al tanto de lo que se hizo en la práctica anterior a la que ella no asistió, Tom se alejó y a Candy se le aconsejó… **– Será mejor que te mantengas alejada de él.**

**- ¿Por qué? Tom es un simple amigo**

Todavía parados a medio campo, se le reveló… –** Tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero todo el equipo incluyendo Terry sabemos de los sentimientos que Stevenson reserva para ti.**

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con azoro; y su rostro comenzó a maquillarse de rojo diciéndole Mark… **– No te preocupes. No se lo diré a Terry porque conociéndolo podría quedarse en el hospital sólo que esta vez debido al derramamiento de bilis al reventársele el hígado de los celos.**

Porque sabía la verdad, posesionada de la incrédula, la amazona respondió… –** ¡¿Celos, Terry? Por favor, Mark, no exageres!**

**- ¿No lo crees?**

**- Quizá si me quisiera, pero como no… lo dudo. Además, Tom desenmascaró al responsable de lo sucedido con el capitán.**

**- ¿Y por qué él?**

**- Eso**… – realmente ella lo ignoraba… **– no lo sé.**

**- ¿Y Terry?**

**- Creo que tampoco.**

**- Entonces sería bueno contárselo.**

**- ¿Tú lo harás?**

**- Ayer me quedé con él la mayor del parte día porque entre semana realmente no puedo. Pero tú irás hoy a verlo, ¿o no?**

**- Bueno, yo… **– tenía un plan que llevaría a cabo; entonces dijo… – **debido a que falté el viernes se me acumuló mucha tarea y… no creo que me dé tiempo.**

**- Ya, entiendo. Él estaba consciente de eso; pero aún así, te esperaba con ansias.**

Sus palabras la desconcertaron… –** ¿Estás seguro?**

**- Por supuesto, ¿por qué habría de mentirte?**

**- No lo sé. De todos modos, veré si puedo mandarle un mensaje. **

**- Yo te pediría que, ahora más que nunca, no te apartes de su lado.**

Los ojos de Candy brillaron esperanzados… –** ¿Por qué?**

**- Terry es muy obstinado, Candy, y… temo que esté pensando en alejarse del país.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿por qué?!... **– Mark, por unos instantes guardó silencio y Candy que lo había escuchado dijo alarmada… **– ¡¿Está pensando seguir el consejo de su madre?!**

**- Tú ¿qué tanto sabes de eso?... **– porque a él se lo contó el mismo Terry.

**- Sin querer, oí la discusión entre sus padres.**

**- Pues sí; y aunque a mí no me dijo nada con respecto a algún plan… lo conozco muy bien, Candy, y siento que sólo tú podrías hacerlo cambiar de parecer.**

**- ¿Yo? ¿Y cómo?... **– se sintió imposibilitada.

**- ¿Acaso no lo quieres?**

**- Mucho, pero él no me corresponde.**

**- Lo hace, sólo que, se hace.**

**- ¿Él te lo dijo?**

**- No hay necesidad de. Así que no pierdas los ánimos y ve a su lado, ¿acaso no perteneces ahí? **

Besos, abrazos y una lluvia de gracias son para ti, querida…

**Eva Mara, Bermone, Laura Grandchester, Liz Carter, Sandy, Irene, Anaalondra28, Silvia E, Gadamigrandchester, Soledad, Celia, Sasy Rivero, Pathya, Paloma, Amy C.L., Invitada número 15, Lady Supernova, VG, Eva Grandchester, Olga Liz, Viridiana Soly, Malu, Jessk, ****Melody** y **Wendy Grandchester.**


	23. Chapter 23

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Veintitrés: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

De los tres años que llevaba siendo parte del equipo de Polo, el entrenamiento de ese día **lunes** la agotó de sobremanera. Primero, por los ejercicios extras que Mark le hubo demandado; y segundo por haber estado pensando en Terry y su posible alejamiento.

A lo primero, Candy ya se había acostumbrado porque el capitán era peor de exigente cuando alguien faltaba que el que estaba a cargo ese día; y a lo otro también pero, el miedo de no volverlo a ver la tensó muchísimo que al bajarse del caballo después de haber anotado un esforzado gol con el que se daba por finalizaba la práctica, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo de ella.

Jalando su cabalgadura y masajeándose una sien, la jinete atravesó el césped recibiéndola al final del campo dos hombres: uno para quitarle el cuadrúpedo, y el otro el mazo de juego. Luego, con una idea fija, Candy se encaminó a donde había dejado sus pertenencias para tomarlas y dirigirse a las regaderas. Una ducha de agua fría le ayudaría a relajar sus músculos trabajados y los nervios alterados.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor de salud y ya presentable, al ir de camino a la estación de autobús la joven se comunicó con su hermana para notificarle que llegaría tarde debido a la visita que estaba dispuesta a ir hacer llevando en mente los puntos principales a tratar con Terry que, mientras su novia llegaba, autorizado por el personal médico, por su propio pie el pasillo del hospital comenzó a recorrer topándose a la mitad de este con unas visitas que después de ir una a dejar en su habitación un hermoso regalo, se condujeron por la vereda hacia el jardín para sentarse allá, platicar amenamente y disfrutar del moribundo pero bello atardecer.

Debido al tráfico, otro minuto más y Candy no alcanza el acceso de visitas al nosocomio. Pero gracias a que los reporteros la identificaron y persiguieron por la banqueta, la joven pudo acelerar sus pasos abriéndole el guardia de seguridad la reja y cerrándola inmediatamente detrás de ella.

Agradeciendo su amigable intervención, la chica siguió su trayecto sorprendiéndole al arribar al cuarto de hospital, la ausencia del paciente. Por supuesto, de la primera enfermera que divisó se quiso saber… – **¿Han dado ya de alta a Terruce Grandchester?**

**- No… **– fue la escueta respuesta que dio pauta a una segunda cuestión…

**- ¿Dónde está entonces?**

Sin descuidar la atención que se tenía a un reporte, se le contestó… **– Lo siento, señorita. No sabría decirle.**

Tomando una tabla y sonriéndole, la enfermera se alejó de la visita que sintiéndose ignorada a la sala de espera se dirigió para aguardar por el enfermo que quince minutos más tarde apareció además de recuperado y sonriente, muy bien acompañado.

De su presencia, dos seres detuvieron sus pasos frente a Candy, poniéndose ésta rápidamente de pie al ver y colgada del brazo de él, a Karen que se acercó al paciente para darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse.

Burlona, la amiga de Terry miró a la novia y se retiró siendo seguida por la mirada de la celosa jovencita que inmediatamente fue atraída su atención al decírsele… – **Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.**

**- ¿Qué te hizo creerlo?... **– hubo sido la áspera contestación por parte de ella. Y él le observaría…

**- ¿Lo tarde qué es?**

**- Lo siento… **– Esta vez Candy no pudo contenerse al ser grosera… –** pero tenía cosas importantes qué hacer.**

**- Entiendo… – **No habiendo necesidad de preguntar por la obvia molestia de ella, Terry prosiguió con su camino a la habitación donde, al haber ido detrás de él y divisar el obsequio, se quiso corroboración…

**- ¿Ella te trajo eso?**... – la mirada del joven buscó lo que se le apuntaba.

**- Sí.**

**- Es lindo… – **la chica fue hacia ello diciendo… –** aunque no más que el que recibí yo.**

**- ¿En serio?... **– el visitado la siguió para indagar… –** ¿y quién te lo envió?**

**- Según la tarjeta, iba firmada… por ti… **– un despectivo pulgar apuntando hacia atrás lo hubo señalado.

**- ¿Estás segura?**

Él, colocándose a sus espaldas, escucharía de la hostil… – **Hasta eso no; porque decía muy bonito…** – Candy se había inclinado para oler una blanca gardenia; y Terry conteniéndose la risa de la rabieta de su novia cuestionó…

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

La joven se enderezó para girarse y confrontarlo… – **Que dudo tú lo hayas hecho.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Simple…** – una mano femenina se colocó en el pecho masculino… **– No tienes sentimientos para mí y… **– la hostigosa le comentó… –** ahí decía que me querías muchísimo así que, no pudiste haberla escrito tú… **– empujándolo un tantito, la chica se abrió camino escuchando…

**- ¿Me crees incapaz?**

**- ¿De expresar lo que verdaderamente sientes? Sí.**

**- Pues te equivocas porque siempre lo hago.**

Sardónica Candy sonaría al decir… –** ¡Claro! Y mayormente si se tratara de Karen, ¿no?**

Yendo detrás suyo, Terry cuestionó… –** ¿Tanto te molestó el hecho que haya venido?... – **La enfureció terriblemente el cariñito que presenció y que él no hiciera nada por quitárselo; pero por más que quiso ocultar su malestar no pudo al oírse celosa cuando su persona ocupó el sofá…

**- ¿Por qué? Que yo recuerde este edificio no es de mi propiedad para impedirle el paso; además es tu amiga y ella puede entrar y salir de aquí cuantas veces quiera, ¿no es así?**

Encogiéndose de hombros se le respondió… **– Si tú lo dices.**

Con ganas de levantarse para saltar sobre él y sacarle los ojos por su indiferencia, Candy se quedó. Y como también permaneció callada debido a la rabia, se le preguntó… **– ¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

Aprovechándose de eso, ella diría… **– ¡Bastante bien! Aunque lo mejor del día fue cuando Tom como siempre… **– exageró la expresión… –** ¡magnífico! cubriendo la defensa y yo en la delantera hicimos un excelente juego y con eso ganamos el partido de la práctica.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y Mark?... **– los ojos de Terry estaban fijos en Candy que, haciendo un gesto lamentable, dijo…

**- Esta vez le tocó perder al ser mi contrincante.**

**- Ya... **– la humanidad del joven se dio la vuelta; y porque lo hizo, la chica rió silenciosamente a sus espaldas preguntándole al verlo dirigirse a la cama…

**- ¿Ya sabes cuándo saldrás de aquí?**

Sentándose en el colchón Terry la informó… –** No. El médico quiere hablar con mi padre primero.**

**- ¿Y no ha venido?**

**- Desde ayer que no lo hace.**

Su respuesta consiguió que Candy, dejando sus pertenencias, se levantara para ir a él intrigando… **– ¿Y eso?**

**- Me imagino que tiene mucho trabajo.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?... – **la joven se paró justo frente a su novio que inquirió…

**- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?**

La curiosa detective cuestionaría… –** ¿No discutieron?**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- No…** – ella se contrarió… **– fue una… simple pregunta al azar.**

**- ¿Estás segura?... **– Increíblemente la mirada de la chica se entristeció un poco; y lógico él la detectó… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

Permitiendo que sus manos fueran sujetadas por las del joven, ella lo miraría fijamente para cuestionarle… – **Terry, quiero hacerte una pregunta pero también quiero la más honesta de tus respuestas. **

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

Para formularla, Candy dejó que los segundos pasaran, instantes que él no desperdició al besar los dorsos blancos que sostenía; luego medio animada diría pausadamente… **– ¿Estás pensando… salir del país?**

**- Sí…** – fue la rápida afirmación que le puso el corazón como gelatina. Y antes de que el epicentro de su temblor se explayara por todo su ser, ella quiso saber…

**- ¿A dónde?**

Despiadadamente burlón, él le respondió… **– Dijiste que sólo era una pregunta.**

**- Sí; pero…**

La cortina de lágrimas que vio en sus claros ojos le hicieron preguntar… **– ¿Quieres ir conmigo?**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... **– Candy expresó sorprendida y en un rápido parpadeo se le escaparon dos gotas que Terry retiró de sus mejillas conforme le decía…

**- Ir a Argentina ha sido uno de mis sueños y quiero hacerlo realidad. Sería increíble que fuéramos juntos, ¿no te parece?**

**- Pero…** – la joven no salía de su asombro.

**- Sé que es caro para ti; sin embargo yo podría cubrir lo que te falta.**

No dudaba que sí pero… **– ¿Y cómo?... **– para ella era importante saberlo.

Y el muy sinvergüenza exclamaría… – **¡Con dinero de mi familia por supuesto!**

Su sentencia consiguió que Candy se soltara; y desilusionada averiguaría… **– ¿Pelearás tu… parte de la herencia?**

Extrañado, Terry indagó… **– ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**- Yo…** **– **pasado un buche de saliva, ella le confesaría… **– escuche a tu madre decirle a tu padre que… bueno, tú… podrías…**

**- Pues sí**… – él la interrumpió al darse cuenta que ella no estaba ignorante del dato… **– pero en todas estas horas que me las pasé a solas, lo he estado pensando y… **

La metiche intrigaría… –** ¿No la reclamarás?**

**- Según mi padre, al hacerlo también obtendré obligaciones.**

**- ¿Huyes de ellas?**

**- Si Richard lo hizo ¿por qué yo no? Además… **– Terry la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él… **– Si me voy a Australia… **– de donde provenía una parte de sus ancestros… –** tú podrías olvidarte de mí.**

Candy aguantó el llanto para decir… – **Aunque eso no sucedería, si me dolería mucho que te fueras.**

**- Entonces ¿para qué hacerte sufrir al irme tan lejos?**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?... **– la joven lo sostuvo del rostro para mirarse directamente a los ojos y preguntarle… –** ¿te quedarías conmigo?**

**- El tiempo que tú quieras.**

**- Si por mí fuera**… – lo abrazó apretadamente por el cuello para decirle al oído… **– te obligaría a firmar un contrato para la eternidad.**

Sintiendo sus manos acariciándole la espalda, Candy oyó… –** ¿Y por qué no?**

Se separaron de él para reclamarle… –** Porque sería injusto, que a pesar de todo ese tiempo transcurrido,** **al final me dijeras que nunca pudiste sentir nada por mí…** – De su reproche, Terry sonrió haciendo que ella le asegurara… **– ¿Ya ves? Si te ríes ahora es porque… **

**- No será necesario llegar hasta el punto que mencionaste.**

**- ¿No?... **– Él negó con la cabeza; y sobre el pecho de ella apoyó su mejilla derecha percibiendo Candy el aire que sus pulmones alojaron y lo arrojaron en un profundo suspiro. Sonriendo al darse cuenta que efectivamente Terry tenía sentimientos por ella, ella le calificó al sentirlo renuente… **– Eres demasiado obstinado, ¿lo sabías?.**.. – Él le dio toda la razón al asentir con la cabeza, misma que la chica besó; luego se la enderezó para hacerlo mirarle a los ojos y decirle… **– No te preocupes; con el paso del tiempo yo te enseñaré a decírmelo.**

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

Después de declarar un nuevo **– Te quiero** – la muchachita buscó su boca para entregarle en un beso un poco del amor que por él tenía. Manteniendo los ojos abiertos Terry la miraba, no viendo ella la confesión que unos ojos le hacían.

Para sonreírle, ella se despegó de él que mientras la giraba para sentarla en su regazo, entrelazaron sus manos y permanecieron callados. Pasados los minutos Candy rompió el silencio… **– ¿Terry?**... – La boca de él yacía pegada en el espalda de su novia.

**- Dime**

**- Regresando a lo del viaje a Argentina ¿no te irá a salir muy caro si cubres mis gastos?**

**- No.**

**- Pero juntar cuatro mil dólares no va a ser fácil; así que…**

**- De hecho ya los tengo.**

Con la respuesta, Candy se removió de su lugar… –** ¿Cómo?**

**- Mi papá prometió pagar mi parte; y lo que yo ahorré… será para emplearlo en ti.**

**- Pero**… – la chica frunció el ceño ya que… **– ¿acaso no fue ese el dinero que te robaron?..**. – Atrapado en su mentirita, Terry le dijo al oído…

**- Si te confío algo, ¿lo guardas como secreto?**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**... – la señal de advertencia por parte de él hizo que ella dijera… **– Te lo prometo. Ahora dime ¿qué es?**

**- Además de Karen… **– con su nombre, Candy torció la boca… –** también recibí la visita de mi amigo Mike sólo que este… únicamente vino a dejarme la mitad del dinero que le quitó a Anthony.**

**- ¿Por qué?... **– los ojitos de la chica parpadearon sorprendidos.

**- ¿Porque somos amigos?**

Fácilmente no se la creyeron…** – ¿Nada más por eso?**

Entonces la involucraron… –** En sí, también es tu parte por haber colaborado en la entrega de los videos.**

Asustada, Candy indagaría… **– ¡¿Y no va a ser a peligroso si la policía lo descubre?!**

**- De antemano sabías que sí. Pero como los verdaderos responsables huyeron y mi atacante ya está en la cárcel, mientras James Jackson no diga lo contrario a lo que firmó como su declaración, no creo que quieran reabrir el caso; y como tampoco quiero meter en problemas a Mike… **– debido a sus asuntos con las drogas… – **haré como mi padre dice.**

**- ¿Olvidarte de ellos?... – **Terry asintió con la cabeza y Candy expresaría maravillada… – ** ¡Wow!..**. – y sin la intención de mostrarse interesada, le preguntó… **– ¿Y dónde está el dinero?**

**- ¿Me das tu palabra de no enojarte si te digo… que se lo llevó Karen?**

Al no advertírselo con anterioridad, Candy estalló furiosa… – **¡¿Y por qué ella?!**

El golpe que le asestó en un hombro estuvo acompañado de su defensa… –** Porque tú, apenas llegaste y tenerlo aquí no era confiable además mi padre no puede ver ese capital y si sí tendré que responderle muchas de las cuestiones que me hará y…**

Entre dándole la razón, nerviosa y divertida la jovencita dijo… –** ¡Vaya con el delincuente que me resultaste! Aunque… –** uniéndosele a su complicidad, se le acercó para abrazarlo por el cuello… – **no sé por qué me sorprende si fuiste capaz de robarme el corazón.**

Correspondiendo a su abrazo y haciéndolo él por la cintura, seductoramente mal intencionado Terry le recordó… –** Y sabes que hay otra cosa que quiero quitarte, ¿verdad?**

Aguantando el rubor que en cierta parte le brotó al haber sentido una delicada mordida en uno de sus senos, la chica igual de insinuadora contestó… –** Bueno, joven Grandchester, ya enterada de algunos pormenores, miércoles y mi casa no creo que sea ideal para llevar a cabo nuestra cita.**

**- ¿Entonces?...** – En el hueco de su blusa una lengua se posó; y por el cuello femenino se paseó disfrutándolo ella que preguntó observando primeramente bromista…

**- Si no es la cárcel para nosotros cuando llegue ese entonces… ¿cuánto le quitamos al ingenuo de Anthony?**

Mordisqueando un lóbulo, le murmuraron… –** ¿Prometes que no te desmayarás al oír el monto?**

Sólo de escucharlo Candy se espantó… –** ¿Tanto así?... **– y porque de él se alejó, la cogió de la cara, la ladeó un poco para besarla demandadora y asfixiantemente haciéndola apoyarse rápidamente de él para responder sin ponerle ningún tipo de barrera a sus caricias capaces de derretir a cualquiera aún así fueran dadas por encima de sus prendas; una de dos que se abrieron para gozar mejor de la húmeda calidez de ella.

. . .

Del dinero que llevaba en su bolso, Karen debía entregar un escaso dos por ciento a la madre de Terry diciéndole a esta, que vivía en un muy antiguo chalet en las afueras de la ciudad y al borde de un extenso río, que era un préstamo que su amiga le hacía al haberle confiado sus problemas económicos pero principalmente al pensarse en sus hermanos siendo la condición de recibir otra porción igual sí se mantenía callada y no revelaba ni a su actual esposo ni al padre de su hijo la procedencia de la plata.

Con tal de que la sacaran de los apuros que la atormentaban, Eleanor aceptó; y con los cinco mil dólares que se dejó en su mano se abanicó debido al calor que emanó su cuerpo al sentirse liberada de momentáneas preocupaciones.

Agradeciendo su visita y despedida de la madre de su amigo, Karen se montó en su auto; vehículo que aceleradamente emprendió su regreso a la ciudad donde las luces encendidas ya indicaban que la noche estaba encima de ella.

. . .

Al darse cuenta de la oscuridad y lo tarde que se le haría en tomar el autobús que le llevara de regreso a casa, después del momento candente que pasó a su lado, Candy se despidió, preguntándole Terry al conducirla al sofá donde la chica tomaría sus pertenencias… **– ¿Vendrás mañana?**

Echándoselas al hombro le devolvió interrogante… **– ¿Crees que todavía continúes aquí?**

Quejándose el joven le dijo… **– Parece que Richard así lo quiere.**

**- ¿Qué te han dicho los doctores?**

**- Casi nada; pero desde ayer me sentí mucho mejor.**

**- ¿No hubo dolencias de ningún tipo?**

**- No; inclusive he respondido bien al medicamento.**

**- Qué bueno; de todos modos voy a pedir en mi oración de hoy para que ya salgas de este lugar.**

**- Si es así, ¿te espero mañana en casa?**

**- Por supuesto. Así podré quedarme más tiempo.**

**- ¿Sería un abuso si permanecieras conmigo toda la noche?... **– se le acercó para besarla; y dejándola ensoñadora después de su beso, le respondió…

**- Pero estará tu papá. **

**- Él entenderá que voy a necesitar una enfermera personal.**

**- Bueno.**

**- ¡¿Sí?!... **– De la emoción que vio en su mirada, Candy se burló; y porque Terry fingió enojo, ella le dijo…

**- Veré qué excusa encuentro.**

**- Ya te dije. Alguien debe cuidarme por la noche.**

**- Sí como no… **– dicho esto, con un último beso se despidieron. Y como les gustó, un segundo le siguió pero entrados en el tercero, Richard Grandchester apareció carraspeando para hacer notar su presencia.

El sonrojo de Candy y un sarcástico comentario de Terry le saludaron. Pero al excusarse con el motivo de su tardanza, el paciente gritó… **– ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**

**- Salí de la oficina quedándose ellos trabajando en tu alta. **

**- ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!... **– Para ayudarle en su alocada búsqueda, Candy aventó su mochila riendo Richard de la desesperada felicidad de su hijo por irse de ahí. Aunque al verlo meterse al baño para cambiarse…

**- Bueno, yo ya me iba…. **– la jovencita agarró sus chivas diciendo… –** y si no me apresuro, el autobús me dejará.**

**- ¿Por qué no nos esperas y pasamos a dejarte?**

**- ¿No le causaré muchas molestias?**

**- Más te las hemos ocasionado nosotros.**

Aceptado el raid, Candy saldría para aguardar en la sala de espera por ellos ya que los doctores antes de autorizar su salida, revisarían al paciente por última vez dándole las recomendaciones que pudiera necesitar futuramente.

Liberado, Terry salió del edificio a lado de su padre y novia. Ya estando en el interior del auto y esperando se les diera el final acceso, se vieron rodeados de los reporteros que insistentemente le pedían una exclusiva. Su serio rostro les daba señal que ninguno de ellos la adquiriría; pero Richard al presionar el acelerador, el joven Grandchester les sonrió; y burlándose de ellos les dedicó con su mano un adiós preguntándose si con eso ya no iban a molestarlos.

**- Por supuesto; pero ya he pedido la ayuda de la policía comunitaria para que no les permitan el acceso hasta la casa… **– hubo sido el padre quien respondió a la chica que en silencio permaneció al irlo completamente su novio. Pero que al llegar a la casa de ella, se bajó para acompañarla hasta la puerta y re-cuestionarle…

**- ¿Te veré mañana?**

**- Claro. Sólo cuídate hasta entonces… **– Candy se alzó un poquito para besarle la mejilla y decirle… **– Me da mucho gusto que hayas dejado el hospital.**

**- Sí; yo también me siento bien.**

**- Me alegro. Bueno, pasa bonita noche.**

**- Lo mismo te deseo yo.**

Y al que estaba en el auto se le gritó… –** ¡Buenas noches, señor Grandchester y gracias por traerme!… – **éste devolvió saludo y apreciación con una agitación de mano. Sin embargo Terry no se movió hasta que la vio ingresar a su casa buscando Candy en su interior la ventana para verlos desde ahí, partir.

Inmensamente agradecida por contar con tu bella presencia.

**Liz Carter, Anaalondra28, Jessk, Gadamigrandchester, Irene, Silvia E, Soly, Wendy Grandchester, Maggy, Laura Grandchester, Amy C.L., Sole, Malu, Mikaela, Eva Mara, Bermone, Pathya, Celia, Sasy Rivero, Viridiana, Paloma, Olga Liz, Lady Supernova and Vero Grandchester.**


	24. Chapter 24

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Veinticuatro: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Ocupando el sofá de la sala y guardando silencio, Annie suspendió una laboriosa actividad aprendida de su desaparecida tía Pony para observar la actitud de su hermana que parada en la ventana, tras el cristal seguía el trayecto del auto que la hubo transportado hasta casa.

Oyéndola desear cariñosamente una bonita noche acompañada de quedarse para estar contando las horas para volverse a ver, la chef sonrió y volvió a su tejido: un hermoso futuro suéter que desde su planeación, ya tenía dueño.

Por supuesto el nombre masculino que se dio al preguntarse para quién era, después de girarse al haber perdido de vista el objetivo rodante, hizo decirse cuando a su lado fue a sentarse… **– Yo también voy a hacer uno para Terry.**

**- Me parece bien. **

**- Aunque claro, con lo lenta que soy por lo difícil que se me hace todavía usar las agujas, se lo daré como regalo de Navidad.**

Sonriendo al acordarse de lo mal alumna que fue y de las veces que su anciana pariente le desbarató sus simples cadenas construidas con estambre, Annie se ofreció… **– Si quieres, sabes que será un gusto poder ayudarte.**

**- Lo sé y gracias pero, quiero que él tenga y lleve puesto algo hecho por mí misma.**

**- Como gustes. Ahora dime ¿cómo te fue?**

**- Muy bien. ¿Ya te dije que lo han dado de alta?**

Annie ocultó lo que había oído para contestarle… **– No.**

**- Pues sí…** – Candy suspiró con cierto alivio… **– Esta noche dormirá en su casa.**

**- Qué bien**… – se expresó con sinceridad para saberse… **– ¿Ya cenaste?**

**- No. ¿Qué me invitarás esta noche?**

Guardando el crochet en un redondo cesto se cuestionó… –** ¿Qué se te antoja? **

**- Algo simple. Un sándwich de jamón y quesillo con papas a la francesa bañadas con salsa cátsup.**

Y mientras las hermanas se levantaban para encaminarse a la cocina y allá cenar una junto a la otra, todavía en el auto el padre que lo manejaba, por el prolongado mutismo de su hijo le preguntó… **– ¿Qué piensas?**

La voz de Richard lo hubo hecho saltar sobre su asiento pero sacándolo también de su meticuloso trance diciéndosele con confiabilidad… – **Recapitulaba lo que me sucedió días atrás.**

Combinando su mirada al frente y con el pasajero de a lado se indagó… –** ¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?**

Terry así lo hizo… **– Después de hablar por teléfono contigo fui a un foto estudio. De ahí a la casa de Candy olvidándome allá de los videos y llevándola a ella conmigo a los bolos para recoger mi auto. Luego regresé para dejarla en su casa y me dirigí a la nuestra justo como ahora, inclusive ya la noche estaba sobre nosotros. A medio camino me acordé de mi olvido. Intenté retroceder pero opté por seguir a casa. Estando allá estacioné el auto; me bajé, me encaminé a la puerta y debido a la penumbra sólo escuché cuando me llamaron y a partir de ese momento, por más que lo intento, no sé que siguió. **

**- Entonces no viste a quién te agredió.**

**- No; pero ahora diciéndote esto, puedo afirmarte que identifiqué su voz.**

**- La ronca de James.**

**- Así es… **– afirmó el chico; y finalmente preguntó… **– ¿Cómo es que dieron con él?**

**- Hubo una persona que presenció lo que pasó.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?... **– Terry miró a su padre queriendo saber de él con interés… –** ¿y quién fue?**

**- ¿Conoces a Tom Stevenson?**

**- ¿Tom?... **– el joven convaleciente frunció el ceño… –** ¿Y él qué hacía aquí?**

**- De hecho, venía siguiéndote precisamente desde la casa de Candy. ¿Sabes por qué lo hacía?... **– Richard hubo inquirido recibiendo de su primogénito la siguiente contestación…

**- No con certeza.**

**- Para reclamarte.**

Más que cuestión sería afirmación… –** ¿Que la hiciera mi novia?**

**- Según él me dijo que también la quiere siendo por ella la razón principal por el que fuera a rendir su declaración… **– a la aseveración confiada, indiferente el chico Grandchester alzó un hombro y cambió su mirada a la ventanilla al percatarse que ya estaban llegando a su hogar. Lugar que, a pesar de ya no haber ningún rastro del crimen cometido, al recorrerse paso a paso se haría con mucho temor al revivirse lo que anteriormente se había explicado y realmente padecido.

Superado el trauma al cruzar el umbral de la puerta frontal de su casa, después de haber agradecido a su padre todas las atenciones brindadas, Terry se dirigió a su habitación. Espacio personal que en demasía echó de menos y que en su mullida cama se fue a acostar venciéndole poco a poco el cansancio no abriendo los ojos si no hasta que los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana anunciándole que ya el día **martes** había empezado. Y en lo que él continuaba con su convalecencia domiciliaria, a viceversa de Grandchester…

. . .

Candy poco hubo dormido debido a un sueño que tuvo de madrugada no sabiendo cómo interpretarlo ya que a su parecer no hubo sido ni tan bueno pero tampoco malo. Entonces para no seguir pensando en ello y despabilarse de una vez, una ducha de agua caliente optó por darse viéndosele como a eso de las cinco de la mañana ya vestida, sentada en el comedor de su casa y frente al computador portátil de su hermana que al oír el pitido agudo de la tetera se despertó; así que cubriéndose con su bata bajó a hacerle compañía a la desvelada chica que entretenida leía cierta información; dato que se dejó de ver al cerrar rápidamente su página al escuchar el saludo matutino de la que se aproximaba.

**- Buenos días, Annie… **– respondió Candy; y por su extraño comportamiento le preguntaron…

**- ¿Te sucede algo?**

**- No…** – se miró a la recién llegada que a sus espaldas se paró… **– simplemente no pude dormir más y decidí alistarme para el día.**

**- ¿Y qué leías tan temprano?**

**- Nada sin importancia. ¿Quieres té?... **– ofrecieron de inmediato y abandonaron un asiento para ir a la cocina.

**- Sí; está bien… – **dijo Annie pero, ocupando el lugar que se dejó libre, insistió… **– ¿Hacías tarea?**

La fémina más joven tuvo que decir… **– Investigaba algo.**

**- ¿Acerca?**... – Curiosa, la chef abrió la laptop encontrando nada de interesante en su portal.

**- Un sueño que tuve. Pero… – **no se escuchó más por los siguientes segundos. Ya acumulados dos minutos, Candy apareció en el área llevando dos humeantes tazas.

**- ¿De qué se trató?... **– Annie volvió a la conversación suspendida recibiendo su bebida; y su hermana, sosteniendo la suya, se sentó frente a ella y le dijo…

**- ¿Creerás que ni yo misma he podido explicármelo? En mi mente lo veo con claridad; sin embargo no sé qué palabras usar para describirlo. Extraño, ¿verdad?**

**- Pues sí. ¿Había alguien de particular en ello?**

**- Sí. Terry; por eso quiero pensar que se trata de algo bueno… **– dicho esto, las hermanas se quedaron en silencio para ingerir sus respectivos tragos de té. No obstante, Candy retomó el habla para solicitar… **– Annie, precisamente hablando de él ¿puedo ir a visitarlo a su casa, después de terminada mi práctica de Polo? **

**- ¡Claro! Sólo avísame a qué hora llegarás.**

**- ¿Vendrás tarde a casa?**

Junto a un asentamiento de cabeza se le enteró… –** Willy me invitó al cine. El fin de semana se estrenó una película y quiere que vayamos a verla.**

**- ¡Qué bien!**

**- Bueno…** – la mayor de las hermanas, tomando su taza, se levantó para decir… **– Gracias por el té. Si ya no puedo dormir, me asearé para llevarte al colegio, ¿te parece?**

**- Sí; por supuesto… **– el besito que le enviaron a Candy, ésta lo devolvió siguiendo los pasos de su hermana que en el momento que se perdió su humanidad por el pasillo de arriba, dejó su lugar para ocupar el original y seguir con lo que verdaderamente le interesaba saber: algo que la guiara en su primera vez. Sin embargo después de haber visto una infinidad de videos que le provocaron miedos, incertidumbres, risas pero además alegrías por los buenos consejos, llegó la hora de irse sola a la escuela buscando allá en un descanso a Paty que la puso peor de nerviosa con su peculiar educativa sexual que se impartió en una solitaria mesa del comedor preparatoriano.

El libro que yacía abierto mostraba unas eróticas imágenes. Los ojos de la aprendiz estaban fijos en ellas y sus oídos a lo que le decía su maestra… – **Pues me da mucho gusto que por fin te hayas animado a dar ese gran paso. **

**- Sí pero... con todo lo que me enseñaste aunado a lo que vi por mi propia cuenta... ya me dio miedo.**

**- No tienes por qué. ¡Será una experiencia única!**

**- ¡¿Única?!**... – un gesto se contrarió diciéndose con consternación… **– O sea que… después de estar con él… ¿ya no habrá más?**

Paty se olvidaría que estaba frente a una principiante al expresar… **– ¡Al contrario, tonta! Abrirás las piernas por primera vez para ya no cerrarlas jamás.**

**- ¡¿Paty, cómo dices algo así?!.**.. – Con su sonrojo Candy quiso esconderse debajo de la mesa al pasar junto a ellas dos jóvenes que voltearon a verlas.

**- Porque es la verdad… **– la mujer de mayor experiencia tomó la mano de la inexperta para hacerla calmar… **– y mayormente si te gusta cómo eres tratada. ¡Bueno! con decirte que muchas veces hasta tú misma lo pedirás.**

Ruborizada, la chica se animó a cuestionar… –** ¿Tú lo has hecho?**

**- ¡Claro! Es un derecho que debemos exigir de nuestras parejas: el dejarnos plenamente satisfechas. **

**- ¿Y si no?**

Paty arrojó un suspiro al pensar en el premio de la consolación… **– Se vale que recurras a la masturbación. ¿Nunca la has experimentado?**

Cada que montaba a caballo; pero Candy no lo reveló sino… **– Me imagino que sí.**

**- ¿Y qué tal? **

Comparada a la sensación que aquella vez Terry, en su casa y cama, le provocó, su novia aseveraría… – **Quiero saber qué se siente al usar… esto**… – un delgado dedo índice cayó en la erección que estaba dibujada en el libro. Así que por la intrepidez, Paty sonrió y le recordó a su amiga…

**- Sólo no te olvides que los preservativos son importantes en una relación sexual.**

**- ¿Afectará el placer?**

**- ¿Me creerás que yo nunca he usado uno?**

**- ¿No? ¿Y cómo te proteges?**

**- Tengo problemas hormonales. Tomo píldoras anticonceptivas; y digamos que la mitad de su función es para no quedar embarazada. Claro que también me abstengo de tener relaciones sexuales con mi novio dentro de los días que no las ingiero además de estar dentro de mi periodo menstrual.**

**- ¿Pero qué de las enfermedades?**

**- Eso también depende de la promiscuidad de tu pareja.**

**- O sea que Terry…**

**- Eso, tú tendrás que preguntárselo a él.**

Entre una mezcla de indignación y plegaria porque no fueran muchas las mujeres que lo conocieron antes que ella, se expresó… –** ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré!**

**- Entonces**… – la amiga consejera miró su reloj… **– ¿quieres que te acompañe a comprar unos condones? Así eliges el sabor que más te guste.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- ¡Oh, sí, querida!**

**- ¡¿Por qué?! Si no los voy a… ¡ay!**.. – De la cara perpleja de Candy, Paty soltó la carcajada levantándose ambas de sus asientos para buscar la salida hacia la farmacia más cercana.

. . .

Con una vívida demostración en mente de su correcta colocación sobre una prótesis del miembro masculino por parte de la farmacéutica, y un paquete de profilácticos obsequio de su amiga en su mochila, Candy difícilmente finalizó con sus clases del día y se dirigió al campo municipal para continuar con su respectiva práctica de Polo.

Allá, de nuevo Tom se le acercó con la excusa de saber de su novio. Informado el equipo en general de la salida del hospital de su capitán, una idea brillante surgió, se planteó y todos acordaron suspender el entrenamiento para ir a visitarlo.

Con el pretexto de hacerlo más tarde, por su lado White se marchó siguiéndola el insistente de Stevenson que se hubo ofrecido a llevarla a casa. Desde cierto punto, desapercibido Mark los hubo divisado; y por supuesto cuando anunciaron su llegada a casa de Terry, éste que amablemente les recibió y atendió como el buen anfitrión que era, fue enterado al preguntar precisamente por ella que…

Aprovechándose que la chica lo hubo aceptado, llevándola dentro de su auto, Tom le dijo… **– Gracias por venir conmigo; aunque me debías una salida.**

**- ¡Tom…!... – **Candy lo miró sorprendida; y él no le permitió hablar…

**- Pero me daré por bien compensado si aceptas ir a tomar un helado conmigo en este momento.**

**- Lo siento… **– ella negó también con la cabeza… –** no puedo salir más contigo.**

**- ¿Por qué?... **– el joven fingía su total atención en la carretera que transitaban.

**- De sobra sabes la relación que he empezado con Terry.**

**- Pues sí; y ahora que lo mencionas, tengo una duda, Candy, y me gustaría que me ayudes a aclararla.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Ese día que me dejaste plantado, ¿lo hiciste empujada por ti misma o alguien te lo aconsejó?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!... **– A toda costa defendería a su novio recordándole a Tom… –** ¡Desde antes ya te había enterado de mis pocos deseos de salir. Así que al dejarme sola yo…!**

**- No te enojes. Te creo pero**… – Stevenson mentiría… **– uno de los trabajadores del lugar, al preguntarle por ti, me comentó que te habían visto salir con alguien. ¿Era Terry?**

A su posible deducción Candy pensó una respuesta. Luego con una en la lengua le dijo… **– Quien haya sido, te mintió rotundamente porque salí sola; y sola me dirigí a la estación de autobús y de ahí me fui a casa.**

**- Pero cuando fui a preguntar por ti y esperé por tu llegada… no lo hiciste. Venías precisamente con él.**

Acertada su información, ella removiéndose en su asiento, invertiría… – ¡**¿Entonces desde ahí es que lo seguiste a su casa y por eso viste quién lo atacó?! ¡¿acaso tú pensabas hacer lo mismo?!**

Su despecho habló por él... – **Desafortunadamente aquel hombre se me adelantó. Lo malo que no tuvo éxito en su cometido.**

- **¡Tom ¿por qué dices eso?!... **– Asustada Candy lo miró.

**- ¡Porque es la verdad! ¡De años tuve que aguantar el hecho de verte a lado del estúpido de Anthony. Luego te bota el muy infeliz; y cuando veo una oportunidad para mí, ¿con qué me encuentro?!... **– sus puños golpearon con frustración el volante… –** ¡Con que ahora sales con su primo! ¡¿Es que acaso no existimos más hombres en este mundo?!**

- **Tú no entiendes…** – ella sonó entristecida de haberlo escuchado.

**- ¿Qué, Candy? ¿qué no entiendo?**

Aunque no era su asunto, se lo dijo… –** Que mi amor por Terry no brotó de un día para otro.**

**- ¡¿Ah, no?!**

**- Lo conocí primero que a todos incluyéndote a ti.**

**- ¡¿Y por qué te hiciste novia de su primo y no de él?! ¡Aunque no dudo que con lo arrogante que es, te haya bateado desde ese entonces; y mírate, tú sigues babeando por él!**

**- No es así como lo dices. Terry…**

**- ¿Ya te ha confesado que te quiere? Porque según ustedes dos y muchos somos testigos ¡se odian a muerte!**

Su ruda burla le colmó la paciencia y le gritó… **– ¡Eso no es asunto que voy a ponerme a discutir contigo! Y si ninguno más lo cree ¡no me importa! ¡Yo sé lo que siento y…**

**- … lo que siento yo, ¿qué?.**.. – Al mártir le respondieron…

**- ¡Ese es tu problema! ¡Yo no te pedí que te enamorarás de mí!**

**- Sin embargo me diste falsas esperanzas… **– una velocidad fue reduciéndose.

**- Lo sé; y de verdad, lamento haberlo hecho.**

**- Y con eso ¿crees que será suficiente para mí?**

**- No te entiendo… – **Candy se puso en alerta al quedar el auto en completo alto. Luego e "inocentemente" se le aclaró…

**- Toma conmigo ese helado.**

Su mirada no era justamente lo que su boca había pedido; entonces ella temerosa, indagó… –** ¿Nada más?**

Sobre su asiento, lo vio estirarse; reírse y contestarle burlón… **– Absolutamente.**

. . .

Exactamente a las siete de la noche sus visitas se marcharon. Y mientras la empleada Constancia levantaba lo dejado en la sala ocupada y un teléfono sonaba, llevando encapsulada su rabia debido a que su novia no llegaba pero aún más sabiendo con quién estaba, Terry se dirigió a cierto lugar de su casa. Sobre de ello, su padre acostumbraba a organizar pequeñas reuniones con sus amigos; pero de pocos meses atrás, lo que antes era una extensa terraza en la parte más alta de su hogar, era del hijo habiéndolo decorado con las cosas que más pudiera necesitar entre esas: un enorme telescopio sobre un trípode direccionado al cielo que ya se pintaba de negro. O el sencillo teclado de música que estaba unido a un sistema de karaoke.

Sin embargo, en el camastro blanco rodeado de cortinas de gasas que se agitaban con el ligero viento que ahí corría, su cuerpo fue a reposar fijando sus ojos en el techo transparente sostenido únicamente por seis postes redondos y que sería alumbrado por el claro de la luna.

Hipnotizada su mirada en la estrella que en el firmamento parpadeaba, en la lejanía Terry escuchó una voz. Enderezándose, prestó atención a un nuevo pero más cercano llamado que le decía… **– Joven, lo buscan.**

**- ¿Quién es, Constancia?**

La mujer que se oyó abajo dijo… –** ¿Su novia?**

**- Ah, sí. Dile que pase; pero indícale que use la escalera de afuera.**

**- Como guste. Por cierto, su padre acaba de llamar diciendo que tardará un poco en llegar. También he terminado y me marcho.**

**- Muy bien. Gracias por todo.**

**- Hasta mañana… **– deseó la trabajadora dirigiéndose a donde Candy aguardaba; y a la cual al señalársele la entrada a tomar, no imaginó por dónde debía treparse.

Habiendo sido dejada por Tom en la puerta de su casa después de haber asistido con él a la heladería, actuando como un divertido correcaminos, la chica se metió al baño, se duchó, cambió y salió para ir a lado de su novio. Al llegar allá transportada en un taxi, se anunció; pero debido a la desconfianza que la mujer le mostró, esperó pacientemente en la puerta de la Residencia Grandchester. Hasta ahí, Candy lo consideró normal ya que no la conocían; más al saber el camino que debía seguir para llegar a donde Terry, la joven, mirándolo, no lo podía creer… – **¿De verdad por aquí tengo que subir?**

Descalzo y apoyado en el barandal, un risueño visitado le dijo… **– ¡Claro! porque esta escalera te llevará al cielo.**

Cáustica, Candy desde abajo le respondió…. **– Y de seguro también al suelo si resbalo y me caigo, cabezón.**

Bromista, él le contestó… –** Pero no pasarás de ahí.**

**- Si corro con la suerte de no matarme. Porque si no, van a ser tres metros de tierra los que deberán abrir para ahí depositarme.**

**- ¡Vamos, Candy! No seas tan pesimista y demuéstrame lo valiente que eres.**

**- Gracias por las porras llenas de optimismo de tu parte pero te juro que… ¿de verdad no hay otro modo de subir?**

El muy sangrón le dijo… **– No.**

Entonces, resignándose a morir siendo bella, joven pero lo peor, virgen, Candy aceptó el reto… **– Está bien; pero promete llevarme una flor de vez en cuando a mi tumba.**

**- No te va a pasar nada, llorona.**

**- Eso dices tú… **– finalizó la etiquetada poniendo sus manos en los tubos de hierro de la escalera verticalmente clavada en la pared.

Evitando mirar hacia abajo, Candy lentamente fue escalando uno a uno los delgados peldaños escuchando el ánimo de Terry que consistía en… – **¡Esa es mi chica!.. **– que al arribar le observó…

**- Muerta de miedo pero llegué, aunque… ¿a todas las haces subir por aquí?**

**- ¿Quiénes "todas"?**... – el joven le hubo extendido la mano para ayudarle al final de su ascenso.

**- ¡Olvídalo!... **– la muchachita suspiró tranquila al verse en suelo firme diciéndosele…

**- Entonces, déjame darte la bienvenida a mi palacio, princesa… **– el dorso de la mano que Terry sostenía lo besó mirando Candy lo bonito del lugar y quitándose unas sencillas zapatillas deportivas para no ensuciar la limpia alfombra que pisaría. Luego él la soltó al ver lo que llamó la atención de su novia.

Un increíble hipopótamo de peluche rosado con un corazón y en medio dos significativas palabras descansaba sobre un banquillo.

Desconociendo pero a la vez sabiendo que uno de esos había visto en la habitación de Candy, Terry le hubo pedido a Constancia saliera para comprarle uno y obsequiárselo en ese momento. Pero por el gesto de la chica, se aventuraron a preguntar… – **¿No te gustó?**

El nudo en la garganta apenas le permitió contestar… –** Es muy bello.**

**- ¿Entonces?**... – Terry fue a tomarlo para ofrecérselo enterándola… **– Vi uno en tu cuarto; y creí que te gustaban. **

**- Sí; gracias**… – dijo ella aceptándolo pero no sonando muy convencida; entonces él indagó…

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle o no? La segunda opción sería lo mejor pero ¿qué tal si después él descubría el nombre que estaba grabado debajo de aquel peluche también regalado? Sólo de darse una idea, se atrevieron a confesar… – **Terry, aquel muñeco fue un obsequio de Anthony. El hipopótamo es…** – no hubo necesidad de terminar con la explicación porque rudo el joven quitó el peluche de unas manos y por las ventanas abiertas muy lejos lo arrojó comentando…

**- Entonces luego vamos a comprar algo que sea de ¡tu! gusto.**

La mirada de Candy hubo seguido la dirección del objeto lanzado. Y sintiéndose mal, se giró para expresar… **– Lo siento.**

**- Está bien… – **Y porque de nuevo le despertaron la rabia que con su sola mención y presencia mágicamente hubo desaparecido, le reprocharon… **– Me dijeron que te fuiste con Tom.**

**- Bueno, es que…**

**- ¿Sabías que él fue testigo de lo que me pasó?... **– Terry emprendió unos pasos oyendo...

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?... **– el joven se giró para escuchar…

**- No hubo oportunidad.**

**- ¿Realmente no la hubo?**... – fue sardónico… **– Te quedaste conmigo una noche entera. Te pasaste horas a mi lado ¿y no la hubo?**

**- No pensé que fuera a molestarte.**

Como llamarada, Terry se prendió… –** ¡Me molesta el hecho que quieran pasarse de listos conmigo! ¡¿O no te había pedido que te mantuvieras alejada de él y tú hasta lo prometiste?!**

**- Lo sé pero… – **ella también le había pedido no ver más a Karen ¿y a poco la había obedecido? Sin embargo ¿para qué estarse restregando las cosas cuando pudieran pasársela bien? Entonces Candy aceptando su error le extendió nuevamente… **– lo siento.**

**- Está bien. Te perdono.**

Burda e yendo a hincarse frente a él que se sentó en el borde del camastro, le contestó… –** ¡Gracias, misericordioso Zeus, por tener piedad para esta simple mortal!**

**- Graciosa… **– con su dedo le golpeteó la punta de la nariz calificándolo ella de…

**- Bilioso… **– al apoyar sus codos en las rodillas de él que pidió aseveración a su adjetivo…

**- ¿Te parece que lo soy?**

**- Sí; porque te enojas por nada. Además Tom… no volverá a molestarnos.**

Una ceja altamente se enarcó y una incrédula voz pronunció… **– Si tú lo dices.**

**- Me lo prometió a cambio de…** – la mano de Candy se tapó rápidamente la boca; pero Terry quitándosela le preguntó…

**- ¿A cambio de qué?**

**- Fui con él a… tomar un helado por aquella salida que lo dejamos plantado.**

**- ¿Intentó sobrepasarse contigo?**

Por un momento ella también lo presintió; no obstante gritó… **– ¡¿Cómo piensas eso?!**... – La mirada fija de Terry le hubo contestado. Luego de sonreírle para hacerle desvanecer su gesto asustado, le diría…

- **Está bien. Ahora ya puedes saludarme cómo se debe.**

**- ¿Yo?... **– Candy se levantó haciéndolo enseguida Terry que sugirió…

**- ¿O quieres que empiece yo?**

**- Mínimo, ¿no? porque después de haberme hecho padecer al escalar esa escalera peligrosísima, la compensación es para mí por mi bravío esfuerzo.**

Después de haber mostrado una amplia y muy bonita sonrisa, la chica se mordió un labio debido al silencio que se hizo a su alrededor y a la fijación de unos oscuros ojos sobre ella que, al sentir su rostro sujetado por dos grandes manos, se movió un poco y apoyó las suyas en el pecho de su vecino al ser atraída por él que inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar la boca que entreabierta mendigaba por un beso de la suya.

Las maripositas que en su vientre revoloteaban con cada vez que sus labios se hacían de los suyos, a Candy se le escapaba un pequeño gemidito que ignoraba, lo excitaba demasiado. Pero antes de dar el gran paso para no decir el salto a la cama, entre su beso susurradoramente se preguntó… – **¿Cómo te fue?**

**- Bien…** – ella, deleitándose con su caricia, le respondió quedamente… **– ¿Y a ti?**

**- Me la pasé todo el día extrañándote.**

Sus oídos todavía no estaban listos para eso, así que bruscamente Candy se separó para pedir corroboración… **– ¡¿En serio?!**

**- Ajá… **– Terry la atrajo nuevamente y su lengua deslizó uno a uno los labios de su novia que a pesar de estarlo sintiendo, lo veía azorada hasta que, al no recibir su cooperativa participación, dejó su seductor juego para preguntarle… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

**- N-no; nada.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí…** – Y nerviosamente se le pidió… **– ¿te molesto con un vaso de agua?**

**- No, por supuesto. Ahora te lo traigo… **– él la soltó observando ella…

**- ¿Bajarás y subirás por donde yo lo hice?**

**- No…** – Terry caminó diez pasos a la izquierda de donde estaba y levantó una tapa del suelo… **– este pasaje da al interior de la casa.**

Por su pesada broma no le reclamaron ya que se presentó una urgencia y se solicitó orientación… – **¿Y el baño?.**.. – el joven señaló la puerta detrás de él. Y mientras Grandchester bajaba a la cocina por dos botellas de agua y un vaso, Candy entró al privado. Ahí, encerrada hizo ejercicios de respiración para controlarse y prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría muy pronto. Instantes más tarde salió yéndose a parar sobre unos cojines que yacían frente al telescopio.

Flexionando las rodillas, la chica se sentó pegando las plantas de sus pies una con otra; y sin la menor idea de cómo usarle, únicamente pegó su ojo en el ocular distinguiendo, a su entender, la constelación de la Osa Menor.

Pronunciando el nombre de las siete estrellas que la conformaban, Terry la encontró. Y después de destapar una botella vertiendo su contenido en el vaso, conforme le entregaba la bebida, le complementó… **– ¡Sí que eres una chica aplicada!**

**- Debo de; tú bien lo sabes… **– Candy aceptó lo ofrecido, ingirió el líquido vital y puso el vaso en el suelo.

**- Es cierto…** – recordó el joven también becado; y justo detrás de ella se sentó para ofrecer… **– ¿Quieres verlas más de cerca?**

Las piernas que la rodearon la pusieron en alerta pero aún así pudo responder… – **Mejor enfoca el Cinturón de Orión**… – Y por el movimiento que hizo la chica, se le pidió…

**- No te muevas… **– Pasando Terry sus brazos por los hombros de Candy, ésta prestó atención a lo que él hacía concediéndole en menos de un minuto, su deseo.

Mirando nuevamente tras el lente, la chica mencionó… **– Empecemos con Betelgeuse, Heka, Bellatrix, Mintaka, la otra no la recuerdo…**

**- Rigel…** – le ayudó él cambiando sus manos y oliendo el cabello de ella que continuó su enlistado…

**- Saiph, Alnitak y Alnilam. ¡Wow, las pude recordar!**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Sí**… – acordó nerviosa al sentir sobre su espalda unos dientes filosos que la mordían ligeramente.

Luego le pidieron erizándole la piel…** – Ahora hazlo tú. Trata de buscar mi signo zodiacal.**

**- ¿Y cuál es?... – **Candy comenzó a temblar al percibir su cálido resuello en el oído.

**- Acuario… – **La lengua de él atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de ella y lo succionó levemente, suficiente para que la joven, entre queriendo y no, le observara…

**- Me distraes**

**- De eso se trata**… – De su franqueza, la chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros al seguir siendo torturada. Pero fingiendo no estar sintiendo nada, se concentró en el telescopio; sin embargo… saltó asustada cuando, sin moverse, fijó su mirada más allá de su vientre y unos dedos, de arriba abajo pasaban lentamente por su sexualidad todavía protegida por sus ropas.

Las cosquillas que ese paseo le provocaban la hizo sonreír, removerse, morderse un labio y cerrar los ojos. No obstante el gusto le duró poco porque la abandonaron para recorrerle lo largo de sus muslos y preguntarle… **– Candy, sí sabes lo que quiero de ti, ¿verdad? **

El buche de saliva que se le formó en la garganta difícilmente lo tragó para responder… **– Sí**

**- ¿Y qué me dices?... **– las manos de él subieron por el plano abdomen para hacerse de los senos de ella que confesó…

**- Q-que… mentiría si te digo que yo no.**

**- Entonces… **– removiéndole el cabello, le besaron un poco de su cuello… – **¿no hay problema si continúo?**

**- N-no… **– Aunque su voz detonó un balbuceo, Candy giró apenas el rostro para toparse con el de él que le sonreía. Gesto al que ella correspondió y Terry, poniendo una mano rodeándole gran parte de su delgado cuello, la ladeó para tomar su boca emitiendo él un sonido seductivo que alborotó mayormente la intimidad femenina, una que, poco a poco y gracias a la posición en la que la chica estaba, fue siendo descubierta para jugar un par de dedos dentro de ella.

A pesar de que su tacto no le era desconocido, Candy que ya había experimentado la sensación de un orgasmo seco, al tener rápidamente uno en puerta, puso una mano sobre la que la masturbaba para hacerla detener.

Sin obligarlo a retirarla, la chica de la boca de él se separó para inclinarse y apoyar la frente en el ocular del telescopio para tomar aire y calmar su agitada respiración. También sus manos se sujetaron del instrumento óptico; y lo haría porque los dedos de él continuaron su deliciosa travesía.

Para saber si estaba bien, Grandchester recargó ligeramente su pecho en la espalda de ella que se enderezó para asegurarle que sí lo estaba.

**- ¿Quieres terminarlo?... **– fue la otra pregunta de Terry.

Descansando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, ella asintió. Entonces para ayudarle, la hizo estirar las piernas echándoselas encima de las de él para flexionar una rodilla de ella y poner la planta de su pie entre los cojines que presenciaron silenciosamente el orgasmo que Candy no pudo contener ni callar con la pose abierta en que la dejaron.

Sintiendo el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca y sus latidos martillándole incesante y duramente en la cabeza, la joven del cuello de su agresor se sostenía fuertemente. Sin embargo éste, la dejó reposar unos instantes porque la erección en él ya demandaba su participación pero esta vez, dentro de ella; así que, notándola más serena, la enderezó para ponerse de pie. Al hacerlo su compañera, le pidió… – **Ven**… – y de la mano la condujo al camastro. Sobre su pie, Terry se dispuso a quitar la ropa de Candy que todavía sucumbida por el remanente de su éxtasis miró cuando el cierre de su chaqueta era bajado y la prenda despedida de su cuerpo.

Su ligero corpiño de tirantes dejó a la vista lo erguido de sus pezones. Unos que velozmente cubrió al notar que él los miraba detenidamente. Tomando sus manos, él se las quitó haciéndole una negativa con la cabeza y solicitándole… **– Déjame verte**…. – Pero al darse cuenta que iba a deshacerla de sus jeans, Candy lo detuvo y armándose de valor, lo hizo frente a sus ojos dejando su femineidad tapada con un mini bóxer de licra.

La ceja que él levantó y la sonrisa que le dedicó fue señal de su gusto. Sin embargo… **– Se te ve muy bien pero ¿lo sacas tú o lo hago?**

Retrocediendo un corto paso, ella tímida le observó… –** Tú no has quitado ninguna de tus prendas.**

**- Buen punto. ¿Te parece bien que salga mi camiseta?**

Un asentamiento de cabeza la chica le dio; y aunque ya lo había visto sin ella, con su torso, pectorales y músculos los ojos de Candy se recrearon recibiendo indicación de que era de nuevo su turno; no obstante ella… **– Yo quité dos. Así que te falta uno.**

El muy tramposo le contestaría… **– ¿Ya estás lista para conocerme completo?**

**- ¿Q-qué… **– la lengua se le trabó; y con dificultad completó su sentencia… –** precisamente quieres decir con eso?**

**- Que salen mis pants y no tengo más. Pero como no quiero asustarte todavía… **– su mirada se lo indicaba… **– Mejor retomemos exactamente dónde nos quedamos. ¿Quieres?**

De las caderas la tomó y la giró lentamente quedando Candy con la vista hacia el lecho y sintiendo cuando él la atrajo para tallarle su excitación y expresándole al oído… – ¡**Diablos, Candy, si no supiera que debo ser cuidadoso contigo…!... **– así como la tenía, únicamente la inclinaba y… el mismo joven calló a su mente perversa. Pero es que los glúteos que salían de la corta prenda se lo antojaron y como él no era de palo, bueno…

Sus manos cambiaron de posición y de sus senos se hicieron mientras que unos dientes de un tirante; y arrastrándolo por su terso hombro, se lo bajó.

Candy por su parte, respiraba pesadamente y sus manos subió para posarlas sobre las de él que con sus pulgares e índices los respectivos pezones de ella los masajeaba. Luego lo siguió en el camino para prenderse del escote de su prenda y bajarlo para dejárselos al aire libre. El aire que precisamente corría los endurecieron más alterándole también sus aureolas. Pero envidiosa de la estela de besos que Terry a la ancho de sus hombros le dejaba, la joven comenzó a girarse y en cuanto lo tuvo de frente su boca le demandó colgándose de su cuello y pegando su desnudo pecho en el de él que sus manos se colaron entre el bóxer para acariciar sus glúteos y a la vez desprenderlo de ella.

Al saberlo en la alfombra, el joven delicadamente la empujó hacia el frente chocando las piernas de su futura amante en el colchón; y trayéndolo con ella, ella se sentó y con su ayuda, se acostó.

Apoyando sus manos en la cama, él dejó su boca para besarle la mejilla, el cuello, hasta bajar a sus senos los cuales veneró lamiéndolos y bebiendo succionadoramente de ellos haciéndola arquear la espalda y produciéndole gemidos entremezclados de dolor y mucha satisfacción teniendo Candy sus manos en la cabeza de él que de momentos le indicaban detenerse y otros la presionaba porque le gustaba el trabajo que le hacían.

Sus piernas que habían quedado colgadas, de tanto escalofrío y placer fueron reaccionando; y por sí misma las fue separando y levantando, dejando una planta de su pie en el colchón y la otra se había subido a la cadera de él que por el abdomen continuó sus besos, unos que tuvo que retomar hacia arriba ya que si por el joven fuera, un poco de sexo oral no hubiera estado tan malo. Pero al acordarse de que se trataba de su primera vez, quizá en la segunda vez intentaría su fantasía y con su permiso además él ya no podía contenerse; así que mirándola con los ojos cerrados y apretando los labios, Terry despegó una mano del colchón para meterla entre su pants y sacar su palpitante excitación.

Al no sentirlo más, Candy abrió los párpados y lo vio preguntándole lo obvio… **– ¿Ya?**

Yendo sigilosamente hacia ella, le respondió a su temerosa y escueta cuestión… **– Es que no puedo esperar más.**

**- Pero**… – la besó para hacerla calmar; y poseyendo con pasión sus labios le cuestionó…

**- ¿Tienes miedo?**

**- Sólo un poco… – **los dedos de la chica se perdían en la oscura cabellera.

**- ¿Se te quitará si te digo que haré lo mejor que pueda para no lastimarte?**

Porque en su vientre, Candy podía sentir la enorme erección, contestó… –** ¿Me lo garantizas?**

**- Sabes que no; pero sí el que lo disfrutes igual o más que yo.**

**- Está bien… **– Sin embargo, al verlo prepararse para entrar en ella, la chica poniendo sus manos en el torso de él, lo preguntó… – **¿No usarás preservativo?**

Terry interiormente se pendejeó; pero conocedor, dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en la vagina y por lo que percibió le dijo… **– A pesar de haber tenido un orgasmo, sigues seca. Si lo pongo y entro en ti, voy a lastimarte más de lo normal. **

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Déjame intentarlo así; y si confías en mí, te prometo que saldré a tiempo.**

**- ¿Es decir…?**

**- No dejaré mi semen en ti para evitarnos sorpresas.**

Acariciándole el rostro Candy expresó… –** A mí me gustaría tener una tuya.**

**- ¿En serio?... **– Terry la miró sorprendido; y por su gesto ella sonrió y le sugirió…

**- No me hagas caso y pues… ya que llegamos aquí, no vas a dejarme así, ¿verdad?**

Él sonrió por dos razones: por la imagen que en su mente se formó de un hijo suyo con ella; y por lo decidida que sonó. Así que, después de besarle la frente, le dijo… **– Seré lo más gentil que pueda contigo. **

**- Lo sé… **– Candy cerró los ojos y se concentró para entregarse a él que comenzó a besarla tierna y pausadamente en la boca mientras que sus dedos, los mismos que con anterioridad la habían tocado, volvían a colarse en su parte íntima para excitarla nuevamente.

Difícil no le resultó porque en menos de un minuto, la chica respondió con gemidos, caricias que se aferraron de su espalda y movimientos, aunque torpes, de cadera como lo había visto en los videos. Sin embargo, llegada la hora de la verdad…

Después de ese intento, húmeda finalmente estaba; entonces metiendo una mano por debajo de las caderas de ella, él la levantó un poco sujetándose con la otra su erección y buscando dónde meterla.

Con la apenas introducción, debido al miedo Candy se tensó apretando boca y ojos así como puños atrapando la piel de Terry que se quejó. No obstante él siguió atento en su labor tratando de ingresar con mucha lentitud pero facilitándosele el acceso gracias al himen complaciente que la chica poseía y que no sufrió a la total penetración disponiéndose a gozar los dos del acto sexual. Pero al no saber ella el ritmo a seguir, se le aconsejó… **– Mueve tu pelvis lenta y exactamente como lo haces cuando cabalgas…** – Experta en eso, Candy inmediatamente lo hizo y su educador se le aplaudió… **– Bien, Candy. Así mismo, oh sí…** – Más ella al ejecutarlo y oírlo se excitaba tremendamente y sus gemidos los expresó sin importarle que la oyeran los vecinos además, aunque discretamente, no lo hacía sola. Y como sola se sentía, ella le pidió…

**- Bésame…. **– Ya sabiéndose seguro dentro de ella, Terry la alzó un poco para subirla más en el colchón y recostarse ligeramente encima de su pecho que acarició conforme la surtía de apasionados besos mientras que ella lo abrazada con sus brazos por el cuello y sus piernas aferradas a su cadera.

Pero con los embates que él aceleró, la joven sintiendo que iba perdiendo las fuerzas, primero soltó sus brazos y estos cayeron en las sábanas que fueron estrujadas debido a los escalofríos constantes que martirizaban ricamente a su cuerpo excitado y que a punto estaba de estallar, como el de él que despegó sus labios para besarle las mejillas y decirle gravemente… **– Nunca más dudes que te quiero, Candy**… – le oyó gemir y confesarle… – **Te quiero, fresita, te quiero mucho. Sólo que tal vez… **– Terry no cesaba sus movimientos… **– no te lo diga con frecuencia pero**… – su agitada respiración no lo dejó terminar. Y es que él debía hacerlo y siendo un poco más salvaje, la atacó hasta que uno de los dos gritó primero su clímax; pero el otro al intentar separarse le ordenaron…

**- Quédate así.**

**- Pero..**

**- Hazlo…** – Candy se oía muy sofocada… **– lo quiero… todo de ti… **– Suficiente petición que terminó por encenderlo y obedecerla, oyendo ambos el segundo exclamo de satisfacción que se agradeció sobre los labios de ella que lo besaba queriendo transmitirle sus alientos mientras que sus manos, en la espalda de él, subían y bajaban debido al exhausto esfuerzo.

Apoyando sus codos en el colchón y la cabeza de ella en medio, Terry todavía poseído de su orgasmo y su vagina, la miró muy sonriente y le dijo… **– Eres una chica muy mala.**

**- No más que tú**… – Candy debajo de él, se mostraba feliz de los logros alcanzados.

**- Sí; tienes razón. Creo que los dos lo somos. Yo por haberme mostrado lento y tú por no darme tiempo.**

**- Lo siento…** – la chica supo de qué le hablaba.

**- Está bien**… – Terry le acarició el cabello… **– lo importante es que a partir de este momento, nada me va a separar de ti.**

**- Por favor**… – ella lo cogió del rostro y suplicante le pidió… **– ni yo quiero que lo hagas.**

**- ¿Después de lo que me diste hoy? Nunca… **– él le besó los labios y por su cuenta volvió a expresar… **– Te quiero. Llevo tres años haciéndolo.**

Pareciéndole un sueño, con los ojos cerrados ella contestó… –** Los mismos que tengo yo.**

**- Pero vamos a recuperarlos; y desde ahora serás mi sabrosa fresita y podré comerte a la hora que yo quiera.**

Y porque Candy notó lo candente de sus besos y su acompasado movimiento, anonadada le cuestionó… – **¿volveremos a hacerlo?**

**Mil besos y abrazos para ti…**

_Sasy Rivero, SoledadC, Anaalondra28, LizCarter, Wendy Grandchester, Pathya, Viridiana, Olga Liz, Malu, Silvia E, Jessk, Kraren, Laura Grandchester, Invitada número 16, Irene, Zu Castillo, Bermone, Celia, Micaela, ShelydeKou, Amy C.L., Conny de G and Vero Grandchester._


	25. Chapter 25

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Veinticinco: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Además de encantado de volverla a hacer suya aprovechando que dentro de ella estaba, Terry se lo demostraba con besos y lentos embates. Empero Candy de una segunda entrega en ese momento no estaba segura de ser participante; primero porque se le estaban acalambrando las piernas, segundo por las luces que alumbraron fugazmente el estacionamiento de la casa y por último del portazo que se escuchó y de la alarma de auto que se activó.

Sintiéndola más atenta de lo que sucedía abajo que de lo que él le hacía, a centímetros se separó de ella para anunciarle… **– Es papá quien ha llegado.**

Decírselo le causó pánico y su rostro lo reflejó peleando con todo su cuerpo para hacerlo levantarse. En cambio Terry, siendo más fuerte que su luchadora, no se movió ni un ápice y de lo más sereno le recomendó… **– No te preocupes. No subirá.**

**- ¡¿Estás seguro?!... **– las manos de Candy estaban empujando el pecho del joven que se lo afirmó…

**- Sí.**

**- De todos modos… **– su voz denotaba nerviosismo… –** ¡me moriría de la pena si nos encuentra así!**

Gracias a la vergüenza que brilló en sus ojos suplicantes, se le dijo… –** Está bien; pero quédate tranquila. No pasará nada**… – Terry besó uno de sus senos y acomedido le subió el top. Arreglándoselo, Candy percibió cuando él lentamente la iba abandonando; y por haberlo hecho en su totalidad, increíblemente la joven se sintió sola y vacía. Sin embargo al recordar la presencia de un progenitor que se avecinaba, eso le impidió gritar que volviera inmediatamente al lugar donde había estado.

Él por su parte ya se había acomodado sus pants y puesto de pie para recoger las prendas femeninas y dárselas para que ella corriera al baño donde nuevamente fue a encerrarse para asearse, vestirse y acordarse a solas de lo maravillosamente apenas vivido, mientras que Terry se dedicó a encender la luz de una lámpara de pie fijándose casi de inmediato en la mancha que yacía sobre la colcha del camastro. Para cubrirla, él solamente se inclinó para atrapar un cojín del suelo y lo colocó encima dándose la tarea de no olvidarse a cambiarla después por sí mismo.

Ubicada también su camiseta, la agarró y usó oyendo cuando le llamaron… _**– ¿Terry, estás ahí? **_

Yendo a la puerta que le conducía a la parte baja de su casa, el joven la tomó y levantó para contestar… **– Sí, padre.**

_**- ¿Cómo te sentiste?**_

**- Muy bien. ¿A ti cómo te fue?**

_**- También muy bien. ¿Caliento la cena y bajas?**_

**- ¿Me llamas cuando esté lista?**

_**- Ya sabes que sí.**_

**- ¿Papá?… **– se llamó porque Richard ya se iba.

_**- Dime.**_

Y de su presencia solicitarían… –** ¿Podrías poner un plato extra en la mesa?**

_**- ¿Es que acaso tenemos visita?**_

**- Se trata de Candy.**

_**- Oh, qué bien. Claro que sí.**_

Después de agradecerle a su sonriente padre, el hijo Grandchester bajó la puerta para ir a llamar a otra. Por los leves toques, Candy saltó. Pero ya estando lista, atendió mostrándose ante él que le sonrió hermosamente y le preguntó… **– ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**... – Un asentamiento positivo de cabeza por parte de ella fue la respuesta, y la contestación a eso… **– Me alegro. Papá nos llamará para bajar a cenar. También ya le dicho que estás aquí.**

Titubeante, inquieta y recargándose en el marco de la puerta, la muchachita le cuestionó… –** ¿No… sospechará de lo que hicimos?**

**- No por mí. Así que debes actuar de lo más normal. Además… **– Terry bromeó con ella al mencionarle… – **aquí no ha pasado nada.**

La sonrisa que Candy mostró en ese instante indicó todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, él tenía razón. Debían fingir para que nadie se diera cuenta de la relación amorosa-carnal que acababa de nacer entre ellos dos. Así que, después de inhalar y exhalar un par de veces, la chica cedió un lugar en el baño; no obstante le objetaron… – **En estos casos, lo correcto es… **– se le acercó peligrosamente; y Terry empleó seducción al continuar… – **que tú y yo después de hacer el amor… lo tomemos juntos. **

Con tímida actitud Candy le respondió… – **Pero ya me he aseado.**

Aprovechándose de ella, él le preguntó quejándose infantilmente… –** Entonces ¿quién me tallará la espalda?**

**- ¿Lo necesitas?... **– la chica no pudo mirarle a los ojos; y el joven sonriendo de su nerviosismo, se compadeció de su penosa novia y le dijo…

**- No está vez… **– y un beso en la mejilla le dio. Y mientras él ingresaba al pequeño pero lujoso espacio, Candy se dispuso a caminar por la terraza-habitación yéndose a parar frente a una de las cuatro barandas de madera pintada de blanco. Ahí el aire le golpeó suavemente en el rostro; y ella lo aspiró y disfrutó al cerrar los ojos escuchando a lo lejos unas notas musicales, a su parecer, de una novata banda de rock. Pero debido a lo fresco de su recién cuerpo pasado por la ducha del baño, el frío se hizo presente y con sus propios brazos se abrigó después de haberlos frotado con sus manos. Más, por los instantes que ahí permaneció, un estornudo consiguió que se usara la chaqueta que a la cintura habían atado.

Ya usándola, la chica se movió de allí para ir al teclado en el cual presionaron unas teclas entonando la canción que aquellos desconocidos jóvenes pero vecinos de Terry, intentaban tocar.

**- ¿Te gusta la banda de rock "Queen"?... **– preguntó precisamente Grandchester vestido diferente pero igual de cómodo y oliendo a limpio atrás de ella que, abandonando el instrumento, explicó...

**- Mi padre solía. De hecho, Annie guarda una colección de discos autografiada por Freddy Mercury.**

**- ¿En serio? Deberías venderla.**

Por su descabellada sugerencia, exclamaron… **– ¡Mi hermana primero me mata! Mi padre es su adoración y nunca ha querido deshacerse de sus cosas.**

**- ¿Y dónde está él?... **– quisieron saber más de ella; pero Candy respondería con indiferencia…

**- ¿La verdad? No lo sé… **– Y para no incomodarla con algo que parecía que le molestaba hablar de ello, Terry yendo hacia ella le cuestionó…

**- ¿Te la sabes toda?**... – lógico la melodía.

**- No. Sólo dos partituras.**

**- Las que dicen**… – Terry mostraría uno de sus dotes al tocar y cantar un fragmento de "I want to break free"… _**– I've fallen in love. I've fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it's for real. I've fallen in love, yeah…**_ – Candy se le unió y en coro dijeron… _**– God knows…**_ – pero el solista antes de finalizar con… – _**God knows I've fallen in love… **_– ladeó su cabeza acercándose a su boca pasando seductoramente la lengua sobre los labios de su novia que excitada y emocionada expresó…

**- ¡Oye! Deberías unirte a la banda esa**… – la apuntó en el horizonte y le complementaría… – **¡cantas y tocas súper bien!**

La carcajada del joven halagado rechazó su propuesta y dijo… **– Es que de tanto oírla, mejor yo la aprendí que esos soquetes. Tienen meses practicándola y eso… **– su dedo índice pidió atención… –** han logrado.**

**- Fatales, ¿no?... **– los calificó Candy. Pero a su burlona sonrisa se le informó…

**- Sí; pero vieras que los conciertos que han organizado en el centro comunitario de aquí ¡sí los llenan!**

**- ¿De verdad? ¡Wow!**

**- Un día te llevaré a oírlos.**

**- ¡Sería genial! Además… **– la chica se colgó del cuello masculino… – **muero por empezar a salir contigo y que todas me vean a tu lado.**

Las manos de Terry se posaron de la cintura de ella que demandó sus labios al ser alborotados los suyos con su provocación. Pero a las caricias, el joven sobre su boca le preguntó… – **¿Qué decidiste de quedarte conmigo esta noche?**

**- Sólo lo haré hasta la hora de la cena.**

**- ¿Y me privarás del postre? **

**- ¡Terry!**... – lo reprendió porque un seno le había apretado pero además… **– ¡tu padre estará cerca!**

Él, divertido, solucionaría… **– Si quieres lo mandamos a dormir con el perro.**

**- ¡¿Cuál perro si no tienes?!**

El listo jovencito contestó… **– Pues conseguimos uno. El del vecino que vive al inicio de la privada estaría bien. Así no nos oye.**

**- ¡No seas así con él!... **– Candy lo golpeó en el pecho por su indiscreción y pesadez que concluyó con …

**- ¿Entonces a dónde lo mandamos?**

**- A ningún lado. Mejor… – **ella se giró; tomó las manos de él y con sus brazos se cobijó pegando la espalda en su pecho y diciendo… –** tú vienes conmigo. Mañana me quedaré sola.**

Terry torció la boca y la enteró… **– Por lo menos, una semana tengo prohibido manejar.**

**- Pero hay otros medios de transporte. A mí no me costó mucho venir hasta aquí. Es más… – **una idea le surgió; y Candy desbarató su propio abrigo para volver a girarse y decir… **– Le pediré a Paty que le diga a su novio que venga por ti. Al fin que ya sabe dónde vives. ¿Qué me dices?... – **Un llamado desde abajo permitió que se respondiera…

**- Después de cenar, nos ponemos de acuerdo… **– Sin una contestación para su padre, Terry tomó la mano de su chica; y la condujo a la puerta que cogió con la libre para hacerla bajar. No obstante y a punto de descender Candy recordó sus zapatos al verse los pies desnudos; así que soltándose fue por ellos aguardando él por ella.

Llevándolos en la mano, la jovencita corrió hacia quien le esperaba con paciencia. Y oyendo que con cuidado pisara, Candy lentamente y sujetándose de un barandal de hierro fue bajando los peldaños de una escalera encaracolada. Y mientras su guía venía justo detrás de ella, ella al llegar al inicio de un largo pasillo de la casa, calzaría sus zapatillas deportivas admirando desde arriba ese piso y dos más hacia abajo comentando de su descuido…** – ¿Creerás que no me había dado cuenta que el interior de tu casa simula los pisos del Museo Guggenheim?... **– una construcción en espiral; por lo menos la que está en la ciudad de Nueva York.

**- Una idea loca de mi padre.**

**- ¡Pero se ve espectacular!**

**- Me alegro que te guste.**

**- ¿A ti no?**

**- ¡Claro! Y más cuando tenía once años porque desde aquí… – **donde estaban parados… – **ya fuera en avalancha, patines o bicicleta me deslizaba hasta llegar a la sala.**

Asombrada, le preguntó… –** ¡¿Y nunca te lastimaste?!... **– a lado de Terry, Candy comenzó a caminar.

**- Al principio; pero después ya era muy fácil muriendo así la adrenalina.**

**- O sea que eras masoquista, ¿no?**

**- Quizá… **– El malvado le propuso… –** ¿Quieres intentarlo? En este cuarto… – **se lo señaló antes de comenzar el descenso del segundo nivel… **– están todos mis juguetes que solía usar.**

Sonriendo porque todavía los conservaba, Candy expresó… –** No, gracias… – **habiendo observado lo que estaba a su paso… –** Además tu padre ha adornado muy bien los pasillos y podría destrozarlos.**

**- Eso sí; porque si te contara de todas las tundas que recibí por eso, no terminaría jamás. **

**- ¿Te golpeó mucho?... **– Terry sonrió de la preocupación de su novia a la que se le dijo…

**- Nunca. Bueno sí, una vez… **– el rostro del joven cambió; y por la seriedad, ella inquirió…

**- ¿Podría saber por qué fue?**

Por instantes se meditó la información; luego decidido se revelaría… –** Gracias a Anthony.**

White comprendió su pasado silencio y la dificultad para confrontarlo, entonces sugirió… –** Si no quieres decírmelo, no hay problema conmigo.**

**- ¿Sabes?... **– sin interrumpir sus pasos, Grandchester le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su novia y le comentó… – **No puedo pasármela evitando lo que entre ustedes sucedió; así que voy a contarte. Asistíamos juntos al colegio. Un día faltó a clases; sin embargo a la hora de la salida ya me estaba esperando según él para mostrarme algo "padrísimo". Siendo niños y curiosos pudimos escaparnos de James.**

**- ¿El chofer que te agredió?... **– el ceño de Candy se frunció.

**- El mismo; yendo a escondernos de él en una cueva debajo de las vías de un tren. Asegurándonos de que no nos hubiera perseguido hasta ahí, yo le pregunté a mi primo por lo que supuestamente iba a enseñarme: una botella de whisky.**

Sorprendida, ella quiso saber… –** ¿Qué edad tenían en ese entonces?**

**- ¿Doce años?**

**- ¿Y desde ahí Anthony…?... **– A su azoro, Terry preguntaría…

**- ¿Tú nunca te diste cuenta de ese problema en él?**

**- No; y no lo digo por defenderlo o…**

**- Está bien… **– Manteniéndose abrazados, se detuvieron antes de llegar a la sala para terminar de relatar… **– A pesar de mi renuencia y decirle que beber alcohol no estaba bien porque iba a hacernos daño al ser demasiado chicos, él terminó convenciéndome al llamarme insistentemente maricón y cosas de esas. Como todo, para demostrarle que no lo era, acepté; encontrándonos más tarde y bastante ebrios el chofer que nos llevó cargando al auto y de ahí a nuestras respectivas casas. Por supuesto, el hijito del Duque no fue castigado porque entre berridos y el apoyo de Jackson, fui yo quien lo hubo planeado todo.**

**- Pero… **– a la injusticia la chica cuestionaría… –** ¿no le dijiste a tu padre la verdad?**

**- Sí; pero entremezclando el susto que le pegué al no hallarme en el colegio ni en los lugares donde me buscó plus mi borracha condición, no pude quitarme diez buenos cinturonazos ni un golpe en el hocico para no volverlo a hacer.**

**- ¿Y aprendiste la lección?... **– Candy contuvo la risa de su divertida expresión porque debía empezar a conocer sus gustos.

**- Creo que sí. Lo malo que Anthony no; y presiento que su adicción por el alcohol un día de estos, lo va a matar.**

**- ¿Y te dolería?... **– se indagó no por ella sino por el gesto de él que diría…

**- Aunque no quiera… él es parte de mi familia. De las aventuras que vivimos de niños y de las de ahora también… – **la miró directamente a los ojos, unos que la jovencita cerraría entreabriendo la boca para atrapar los labios de Terry que después de corresponder a su beso, retomaron el camino hacia el comedor de la casa saludando debida y cariñosamente al hombre que portaba ¡eso sí! un muy masculino mandil.

Sonriendo de su hogareño vestuario, Candy ocupando la silla que Grandchester hijo le hubo acomodado, se atrevió a cuestionar… **– ¿Nunca ha intentado volver a casarse?... – **Las facciones de los dos hombres la hicieron rápidamente corregir y pedir apenada… – **¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención molestarlos!**

**- Por mí, no te preocupes, Candy… **– fue la reacción de Richard que de lo más relajado contestó su pregunta… **– pero el matrimonio no fue hecho para mí…** – Preguntar ¿por qué? fue una cuestión que la joven se quedó con ganas de saber. Sin embargo en el rostro de Terry encontró la contestación. ¿Acaso vivía esperanzado a que su madre algún día volviera con ellos? Imposible ya que según a lo visto por ella, la mujer tenía otra pareja. Tal vez hasta más hijos y... en fin, Candy le puso un punto y a parte a su inquietud. Además, más adelante podría averiguarlo por él que agradecía los alimentos que su padre ponía enfrente de ellos. Unos que consistían en berenjenas al grill rellenas de queso mozarela bañadas de vinagre balsámico.

**- El primero plato me lo disculpas, Candy, pero… **– Richard se sentó en su respectivo asiento de la mesa escudándose… – **el chocante de mi hijo, después de que dejó el hospital, no quiere saber ni de caldos, ni de sopas ni de cremas.**

Orgullosa de tener a su lado a tan hermoso berrinchudo, la muchachita risueña expresó… –** No pierda cuidado, Señor Grandchester. Esto se ve ¡más qué delicioso!**

**- ¿Te gustaría acompañarlas con vino rojo o lo prefieres rosado?... **– por ser una chica que seleccionó…

**- Rojo está bien… **– Y en lo que la copa de Candy era servida, se dirigieron a…

**- ¿Y tú, Terry?**

**- No está vez, papá. Gracias.**

**- ¿Te sientes bien?**... – le preguntaron con consternación.

**- Sí; ¿por qué lo dices?**

**- Te has quedado muy serio. **

**- No…** – Para demostrar lo contrario, Terry mostró una sonrisa que Richard correspondió indagando…

**- ¿Qué tal la escuela, Candy? **

Limpiándose las comisuras de su boca, la chica que ya se había dispuesto a disfrutar del manjar ofrecido, contestó… **– Muy bien, Señor Grandchester.**

**- ¿Y el entrenamiento de Polo?**

**- Hoy no hubo. El equipo decidió venir a visitar a nuestro convaleciente capitán.**

**- ¿En serio?**... – se miró a Terry que asintió con la cabeza debido al bocado que masticaba… **– Me da gusto por ti.**

**- Sí…** – Candy opinaría… **– porque aunque no lo crea, Terry es bien apreciado por muchos.**

**- De eso…** – ¿se observó por ella?... **– ya me había dado cuenta…**. – Ruborizada, la visitante agachó la cabeza y se concentró en su cena no viendo cuando padre e hijo intercambiaron no sólo miradas sino sonrisas. Luego de unos instantes, escuchado únicamente el estrellar de cubiertos en la porcelana, se preguntó…

**- Candy ¿tienes pasaporte?**... – la jovencita miró inmediatamente a su interlocutor que le compartió… **– Uno de los asuntos que hablamos entre el equipo fue empezar a programar nuestro viaje a Argentina.**

**- Bueno… ese, además del dinero… **– Terry, con la mirada, le advirtió no revelar su financiero secreto… – ** es otro inconveniente que tengo.**

**- ¿Por qué, hija?**

Se le confiaría a Richard la duda que tenían… **– ¿No será difícil para mí conseguirlo al ser menor de edad?**

**- Tienes tutor, ¿no?**

**- Sí; mi hermana Annie.**

**- Entonces, ella podría ir contigo a solicitarlo.**

Pero aprovechándose del tema, con la excusa de poder salir se sugirió debido a que en Estados Unidos lo puedes hacer ahí… –** Si quieres mañana podemos ir a una oficina de correos e investigar personalmente lo que se necesita para adquirirlo.**

**- Sería después de que termine mis clases. Al fin que sólo serán dos… **– acordó Candy oyendo la siguiente reprensión a su novio…

**- Pero tú, jovencito, todavía no tienes autorización para manejar.**

**- Tengo mi chofer personal. ¿No es así, Candy?**

**- Con gusto lo haría pero…** – una sonrisa de pilla proyectó su rostro al confesar… **– no tengo licencia para conducir.**

El joven Grandchester no le vio el problema y enumeró sus actividades por hacer… **– Entonces, serán dos visitas las que realizaremos.**

Empero, el hijo no contaba con la objeción del padre que lo llamó… **– ¡Terry!**

Sin embargo éste… **– No pasará nada, padre, porque no es la primera vez que Candy lo hará sin permiso… **– y justamente a ella le preguntaron… –** ¿O lo necesitaste cuando te trajiste mi auto aquel día que fuimos al rancho de la familia o a Casa de Mamá?**

De recordar aquellos dos eventos, Candy por instantes se puso colorada; más soltaría la carcajada al presenciar el sobresalto de Richard Grandchester al indagar… –** ¡¿Fuiste a la casa de Eleanor?! ¡¿cuándo que no me dijiste?!**

**- No, papá. Así se llama el lugar. Es un… **– ¿se apenaron?... – **viejo bar que está en las orillas de la ciudad.**

De su confesión lo regañaron… **– ¡¿Y cómo es posible que andes llevando a tu novia a esos lugares?!**

Terry se defendería al decir… –** ¡Candy todavía lo era de Anthony cuando lo visitamos!**

**- ¡¿Y tú se lo permitiste?!... **– ahora la reprendida era otra que excusó…

**- Bueno, es que… a mí me dijeron que la idea había sido de**… – un tenedor lo apuntó… – **él.**

**- ¡¿Y no pudiste haber dicho que no?!**

La muchachita los miró absorta; y los dos hombres de su frase molesta y coincidencia comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente sintiendo Candy las ganas de echarse a llorar debido al regaño de ambos siendo Richard el primero en disculparse con ella por su broma tan pesada; pero porque Terry no lo hizo con su mano la chica lo amenazó haciéndolo pagar cuando, después de cenar y ofrecerse a limpiar comedor, trastos y cocina, en ésta él le volvía a insistir con que se quedara a su lado.

**- ¡No!.**.. – sonaba caprichosa; y el joven increíblemente meloso y jugándole un cairel, le decía…

**- ¿Por qué no? Además ya es muy noche. No puedes andar en la calle sola.**

**- No lo estaré; es más en estos momentos**…. – Candy aventó el trapo con que secaba la porcelana extraída del lava-trastes para tomar su celular de la bolsa de su chaqueta y decir… **– voy a llamar a Paty para que vengan por mí.**

Quitándoselo Terry le pediría… **– No puedes estarla molestando todo el tiempo.**

**- Te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia para ellos.**

**- Tampoco para nosotros si te quedas. ¿Sí?**... – la tomó por la cintura; y dejando una mano sobre de ella, con la otra le sujetó la mandíbula para que no le negara su boca sobre la que insistía… **– Anda, di que sí.**

Sólo por el hecho de tenerla así, ya la estaba convenciendo; sin embargo la obligación le hizo decir… –** Debo asistir a la escuela mañana.**

**- Lo harás; yéndote de aquí temprano.**

**- Mejor vengo por ti.**

**- ¿Y vas a dejarme así?**

Ingenua expresaría… –** ¿Cómo?... – **Para mostrárselo, él cogió su mano y por encima de sus pants, ella percibió su erección exclamando espantada un**… – ¡Oh!.**.. – y se la quitó cerrando su puño para ya no sentir nada. No obstante, su contacto lo hubo excitado más y le pidió…

**- Ven. Vamos a mi habitación**

**- No, Terry…** – se rehusó nombrando… **– aquí está tu papá.**

**- Él se encierra en el despacho y no saldrá por un rato.**

**- De todos modos… no.**

**- Está bien…** – él la soltó; se alejó y dijo… **– Voy por las llaves de mi auto para que te lo lleves. **

**- ¿Terry?**... – éste de mala gana se giró para escuchar… **– no estás enojado, ¿verdad?**

**- Ahora vuelvo… **– fue su contestación y se marchó dejándola pensativa, nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer en un caso como ese. Pero al entregársele lo que se fue a buscar y al intentar despedirse del señor Grandchester, éste en el sofá de su oficina yacía durmiendo y con un libro en el pecho.

Luego, en silencio la pareja salió de la casa y se encaminó al estacionamiento. Allá se ubicó el auto de Terry que atento le abrió la portezuela. Más debido a la molestia en su rostro, la división que había entre ellos dos, Candy la cerró para quedar justo frente a él que le solicitó… **– Maneja con cuidado y… – **deseó… –** pasa bonita noche. **

**- ¿No te despedirás de mí?... – **Un beso en la frente Terry se inclinó para dejarle. En cambio, ella le demandó… **– Demuéstrame que no te quedas enfurecido conmigo.**

Ahora fue el turno de él en preguntarle… **– ¿Cómo?**

La seria boca la jovencita alcanzó. Y por lo tenso de unos labios, con su lengua lo incitó hasta que… animándose a acariciar lo que su mano anteriormente había sentido, en un rápido movimiento en el auto Terry la recargó.

De su fiereza, Candy se quejaba quedamente; pero no de dolor sino de la excitación que se hizo de ella que fue levantada para sentarla en el cofre del vehículo donde unas manos se apoyaron, en lo que otras: un cierre, luego un jeans bajaron haciendo a un lado el bóxer, lo suficiente para que él, después de ponerse en medio de ella y sacar su erección, pudiera penetrarla.

De su contacto, ella cerró los ojos; primero por la rigidez y segundo por el dolor que sintió; pero en el momento que estuvieron completamente conectados, la calidez que comenzó a sentir consiguió relajarla y disfrutar de ese su segundo momento con él que haciéndola enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, la atrajo hacia su persona para besarla sin interrumpir sus impetuosos movimientos que la hacían emitir ahogados gemiditos de placer.

A pesar de haberle concedido su deseo, Candy aferrada del cuello de Terry, de vez en cuando miraba el lugar ciertamente atenta. Y esa sensación de sentirse descubierta por alguien la estaba encendiendo más y la hizo pronunciar entre jadeos recíprocos... **– Creo que…**

**- No, todavía no… – **él, sosteniéndola por los glúteos, mantenía su cadencioso ritmo… –** Debes aguantar un poco más.**

**- No... podré.**

En su cuello Terry puso boca y le preguntó… –** ¿Quieres… que me detenga?... **– Poco a poco fue haciendo lo que le solicitarían…

**- Sólo… reduce la forma en que…**

**- ¿Qué?.**.. – la instó seductoramente… **– Dilo, Candy. ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?**

**- No… puedo.**

**- Pero te gusta, ¿verdad?.**.. – Como pudo, la jovencita le tapó la boca que siguió diciendo… – **Yo lo supe cuando te vi montada a caballo. Tus movimientos al cabalgar son muy sensuales; y de sólo pensar ¡cómo serían al tenerte así como te tengo ahora… haces que…!... **– se interrumpió para controlar la eyaculación. Sin embargo ésta por naturaleza podría más; y por la sensación en la puerta, él se retiró a tiempo y su semen cayó en otro lado mientras que ella al estarlo oyendo ya se había adelantado en su orgasmo.

Habiéndola puesto con cuidado sobre el auto, Terry, en lo que se le pasaban los efectos de su pesado resuello y arreglaba su prenda de vestir, descansaba su frente en el hombro de Candy que sentía se iba de espaldas, parte trasera de su cuerpo que fue atrapada para ser fuertemente abrazada hasta que estuvieron totalmente recuperados.

Permanecidos callados y después de los minutos que se concedieron, los jóvenes se miraron; él acariciándole el rostro, ella besando sus labios; y encantada de quedarse a su lado pero, el celular que timbró la hizo separarse; acomodarse sus ropas y luego devolver la llamada que hubo caído en el buzón.

Annie iba saliendo del cine para dirigirse a su domicilio informándole Candy que en ese momento también hacía lo mismo. Entonces, nuevamente abierta la puerta para ella, la jovencita dándole un último beso en los labios, se despidió de su novio y montó en el auto prestado.

Recomendándole usar el cinturón de seguridad y tener mucho cuidado en la carretera, Terry cerró la portezuela, la vio encender motor y marcharse enviándole antes un beso como bendición y haciéndole la señal de llamarse para saber que se había llegado con bien.

Ya perdido su carro en la oscura privada, el joven Grandchester ingresó a su casa; y en su interior, su amodorrado padre apareciendo por la sala le preguntó por su linda nuera que habiendo encendido el estéreo conforme manejaba, cantaba yendo de camino a casa, a la cual llegaría sana y salva después de detenerse en una farmacia, en la cual Paty que le llamó para saber a qué horas pasaban por ella, le recomendó comprarse una píldora anticonceptiva de emergencia debido a que se le confesó lo que había hecho y al no usar protección.

. . .

**¡Mi gratitud, besos y abrazos!**

**Laura Grandchester, Sasy Rivero, Olga Liz, Wendy Grandchester, Mikaela, Malu, Mimí, Bermone, Anaalondra28, Lady Supernova, Silvia E, Celia, Pathya, Irene, Soly, Viridiana, Jessk, Darling Eveling, Zu Castillo, Liz Carter, Ginaa, Amy C.L., Invitada número 17, Gadamigrandchester, ShelydeKou, Golondrina1201 and ****Vero Grandchester.**


	26. Chapter 26

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. **Este capítulo puede herir tu sensibilidad, así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad el leerlo.**

. . .

**Capítulo Veintiséis: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Un nuevo baño, cada uno por su lado, volvió a tomar. Él en cuanto hubo notificado a su padre de la partida de Candy y marchado rápidamente a su habitación a la que le prometía ¡un día! tenerla ahí; y ella en cuanto llegó a su casa, ¡claro! que después de guardar muy bien el auto de su novio de quien al sólo recordar su último atrevimiento, ganas le daban de ir a buscarlo de nuevo. Pero… al ser divisado el vehículo en la cochera quedándose el de otra persona afuera, se pensó que el joven Grandchester estaba de visita en la casa de las White donde sorpresivamente sólo se encontró a la hermana menor vistiendo sus pijamas, tomando leche y un pedazo de pastel sentada en la sala mirando un poco de televisión; y a la cual se le interrumpió de su visual programación para preguntársele… **– ¿Qué hace el auto de Terry aquí?**

**- Oh, yo lo traje.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

Omitiendo la intromisión más no la manera en cómo le habló, Candy, frunciendo el ceño, miró a quien le hubo interrogado; y un tanto irritada le contestó... – **¿Porque me lo prestó?**

- **¿La razón?**

Creyendo que se estaban tomando un derecho que todavía no le correspondía, le dijo… – **Es obvia ¿no?... **– el que la transportara a su hogar.

**- Sí; pero puede ser peligroso… **– Willy miró a Annie; y los dos escucharon la demanda de Candy…

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

Un ser vilmente exagerado le dio su opinión… **– ¿Qué tal… si por hacerte la maldad, lo reporta como robado?**

**- ¡¿Por qué él haría algo así?!**... – removiéndose en su asiento la jovencita se enfureció; e ignoraría a los llamados de su hermana para continuar diciendo… **– ¡Además el mismo Terry me lo ofreció!**

**- Ya te lo dije… **– Lo guapo no le quitaba lo hostigoso al acompañante de Annie que sentándose plácidamente en el sillón individual completó su observación… –** pero además la gente suele gastar bromas y muy pesadas, Candy.**

Eso era verdad porque ella ya había sido víctima de algunas; pero aún así se rebeló al comentarle… **– ¡Pues te las gastarán a ti!**

**- ¿Tanto confías en él?**

Sonriendo y en una pose altanera, la peleonera le contestó… **– Él... ha confiado en mí. Y no como otros envidiosos… **– se basó en un dato anterior, aquel cuando le pidió a su cuñado su auto y se lo negó… – **que no prestan sus cosas debido a la desconfianza que vive a su alrededor.**

**- Yo no te lo autoricé, porque no tienes licencia para conducir y podrías meterte en problemas al estar circulando sin ella.**

**- ¡Pues ya ves!… **– la chica cantó y se mostró victoriosa … –** ¡No fue así y heme aquí!**

**- ¡Candy, por favor!…** – la voz de Annie finalmente se escuchó en la sala para ordenar… **– Discúlpate con Willy que lo único que está demostrando en su preocupación por ti.**

**- ¡Que lo haga él primero!... **– Candy estaba indignadamente enojada… –** ¡Por haberse atrevido a meterme la duda con respecto a las nunca malas intenciones de mi novio! Pero para que el tuyo, hermanita, ya deje de preocuparse por mí, precisamente mañana Terry me llevará a tramitarla. ¿Satisfechos?... **– ninguno de los dos responsables adultos le contestó, aprovechándose la imprudente adolescente de ese silencio para finalizar mirando retadoramente a su inquisidor… ** – A qué eso… – **se levantó de su mullido lugar… –** tú nunca pensaste en tomarte el tiempo para llevarme a hacerlo… **– Sin mencionar su retirada, la chica sumamente irritada se dirigió a su habitación donde una hora más tarde sería buscada para extendérsele una disculpa y despedirse de Candy que a su hermana mayor, antes de salir detrás de su pareja, le pidió se hiciera también un tiempo para que le acompañara, después de averiguar lo que se necesitaba, a tramitar su pasaporte para siempre sí irse a la tan anhelada Argentina.

Desde la puerta de la recámara, Annie indagaría… –** ¿Ya pensaste cómo repondrás el dinero que utilizarás para el viaje?**

Candy, acostada boca abajo en su cama y atenta su mirada buscando un nombre en el directorio telefónico, recurriría a la mentira al comentar resignada… – **Me emplearé en cualquier lugar durante las vacaciones.**

**- Bueno, pues si es así, sólo me queda decirte que sí. ¿Necesitas algo más?**

**- No, nada.**

**- Buenas noches…** – fue el saludo de despedida de Annie que al no recibir contestación por parte de su hermana menor, sonrió levemente por el todavía berrinche en ella y abandonó la habitación dejándose a solas a Candy que ubicado un número, el teléfono residencial alcanzó de su buró y lo marcó diciéndose de éste que no estaba más en servicio.

Tronando la boca por su mala suerte, aventando el grueso libro y dejando el de casa en su respectiva base, la jovencita recurriendo a su celular, se dispuso a localizar otro número telefónico contestándosele en el otro lado de la línea para solicitar cierta ayuda.

Proporcionada, agradecida y deseada una descansada noche a su recurrido entrenador Hollingberry, Candy pulsó una serie de teclas numéricas respondiéndosele rápidamente pero que al ser reconocida su voz… – _¡Caray! ¿tanto tiempo te tomó para llegar a casa?_

**- Lo siento, pero al no tener más tu celular apenas di con tu número residencial. Además… ¡no me regañes que no estoy como otros momentos!**

_- ¿Y eso?... _– arrogante sonaría Terry al mencionar… –_ Si no mal recuerdo, de aquí te fuiste muy contenta ¿qué te pasó?_

**- ¡Ay, ese metiche cabezón dizque novio de mi hermana me hizo enojar! Pero no vale la pena gastar la saliva al estar hablando de él.**

_- Como quieras. ¿Ya estás lista para irte a dormir?... _– porque él ya estaba envuelto en las sábanas de su cama.

**- Sí; me siento cansada… **– Candy se giró para quedar boca arriba y con su mano libre sostenerse su parte íntima que era lo que más le dolía… – **Y aunque mañana entro una hora más tarde quiero dormir temprano pero antes quise comunicarme contigo.**

_- En ese caso, no te desvelo más… _– Terry frotó sus ojos que se le cerraban también debido al agotamiento físico.

**- Te veo mañana como a eso del mediodía, ¿te parece?**

_- Aquí te estaré esperando._

Sonriendo, Candy le confesó nuevamente… –** Te quiero.**

Él lo haría al desearle… –_ Buenas noches, fresita... _– Mote que al principio Candy no soportaba; pero ahora hasta parecía disfrutarlo porque con rostro ensoñador le devolvió…

**- Buenas noches, Terry… **– Éste, mostrando una sonrisa que nadie más vio, cortó la comunicación y la luz de su habitación.

**. . . . .**

Queriendo deducir por su propia cuenta que esas molestias que se habían prendido de su cuerpo eran debido a la actividad sexual que el día anterior había emprendido y doblemente practicado, al escuchar el sonido del despertador que le indicaba que desde hacía seis horas atrás el día **miércoles** ya había comenzado, Candy adoloridamente perezosa se levantó de la cama para encaminarse al baño. Allá se ideó que quizá con agua más caliente de lo normal le ayudaría a minorar sus dolencias. Sin embargo porque su padecimiento se le hizo conocido a aquella primera vez que se hubo montado a caballo pero después de haberse bajado del cuadrúpedo, del botiquín de primeros auxilios extrajo un medicamento efectivísimo para la relajación de los músculos.

Ingerido, la jovencita se aseó; pero para la espera de un favorable resultado se concentró en varias cosas siendo la primera: su particular vestimenta; luego en meter en su mochila los cuadernos que utilizaría esa mañana dejando en el cajón del buró los preservativos que Paty le regaló; y por último cambiaría las sábanas y colcha de su cama. Más al estar ordenando un poco su femenina recámara para recibir más tarde a su masculina visita, al divisar al tierno hipopótamo de peluche obsequiado por Anthony, fue y lo cogió.

Besándolo, se despidió de él; y llevándolo consigo se dirigió a su mochila, la cual echada al hombro emprendió su andar a la parte baja de su casa. Todavía ahí, en el sofá de la sala dejó su muñeco para encaminarse a la caja fuerte que yacía detrás de un viejo cuadro y donde su hermana tenía guardados los documentos más importantes.

Extraídos solamente los suyos y llevados consigo después de haber presionado una combinación secreta de números, Candy regresó por su recuerdo y se dispuso a salir de su hogar. Y aunque las llaves del auto de Terry alcanzó a descolgar del llavero que pendía de la pared antes de abrir la puerta, no lo manejaría para conducirse al colegio sino que tomaría el acostumbrado autobús escolar. Pero en el trayecto hacia la parada, dentro de un contenedor de basura, echó al hipopótamo color violeta no sintiendo remordimiento alguno por él ya que del mismo modo, aquel joven que un día se lo hubo obsequiado lo había hecho de la misma manera: botarla sin haberle dado ninguna explicación.

Sintiéndose relajada porque a pesar de todo y hasta ese día nunca la hubo necesitado (la explicación por parte de Anthony), Candy prosiguió su andar; más al darse cuenta que su transporte se acercaba aceleró sus pasos para ser la segunda pasajera en ascender y la última en descender cuando a la escuela llegaron.

. . .

No habiéndose dado cuenta en qué momento sus dolencias desaparecieron, en lo que la preparatoriana se presentaba en su respectivo salón para cumplir con sus clases, en su casa, Terry casualmente vestido bajaba por el pasillo para dirigirse al comedor.

Constancia la madrugadora empleada ya le había preparado el desayuno y llamado para acercarse a tomarlo. Más al verlo tan guapo y varonilmente oloroso, la mujer ofreciéndole un vaso con jugo de toronja natural que se recibiría, le preguntó a su joven patrón… **– ¿Tiene pensado salir?**

**- Sí; pero lo haré después…** – Grandchester hijo, sin ocupar su asiento, la hubo informado queriéndose de nuevo saber de él...

**- ¿Lo sabe su padre?... **– que desde muy temprano había salido del hogar para irse al trabajo.

**- Por supuesto, Constancia… – **Terry bebió haciendo gestos y quejándose del agrio líquido ingerido… **– Creo que se te olvidó endulzar el jugo.**

**- Lo lamento… **– pero así debía tomarlo para aprovechar al cien por ciento sus vitaminas… –** ¿quiere que le ponga un poco de suplemento azucarado?**

**- No… **– ¿para qué? si casi se lo había acabado; pero su burdo comentario lo guardó para sí para conocer… –** ¿Qué hiciste de desayunar?**

**- Un omelette de queso y espinacas… **– el gesto agrio del chico se marcó aún más en él al ser destapado el plato que yacía en la mesa… **– ¿O qué se le antoja? Lo que desee se lo hago rápido..**. – el apuro y disponibilidad de la trabajadora le hizo decir…

**- No te creas. Me lo comeré.**

Y por haberlo aceptado, la mujer se complementó así misma… –** Le aseguro que no sabe tan malo.**

**- Claro, Constancia… – **Terry le sonrió; y le extendió las… –** Gracias.**

**- ¿Quiere que le traiga el periódico?... **– se le ofreció como también la silla a ocupar.

**- No. ¿Sabes? Me llevaré el plato al despacho de papá.**

**- Yo le ayudo… **– ya ella se lo estaba quitando; pero el chico se lo alejó diciendo…

**- No, déjalo, yo lo haré. Luego te lo traigo… **– se señaló la porcelana; empero…

**- Espere, joven… **– éste se giró para aceptar… **– el tenedor se le olvida…** – La misma sonrisa amable, Grandchester le mostró. Y ya muy bien equipado se retiró de ahí para ir a la oficina dejando la puerta abierta y viéndosele ocupar el sillón detrás del escritorio para encender el computador de su padre y enfrascarse, mientras comía, checando todo tipo de información.

Más, después de pasado el tiempo y oírla aspirando la sala, se levantó de su asiento para ir a preguntarle intrigado… **– ¿Ya aseaste la alfombra de la terraza?**

**- No. ¿Quiere que lo haga en este momento?... **– la hacendosa mujer intentó apagar su herramienta de trabajo.

**- ¡No, no! Termina donde estás ahora… **– porque él correría a la parte más alta de su casa para quitar la colcha del camastro y de paso las sábanas, las cuales a la lavandería se llevarían. Sin embargo, su nula participación en las labores domésticas, lo pondría en dificultades al pretender encender una sofisticada pero a la vez sencilla máquina de lavado.

Porque su extraño comportamiento hubo sido vigilado por la empleada, ésta apareció en el área para ofrecer… **– ¿Requiere de ayuda?**

Gracias a que la gruesa pieza a lavar ya estaba en el contenedor, se dijo… –** Si eres tan amable, Constancia.**

**- Permítame entonces…** – El joven apenas retrocedió un paso con la excusa de seguir las instrucciones que ella aplicaría. No obstante, después de colocado el detergente líquido, se le preguntó… – **¿La ha ensuciado de algo?**

La mente rápida de él le hizo contestar… **– Un poco de refresco.**

**- Entonces en este mismo compartimento donde puse el jabón… **– lo extrajo jalándolo… **– vierte el blanqueador… **– apuntó el lugar que lo indicaba… –** y en el otro, el suavizante. Cierra la tapa y la máquina por sí sola comienza a trabajar.**

**- Ya…** – expresó Terry burlándose interiormente de su inútil persona… **– Gracias, Constancia.**

**- De nada, joven. Pero sólo recuerde que este es mi trabajo y lo único que necesita es pedírmelo para que yo lo haga por usted.**

**- Lo sé; pero… quise ayudarte… – **los ojos del chico estaban en la colcha que giraba y la trabajadora se lo agradecería observándole…

**- Lo hace siendo demasiado ordenado. Normalmente son los hijos quienes tienen todo un relajo en sus cuartos pero en esta casa, es al revés. ¡Su padre es un verdadero desorganizado!... **– Terry sonrió de la insolencia de la mujer que se marchó para continuar con sus labores mientras que él, en lo que su novia llegaba, a su habitación fue para empacar en una mochila de piel ciertas pertenencias que iba a necesitar en caso de quedarse con Candy que, un poco atrasada, se le veía bajar del autobús público para correr a la cochera de su casa y de ahí sacar el auto de su novio e ir por él.

. . .

Llegar hasta la puerta de la Residencia Grandchester le tomó escasos veinte minutos. Y Terry que ya le aguardaba en la sala, la atendió extendiéndole su novia mil disculpas debido el retraso. No obstante, el hecho de tener ya su presencia consiguió que él la tomara del rostro y la callara al posar su boca en la de ella que correspondió a la demandante caricia. Pero antes de que ésta encendiera mechas difícilmente de apagar, Candy se apartó para preguntar sobre su salud, una que se catalogó como buena expresándose de ella… – **Qué bueno oírlo. ¿Listo para irnos?**

**- Sí. Sólo voy por una mochila… **– Terry no cerró la puerta frontal sino que tomó la mano de su novia y la llevó a la sala siendo seguidos por la mirada de la empleada que en sí, únicamente miraba y hostil a Candy.

Saliendo del cuarto de lavado, la mujer se dirigió a su patrón… **– ¿Ya se va?**

**- Sí, Constancia… **– ya las manos del joven Grandchester estaban ocupadas y sus ojos en la empleada que se volvería a mostrar servicial con él...

**- ¿Algún recado para su padre?**

**- No en sí; pero si llega a preguntar por mí, dile que me fui con Candy**… – las presentaría… **– mi novia, Constancia.**

La sonrisa de White al principio se mostró abierta y amigable; pero debido a la forma en que era observada, la incomodó de sobremanera y un tanto tímida sonó al decir… **– Anoche creo que nos conocimos. **

**- Ah, sí… **– la trabajadora reaccionó fingidamente… –** Ya la recuerdo… **– y una sonrisa, aunque manipulada, también le mostró.

**- Bueno, nos vemos después… **– La pareja buscó la salida despidiéndose sólo a él…

**- Hasta luego, joven… – **quien detrás de su persona fueron para cerrar la puerta por ellos que iban de camino al auto que se dejó estacionado al final del pasillo.

Frente al vehículo, los jóvenes se detuvieron abriéndole Terry la portezuela a Candy que volvió a sonreír al proponerse a olvidar lo que le pareció una rara actitud por parte de la empleada aquella que detrás de una ventana fue testigo de la caballerosidad del joven y del puesto prohibido que ocupó en el interior de su auto: el volante, después de depositar su mochila en el asiento trasero. Pero antes de que iniciaran su viaje, a la linda copiloto se le preguntó… **– ¿A dónde vamos primero? ¿A la oficina de correos o al departamento vehicular?**

Apoyando su desobediencia, ella optaría… –** ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a comer?.**.. – Y dueña de él, la jovencita se le acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello informándole… **– No he probado nada desde la mañana.**

**- ¿Y eso?**

**- No tenía hambre; pero en cuanto te vi y me besaste**… – lo besó… **– me despertaste un apetito feroz. Además de que te ves guapísimo este día.**

**- Gracias… **– sonrió el arrogante… – **Tú también luces muy bien; aunque aquí entre nos, me gustas más en jeans que… en faldas cortas o shorts.**

**- ¿Es porque no gustan mis piernas?... **– según ella las consideraba su atractivo principal.

**- Claro; pero éstas… **– una de ellas se la acarició desde la pantorrilla hasta la ingle… –** sólo yo tengo derecho de verlas, no los demás.**

Sonriendo escondida en su cuello y besándoselo, le hizo el siguiente comentario… –** Me celas porque me quieres, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?... **– Terry volvió a sujetarla del rostro y la besó entre una combinación de suaves caricias, mordiendo sus labios y succionando su lengua, órgano que alborotó los deseos de ambos y que los aplacó la sirena de una patrulla vigilante.

Saludado el conocido residente, éste y su compañía finalmente iniciaron el camino hacia el más cercano local de comida, una que no se remilgaría mucho debido a la existencia del hambre. Así que ya manejando sobre las avenidas principales a ese conocido establecimiento de pollo frito del que fuera fundador el Coronel Sanders que se divisó a distancia, se metieron para ser atendidos en el autoservicio.

Con su singular paquete en mano, Candy en el carro lo fue disfrutando no importándole las advertencias de Terry a quien más tarde se le prometería no volver a consumirlo, por lo menos no en los siguientes días dentro de los cuales la pondrían a quemar las grasas adquiridas.

Llamándolo exagerado y alegando por el peligro que corría si pura comida de esa ingería, los jóvenes siguieron su camino hasta la oficina de correos donde la mujer encargada de atenderlos, les escucharía con atención.

Demostrando que era menor de edad y la primera vez que solicitaba su pase para viajar al extranjero, se recomendó la presencia de uno de los padres o guardián con oficial identificación. Pero al cuestionar sobre el tiempo que tardaría en entregárselo se les respondió… – **Normalmente son semanas… **– más como ellos ya le habían explicado la razón de su salida del país, la amable funcionaria de gobierno les preguntó… **– ¿Ya tienen sus boletos de viaje?**

Honestamente dijeron… –** No.**

Entonces ella les indicó… –** De haber dicho sí y mostrados, el mismo día de hacer su trámite, el departamento correspondiente se los entregaría.**

Después de mirarse sorprendidos, agradecida la atención brindada, los estudiantes y compañeros de equipo deportivo abrazados y muy sonrientes salieron de esas oficinas para ahora dirigirse a las vehiculares donde también el trámite resultaría sencillo, sólo que aquí Candy aplicaría para una identificación con foto y por ser menor se le autorizaría un permiso de conducir durante el día mientras que en la noche debería hacerlo acompañada de un mayor hasta que su licencia de manejar le llegara después de haber presentado los correspondientes exámenes de manejo: el escrito que presentó en ese mismo rato, y con su auto que se le programaría para realizarlo el más próximo viernes.

Emocionada del éxito obtenido, Candy, para agradecerle a su novio que le hubiera acompañado y apoyado pagando lo que fue necesario, lo hizo detenerse a las afueras del recinto gubernamental. Y como era lo único que podía darle en ese momento, lo besó tiernamente en los labios y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Correspondida y diciéndole que había sido un gusto el haber podido hacer algo útil por ella, Terry la apartó ligeramente primero para no seguir obstruyendo la puerta de acceso y segundo para pedirle que se marcharan.

**- ¿A dónde iremos?.**.. – llevada de la mano, la chica le hubo preguntado.

**- Quiero llevarte a los bolos… **– debido a una promesa hecha a su amigo-dueño del local en cuanto estuviera fuera del aburrido nosocomio.

**- Pero…** – Después de recorrida una corta distancia, Candy aguardó de pie mientras que él, en lo que le volvía a abrir la portezuela, se le recordaba… **– ¿no me habías prohibido ese lugar?**

**- Esta vez… vienes conmigo... **– La chica antes de ingresar al auto comentó…

**- Si tú piensas que está bien, pues bien, ¡vayamos!... **– El joven Grandchester la oyó conforme rodeaba el auto diciéndole en su interior…

**- No estaremos mucho tiempo allá.**

**- Por mí no hay prisa…. **– la voz de ella se mezcló con el sonido del motor que se encendió… –** Además… ¿no tienes hambre todavía?... **– inquirió Candy que en alerta se pondría al oírlo mencionar…

**- Aunque trabaja como mesera… **– Terry comenzó a manejar… –** Sandra cocina muy rico y ella podría prepararme algo especial.**

Conteniendo en su interior el hervidero de tripas debido a los celos, la jovencita White indagaría… **– ¿Quién es Sandra?**

**- Una empleada del lugar… **– y mujercita que sería rápidamente identificada al arribar al establecimiento del amigo Mike que al ser notificado de sus presencias, abandonó su oficina para bajarlos a saludar.

**- Dichosos los ojos… **– Apretón de manos y un fuerte abrazo los amigos se ofrecieron siendo dedicado un simple… **– Hola… **– para Candy que respondió…

**- Hola… – **y los vio sentarse uno a lado del otro en los altos banquillos de la fuente de sodas; y preguntando un amigo verdaderamente interesado por el otro…

**- ¿Cómo te has sentido?**

**- Bastante bien…. **– Terry tomó la mano de su novia que nada discreta miraba a la amante ocasional de Ariza… **– ¿Qué tal ustedes?**

**- Igual de siempre; pero muy contentos de volver a verte. Sobre todo… **– se le observó… – **muy bien acompañado… **– De los apretones que su novio le había dado, Candy no hubo puesto atención sino de lo último dicho por Michael que le sonrió amigablemente y a su acompañante le dijo… – **Me gustaría hablar contigo.**

**- ¿Ahora?... **– el amigo estaba dispuesto a decir sí; pero debido a la obvia tensión de Candy que pensó la iban a dejar a solas con Sandra que según ella desde cierto lugar la miraba insistentemente, se le indicó…

**- No, no. Cuando tengas un tiempo libre… **– Palmeándole el hombro a Terry, Mike se despidió de ellos. Sin embargo Candy, sin nadie alrededor excepto Grandchester le preguntó…

**- ¿Tienes una idea de lo que querrá?**

Aunque sí, el joven contestó… – **No… **– entonces White se animó a decir…

**- Ahora que estemos en casa, quiero que me indiques qué hacer con los videos.**

El rostro de Terry mostró asombro al cuestionar… – **¿Cuáles videos?**

**- Los que dejaste allá. **

Mirándola fijamente para ver su reacción cuando le preguntó… –** ¿No se los entregaste?**

**- Sí; pero también… **– Candy podía hacer travesuras y le contó… –** hice un duplicado que fue el que le di; además los grabé en el disco duro de mi computadora de escritorio.**

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**- Por si los quería maquillar. Y al parecer lo hizo, porque ese video que se subió a la net tiene bastantes huecos… **– entonces indagaría… **– ¿Recibiría por parte de tu familia el dinero de la extorsión que iba a pedir?**

**- No lo sé; pero será mejor que no digas más… **– Terry la besó porque Sandra volvía a acercarse a ellos para preguntarles qué iban a consumir.

. . .

Negándose a quedarse a jugar el boliche, él por su convalecencia y ella porque no sabía, la pareja después de haber degustado un delicioso sándwich italiano, se despidió y salió del lugar habiendo dejado las gracias para Mike que les hubo invitado la cena; haciendo lo mismo Sandra que no les aceptó la propina queriendo saber Candy… – **¿Por qué?**

Yendo tomados de las manos en busca del auto, Terry le diría… –** Sencillo ¡le caíste bien!**

**- ¡No juegues!... **– su mueca entremezcló el susto y la broma de él que reiría de la cara de su novia que más bien aseveraría… **– Porque es lesbiana, ¿cierto?**

**- No… **– dijo el joven; y la muchachita sorprendida indagó…

**- ¡¿No?! Entonces... **– a media calle, Candy se paró para mirarlo y exigirle conocimiento… – **Entiendo que lo haya hecho con Mike que es hombre pero… ¡¿qué hacía teniendo relaciones con Ariza?!**

Jalándola porque un auto los podría arrollar ¿le bromeó? al decir.. **– ¿Estaba definiendo su preferencia sexual?**

La inocencia de White se burló al comentar… –** Y después de lo que pasó ¿ya se decidió? **

Terry hizo un no con la cabeza y de su boca salió… **– Sigue siendo bisexual; además estaban bajo los efectos de la droga; y cuando la consumes puede hacerte perder hasta la dignidad.**

**- Y… **– aunque miedosa, Candy se atrevería a preguntar… – **¿tú ya la has probado?**

**- ¿A Sandra o a la droga?**

**- ¡Terry!... **– un fuerte golpe le proporcionaron al carcajeado sangrón que frente a su auto, le revelaría a su celosa chica…

**- Como todo en la vida: siempre hay una primera vez.**

Ahora fue el turno de White de preguntar… –** ¿Con Sandra o con la droga?**

Su gesto asqueado rechazó a la primera opción; no obstante… –** Lo segundo tal vez en el momento te hace sentir súper bien pero después, a mí en lo personal, me hizo sentir ¡pésimo! y más al estar viendo en las piltrafas humanas que te convierte, así que opté por no volverlo a hacer.**

**- ¡Buen chico!... **– la muchachita lo abrazó diciéndole… –** Las drogas no son buenas y te destruyen.**

**- ¿Estás seguras?**

**- ¡Claro!**

**- Entonces… **– él le acarició el rostro y le confesó… –** yo ya estoy metido en problemas. **

**- ¿Por qué?... **– el corazón de Candy palpitó temerosamente; más al escuchar…

**- Tú te estás convirtiendo en una muy adictiva para mí… **– sus latidos aumentaron pero de la emoción, no pudiendo contener el rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas al tener la cercanía de sus labios que le preguntaron quedamente… **– ¿nos vamos?... **– Lo caliente de su lengua y resuello en su boca, a la joven le dispararon todos los sentidos respondiéndole hasta con cierta urgencia…

**- Sí… **– No obstante, lo harían después de haberse disfrutado con palpables caricias y besos muy ardientes que los transeúntes presenciaban con miradas recriminadoras o envidiables aunque algunos comprendiendo que cuando se es joven ¿a quién carajos le importa si al estarse exhibiendo es bien o mal visto por la gente? Para ellos dos que empezaban a vivir, a conocerse y a amarse, era su modo de expresarse y de ese… todos tenemos derecho.

. . .

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, el auto de Terry entraba por la cochera mientras que Candy lo hacía por la puerta de su casa. Luego y apresurada se dirigió a la cocina donde sobre la mesa hubo encontrado comida y una nota de su hermana que le pedía comunicarse con ella en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Respondiéndole al aire que lo haría más tarde, White fue a abrir otra puerta: una trasera que conectaba al garaje que fue alumbrado para que Grandchester siguiera el camino. Vereda que ya recorría y que le llevaría hasta la sala donde su novia, después de encender el televisor para él, tomó su celular para hacer una llamada.

Paty contestaría en el otro lado de la línea y prestaría atención y su colaboración a la petición de su amiga que además de recomendarle que tuviera mucho cuidado, gozara de la compañía que tenía.

Riéndose de lo divertida que su amiga había sonado, Candy se despidió para marcar otro número: el de su hermana que entre alegre y preocupada le preguntó… _– ¿Estás bien?_

**- Sí.**

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

**- En casa... **– en un lugar muy apartado de ella y de él.

_- ¿No te quedaste con Paty?_

**- Hicimos un cambio de planes y "ella"… **– "la" que había ocupado aquella vieja silla mecedora que un día atrás lo hubo tumbado… – **vendrá a quedarse.**

_- Oh, okay…. __**– **_sin embargo y porque la sintió evasiva… –_ ¿Candy?_

**- Dime, hermana.**

_- ¿Ya no estás enojada?_

**- Contigo no. Además ya investigué lo del pasaporte. **

_- ¡Qué bien!... _– Annie también le demostraría disponibilidad inmediata… –_ ¿te parece bien el lunes que descanso para hacerlo?_

**- No; porque primero debo ponerme de acuerdo con el equipo para programar la fecha, comprar los boletos y entonces tramitarlo.**

_- Está bien. Entonces me avisas._

**- Sí; claro… **– y para asegurarse de su presencia, se despidió… –** ¿Nos vemos hasta mañana por la noche, verdad?**

_- Hasta mañana, hermana. Cierra bien, por favor._

**- No te preocupes que no va a pasarme nada. Bye… **– la chica colgó; dejó su celular en cierto mueble y Terry le preguntó a Candy…

**- ¿Todo bien?... **– cuando ella fue a su lado.

**- Por supuesto... **– se le respondió sonriente y le extendió la mano al ver que al joven se le dificultaba levantarse. Ya estando de pie y los dos frente a frente, sus miradas se encontraron y sus bocas callaron para ser unidas por un beso.

Aún sabiendo el motivo por el cual estaban ahí, ninguno de los dos hacía otro movimiento más que el estarse besando conforme escuchaban los alegatos de un talk-show televisivo.

Luego de unos segundos, poco a poco fueron separándose prolongándose el silencio entre ellos dos; y que para romper el turrón, increíblemente se preguntó con nerviosismo… **– ¿Dónde tienes los videos?**

**- Arriba. En mi habitación.**

Porque lo presentía Terry le dijo… –** Me gustaría que te deshicieras de ellos para evitarnos más problemas.**

**- Como gustes…** – dijo Candy y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su recámara seguido de él que tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor.

Detrás de ella, Grandchester entró viendo a la joven White dirigirse a un viejo procesador que se encendió. Y mientras él aguardaba a que el sistema operativo estuviera completamente activado, Candy se dedicó a buscar los cedes originales. Dando con ellos, se los entregó a su verdadero dueño que de la carpeta de videos, había procesado uno y lo observaba con atención. Porque el elegido estaba decente, la chica a su lado lo vio; pero seleccionado otro al azar, la hizo alejarse de él y meterse al closet para cambiarse sus ropas por unas más cómodas.

Cuando apareció de nuevo en el área, Terry ya había eliminado todo indicio que la comprometiera. Luego de apagado el sistema de cómputo, se giró para verla sentada sobre su cama y con un cuaderno entre las piernas.

**- ¿Haces tarea?... **– él caminó hacia ella que le respondió…

**- Sí; pero es algo muy sencillo… – **a su lado le invitó a sentarse.

**- ¿Quieres que te ayude?... **– Candy sonrió porque Terry se recostó; y dejando la obligación para después, ella le dijo…

**- No…** – y su espalda la apoyó en el pecho de él que cerró los ojos; y porque se mantenía callado, se le preguntó… **– ¿estás bien?**

**- Sí.**

Candy se removió un poco a su derecha para quedar su rostro muy cerca del de él que no hacía otra cosa más que mirarla en lo que ella tenía posada su mirada en los ligeramente sonrientes labios masculinos que la chica comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos diciendo de ellos… – **Tus labios son muy suaves.**

**- ¿Eso piensas?... **– Para corroborarlo nuevamente, Candy se acercó para besárselos y decirle sobre su boca…

**- Sí, lo son.**

**- Pero no más que los tuyos… **– una mano de él se prendió de uno de sus senos y ella le observó…

**- Disculpe, caballero, pero esos… no son mis labios.**

**- Lo sé… **– Su beso y caricia se alargó, animándose alguien a pedir… **– ¿Candy?**

**- Dime.**

**- ¿Estás dispuesta a concederme una de muchas fantasías que tengo?**

La joven se separó y pestañeando lo miró para cuestionarle… **– ¿Cuál sería?**

El muchacho se lamió seductoramente un labio y le solicitó… **– Quiero besarte.**

Ella sonó ingenua al responderle… **– Lo estás haciendo ¿o no?**

**- Sí pero…** – Candy temblaría al tacto sobre su femineidad… **– aquí. ¿Qué me dices?**

Nerviosa y dudosa le preguntó… –** ¿Es… correcto?**

**- Es parte del sexo; y también se siente muy bien… **– la lengua del joven buscó la de ella que se había detenido porque pensaba en su proposición. Y porque una espinita tenía, aceptó pero con la condición de que la esperara ya que al baño correría para meterse y asearse. Sin embargo se le dijo… **– El olor natural que emana tu cuerpo también es excitante.**

**- Sí pero… lo prefiero.**

**- Está bien. Entonces aquí te espero... – **siendo algunos minutos los que ella se tomara. Tiempo que él aprovechó para quitarse los zapatos y la camisa quedándose en blanca camiseta de tirantes. Más cuando iba a colgar su prenda de vestir al perchero que yacía esquinado, Terry observó la habitación extrañándole la ausencia de un muñeco y del cual preguntaría en cuanto ella apareciera en una bata, aunque algo larga, casi transparente, de mangas abombadas y un bonito escote elástico.

**- Lo tiré…** – fue la escueta respuesta que ella le dio. Y el joven se lo agradeció interior y exteriormente. Luego fue a la jovencita que se había sentado en el borde de la cama, con las manos metidas apretándolas con sus piernas y la cabeza agachada. Sentándose a su lado oyó de ella… **– Sí quiero pero… deja que se me pasen un poco los nervios. Es que no me imagino…**

**- No hay problema… **– él la interrumpió… – **al fin y al cabo tenemos toda la noche para que te relajes todo lo que quieras… **– en cámara lenta, Terry fue echando su espalda hacia atrás hasta que la reposó por completo en el colchón colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca y mirando interesado al techo.

Imitándolo, Candy hubo tomado la misma pose; pero debido a su silencio se acomodó sobre su costado izquierdo para mirar al joven que percibiendo su mirada cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios, gesto que la hizo sonreír e ir a él para besarle la boca sintiendo sobre su nuca una mano y en la espalda otra, que pasados los segundos, la pondrían de espaldas en el colchón.

En el movimiento gran parte de su delgada prenda se subió facilitándole a él el acceso para acariciar uno de sus muslos separando con el suyo el otro de ella que con sus dos manos sujetaba su rostro como sin con ello pudiera hacerlo desistir de su antojo. Pero la caricia que se había extendido hasta hacerse de uno de sus senos la hizo liberarlo cuando su pezón era delicadamente jugueteado.

La hilera de besos que él siguió la hicieron rendirse y resollar pesadamente; más su cuerpo respingó al sentir una mano sobre su desnudo vientre y una boca justo en la unión entre la pierna y la cadera. La lengua que en toda esa línea se paseaba la hacía estremecerse y retorcerse debido a la incomodidad a la cual todavía no estaba preparada, haciendo con su acción que separara más la piernas.

El acceso que le dieron, Grandchester lo aprovecharía no sin antes deleitarse de la casi abierta femineidad que tenía en frente. Y para describirla sólo diría de ella: que esa partecita recién descubierta había sido diseñada y moldeada única y especialmente para él que para probarla posó sus manos en el bajo vientre que brincó y sus dos pulgares comenzaron a acariciarla percibiendo ella las cosquillas que le hacían y los labios que chocaron en los suyos vaginales. Pero la lengua que empezó a separarlos consiguió que desde el vientre hasta la punta del más largo de sus cabellos la erizara.

Abriendo los ojos, Candy miraba el techo. Y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con ese suave y lento sube y baja con que aquella parte suya era masajeada. Más al detenerse la lengua en el tope, sí, ahí justo donde el Creador había puesto el clítoris en toda mujer, ella sintió una singular corriente eléctrica. Apretar las piernas atrapando la cabeza de él fue también su reacción así como el poner sus manos en la misma cabeza atrapada pero jalando sus cabellos ¿Con qué fin? se preguntó la chica si ese simple contacto había descubierto en ella otro tipo de gozo y para seguir disfrutándolo relajó las piernas y todo lo que conllevaba. Empero su bello torturador la ayudaría otro poquito al separarla un tanto más para profundizar su lengua, succionar y hasta morder con delicadeza ese pequeño y erecto órgano femenil que la haría estallar por dentro y por fuera escandalosamente.

Cuando el éxtasis se apoderó de ella, Terry fue a Candy y ésta seguía con la mirada clavada en el techo; y por su hipnótica actitud, él le preguntó… **– ¿Estás bien?.**.. – la chica todavía respirando agitadamente, pasó saliva y dijo…

**- Ahora entiendo lo qué pasó con Cecile.**

**- ¿Y quién esa?.**.. – se interrogó con extrañeza porque a él no se la habían presentado.

**- Ah, un personaje de película.**

El joven acostó su cuerpo en la cama y saboreándose sus labios dijo… **– Oh, ya entiendo.**

**- Pero siempre les pregunté ¿qué había pasado con ella que se desplomó al contacto del protagonista? **

**- ¿A quiénes?**

**- Hasta eso, a mi tía y a Annie; y ahora entiendo por qué nunca lo hicieron… – **La jovencita descubridora rió; y Terry le diría…

**- Pero me imagino que el de ella fue fingido; en cambio yo soy testigo de que el tuyo no.**

**- En eso tienes toda la razón…** – Pasados diez segundos que fue lo que duró su orgasmo, Candy, completamente recuperada, se giró para mirarlo de frente y preguntarle… **– ¿Qué sigue?**

Acariciándole una mejilla, él le respondió… **– Lo que tú quieras.**

**- Entonces, ¿tengo tu permiso para…?...** – una mano se posó en el torso de Terry que quiso saber específicamente…

**- ¿Qué?... **– ella no se lo dijo; sino que sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar deshebillando lentamente el cinturón del joven que mirando la dejaba trabajar, pero eso sí, recomendándole que tuviera cuidado con él. Una sonrisa bastó para que le tuviera confianza. Y si el adolescente se hubo atrevido no sólo a mirar sino a explorar su parte más íntima, ¿ella por qué no? además ganas de sentirlo en su interior quería y con lo apenas suscitado, los motores ya estaban calentados. Él no era la excepción al notársele sobre su pieza de vestir el abultamiento de su erección.

Hincada frente a él, sonriendo malosamente y mordiéndose un labio, con las puntas de dos dedos tomó la cabeza del cierre y lo bajó mirando el vello púbico que se asomaba de la prenda interior al remover el pantalón. Al estar más cerca de su objetivo, Candy dudó de seguir. Y porque lo hizo Terry se enderezó quedando sentado para atraerla por la nuca, besarle y aconsejarle que no pasaba nada pero principalmente que no se detuviera.

Con el sabor en su boca de su propio líquido arrojado con su orgasmo, la joven se contagió. Y aunque era algo desconocido para ella, no era desagradable además de ser suyo y… animada, lo llevó de nuevo al colchón retomando su actividad mientras que él cooperaba para facilitarle el desnudarle.

Viéndolo pero no fijamente más pidiéndole un momento cuando Terry le indicó montarse encima de él, poniéndose a gatas sobre su cuerpo Candy estiró su brazo para jalar el cajón del buró y extraer el paquete de preservativos.

Entendiendo el mensaje, el joven se los solicitó; sin embargo recibió negativa y petición… **– Yo quiero ponerlo.**

Ciertamente emocionado y burlón, él le preguntó… –** ¿Y sabes cómo?**

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella le enteraría… –** La farmacéutica me enseñó.**

**- Ah, okay…** – Terry colocaría nuevamente sus manos en la nuca para verlo; pero lo que Candy haría a continuación lo llenó de asombro y mayor excitación.

Aunque no toda la habitación estaba en oscuridad, la chica que ya había rasgado el sobre que contenía el condón se sintió nerviosa al tener la mirada de él en ella que le pidió… – **No me veas.**

**- ¿Por qué no?... **– Grandchester sonrió malvadamente y su interior le gritó que se apurara; en cambio ella con toda la calma del mundo, le dijo…

**- Me pones más nerviosa y…**

**- Está bien. Cerraré los ojos**… – Él así lo hizo sintiendo dos segundos después, la mano de ella sobre su erguido miembro haciéndolo tensarse y apretar los labios. Pero a punto estaba de enderezarse cuando…

Antes de poner la fina funda en el órgano masculino que a pesar del poco tiempo ya le había ofrecido placer, Candy sosteniendo en una mano el profiláctico y en la otra al "pequeño Grandchester", en éste sus labios fue a posar. Tímidamente por la mitad y con piquitos, lo besó subiendo así por todo lo largo, sin mencionar lo grueso de su estado. Su quijada castañeteaba debido a su intrepidez, pero al llegar a la cabeza, White temblorosa la punta de su lengua sacó para ponerla justo ahí donde otro líquido transparente brotaba y probó.

Con ello en la boca, ella descendió deslizando únicamente sus labios que al llegar hasta abajo, retomaron el ascenso quedándose otra vez en la punta de aquel miembro que disfrutaba de contar con su presencia.

Oyendo que sus caricias le estaban agradando, Candy fue más allá; y al volver a la cabeza de lo que sostenía, abrió la boca y apenas metió la punta jugando su lengua divertidamente con ella. De pronto una mano se posó en su cabeza y sin misericordia la presionó hacia abajo lanzando la joven un gemidito ahogado; pero sólo dos veces se lo permitió porque a un tercero intento, ella peleó por zafarse y ganó escuchando entre cortados y agitados resuellos cuando le preguntaron… – ¿**Esto también… te lo enseñó la farmacéutica?**

**- No… **– contestó la joven; y se le ordenó…

**- Entonces si no vas continuar, Candy, termina de ponerlo… **– ella obedeció usando la misma táctica y cuidado que le enseñaron. Empero, todavía lo estaba colocando cuando él, desesperado, se enderezó y un poco brusco la jaló haciéndola montarse sobre su persona, besando con fiereza su boca y bajándole el escote para estrujarle sin piedad sus senos.

Quejándose ella nuevamente peleaba por alejarlo además no atinaba a poner correctamente el alterado miembro en su vagina que ya le ardía por tenerlo. Percibido, él la sostuvo por la cadera, la alzó un poco y lentamente la fue depositando en él sugiriéndole… **– Debes moverte también con cierto ritmo para que… no me lastimes ni yo a ti.**

Por segundos los dos lucharon en la penetración; y ella gemiría cuando finalmente lo consiguió. Apoyados el uno del otro mezclaron sus acompasados e impetuosos embates que los llevaría hasta la culminación de su acelerada entrega pasional donde la corona, por llegar primero a la gloria debido a la posición elegida, se la llevaría Candy que en lo que él arribaba, después de colocarla en la cama y sentirlo encima de ella, terminaría como una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos.

. . .

Más que un martillo era un taladro el que le repicaba en la cabeza. Su corazón de tanto latir tan rápido ya no lo escuchaba; sólo la respiración agitada de su compañero que apoyado de sus palmas y sus brazos, éstos y todo el cuerpo le temblaban impidiéndole levantar una mano para quitarse esa solitaria gota de sudor que desde su frente le había escurrido y por la recta nariz ya le viajaba aterrizando en el pecho desnudo de ella que con dificultad podía moverse inclusive para ayudarlo o preguntarle cómo estaba; cuestión que Terry sí le extendió y Candy así la respondió… – **¿Estás seguro que no me morí?**

Con pocas fuerzas para reírse, el joven le dijo… **– No lo creo; porque yo aquí sigo.**

Su cansada voz le dio ánimos para abrir los ojos… **– Sí; ya puedo verte… **– y exclamó… –** oh, Dios… **– y pretendió abrazarlo; pero su agotamiento también le pesaba en los párpados que los cerró sintiendo cuando él sonriente se removió para salir de ella, quitarse el preservativo, amarrarlo y depositarlo en el cesto de basura que yacía debajo del buró vecino.

Y en lo que él se quedaba sentado en el borde de la cama, ella como podía se acomodaba el camisón cubriendo sus senos y piernas que con trabajos movía. Pero la actitud silenciosa de él, la hizo ponerse de lado, encogerse y extender una mano para dejarla en su húmeda y desnuda espalda y finalmente preguntarle… **– ¿Está todo bien?**

De su contacto, Terry se giró a verla; y como respuesta se inclinó hasta alcanzarla y besarla en los labios diciéndole… **– Te amo.**

Lamentablemente la debilidad de Candy era mucha que apenas le correspondió con una mueca de sonrisa; y vencida por el cansancio fue quedándose plenamente dormida no dándose cuenta que Terry se levantó para recoger sus prendas, meterse al baño, asearse, vestirse y luego salir de ahí en completo y sospechoso silencio.

**¡Gracias por tu presencia!**

_Wendy Grandchester, Jessk, Zu Castillo, Gianny17, Malu, ShelydeKou, Paloma, Vero Grandchester, Irene, Bermone, Sasy Rivero, Lady Supernova, Luisa, Olga Liz, Celia, Gadamigrandchester, Mikaela, Liz Carter, Noemí Cullen, Tatiana, Laura Grandchester, Silvia E, Amy C.L., Eva Grandchester, Pathya and Viridiana._


	27. Chapter 27

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Veintisiete: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Según el antiquísimo reloj cucú que colgaba en una pared, éste marcaba exactamente las siete y media de la noche; hora que Terry sabía podría encontrar disponible a su padre para informarle de su paradero. Así que, después de haber abandonado la habitación de Candy quedándose ella en su cama profundamente dormida, el joven Grandchester bajaba a la sala habiendo tomado un teléfono para salir de esa vivienda y comunicarse con su progenitor que en la suya y sentado en su mullido sillón detrás de su escritorio, pensaba interiormente que si fuera con un amigo con quien le estuviera anunciando su hijo que iba a quedarse a pasar la noche no le pondría ningún pretexto a su estadía ¡pero! se trataba de su novia; y aunque la chica sí le gustaba para en un futuro ser su nuera era muy pronto que ya empezaran a conocerse tan bien; entonces Richard rascándose divertidamente el cuero cabelludo advirtió… **– Terry, ten mucho cuidado por donde te metes, hijo, porque no quiero pequeñas sorpresitas que me pongan a cuidar nietos a mi joven edad.**

_- Aunque después me los pidas, tienes mi palabra que no te los daré. Además… sólo voy a hacerle compañía_… – sí, porque el amor ya se lo había hecho y tampoco se lo iba a confesar tan descaradamente ¿verdad? sino que… _– su hermana no vendrá a casa y yo le di mi palabra de quedarme con ella. Ha no ser que quieras que la lleve a la nuestra… _– fue una sugerencia que se aceptó…

**- ¡Fíjate que no sería tan mala idea! Así yo…**

_- ¡Papá, por favor! _

**- ¿Qué?**

_- ¡Qué perspectiva tan pasada de moda tienes!_

**- Pues será como tú quieras, jovencito, pero en mis tiempos…**

_- … también se comían el lunch antes del recreo ¿o no?_

**- P-pues sí pero…**

_- ¿Pero qué? ¿tú no lo hiciste antes de que fueras mi padre? Dime que no y en estos momentos voy y me despido de Candy._

Como si de verdad lo fuera a hacer y con ganas de carcajearse por la irreverencia de su hijo, Richard acordó… – **Está bien, chantajista; tú ganas esta vez.**

_- No es que yo gane; lo que pasa es que tu conciencia no está tan limpia que digamos._

**- ¡Como sea!... **– ahora sí, el pato le tiró a la escopeta… –** sólo promete que la cuidarás.**

_- Te lo prometo, papá._

**- Salúdamela entonces y… nos vemos mañana, hijo.**

Después de escuchar… –_ Hasta mañana, padre… _– las dos líneas telefónicas se cortaron. Richard para recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento y sonreír del guapo manipulador de su hijo al cual en segundos recordó siendo un chiquillo no interesado en las niñas del colegio que solían molestarlo al enviarle cartitas de amor u obsequios porque toda su atención estaba en sus juguetes, deportes y estudios. Sin embargo, apenas había pisado la difícil etapa de la adolescencia cuando su primogénito por sí solo comenzó a bombardearlo con cuestiones referentes… además de los cambios físicos que estaba presentando su cuerpo… a las chicas. Desde ¿cómo responderles si una de ellas se acercaba a hablarle? ¿qué regalarle o a dónde invitarle si esa personita le agradaba? ¿con qué delicadeza debía tratarle? ¿cuándo sería correcto intentar besarle? o lo más inevitable ¿por qué su corazón le dolía tanto cuando se topaba con el desamor y la desilusión? en fin, conversaciones que más que padre e hijo, como amigos deben sostenerse y aconsejarse principalmente cuando empieza a involucrarse… el irremediable sexo entre parejas.

Sabiendo que su hijo, de eso, conocía más que lo básico, Richard dejó de pensar en él para enfocarse en un importantísimo reporte financiero mientras que Terry ya había ingresado a la casa de su novia y sobre el sofá fue a recostarse encendiendo el televisor para así matar el tiempo viendo su programación. Pero como también su cuerpo estaba resintiendo el cansancio, éste le venció y durmió resbalándose de su mano el control remoto que cayó al suelo presionando curiosamente un botón que apagó el transmisor de imágenes.

. . .

Con el cielo más azul y en una verde y hermosa pradera, vestida de blanco y sosteniendo un sombrero alón con anillos color naranja, ella corría y lo hacía con feliz algarabía al ser perseguida por él. De repente y por voltear a verlo, tropezó y cayó perdiéndose su cuerpo entre los largos tallos con flores multicolores.

En un suspiro, las risas se cambiaron por quejidos de dolor; y el auxilio de su perseguidor fue presto así como los besos que en su tobillo lastimado le dejaba. La suavidad de sus labios ella los disfrutaba; pero una inesperada ráfaga de viento se les arrebató también el sombrero y juguetón se los llevó. Al rescate de la prenda de su amada, él fue; más cuando ella lo llamó al ver que sería imposible alcanzarlo por lo alto que había volado, Candy ayudada por sí misma se levantó para darse cuenta que Terry también había desaparecido cuando el aire cesó de soplar violentamente.

La angustia que sintió su corazón al sentirlo perdido, White lo reflejaba en su rostro y ojos que abruptamente abrió. Sin parpadear, fijada su mirada en la oscuridad de la recámara y tragando saliva, intentó calmarse al ubicar el lugar donde estaba. Al reconocer su espacio personal se enderezó sobre su cama y lo buscó a su lado. El no verlo la asustó; luego con voz temblorosa y queda, lo llamó. Pero así como en su sueño, el joven no le contestó. Y antes de pensar que se había ido sin decirle nada, Candy rápidamente abandonó su lecho para salir corriendo de la habitación, bajar a la sala, buscar en la cocina hasta llegar al garaje y cerciorarse que el auto ahí seguía. Sin embargo, eso no le garantizaba que Terry estuviera en casa. Así que regresó sus pasos quedándose de repente parada al ver su silueta en la sala.

Las fuertes pisadas descendiendo por la escalera lo hubieron despertado; y apenas enderezándose en el sofá, la vio trasladarse como un fantasmita hacia la cocina. Preguntarle ¿qué pasaba? la hubiera hecho gritar, además ¿qué tal si sufría de sonambulismo y él no lo sabía? Entonces, mejor se esperaría hasta que ella le hablara; y cuando así fue, corriendo a su lado, Candy le dijo… – **¡Pensé que te habías ido!**

Terry la recibió en sus brazos volviendo su espalda al sofá; y porque lloraba la consoló diciéndole… **– ¿Por qué lo haría? Te dije que me quedaría contigo.**

**- Sí, lo sé pero es que… tuve un sueño y… **– en su pecho, la chica enjugaba sus lágrimas.

**- Entiendo… **– él le besó con ternura la coronilla y le aconsejó… – **Pero ya no hay necesidad de llorar más.**

**- Lo siento…** – Candy levemente se irguió para limpiarse su llorosa carita y sonreírle a su novio que cariñosamente la llamó…

**- Miedosa.**

**- Tú tuviste la culpa… **– ella volvió a recostarse sobre el masculino torso reprochándole… –** ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?**

**- Bajé para llamarle a mi padre porque… – **él le sobaba la espalda… –** en sí, nunca le avisé dónde andaría. Luego aquí me acosté mientras tú dormías y al final, también me venció el sueño. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?**

**- No…** – y para averiguarlo, la chica se levantó para encender una lámpara que yacía a lado del largo sillón y checó el tiempo… **– son las diez de la noche… **– Luego le ofreció debido a que ella sentía hambre… –** ¿Se te antoja cenar algo?**

**- ¿Cómo qué?**

**- Annie dejó un poco de comida. Voy a asearme; y enseguida regreso para calentarla.**

**- Okay. Mientras yo veo un poco de televisión ¿o quieres que te ayude a hacerlo?... **– con su disponibilidad, él se enderezó. Y Candy, sonriendo, lo rechazó con la cabeza; y después de mandarle un beso, subió corriendo a su habitación, en lo que Terry, habiéndola seguido en el camino, se concentró buscando algo de su interés. Más al no encontrarlo en ciento cincuenta canales televisivos, seleccionó uno de cualesquiera música y a la cocina fue.

Los ravioles que había en el contenedor de plástico olían delicioso al simple hecho de ser destapados. Pero para saber cuál era su relleno de ese esmerado platillo italiano, Terry yendo a un cajón, tomó un tenedor y con su permiso, se sirvió expresando de lo ingerido… **– Oh, cielos, Candy, si cocinaras así de rico como tu hermana, ten por seguro que me caso mañana mismo contigo. **

**- ¿Con quién hablas?**... – le preguntó la susodicha ya limpia y en pijamas e yendo a su lado.

Atrapado con las manos en la masa, Grandchester dijo… **– Con estos ravioles. ¿Sabes de qué específicamente están rellenos y bañados?**

**- Déjame probarlos**… – con el tenedor, él prensó un poco y en la boca de su novia lo puso diciendo la catadora… **– Están rellenos de langosta cubiertos en salsa de almeja y camarón… **– una de las especialidades de su hermana.

**- Todo un rico festín Afrodita que no te dejará dormir toda la noche ¿no?... **– expresó el joven provocativamente y ladeándose para besarla. Pero después de corresponder su beso, ella le sugirió…

**- Calentémosle un poco en el microondas… **– y le quitó el contenedor para meterlo en el pequeño horno. Y en lo que los minutos avanzaban, Candy, sujetando las puertitas de la alacena y parada de puntitas, le ofreció… **– ¿Quieres vino blanco?**

El tamaño de la botella que reposaba arriba le hizo decir… **– Sí… **– Pero para ser él quien la bajara se puso detrás de ella haciéndola sentirse nerviosa porque su cuerpo intencionalmente se tallaba contra el suyo; y más cuando en su nuca, Terry le preguntó… **– ¿Es frambuesa, el olor en tu cabello?**

**- No…** – la chica sonrió; se giró y lo corrigió… **– es manzanilla.**

Inclinándose al cairel que reposaba en su pecho, él le aseveró… –** Hubiera jurado que huele frambuesa.**

**- Pues no… **– Candy le levantó la cara antes de que su boca atrapara el pezón alterado que sobre su delgada prenda sobresalía… – **esta vez… te ha fallado el sentido del olfato… **– juguetona, posó su índice en la punta de la recta nariz. Y respingándosela un poco, ella se acercó para besarlo fugazmente y correr al aparato eléctrico que mandaba señales de que su tiempo programado ya se había cumplido.

Abriendo la puerta del microondas, la jovencita anfitriona fue a coger dos porcelanas extendidas que descansaban en el escurridor de trastos que yacía en el brasero. Y mientras ella servía medianas porciones de comida, él se concentró en destapar la botella de vino y verterlo en copas que agarró del mismo lugar que su novia.

Entonces, sugiriéndose el lugar a consumirlos y apoyada la idea, Candy llevando los platos servidos, los utensilios y Terry las bebidas, se encaminaron a la sala para degustarlos juntos conforme veían una película que también se propuso. Aunque ninguna de la programación pagada verdaderamente les interesó, la parodia del filme de "300" les sacó más que una lágrima con las estupideces hechas y dichas en esa cinta. Pero antes de enfrascarse en sus alimentos y diversión, el joven, habiéndose sentado en un asiento del sofá, al extenderle su respectiva copa a su novia que cómodamente ocupó el suelo, le hubo pedido… **– ¿Un brindis?**

Descansando los platos sobre la alfombra, ella se giró para hincarse frente a él quedando entre sus piernas, sonreírle, aceptar el cristal e inmediatamente decirle… **– Porque espero estar cubriendo las expectativas de una digna novia para ti. **

Porque Terry de sobra sabía que Candy ya las había superado, le deseó… **– Porque tu lugar siempre sea a mi lado.**

Mirándose fijamente la pareja bebió. Y al ingerir un poco del vino, ella le deshizo de su copa; y poniéndola en una mesilla junto a la suya, volvió su atención al joven que se inclinó un tantito para alcanzar la boca que su novia le ofrecía masajeándole ella sus fuertes muslos y él posándose de su breve cintura para levantarla y acomodársela encima de su persona retornando con sus besos y caricias, el ambiente cálido amoroso que los abrazó a los dos por instantes. Luego de pasados estos y porque dolor en ella que era tocada privadamente se presentó, interrumpieron su erótico juego para alimentarse y ver la televisión.

. . .

Justo a la doce de la noche, la película terminó y el reloj cucú empezó a sonar su clásica melodía. Ayudándola a ponerse de pie y con lo utilizado, Terry acompañó a Candy hasta la cocina pidiéndole allá le iluminara el camino hacia el garaje para ir a coger del auto su maleta y cambiarse de ropa. Y en lo que él iba por sus pertenencias, la joven habiendo dejado remojados los trastos, regresó a la sala para apagar el televisor, la luz y dirigirse a su habitación. Ahí y con tenue alumbramiento, él la encontraría viendo la cama lista para recibirlos nuevamente a los dos. Sin embargo, mientras Terry ingresaba al baño, ella se concentraría en su escritorio para terminar con la tarea suspendida, una que fácilmente le entretuvo por veinte minutos; tiempo que por supuesto él no ocupó en su persona así que al salir del cuarto privado vistiendo las debidas prendas de dormir, después de haberse ofrecido a ayudarle y con una nueva negativa por parte de su novia, Grandchester al cómodo lecho se dirigió.

Acostado y mirándola, él aguardó paciente y callado. Más tuvo que abrir la boca al preguntarle… **– ¿Qué buscas?.**.. – después de haberla visto cerrar sus cuadernos, apagar la lámpara de escritorio y dirigirse al buró donde ahí y alrededor buscaba algo que no hallaba.

**- El teléfono. Juraría que aquí lo puse**… – Candy apuntó la base vacía.

**- Oh, shit…** – Terry expresó; y como de rayo se puso de pie informando… **– Lo lamento, mientras descansabas, yo lo tomé y lo olvidé abajo… **– acelerados sus pasos Grandchester se condujo al lugar señalado sonriendo la chica de su apurado comportamiento.

Ni un minuto más tarde y regresando con el aparato en la mano, el joven volvió a disculparse por su atrevimiento al tomar algo sin permiso. Aceptada su apenada excusa se le explicó el motivo del por qué obligadamente lo necesitaba… **– Es que me sirve como despertador. O ¿crees que el Coach Hollingberry me acepte la justificación a mi falta si le digo que me quedé dormida porque estuve cuidando a mi convaleciente capitán?**

Porque ambos conocían el estricto carácter de su entrenador que les impartía las primeras clases de todos los días jueves en ese específico ciclo escolar, Terry dijo… –** Lo dudo mucho… – **Candy creyendo lo mismo, se puso a programar la hora, una que él le pidió modificara, por lo menos treinta minutos antes de la normal a la que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse.

Concedida su petición, la chica colocó el teléfono en su respectivo lugar y se dispuso a meterse a la cama, de la cual anticipadamente se solicitó indicación… **– ¿De qué lado prefieres dormir?**

Parado frente a ella, le contestó… –** Muy juntito a ti ¿será mucho pedir?**

**- Al contrario, yo dormiré encantada… **– ella fue la primera en meterse entre las sábanas; y recorriéndose hacia su derecha le peticionó… –** ¿Apagas la luz?**

**- Por supuesto… **– él le obedeció jalando el cordón de la lámpara que yacía sobre el buró. Luego de arrojar un profundo suspiro Terry la imitó y a centímetros de su lado quedó, permaneciendo los dos boca arriba y en total silencio después de haberse deseado… una buena noche. Sin embargo…

**- ¿Terry?**

**- Dime**

**- Sé que ya iniciamos un nuevo día pero… me la he pasado muy bien y no te he dado las gracias. **

El joven sonrió y le contestó… **– Yo también te he disfrutado mucho.**

Candy, en lugar de responder… _– que ella lo hubo gozado más…_ – optó por preguntar… –** Lo repetiremos, ¿verdad?**

Una duda surgió… –** ¿Y si tu hermana lo descubre?**

La jovencita sonaría rebelde al comentarle… –** Esta casa es tan suya como mía. Al morir mi tía nos cedió derechos por igual. Así que no creo que se moleste, además ella también lo hace… **– meter a sus novios estando molesta con el más reciente.

**- Sí; pero ella es mayor de edad.**

**- ¿Y eso qué?... **– la muchachita se acostó de lado para confiarle… –** Aunque no ha sido noviera, su primera vez también fue siendo menor.**

**- ¿Aquí?**

**- Ella no pudo hacerlo porque mi tía todavía vivía. Además yo era muy niña y podía pervertirme… **– sin proponérselo, los dos jóvenes rieron; y mientras Grandchester se giraba para quedar frente a Candy, a ésta se le preguntó…

**- ¿Y ahora quién lo hace?**

**- ¿Tú?**

**- ¿Yo?... **– fingieron sorpresa y pidieron corroboración… –** ¿Y cómo lo hago?**

**- ¿Alborotando mis sentimientos e inquietando mis pensamientos al ser tan guapo? ¿tan gallardo? ¿tan petulante? ¿tan soberbio? ¿tan…? **

**- ¿Te parece que todo eso soy?**

**- ¡Uy!..**. – ella expresaría bromista… **– nunca terminaría con mi lista de adjetivos que tengo para ti.**

A su franca sonrisa, él respondería con sarcasmo… **– Yo también te quiero mucho, fresita.**

Pero Candy, manteniendo su gesto, le acarició el rostro y le compitió… **– No más que yo.**

Comprendiendo que lo había olvidado o no escuchado, él la retó… –** ¿Tú cómo sabes? Acaso ¿puedes ver lo que guarda mi corazón?**

La voz de la chica entonó nostalgia al aceptar… –** Quizá no; sin embargo… – **creyó conocerlo… –** tu mirada lo refleja todo.**

**- Y con esta oscuridad ¿la puedes ver ahora?**

Ella fue honesta y dijo… –** Claro que no.**

**- Entonces no sabes nada de mí… **– Terry sonó duro pero sincero; y ella tuvo que decir…

**- Tal vez tengas razón… **– interponiéndose con lo último dicho, una almohada y una ancha brecha de silencio entre ellos.

Y porque él había escuchado de su padre que a las mujeres les encanta oír melosidades, Grandchester que odiaba hacerlo, cruzando la muralla que ella había puesto entre los dos, buscó una mano femenina y se la besó; y en cada beso y caricia que le daba a su caliente dorso comenzó a decirle… **– Ya te había dicho que no te extrañara lo esporádico que sería al expresarte mis verdaderos sentimientos. Si me muestro rudo contigo, de antemano te pido perdón porque… es verdad, tú no eres la responsable y por no serlo, tampoco deberías ser tú quien la pague.**

La solitaria lágrima que Candy derramó y sintió, la limpió rápidamente para aseverarse a sí misma… –** Te refieres… a tu madre, ¿verdad?**

**- Desde los diez años no la tengo conmigo; así que el recuerdo de sus besos, lo amoroso de sus abrazos o palabras cariñosas, se han ido con el paso del tiempo además de que me propuse a olvidarlos. El hecho de crecer a lado de mi padre, me hizo de cierto modo… reservado en mi sentir. Al ser él mi único consuelo por su abandono, al principio sí le expresé mi afecto con besos, abrazos y un bonche de te quieros porque el hombre quedó sumamente afectado por la traición de ella… **– con la confesión, Candy exclamó un ¡ah! de sorpresa y siguió prestando atención… – **pero llegado equis año de mi vida, dejé de hacerlo. Tú sabes, porque entre hombres no está bien visto ese intercambio de cursilerías.**

**- Pero… **– ella le reprocharía… – **te he visto demostrar afecto a tus amigos. **

**- Sí; más no les digo que los quiero.**

**- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Nosotras las mujeres sí lo expresamos.**

**- Porque no se ve mal en ustedes. Sólo fíjate que en el campo de juego me ponga a gritarle a Mark, porque ha sido otro amigo de verdad, que lo amo ¿qué van a pensar los demás? Pues nada menos que somos un par de gansitos disfrazados de dos bellos mancebos ejemplares... **– Candy rió abiertamente por la manera en que lo hubo caracterizado y terminado de explicar. Luego aplacaría su histeria para darle nuevamente su atención… **– Por eso…** – Terry le acarició tiernamente una mejilla… –** tienes que ser un poquito paciente conmigo con respecto a declararte abierta y constantemente lo que siento. Tal vez tengo una justificación sin validez alguna pero… así es conmigo.**

**- Y de cierta manera te lo entiendo porque a mí también me ha tomado tiempo en perdonar a mis padres.**

Observado esto anteriormente, el joven le corroboraría… –** Te molesta hablar de ellos, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Les tienes resentimiento?**

**- Mucho.**

**- ¿Por abandonarte?**

Haciendo un sí con la cabeza ella le compartió… –** Uno por haber corrido tras el dinero y la otra por no haber tenido el valor de confrontar nuestras caras al ser tan parecidas a la del hombre que la cambió por otra mujer.**

**- ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso, Candy? Tu vida y la vida no son tan diferentes la una de la otra. Mi madre, cansada de vivir limitada, dejó a mi padre creyendo haber encontrado el amor y el bienestar en otro hombre; y hoy mírala, está más mendiga y necesitada que un pordiosero de profesión.**

**- Y pese a eso… **– ella indagaría valientemente… – **¿anhelas que un día vuelva contigo?**

Él negó con la cabeza y le confió… –** Sus hijos se lo impedirían y también yo porque todavía me cuesta trabajo reconocerlos como hermanos.**

**- ¿Entonces no le perdonarías por haberte dejado?**

**- Has formulado una pregunta de ligas mayores, jovencita.**

**- ¿Eso es un no?**

**- Por más que le busco, no encuentro razón justa por haber hecho lo que hizo.**

**- Pero la ayudarías si recurriera a ti, ¿verdad?**

Aunque a escondidas, Terry ya lo había hecho; no obstante lo afirmaría… –** También es un derecho que no podría evadir.**

A pesar de su enojo, su buen corazón había respondido con honestidad; y de eso Candy sonrió y se aprovechó de su cercanía para besarlo largamente en los labios e iniciar con un nuevo rito de amor que se vería interrumpido otra vez por el dolor. Y como lo correcto era que gozaron los dos del acto sexual, Terry prometió respetar y conceder el tiempo que durara la sanación vaginal de la que se quejaron ese par de veces.

Agradecida su comprensión a la breve abstención de la actividad apenas iniciada, la joven se acurrucó en su pecho aspirando profundamente su aroma; y embriagada de su olor fue perdiendo la consciencia y cobijada de sus brazos… se durmió.

. . . . .

Los timbrazos de un teléfono llenaron escandalosamente la habitación. Y ella que había mantenido la misma posición durante cinco horas y media, olvidándose de quién había dormido a su lado y la hubo mantenido cálidamente abrazada, Candy asustada aventó lo que tenía encima y abruptamente se enderezó golpeando en el trayecto y en la cara a Terry que ¡obvio! se quejó y sujetó la parte dañada.

De su mala palabra expresada, la joven se disculpó. Sin embargo y porque todavía estaba somnolienta increíblemente le preguntó… **– Y tú ¿qué haces aquí?**

Levantado y corriendo al baño porque la nariz le sangraba, Terry le respondió… **– Como eres sonámbula fuiste a mi casa y me raptaste; luego me trajiste aquí y me violaste.**

**- ¿En serio? ¿Y tú te dejaste?... **– la muchachita se puso de pie para ir a ayudarle. Pero al estar muy cerca de él, Terry que ya había abierto la llave del agua y con esta se lavaba, la salpicó diciéndole…

**- ¡Vamos, Candy, despierta ya!**

**- Ya lo hice sólo que… **– la chica abrió una puertita donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios conforme le seguía diciendo… – **no recuerdo haberte hecho nada de lo que dijiste.**

**- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo si estabas dormida?… **– con un pedazo de algodón que tomó, el joven se hizo un tapón que colocó en su delicada fosa nasal; y viéndola coger su cepillo de dientes y cubrir sus cerdas con pasta dentífrica, le pidieron aseveración antes de meterlo a la boca…

**- ¿Podrías jurarme que estaba sonámbula?**

**- … o te hacías; además… **– él ingresaría a la ducha gritándole desde allá… –** ¡Roncas bastante!**

**- ¡Oye, qué te pasa!... **– expresó indignada al interrumpir su enjuague… –** aunque… **– antes de proseguir Candy se tocó el cuello… **– ¿será por eso que me duele la garganta?**

**- Has de tener hechas trizas las glándulas tiroides ¿no padeces de eso?**

**- No que yo sepa… **– le respondió; y en eso, un trapo que cayó en su cabeza tapándole la vista frente al espejo, la hizo decir… **– ¡vaya con la puntería!... **– pero con la misma prenda se limpió los rastros de agua en su rostro; y descubriéndolo prestó atención al joven que detrás de la puerta de cristal le ofreció…

**- ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?.**.. – Viéndolo en su hermoso traje de Adán, ella se deleitó; y entre nerviosa y vacilante fue hacia él que la mano le extendía conforme una cascada de agua caía en su desnudo y fornido cuerpo.

**- Me…** – la saliva se le atoró; y ya tragada, le informó… **– me quitaré primero la ropa.**

**- Claro, pero no te tardes, porque no hay mucho tiempo… **– burlándose porque Candy se había dado ya la vuelta, Terry inició con su respectivo baño del día **jueves. **Pero la chica todavía no quitaba sus pantalones cortos cuando él le solicitó… **– ¿podrías pasarme mi cepillo de dientes si eres tan amable?**

Sin darle contestación, la muchachita lo obedeció habiendo puesto la pasta primero. Más, cuando se lo entregaba lo hizo sin poder mirarle a la cara ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella masculinidad que le había dado bárbaro placer y del que ¿por qué no? volvería a sentir si su partecita dañada se lo permitía esa mañana.

Percatada por sí misma de lo atenta que estaba, Candy dejó de observarlo para terminar con su desnudo y unírsele en el interior del baño. Y mientras ella se mojaba desde el cabello escurriéndole el agua por todo el cuerpo, Terry se concentraba en el aseo de su boca y la veía de espaldas antojándosele… bueno, después de terminar de ocupar el cepillo de dientes, lo dejó para tomar la barra de jabón que entre las manos de ella ya estaba y lo pasaba por su humanidad.

Respingando al sentir su contacto, Candy cerró los ojos y le permitió masajearle los senos, acariciarle el abdomen y su femineidad la cual se alborotó al suave y gentil frote de sus manos que deslizándose un poco hacia sus piernas, las atrajo hacia él rozando sus pieles y provocando una fuerte corriente eléctrica al sentirlo detrás de su espalda mojada.

Al recordar la promesa dada, Terry no hizo movimiento extra. Sin embargo, la proeza fue de ella, cuando su mano levantó y la metió entre ellos dos para tocarlo a él que se inclinó a su oído para preguntarle... **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Todavía con los párpados abajo y disfrutando de lo terso que su miembro se sentía, Candy autorizó… – ** Podemos intentarlo.**

**- Pero a cualquier incomodidad tuya me detengo, ¿estás de acuerdo?**

Sin dejar de acariciar lo que la joven sostenía en su mano contestó… **– Sí.**

**- Bien. Entonces ayúdame.**

**- ¿Cómo?**... – Él le impidió girarse para ordenarle…

**- Poniendo una rodilla en el azulejo.**

**- ¿Así?.**.. – Ella la pegó en la salpicada pieza de arcilla color melón.

**- Sí; pero a la altura de aquí**… – su cintura.

De su ¿improvisada? fantasía, ella no pudo evitar reír y decir… **– No puedo.**

La seriedad de su voz le llevó la contraria… **– Sí, sí puedes…** – y en un murmuro seductor le solicitó… **– Sólo relájate.**

**- Pero… ¿no caeremos?**... – la inexperta tuvo miedo; y el intrépido la informó…

**- Tu peso no es mucho**… – Y para asegurarla Terry afirmó sus pies y piernas y recargó su pecho en la espalda de ella que disfrutó de su piel en la suya escuchando cuando le indicaba susurradoramente… – **¿podrás subir la otra?**

**- Lo dudo pero… ¿puedes ayudarme?**

**- Con gusto…** – Apoyando fuertemente las puntas de sus dedos en la pared, apretando los ojos más alivianando su cuerpo para no resbalar, Candy en silencio y a oscuras presenció la ocurrente posición y qué decir de la lenta y atinada penetración de la cual quisieron saber al estar exitosamente dentro de ella… **– ¿Te dolió?**

- **Un poco.**

**- ¿Te molesta?.**.. – Porque su movimiento era pausado, la joven lo gozó y en un gemido lo expresó…

**- No.**

Él, también concentrado en su suave vaivén, le preguntó… **– ¿Le sigo entonces?**

**- Sí**… – Pero al sentirlo mayormente agresivo, le detuvo de inmediato. Y por decisión propia Terry con cuidado la puso en el suelo saliendo de ella que se disculpó…

**- Lo siento.**

**- Está bien… **– el joven detrás de su arrepentida amante sonaba comprensivo y amoroso… **– después lo volvemos a intentar.**

**- Pero tú…** – la muchachita nuevamente metió su mano entre ellos para querer saber… **– ¿qué harás con… esto?.**.. – le atrapó su erguida virilidad. Y debido a que lo hizo, él posó su mano encima de la de ella y le mostró qué hacer para satisfacerle si era lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba.

. . .

El resultado que salió de ese divertido juego de manipulación cayó en ciertas partes; luego en el suelo y junto con el agua que seguía corriendo, se perdió en el colador. Sintiendo que la palma de su mano todavía le quemaba de haberlo sujetado aunadas las palabras dichas, gemidos exclamados pero jamás presenciados los gestos que habían expresado, Candy más colorada que nunca interior y exteriormente se percibía impidiéndose a sí misma girarse y confrontarle.

Terry que había apoyado sus manos en la pared del baño, la acorralaba controlando su clímax y temblor de cuerpo. Ya pasados los segundos y recuperado al cien por cierto la volteó, le levantó el apenado rostro y antes de alargar un beso le dijo… – **Te debo esta… **– porque tarde se hacía para llevarla a la escuela. Sin embargo ella, se la respetó así…

**- Digamos que fue un regalo por la semana de novios que hoy cumplimos.**

**- Entonces si es así… regalo aceptado**… – y de sus labios él se prendió para celebrarlo. No obstante, se tuvieron que interrumpir para terminar con su baño y de ahí salir volando para secarse, vestirse y concentrarse en sus respectivas pertenencias para luego tomarlas consigo, bajar al garaje y marcharse con el auto en dirección al colegio, donde a metros de su entrada, después de darse un beso de despedida, ella descendió preguntándole parada sobre la acera…

**- ¿Te veré más tarde?... **– un sí hubiera preferido y no el…

**- Te llamo, ¿te parece?**

**- Está bien… **– ella acordó recordando la paciencia que le habían pedido así como…

**- Estudia mucho y cuídate también.**

**- ¡Te prometo que lo haré!… **– y porque Candy emprendió sus pasos, Terry abrió la portezuela de su coche y asomándose detrás de ella, le gritó…

**- ¡¿Candy?!.**.. – ésta que se estaba emparejando con un compañero de clase se giró para atenderlo…

**- Dime… – **por muy agudos que tenía sus oídos no lo escucharon pero de sus labios claramente lo leyó…

_- Te amo_**… – **y sólo porque debía ser puntual a sus clases que si no, con el shock y la música celestial con que la había dejado a su alrededor, lo hubiera perseguido después de haberlo visto subir a su auto y alejarse velozmente en ello.

Y mientras White salía de su impresión para continuar su camino hacia el edificio correspondiente para tomar su clase, Grandchester conforme manejaba iba riéndose de la carita maravillada de su novia a la cual debía prepararle también una sorpresa. Sin embargo él se la llevaría al llegar a casa.

**Mi agradecimiento profundo es para ti, querida…**

_Luisa, Olga Liz, Liz Carter, María1972, Laura Grandchester, Sasy Rivero, Pathya, Silvia E, Carito Andrew, Viridiana, Gianny17, Celia, Irene, Darling Eveling, Anaalondra28, Eva Grandchester, Wendy Grandchester, Jessk, Amy C.L., Vero Grandchester, SolecitoC, Paloma and __Lady Supernova._


	28. Chapter 28

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Veintiocho: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Teniendo conocimiento de un horario, los agentes de policía a cargo de una investigación que cumplía una semana de su realización y que todavía no se cerraba, se presentaron madrugadoramente en la puerta de la Residencia Grandchester.

Despertado y levantado de su cama, Richard portando una elegante bata abandonó su habitación para bajar y atender el insistente llamado de un timbre no pudiendo esconder su molestia y sorpresa al ver tras el fino marco de su entrada principal, a dos oficiales que de inmediato le extendieron los buenos días y sus disculpas por haberse aparecido sin aviso previo pero según ellos era importante que el joven Terruce los acompañara a la comandancia.

**- ¿Por qué?**... – el ceño de un padre que no les hubo invitado a pasar, se frunció.

**- Por respeto y consideración a su salud, no quisimos abordarle en el momento que salió del hospital e inclusive lo dejamos en paz por unas horas. Sin embargo, es urgente que venga con nosotros para que nos rinda su declaración de los hechos sucedidos.**

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su prenda, Grandchester padre observó con tono cáustico… **– Pensé que el caso ya estaba dado como cerrado al tener ustedes al responsable.**

**- Precisamente es que lo necesitamos para que a James Jackson se le dicte debida sentencia.**

A su dizque atención, Richard dijo… – **Pues lo lamento, pero mi hijo no está aquí.**

**- ¿Se ha presentado a la escuela?... **– le cuestionó uno de los agentes.

**- No. Ha pasado la noche fuera y es hora que no llega.**

**- Ya. Debido a eso… ¿podemos dejarle con usted la notificación?... **– se le extendió recibiéndola el padre que expresó…

**- Absolutamente… **– pero recomendándosele…

**- Es necesario que hoy mismo se presente; y entre más temprano mejor.**

**- Así lo hará. No se preocupe.**

**- Entonces con su permiso, nos retiramos.**

**- Es todo suyo… **– Sin moverse de la puerta, Richard vio marchar a los policías. Y la patrulla en la que se montaron, fue divisada por Terry cuando su auto doblaba la última cuadra para llegar a su hogar, dentro del cual al ingresar sumamente inquietado, fue enterado de la recién visita que le hubo buscado.

Lleno de intriga el joven Grandchester cuestionaría a su progenitor, no pudiéndole éste responder acertadamente una sola de sus interrogantes si no más bien el aconsejarle desde ese instante mantuviera la serenidad y la frialdad a lo que debía presenciar.

Acordando que se dirigirían a la comandancia de policía después de haber desayunado, en lo que Richard iba a asearse Terry se dirigió al teléfono para marcar un número del cual no obtuvo contestación. Evitando el molestarse para dominar sus nervios, el muchacho fue al computador de su padre llegando en ese justo momento Constancia que enseguida de saludarlo amablemente, de inmediato se puso a trabajar con los alimentos de sus patrones quienes se hubieron enfrascado cada uno por su lado en sus propios asuntos reuniéndose más adelante en el comedor cuando la empleada les anunció que la mesa estaba lista para recibirlos.

. . .

Gracias a la incertidumbre que lo hizo su presa, el más joven de los Grandchester solamente picoteó el sustento primordial del día. Y el silencio que también se apoderó de él lo llevó consigo hasta después de haberse subido en el auto de su padre que manejaba y le recordaba… **– Hoy también te tocaba ir al hospital para el retiro de las puntadas en tu oreja.** **¿No te ha molestado o vuelto el vértigo?**

**- ¡Para nada!… **– Terry sonó de lo más normal y eso tranquilizó a Richard que sonriente expresó…

**- Me alegra.**

Y para demostrarle a su padre lo bien que se sentía, el hijo propuso… –** Si gustas, en cuanto terminemos con la policía paso a dejarte a la oficina y luego me dirijo a la enfermería.**

**- No… **– con un guiño de ojo se agradeció el ofrecimiento… –** decidí tomarme el día mientras me bañaba. Además no pensarás que voy a dejarte solo con esto, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no dice el dicho **_**que el que nada debe, nada teme**_**?**

**- Pero con estos volubles amigos… no sabemos de qué lado está la ley.**

**- ¿Lo dices por el soborno de la Tía Lauren?**

**- Pues sí, ya que todo parecía que sí lo habían aceptado; y ahora salen con que… **_**a Chuchita la bolsearon.**_

Riéndose de la expresión de su padre, Terry le observó… **– No les tienes nada de confianza, ¿cierto?**

**- Ni una pizca; y menos tratándose de ti.**

Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Richard se le dijo a éste último… –** Gracias por tu preocupación.**

**- Eres mi hijo… **– la mano izquierda del conductor se posó en la de su muchacho que se le terminó de decir… –** además de ser todo lo que tengo. **

**- Todo estará bien, ya lo verás… **– el más joven de los dos guapos hombres infundió ánimos para ambos.

**- Yo también lo confío… **– y las sonrisas que intercambiaron dieron por finalizada la conversación sostenida entre ellos para enfocarse en la carretera que los llevaría a la comandancia donde… al reportarse e indicársele aguardara por su turno, Terry, cuando fue llamado, en la puerta que se le señaló, se topó con el representante de y Tom, que como su compañero de equipo de Polo, había recibido notificación para ir a corroborar su primera testificación dada.

Porque no hubo oportunidad de hablar, Grandchester tampoco pudo agradecer a Stevenson lo que había hecho. Sin embargo las dudas que todavía existían entre los dos jóvenes, tarde o temprano las aclararían y en ese instante definirían… o su próspera amistad o su continúa rivalidad, enemistad eterna que sería la más probable.

. . .

Sin haber tenido la necesidad de contar con la presencia de su padre y habiendo evitado proporcionar nombres de los cuales ni Candy ni Michael se mencionaron sólo definidos como "novia" y "amigo" Terruce finalizó el relato de los hechos que todos conocemos.

Tomada su declaración, como último requisito se le pidió identificara a su agresor, el mismo que detrás del espejo de dos vías en el cuarto de interrogaciones desfiló junto a otros cuatro delincuentes diciéndosele al sargento… **– Sé que el número dos es James Jackson porque lo conozco; pero en mi declaración lo dije... no vi a quién me atacó, sólo lo escuché.**

**- ¿Cuántas y cuáles fueron las palabras que oyó?... **– un oficial de baja estatura le hubo preguntado.

**- Sólo dos que consistían en "Joven Terruce"**

**- Bien**… – el otro oficial de grueso bigote apagó una luz y le dijo… **– en un momento va a escuchar las voces. Hágalo con atención y al último nos verifica a qué número pertenece.**

Parándose enfrente de la víctima y pasados unos minutos, uno a uno los prisioneros fueron colaborando. Y con el último y con firmeza Terry apuntó… **– El número cuatro.**

Los agentes policiacos se miraron entre ellos; y el de mayor experiencia indagó… **– ¿Está usted seguro? ¿Acaso no nos ha dicho que James Jackson es el número dos?**

Terry también demostraría astucia y le respondería con cuestión… –** ¿Tal vez alteraron el orden de su participación para hacerme vacilar?**

El policía irguió su cuerpo y al encender de nuevo la luz, efectivamente el número cuatro colgaba del pecho del acusado principal no habiendo de otra más que halagar la señalada certeza… – **Bien hecho, joven Grandchester. Su voz corresponde a James Jackson quien su testigo también lo ha reconocido como su atacante.**

**- Entonces ¿ya puedo irme?... **– El joven fue interrumpido al pretender levantarse de una silla…

**- Sólo un minuto más. Queremos mostrarle algo**… – Una bolsa de plástico se pasó; y su contenido se vació en la mesa preguntándosele… **– De todo esto, ¿reconoce algo de su propiedad?**

Los ojos de Grandchester se posaron en… –** Mi celular, mi cartera y mis llaves.**

**- ¿Qué me dice de esto?**... – el chip embolsado apartadamente se balanceaba de una mano que se levantó.

Cruzándose de brazos el joven que pasó de víctima a interrogado respondió… **– Eso no es mío.**

**- Ya lo sabemos. Nos costó trabajo hallarlo en el mercado negro pero al final averiguamos que pertenece a Charles Sanders, ¿lo conoce?**

**- Probablemente.**

**- ¿Y qué hacía en su bolsillo?**

**- Mejor debería responderme ¿qué hacía en poder de Jackson? En mi posición de agredido tengo derecho a saberlo ¿no le parece?**

**- Por supuesto pero no hay necesidad de ponernos a la defensiva, Joven Grandchester… **– que por advertírselo mayormente actuaría…

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo reaccionaría usted cuando he sido yo el atacado, herido, dejado en coma y milagrosamente salvado la vida por la que ese, del cual no recuerdo haberle hecho ningún daño, atentó? ¿ha confesado quién se lo ordenó o pagó para hacerlo?**

**- No.**

**- Entonces, es a él a quién debería seguir haciéndole las preguntas y no a mí… **– el primogénito de Grandchester violentamente dejó su asiento y mirándolos con enemistad les dijo… **– Si ya no hay más razón para tenerme aquí, me retiro. Con permiso, señores, pasen un excelente día… **– No obstante…

**- Michael Cooper es el jefe de Sanders, ¿verdad?... **– ni un movimiento hubo dado cuando de nuevo atrajeron su atención.

**- Lo ignoro.**

**- Vamos, Terruce, usted frecuenta mucho el local donde se juega el boliche y… a nosotros nos han dado información que el dueño tiene tratos con droga ¿qué sabe de eso?**

**- Nada pero gracias por el dato… **– indiferente Terry buscó una salida; y como perro tras su presa, el investigador lanzó un anzuelo al afirmar…

**- Él aparece en el video. ¿Él les proporcionó la cocaína que consumió su primo y amiga?**

El listo muchachito le devolvió… –** ¿Reconoció mi persona ahí?**

**- No… ¿pero por qué estaba en su poder el chip?**

**- Escuche, comandante… **– desde la puerta, Terry le dijo… – **ya rendí mi declaración, ¿quiere saber lo que dice en ella? Puede volver a leerla pero sino la entiende le diré que YO sólo quería demostrar mi inocencia al pretender mi familia casarme con alguien con la cual YO nada tuve que ver y debido a mi desobediencia, como reprimenda nada más quisieron mandarme al otro mundo. ¿En cambio ustedes qué hicieron a pesar de tener todas las pruebas de su culpabilidad? Su dichosa justicia los dejó libres y ahora ¿pretende infundirme miedo o encontrarme responsable de lo que a mí mismo me hicieron?**

**- No queremos incomodarlo con esto si no que, es nuestro deber interrogarlo, al haber droga de por medio.**

La calma del joven se agotó y como bomba explotó al ordenar… –** ¡Entonces salga a las calles a buscarla o a hasta la China Hilaria donde está Anthony Graham o Ariza Reagan porque yo no la tengo!**

**- ¿Ni Mike?**

**- ¡En lugar de estar aquí sentado perdiendo el tiempo conmigo… ¿por qué no va a preguntárselo?!**

**- Ya lo hicimos pero es astuto como un zorro y no le encontramos nada.**

**- ¡Ah, vamos! Ahora entiendo: poniéndome un cuatro creyó que lo iba a descubrir, ¿no es cierto?**

**- Son amigos, ¿o no?**

Acertada y amenazadoramente Grandchester explicó… –** No le demandé la presencia de mi abogado para hablar con usted porque estoy libre de cargos, pero si quiere levantarlos, hágaselos llegar a él.**

Con un paso fuera del cuarto de interrogaciones, el molesto jovencito fue llamado nuevamente; y girándose los confrontó con reto oyendo del oficial… **– ¿No quiere llevarse sus pertenencias?... **– éstas ya eran levantadas por un segundo agente y ese mismo fue a entregárselas.

Con ellas en la mano, Terry sin mencionar ni una palabra más, salió de esa área para ir a reunirse con su padre que al divisar su ceño y caminar furioso quiso saber… **– ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Vámonos. Estando afuera te cuento.**

Y cuando así lo hicieron, llegaron al estacionamiento; pero antes de ingresar al auto, Richard que no pudo más con la incertidumbre, le demandó conocimiento a Terry estallando contra él por no haberle llamado y por los persistentes oficiales prohibiéndole también a su hijo su amistad con el narco, al cual se defendió al decir alteradamente… **– ¡La misma policía reconoció no haberle encontrado nada, así que no lo haré!**

**- ¡Terruce, siempre he permitido que hagas tu santa voluntad, pero en esto… sí tendrás que obedecerme, jovencito!**

**- ¡Pero, papá!**

**- ¡Quiero tu palabra!**

**- ¡No puedo porque de cierto modo yo lo metí en esto!**

**- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡¿Llevándole a Anthony, presentándole a Ariza?! Si no mal recuerdo, tú me dijiste que ellos fueron por su propio pie y se largaron con él. Entonces ¿dónde lo involucraste?**

**- ¡¿Al pedirle su ayuda y proporcionármela?! ¡Y de no haber sido por él ni a James hubieras podido tener en la cárcel!**

**- Está bien… **– el más sensato de los hombres cedió frente a la acalorada discusión… –** Tú ganas pero mantente alejado de él por un tiempo.**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- Sólo un tiempo… **– Richard lo hubo sujetado de los hombros para hacerle entrar en razón… – **el necesario hasta que Jackson sea sentenciado.**

Un suspiro resignado Terry soltó asintiendo positivamente con la cabeza. Más aprovechando que lo volvía a tener en su poder, tomó el celular, lo encendió y con una rayita de batería, le pidió su autorización… **– ¿Puedo llamarle por lo menos? Porque tal vez de esto quería hablarme cuando lo visité ayer.**

**- Está bien; pero no utilices tu teléfono.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

Además de sabiduría, Richard demostraría su inteligencia al persuadir… –** Si la policía está enterada de los negocios ilícitos de tu amigo, pudo haber colocado un rastreador; y si escuchan lo que le dices… ¡no quiero ni imaginarlo!... **– porque tanto uno como el otro, un aburrido traje de rayas sería su indumentaria por un largo rato. Con la idea y un escalofrío subiéndole y bajándole por el cuerpo, Grandchester padre le indicó a su hijo ingresar al vehículo para marcharse definitivamente de ahí. Y conforme lo hacían Terry usó el móvil de su padre para comunicarse con su amigo y saber de él…

_- Ayer vinieron. No tenían mucho de haberse ido cuando llegaste con Candy._

**- ¿Y qué te dijeron?**

_- Que venían con una orden de cateo para registrar todo el local. _

**- Y… ¿cómo supieron de tu… "negocio"?**

_- Al estar averiguando el celular de Charlie._

**- Entonces lo de la extorsión, ¿no se llevó a cabo?**

_- No; por eso subí los videos a la red social._

**- Entiendo.**

_- ¿Ya fuiste a declarar?_

**- Sí. Tú querías prevenirme, ¿verdad?**

_- Pues sí; pero ya ves, no se pudo… _– debido al nerviosismo que se vio en Candy.

**- Lo importante es que no pasó a mayores.**

_- Sólo el hecho de que desde esta mañana he estado vigilado._

**- ¿También el establecimiento?**

_- Y mi casa._

**- Lo siento.**

_- No, está bien; pero me están dando ganas de mandarle unas visitas a tu coyón primito que… ¿sabes dónde está?_

Porque Richard iba atento a la conversación, Terry dijo… **– No… **– sin embargo Mike…

_- No estás solo, ¿verdad?_

**- Ajá.**

_- Bien. Luego me pasas el dato entonces._

**- Ya sabes que sí.**

_- ¿Nos vemos después?_

**- Por un rato sólo podremos hablarnos. Mi padre ya está enterado y ya sabes lo pesado que a veces se pone… – **Un zape por insolente el joven recibió así como la contestación de Mike…

**-**_ Como gustes. Cuídate mientras tanto_

**- Tú también.**

La comunicación telefónica se cortó y Richard rápidamente preguntó… **– ¿Qué te dijo? **

**- No mucho. Padre…** – el hijo vio cierto lugar… **– ¿podremos detenernos en el mall?...** – con la orden, el debido carril se tomó… – ** Ya que no puedo utilizar más mi celular… **– artefacto similar que se devolvió a su dueño… –** quisiera comprarme uno nuevo además de un regalo para Candy.**

**- ¿Y eso?**... – ¿Acaso se burlaron del joven?

**- En la mañana me recordó que hoy cumplimos una semana de novios y… creo que es lo correcto darle uno, ¿o no?**

**- ¿Qué tienes pensado obsequiarle?**

**- No lo sé; pero espero que tú y los aparadores pueden ayudarme.**

Contagiado de una jovial emoción se expresó… –** ¡Yo más que encantado!…** – Entonces, Richard dio vuelta al volante para ingresar al estacionamiento del enorme centro comercial donde padre e hijo se entretendrían un buen par de horas. Más finalizadas éstas y con algunos artículos bonitamente envueltos, se dirigieron al hospital para que en su enfermería fuera removido el hilo quirúrgico que ayudó a cerrar y a cicatrizar la herida en la oreja de Terry.

. . .

Quejarse no podía porque desde hacía mucho tiempo no había pasado un excelente rato a lado de su progenitor. Y le hubiera fascinado seguir compartiéndolo pero una hora se aproximaba y además de su sorpresa, su presencia afuera de la escuela sería su regalo. Así que cortando amablemente su amena conversación, Terry solicitó del mesero la cuenta en el restaurante donde una mesa ocuparon y degustaron respectivamente un delicioso café y emparedado. Habiéndolos pagado, propinado, salido del lugar y tomado la dirección a casa, al llegar a ésta el joven Grandchester se bajó del auto de su padre para subirse en el suyo y conducirse a donde su novia que…

Difícilmente Candy pudo concentrarse en sus clases debido a las emociones que en su cuerpo todavía vibraban al simple hecho de pensar en su nombre sin dejar de mencionar que cada vez que cerraba los ojos toda su imagen se le dibujaba ganándole la risa nerviosa al visualizarlo como lo vio en la mañana: totalmente desnudo y... excitado.

Por haberlo hecho, muchas veces fue llamada su atención, no pudiendo responder al profesor o profesora, lo que le causaba su distracción. Prometiendo ponerle más seriedad al estudio, la jovencita se la pasó contando las horas. Pero si éstas se le hicieron largas, los últimos cinco minutos del día escolar ¡fueron eternos! Y es que su corazón enamorado le palpitaba intranquilamente y eso la hacía creer que muy pronto iba a verle a pesar de que Terry no le hubo asegurado su presencia.

Con el campanazo, un resorte se activó expulsándola de su pupitre; así que cargando su mochila sus piernas corrieron llevándola así por el pasillo, las escaleras y alcanzando la puerta de salida que empujó para quedarse ahí y mirar a la calle y sus alrededores. En cámara lenta lo había hecho para percatarse de verlo. Sin embargo terminó de recorrer de norte a sur y no lo encontró aumentando con eso el pinchazo que se hizo de su corazón.

Habiéndose echo a un lado porque los demás alumnos comenzaron a salir, la chica todavía parada en la puerta, esperanzada, volvió sus ojos a la calle para recorrerla de nuevo viéndolo esta vez recargado en el árbol de la acera de enfrente.

Justo cuando la campana sonó, él estaba estacionando su auto yéndose a parar en ese árbol conforme ella bajaba a buscarlo; pero para hacerle la maldad en cuanto la vio en la puerta y mirar hacia su dirección se escondió, y porque a pesar de la distancia pudo percibir la desilusión en su rostro de no verlo, Terry optó por salir y no hacerla sufrir además de que él también ya se estaba muriendo por besarla, y lo haría con urgencia cuando ella, después de haber atravesado la avenida con cuidado y siguió corriendo a su lado, los brazos del joven la recibieron al saltar Candy en ellos y a horcajadas en su cintura para ser sostenida firmemente por los glúteos y por dos grandes manos.

Los ojos de las humanidades que los veían besándose como si no hubiera mañana para ellos, reflejaban sorpresa, incredulidad y celos pero también sus bocas murmuraban apoyándoles unos y juzgándoles mal otros al llamarlos traidores, por la relación que tan pronto hubieron iniciado cuando apenas ella había finalizado con el pobre de Anthony que tuvo que huir avergonzado de sus propios actos mostrados en la internet.

No importándole a la pareja que los estuvieron criticando, continuaron con sus besos y caricias hasta que ella todavía en sus brazos le confesó… **– Te extrañé mucho, ¿lo hiciste tú?**

**- Por supuesto.**

**- ¿Y qué hiciste todo este tiempo sin mí?**

**- ¿Pensar en ti?**

**- ¿De verdad?... **– Candy sujetó su rostro entre sus manos para leerle de sus labios su corroboración...

**- ¡Claro! Y para demostrártelo, te he traído una sorpresa.**

**- ¡¿En serio?! ¿De qué se trata?**

**- De mí ¿o no te bastó verme?**

**- ¡Sí, por supuesto!... **– sonriendo, feliz lo abrazó fuertemente oyendo muy cerca de su oído...

**- Está bien. Te traje otro tipo de regalo.**

La joven se separó para intentar saber… –** ¿Y qué es?**

**- ¿Te bajo primero y te lo muestro?**

**- No…** – empalagosa se aferró de su cuello… **– porque entre tus brazos me siento mejor que en cualquier otro lugar… **– y él estaba dispuesto a cargarla hasta el auto pero al escuchar una voz, Candy cooperó para ser puesta en el suelo y confrontar, como ya lo hacía Terry, a Tom.

. . .

Él iba saliendo de su respectivo salón cuando la vio pasar como un torbellino. Más aún sabiendo "quién" pudiera ser el motivo de su prisa, Stevenson la siguió para confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Debido a que le ganó a llegar a la puerta, cuando él la alcanzó desde ahí divisó su presencia y el trayecto que la chica llevaba.

Los celos que le brotaron al ver a la meliflua y cachonda pareja, lo hicieron ir a ellos con intenciones de aguadarles la fiesta. Sin embargo, una idea le surgió en el camino y al estar frente a Grandchester le dijo… **– La universidad pública ha solicitado que juguemos contra ellos un partido amistoso de Polo.**

**- ¿Cuándo fue eso?**... – preguntó Terry ya que Mark, en su representación, no se lo hubo informado.

**- Mi padre que es rector de ahí me lo propuso cuando te vio en la mañana en la delegación. **

**- ¡¿A qué fuiste a la delegación?!.**.. – Candy quiso saber; no obstante Grandchester indagó…

**- ¿Lo comentaste con el entrenador Hollingberry?**

**- Obviamente al no asistir a su clase por ir a reafirmar mi declaración, no lo he visto. Pero como tú eres el fundador del equipo además de nuestro capitán sería lo mismo una respuesta, ¿no te parece?**

**- Sigo incapacitado y eso me impide participar. Pero si tú y el resto del equipo quieren y el coach está de acuerdo, adelante. ¿Para cuándo quieren llevarlo a cabo?**

**- Le sugerí que mañana mismo aprovechando que tenemos práctica en la tarde.**

Candy miró detenidamente a Terry; luego a Tom que miraba al pensativo Grandchester que dijo… **– Yo lo hablo con el entrenador. **

**- ¿Entonces sí?**

**- ¿Qué dices, Candy?... **– su novio la involucró; así que abrazada de su brazo respondió…

**- Por mí no hay problema. Sólo falta anunciárselos a los demás. **

**- En ese caso, vayamos a ver a Mark para que él lo haga.**

**- Bien… **– dijo Tom… –** Entonces yo me encargo de avisarle a mi padre. Nos vemos…** – se despidió dejando a solas a la pareja que lo vio partir, más no cuestionando ninguno de los dos el extraño comportamiento de Stevenson. Pero como ese día ellos debían dedicárselo a su amor, se olvidaron de aquel joven para tomar su camino hacia el auto, subirse en ello y marcharse de ahí hacia donde elaboraba el buen amigo de Terry.

. . .

Hacía mucho tiempo atrás, el lugar que los chicos visitaban había sido un prestigioso internado para señoritas. Debido a sus extensas dimensiones los dueños lo vendieron al gobierno convirtiéndolo éste en un hermoso jardín botánico abierto la mayor parte del día gracias a la cantidad de personas que lo frecuentaban de todo el mundo.

El padre de Mark tenía un negocio de fertilizantes que aplicaban en toda esa jardinería y el joven además de apoyarlo en la administración y mano de obra, era guía e instructor de los visitantes que de repente le preguntaban sobre la historia o arquitectura de sus viejas construcciones de las cuales Candy iba quedando maravillada conforme se iban adentrando al florido lugar. Por supuesto del espectáculo que presenciaba su mente la traicionó y comenzó a idear su boda; pero en esa fuente con cascadas de rosas que tenía enfrente quedaría perfecta para tomarse su foto matrimonial.

Sonriendo de su sueño guajiro, Terry la encontró, respondiéndosele de su gesto… **– Ah, una imagen que me formé en mi interior.**

**- ¿No quieres compartirla conmigo?**

**- Posiblemente te burles de ella.**

**- ¿Por qué lo haría?**

**- Porque… ¡olvídalo! ¿dónde podremos encontrar a Mark en este extenso bosque de plantas hermosas?**

**- Si no está guiando, en la oficina preguntamos por él… **– a la chica se le indicó el camino a seguir. Y ya que dieron con el joven, le informaron el motivo de su visita. Enterado y comprometiéndose a notificarlo al resto del equipo, Mark se despidió debido a la carga de trabajo deseándoles disfrutaran de ese paraíso terrenal.

Sujetados de las manos y llevando un paso lento, la pareja apenas recorrió una milla del lugar porque Candy, mejor explicado, sus tripas se quejaron al tener hambre.

**- ¿A dónde quieres ir?... **– preguntó Terry que la hubo escuchado; pero recordando su chocantes, la muchachita le re-cuestionó…

**- ¿Qué me sugieres?**

**- Lo que tú gustes comer… **– él le pasó un brazo por sus delgados hombros; y ella inquiriría…

**- ¿Estás seguro que no me regañarás de lo que elija?**

**- Pero si sé que te hará daño…**

**- Me conformo con un pedazo de pizza.**

**- Okay, pizza suena bien.**

**- ¿Vamos, entonces?**

**- ¡Absolutamente!**… – pero en el camino de salida, ella quiso saber…

**- ¿Por qué fuiste a la estación de policía?**

**- A rendir mi declaración. Como no lo había hecho tuve que.**

**- ¿Y cómo te fue?**

**- Muy bien… – **fingió él estarlo. Sin embargo ella indagó…

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- ¡Claro! ¿por qué lo dudas?**

**- No; sólo… lo pregunté… **– Dos cisnes que se deslizaban en un lago central, Terry los apuntó para llamar su atención, mirándolos Candy impresionada de su grandeza, belleza y garbo con que se paseaban. No obstante un nuevo gruñido de su estómago los hicieron retomar su andar no deteniéndose hasta llegar al auto donde…

Parados frente a la portezuela derecha, Grandchester antes de abrirla para ella le confesó… **– Tengo dos obsequios para ti. ¿Cuál quieres? ¿El que está dentro del auto o el que traigo yo?**

Ella eligió… **– ¡El del auto!**

**- Bien.**. – Terry abrió la puerta; bajó el respaldo del asiento y sacó una bolsa color de rosa de la que se dijo…

**- ¡Está preciosa! **

Más cuando ella se disponía a destaparla, se le advirtió… **– Debo confesarte que este regalo es más bien de mi padre.**

**- ¿Cómo?... **– toda su cara se sorprendió del detalle.

**- Sí; con él fui a la delegación, luego al mall y después a la enfermería. Mira…** – le mostró.

**- ¡Te han quitado las puntadas!... **– con alegría se expresaron.

**- Así es…** – Y como pago a todo lo que hubo padecido y su valentía, Candy lo besó; pero como la emoción de todo regalo es mayor, volvió a ello para descubrir…

**- ¡¿Una cámara fotográfica?!... **– y de las más modernas.

**- Dice que con ella, podrás captar y mantener por siempre los más bellos recuerdos de nuestra relación.**

**- ¡Qué lindo!...** – la miró… –** ¡Está padrísima en este color rosa!**

**- Además, en lo que seguimos comprando, la llevó a que le grabaran tu nombre… **– se lo enseñó en la parte de atrás de su regalo.

**- Candy White. ¡Esa soy yo! y por favor, dale las gracias**… – porque el beso se lo ganó otro. No obstante se le reprochó… **– ¿Por qué no me la diste antes? Así la hubiera estrenado sacando fotos del hermoso lugar donde trabaja Mark. **

**- Ese no es problema. El domingo regresamos más temprano y aquí hacemos un picnic.**

**- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**

**- No, tonta, sólo me gusta prometerte cosas inútilmente…** – Por su sarcasmo, ella lo abrazó y al oído le pidió…

**- ¿Puedo ver mi otro regalo?**... – diciéndose de ello…

**- Éste sí lo escogí yo…** – del bolsillo frontal de su pantalón lo sacó; y conforme destapaba la cajita frente a sus ojos le completó… **– porque para mí, es lo único que te hace falta… **– dos alas de ángel: pendientes pequeños en platino pegados a ellos sencillos solitarios dentro de un diseño floral.

**- Pero**… – Candy no pudo decir más que… **– Terry… **– y mirándolo con deseos de ponerse a llorar por semejante obsequio. Pero antes de que sus lágrimas cayeran, él le dijo…

**- ¿Me dejas ponértelos?... **– finalmente derramadas debido al parpadeo, ella le autorizó con la cabeza sintiendo los dedos masculinos quitando de su primer lóbulo el arete que ocupaba su perforación. Insertando con cuidado el clavo de la prenda, Terry sonreía porque Candy lo evadía. Ya prensado y asegurado con su correspondiente broche pasó al siguiente lóbulo e hizo lo mismo arrojando muy lejos los baratos que ella había lucido ese día y no objetándole por haberlo hecho sino queriendo saber la presumida…

**- ¿Cómo se ven?**

**- ¡Preciosos!**

**- Gracias, Terry… **– la chica se abrazó fuertemente de él que respondió…

**- Me da gusto que te haya agradado mi regalo.**

**- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Están divinos. Creo que nunca me los quitaré!**

**- Pues esa es la idea que nunca lo hagas y siempre me lleves contigo no importa donde sea.**

Un beso completó la amorosa escena; pero el hambre fue el antagonista, y envidioso los obligó a separarse para finalmente irse a comer esa suculenta rebanada de pizza de la que ella tuvo antojo.

. . .

Ya satisfecho y porque otras responsabilidades debían atender, a la puerta de su casa Terry fue a dejar a Candy recordándose… **– Mañana viernes es mi examen de manejo.**

Disponible, él sonó al preguntar… –** ¿A qué hora debemos presentarnos?**

**- A las ocho y media de la mañana.**

**- Entonces paso por ti a las siete y media.**

**- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?.. **– no porque no quisiera llevarlo sino… –** Porque puedo decirle a Annie que me lleve para que tú no te levantes tan temprano. De todos modos vamos a vernos en el campo ¿no? Claro que tú para presenciar el partido y yo para jugarlo.**

**- Como gustes; pero por mí no hay problema el venir por ti.**

**- No, mejor descánsate y nos vemos por la tarde.**

**- Está bien, como tú quieras…** – Y debido a la vecina metiche que desde su porche, sentada en su mecedora y a pesar de usar gafas oscuras, los veía, la pareja no pudo despedirse cómo debía. Así que con un simple beso en los labios lo hicieron emprendiendo Terry camino hacia su auto pero antes de llegar a ello le dijo… – **Oh, se me olvidaba. He comprado un celular nuevo ¿tu número sigue siendo el mismo?**

**- Sí.**

**- Entonces te llamo más tarde para que lo registres**

**- Está bien. Cuídate, por favor.**

Un brazo el joven levantó y sacudió su mano en señal de adiós mientras que la otra ya la había metido en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar las llaves del carro, desactivar su alarma e ingresar para marcharse.

Viéndolo alejarse Candy le mandó un beso, se giró a su vecina, la saludó y entró a su casa encontrando en ella a su hermana que muy amable le preguntaba por su día.

La felicidad en la chica se reflejó en cara, cuerpo y voz. Pero como la chef tenía compañía también lo saludó y se disculpó con ellos porque no cenaría para retirarse a su habitación y ponerla en un poco de orden. Luego se bañaría, se concentraría en sus tareas y por último en su segundo regalo: la cámara fotográfica que en su respectiva bolsa y mochila había guardado. Pero ya estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de uso cuando su celular sonó y lo contestó fingiendo tranquilidad que no sentía al sólo hecho de oír su voz. Sin embargo su iniciada conversación sería interrumpida por la llegada de Annie que a su novio ya había despedido por la necesidad de hablar con su hermana, la cual, dejando móvil y lo que hacía respondería a lo que se apuntó…

**- ¿De quién es eso?.**.. – la cámara que yacía en la cama donde también Candy estaba acostada boca abajo y así le informaba...

**- Terry hoy me la regaló. También estos aretes**… – se los mostró. Y Annie que se sentaba en el borde del colchón observó…

**- Bonito todo. ¿Tú qué le diste?**

**- Todavía nada. La siguiente semana que cobre mi mesada veré que le doy. ¿Se ha ido Willy?**

**- Sí; porque la oficina le espera muy temprano. Ya lo veré hasta mañana.**

**- Por cierto, mañana tengo examen de manejo, ¿me llevas?**

**- ¿A qué hora?**

**- Ocho y media.**

**- Sí; está bien…** – un silencio rodeó a las hermanas; y porque una miraba a la otra detenidamente, a pesar de estar de espaldas Candy preguntó…

**- ¿Qué tanto me miras?**

**- ¿Cómo sabes que lo hacía?**

La menor de las mujeres se giró para decir… –** Eres mi sangre y por lógico percibo tu inquietud.**

**- Pues sí, tengo una ¿podrías ayudarme a calmarla?**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Tú sabes que me choca enterarme por otros lo que haces. **

**- ¿Y qué hice esta vez?**

**- ¿Quién durmió contigo anoche?**

**- Paty; ya te lo había dicho.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- ¿Quieres hablarle para corroborarlo?... **– cínica la chica le estiró su celular; pero Annie…

**- Sabes que cualquier cosa que me digas, voy a creerte.**

Torciendo los ojos Candy expresó… –** ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo con la psicología invertida!**

**- Te prometo que no me molestara saber la verdad.**

**- Está bien. Ella no fue.**

**- ¿Quién entonces?**

**- ¡Si ya lo intuyes ¿para qué me fuerzas a decírtelo?!**

**- Está bien. Ahora responde… ¿ya te has entregado a él?**

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Y bien?**

**- ¿Q-qué quieres que te diga?**

**- ¿Se protegió?**

**- S-sí. Aunque… **– Candy se enderezó; pensó por minutos y se levantó de su lugar para correr al closet y buscar entre el cesto de la ropa sucia, la prenda que usó el día martes. Revisando entre sus bolsillos halló las pastillas que supuestamente se compró dándose de topes al olvidarse de consumirlas. Lo bueno que todavía no se cumplían las primeras setenta y dos horas de haberlo hecho sin protección así que sin agua ¡se la tragó! además su mente se puso a trabajar calculando que… ese día que la invitaron al rancho aquel inició su periodo menstrual siendo esa la razón de no ingresar al manantial con ellos, durándole su sangrado hasta el miércoles; el jueves se hace novia de Terry siendo precisamente el martes su último día como infértil. Así que sabiéndose dentro de los días que pudiera haber peligro, los siguientes le diría "no" a su amado tormento o lo obligaría a usar el condón.

Con sus revueltas matemáticas Annie encontró a su hermana después de haber ido a buscarla. Y debido a lo que su mano sostenía, le advirtió… **– Debes tener cuidado al ingerir eso.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- ¿Te lo recomendó un doctor?**

**- No.**

**- Entonces… además de la actividad sexual que has iniciado, tu cuerpo comenzará a presentar cambios.**

**- ¿Cómo cuáles?**

**- No te extrañe que tu copa "A" pase a ser "B" o que tus jeans a la cadera tengas que aumentarle centímetros o simplemente… tus cambios de humor.**

Preocupada por una específica cosa, Candy cuestionó… –** ¿Voy a enojarme si no quiere… complacerme?**

Aguantando la risa, Annie comentó… **– Aunque dudo mucho que Terry deje de hacerlo, cuando lo experimentes… lo afirmarás.**

La indescriptible carita de Candy consiguió que su hermana inesperadamente soltara la carcajada; y por más perdón que pidió difícilmente pudo contenerse. Y como no dio razón a su histeria le solicitaron a empujones salir de la habitación con el pretexto de dormir porque debían levantarse temprano.

. . . . .

Con Annie al volante y habiendo manejado al ritmo que Candy le gritaba que le acelerara, el instructor gubernamental, en la dirección que le hubo indicado, ya llevaba rato esperándola. Como siempre, su tardanza tenía un responsable: el bendito teléfono despertador que no timbró a su exacta hora debido a lo desgastado que habían amanecido sus baterías.

Apenas vistiéndose con lo que tuvo a la mano, sin pintarse ni peinarse y diciéndose regresar a casa para tomar su mochila, la jovencita White, después de bajarse del auto de su hermana que apenas lo estacionaba, corrió a plantarse frente aquel hombre, que para su mala suerte, era guapísimo hasta el tuétano. Y ella, a pesar de que su novio no cantaba mal las rancheras, quiso que la tierra a sus pies se abriera y la tragara por las fachas que llevaba.

Para controlar su enojo y nervios pasó sus manos por la cabeza y aprovechó para aplacarse los despeinados cabellos. Mayormente serena saludó a su instructor que de inmediato le preguntó… **– ¿Ese es su auto?... – **Candy dijo sí pero no se movió sino hasta que le indicaron… **– ¿Podemos subirnos?**

De la mano de su hermana que había salido de su carro, la joven fue y tomó las llaves; y arrojando suspiros fue encaminándose hacia el vehículo seguida del guapo instructor que la observaría todo el tiempo.

Desde el acomodarse el asiento y espejo retrovisor, colocarse el cinturón, el suave arranque del motor, el juego de velocidades y el acelere fue tomado en cuenta. Así como el divisar a su lado izquierdo para salir al no aproximarse otro carro y tomando el carril correspondiente pero poniendo la luz intermitente para saltar al que le indicaron y doblar a la izquierda deteniéndose a un metro de distancia del vehículo que tenía en frente al ponerse la luz roja.

Cambiada a verde e iniciada la nueva marcha, por unas millas circuladas entre esquinas y semáforos, con velocidad moderada y espejeos la joven manejó. Y la señal de estacionarse finalmente llegó haciéndolo también con éxito y recibiendo de manos del instructor un documento que le avalaba la obtención de su licencia de conducir que le llegaría en los próximos días.

Sosteniendo su buena calificación, Candy además de recibir la felicitación de su hermana que fueron por ella, llamó a su novio para notificárselo recibiendo también de él una fuerte ovación por haberlo conseguido.

Con un beso y un te quiero se despidieron brevemente ya que la joven debía apurarse para llegar a casa, recoger las cosas qué necesitaría y asistir ese **viernes** a clases. Terminadas éstas y conforme caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela aceptó una llamada de su celular. Terry le informaba que se pasaba derecho al campo donde la chica mirándolo de pies a cabeza en su traje deportivo lo calificaba de… – **¡¿Estás loco?!**

**- No; pero Tom ha decidido apoyar al equipo contrario.**

**- ¡¿Y eso qué?!... **– White era capaz de golpearlo frente a todos los espectadores invitados… –** ¡Hay más miembros en el equipo y tú no puedes. Además se pierda o se gana este juego no es importante, en cambio tu salud sí!**

**- Eso mismo vengo diciéndole, Candy pero a testarudo nadie le gana.**

**- ¡Y ni me ganará! ¡Lo he decidido y voy a jugar con o sin su permiso!… **– mirándolos con arrogancia, el nombre del joven…

**- ¡Terruce Grandchester!**... – se gritó; pero a la voz de su novia no atendió yéndose a donde pastoreaban los caballos ensillados y preparados para correr por todo el césped.

Con su característico porte, después de acariciar la crin del pinto équido y hablarle, se montó en él para ponerlo y ponerse a calentar.

El entrenador Hollingberry, informado por su adiestrado y consentido pupilo, desde la noche anterior hubo aceptado el reto pero rechazado su participación en el juego. Ahora junto a su novia que aunada su molestia por la desobediencia de él además de saberse en la banca por su culpa, pataleaba y berreaba con los mismos deseos de golpearlo por su necedad pero también al que le hubo picado la cresta a su gallito.

Tom, reunido con el grupo contrario, miraba con detención el calentamiento de Grandchester a quien también le dedicaba una sonrisa que de haberla percibido no se hubiera enganchando con la trampa de su enemigo.

Quince minutos más tarde, los árbitros, dentro del campo, pitaron para llamar a los participantes. Vestida, alborotada y sentada en el césped Candy veía a su equipo tomar sus respectivos lugares.

Las órdenes del capitán los hicieron asentir y chocar los mazos indicando lo dispuestos que estaban a entregar todo de ellos. Negando con la cabeza la novia de aquel seguía recibiendo también las palmadas del entrenador que le decía que todo iba a salir bien; que confiara en su novio y su experiencia en el juego diciendo ella…

**- Idiota arrogante, si no te quisiera tanto iba y te… – **el partido por dar inicio, la interrumpió fijando sus ojos en él y en la evolución del juego que desde el principio sobresaltó el conocimiento de su equipo a pesar de que Tom los había "traicionado" al jugar la defensa de los contrarios que fácilmente no dieron oportunidad para anotar. Más al hacerlo, el delantero estrella miró en dirección a ella que, como tiempos pasados solía hacer, se cruzó de brazos, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado no aplaudiendo ni celebrando con los demás ni mucho menos con su "odiado" capitán.

Sonriendo de su fingido desprecio pero sabiendo que estaba molesta, Terry volvió a su lugar recibiendo las felicitaciones de muchos que pese a su convalecencia seguía siendo el ídolo del Polo escolar.

Con la anotación, el primer chukker o periodo estaba por finalizar. Los tres minutos de descanso los permanecieron en el campo para hablar de estrategias. A un nuevo llamado, a sus correspondientes alineaciones volvieron así como la bola que comenzó a rodar y los binomios por tres minutos la persiguieron, pasaron y robaron pero con el cuatro una jugada conseguiría que el reloj de juego se detuvieron por completo.

El defensa visitante habiendo alcanzado al delantero local, con el mazo alto y empleando todas sus fuerzas contra las patas del pinto caballo lo fue a estrellar provocando que dos seres cayeran aparatosamente en el césped pero solo uno de ellos se levantaría. Candy también para correr hacia el caído permaneciendo la audiencia en general en tenebroso silencio a la espera de la reacción del otro. Cuando lo consiguió ¡vaya zafarrancho que se armó!

. . .

**Gracias, hermosas almas…**

_SolecitoC, Luisa, Anaalondra28, Irene, Celia, Pathya, Liz Carter, Eva Grandchester, Viridiana, Zu Castillo, Jessk, Lady Supernova, Silvia E, Darling Eveling, Malu, Amy C.L., Golondrina1201, Laura Grandchester, Paloma, Olga Liz, Bermone, Sasy Rivero, Gadamigrandchester, Mimi and Wendy Grandchester._


	29. Chapter 29

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Yo, Lady Graham lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Veintinueve: Tu lugar es a mi lado**

. . .

Volando como _Superman_, Terry hubo salido disparado al ser duramente interrumpido el acelerado galope del pobre caballo que inocente pagó la frustración de un obvio perdedor. No siendo la primera vez y conocedor, el joven Grandchester, viendo la dirección y velocidad que llevaba su cuerpo, supo cómo protegerse al azotar contra el césped y rodarse en ello para que el cuadrúpedo, quien se llevara la peor parte, no cayera encima de él que sin importarle el malestar que sentía en su mano derecha, rápidamente se levantó para ir a verlo.

Lo difícil que le resultaba al équido ponerse en sus cuatro patas alarmó a todos, principalmente a su montador y mozos de su cuidado que ya corrían a revisarlo; y es que diagnosticada una quebradura… significaría sacrificarlo. Lo bueno que el animal, después de varios intentos se levantó y con cierta arrogancia se sacudió el pasto y la tierra de su crin y cuerpo para demostrarles que estaba bien. Quien no lo iba a estar, sería Tom que como muchos curiosos ya se habían conglomerado para observar la condición del caballo que trotando se alejó por el campo. Y mientras unas personas se distraían aplaudiéndole su valiente y fuerte constitución animalesca, Grandchester habiéndolo ubicado, fue a donde a Stevenson que lo miraba retador habiendo arrojado su mazo de juego para enfrascarse los dos jóvenes en una pelea a puño limpio.

Los que lo conocían, sabían que ese "incidente" como los jueces lo llamaron no iba a pasar desapercibido; así que al buscarlo y ver la dirección que el capitán local hubo tomado, el resto de su equipo quisieron alcanzarlo para evitar lo inevitable. También los jugadores visitantes lo intentaron, pero les fue imposible, porque el primero que se le puso enfrente recibió un vil puñetazo en el rostro por el simple hecho de haber dicho… **– Tómalo tranquilo, amigo. Es un simple juego…. – **Juego que hubiera terminado en desgracia, gracias a las mal sanas intenciones de un ser al que le gritaron...

**- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!…** – por haberse ido a parar a un lado de su padre que pretendió poner paz al extender sus disculpas.

Ignorándolas, Terry con groserías instó a Tom a los golpes, unos que atrás ya se estaban dando porque Grandchester al agredir a aquel joven, por haberle sangrado la nariz quiso atacarlo por la espalda no permitiéndoselo sus compañeros que venían a pocos metros de distancia de él, siendo ellos quienes empezaran con el zafarrancho que además contó con la intervención de la audiencia, árbitros y entrenadores que por más esfuerzos que hicieron éstos últimos, fue vano detener la lluvia de golpes que se dieron y recibieron.

Por la reputación de su escuela y el orden que supuestamente ejercía en ella, el rector Stevenson descuidó a su hijo, que por las ganas que le tenía, confrontó valentonamente a su rival al que le asestaron acertadamente el primer golpe del que expresaron burlón… **– ¡Tan pendejo un primo como el otro!... **– se referían a Anthony que no pudo meter las manos aquel día que lo enfrentó.

Devolviéndole la mofa con una sonrisa, Grandchester escupió la sangre que hubo chupado de su labio abierto y le dijo… – **Es bueno que lo celebres, porque te juro que será el único que darás. **

Dicho y hecho porque al lanzarse contra Stevenson, los brazos de éste se enredaron mágicamente en el izquierdo del de Terry que con el puño derecho, las costillas de su contrincante le sirvieron de saco de arena oyéndose constantes pujidos ahogados con cada golpe que le proporcionó.

Al soltarlo, un joven cayó de rodillas abrazándose su parte lastimada e intentando recuperar el aire, pero lo haría estando inconsciente, porque para rematarlo, en un movimiento rápido y en conjunto, las manos de Terry se posaron en la cabeza de Tom que la empujó hacia él para recibir el rostro su rodilla que levantó y estrelló fuertemente, yéndose Stevenson de espaldas al suelo con la nariz ensangrentada y probablemente hasta fracturada.

Asustada, Candy que a pocos metros los hubo divisado, corrió hacia su novio para detenerlo y no dejar que pateara al caído que sería atendido por su padre y demás. Así que fingiendo no estar preocupada por la salud de Stevenson, White jaló a Grandchester para ya no permitirle volver a la pelea que uno que otro todavía sostenía y que fueron fáciles de controlar.

Acabado el relajo y retirada la audiencia al declararse cancelado el juego, el equipo local más o menos maltrecho pero totalmente victorioso se quedó en el campo para comentar lo sucedido y llegar a un acuerdo sobre la suspensión, la multa o la posible expulsión de Tom como parte de ellos.

Estando de pie el coach y el capitán, viéndosele con un torniquete en la nariz porque la venda que le pusieron por dentro alrededor de las costillas no, el joven Stevenson a centímetros de sus personas alegó por la injusticia cometida. Pero sabiendo de quién provenía la sugerencia le espetó… **– ¡¿Crees que porque eres el fundador tienes el derecho de hacerlo?!**

**- ¡Tus actos son los que te han sentenciado, jovencito!**... – fue la estruendosa voz del señor Hollingberry la que se escuchó así como la que se excusaría...

**- ¡Fue un maldito accidente!**

**- ¿Verdaderamente lo fue, Tom?... **– éste no respondió por los siguientes instantes; y su silencio lo hubo dicho todo. Sin embargo, usando la frase de _"mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aún más_" Terry dijo…

**- Está bien; yo te creo**… – todos los ahí presentes lo miraron extrañados y les preguntó, sí, con sarcasmo… **– ¿ustedes no?… **– ninguno contestó; y él le expresaría… **– Lástima, ellos pudieron haberte salvado de no irte.**

**- ¡Imbécil… **– el que jugaba en la defensa apuntó al capitán… –** pero no creas que esto se va a quedar así!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**… – Grandchester saltó ágilmente para pescarlo por el cuello y amenazarle… **– porque pagarás por lo que le hiciste al caballo!**

Quitándose su amarre, Stevenson espetó… –** ¡¿Y por qué si no le pasó nada?!**

**- Pero pudo haber pasado. Además… **– desde su asiento sobre el césped donde estaban también los demás, habló Mark… **– a pesar de haber sido un juego amistoso, dejaste a tu equipo para unirte a los otros. No sé el resto… **– los miró fugazmente… **– pero si eso pasó hoy ¿qué serías capaz de hacer en el torneo?**

**- ¡Vendernos!**… – opinó rápidamente otro jugador; y por eso el culpable observó…

**- ¡Están exagerando!**

**- Si crees que lo hacemos, tendrás la oportunidad para demostrar que la actitud hostil que vimos en el partido de hoy ha sido simple imaginación de nosotros. ¡Claro! si hay tan siquiera ¡uno! que esté de acuerdo en que sigas siendo parte del equipo de Polo. ¿Lo llevamos a votación?... **– La orden se acató; y uno a uno los miembros del equipo fueron nombrados y todos, con su silencio, acordaron no darle el chance de permanecer entre ellos ni aún Candy cuando se le preguntó…

**- ¿Tú qué opinas?**

Salomónicamente la chica contestó… –** Que aunque diga lo contrario, ustedes ya han dado su veredicto.**

**- Pero si tú estás de acuerdo con que siga entre nosotros, puedes hacerlo. Sólo un voto necesita para quedarse.**

_- ¡Sí como no!_… – Candy lo pensó para sí… _– Se lo doy y para que quiero después problemas contigo, mejor_… **– que escoja la mayoría… **– que había optado por un obvio y rotundo "no".

Rezagado, el padre de Tom lo hubo escuchado todo; y porque de nuevo percibió las indiferencias existentes entre su vástago y el capitán Grandchester, a éste pensó en demandarlo por el daño causado en una nariz y una costilla. Sin embargo así como la idea surgió, la desechó de inmediato al poder resultarle contraproducente ya que… _al haber estado su hijo detenido por haber agredido a Anthony Graham en la vía pública y estado presente en el atentado de ese jovencito que coincidentemente era primo del otro, y habiendo ocultado el verdadero motivo de su presencia y no la mentira de haber ido a hablar con él precisamente por un asunto deportivo que fue el que declaró frente a la policía_… como testigos, Tom únicamente contaría con el apoyo de él, su padre y del equipo que representó; así que dejándose de resentimientos el sabio señor Stevenson fue a donde su muchacho; y delante de todos extendió sus disculpas, también el hacerse responsable de los perjuicios por el caballo y las gracias por el tiempo que le permitieron a su hijo estar en el equipo dándoles además su palabra de volver a tener ningún tipo de percance con él que quedó automáticamente descartado para ir a Argentina que sería el siguiente tema que el grupo de Polo, con un miembro menos, se concentraría a planear.

. . .

Fijado que el día lunes el señor Hollingberry se haría cargo de las reservaciones de avión y cotizado precios para su hospedaje en aquellas tierras a visitar, comprometiéndose los demás a cubrirlo el martes, el equipo deportivo se dispersó por el campo municipal después de haberse despedido ya que durante el fin de semana no se verían.

Preocupado por el estado de su caballo, Terry habiendo invitado a Candy, fueron al área de caballerizas, donde debido a su silencio, se le preguntó… **– ¿Estás enojada?**

Mirando al cuadrúpedo que mascaba una zanahoria tomada de la mano de Grandchester, a éste se le dijo… **– Sí**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- ¿Todavía lo preguntas?.**.. – Candy, parada detrás de la puerta del box, lo miró con molestia… **– No te importó ni tu convalecencia ni que yo te lo pidiera.**

**- Pero ya ves… no pasó nada.**

**- Porque volviste a tener suerte y el caballo también… **– su crin fue acariciada por él que afirmó…

**- Pues sí pero ¿cómo iba yo a saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Tom?... **– ¿acaso estaba ciego? Sí eran las mismas que llevaba cuando aquel día fue lastimado por James Jackson; Stevenson se las había confesado y para evitar decírselas, la chica calló sonriéndole después de que Terry dejó al équido para acercarse a ella y pedirle un beso que Candy no le negó pero sí cuando…

Eliminada la barrera de madera que los separaba, Grandchester la jaló al interior del dormitorio del caballo que curiosamente de espaldas se puso no viendo cuando la joven fue arrinconada para ser besada y acariciada con deseos y urgencia de tomarla ahí mismo. Sin embargo…

**- Espera... **– Candy excitada, posó una mano en el pecho de su vecino que quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**- ¿Traes… preservativo contigo?... **– Por el tipo de vestimenta se respondió…

**- No**

**- Entonces… – **la chica bajó la pierna que habían subido a una cadera … –** no podemos.**

Se percibió la molestia tanto en cara como en voz… –** ¿Por qué?**

**- Creo que… estoy en días de ovulación…** – ante la inseguridad Terry con su ceño fruncido, arqueó una ceja. Y por si las dudas, se le aclaró… – **Podrías embarazarme si…**

**- Está bien… **– dijo él y se alejó indicándole… **– Entonces vayámonos de aquí.**

Tomando cada uno sus pertenencias que habían dejado al pie de la puerta, a ésta la aseguraron y la pareja en total silencio se encaminó a la salida y luego al auto de él al que le tocó el turno de preguntársele… **– ¿Estás enojado? **

**- No… **– el joven se dispuso a meter las mochilas en la cajuela oyendo de ella…

**- ¿Y por qué no sonríes?**

Con el ruido que hizo al cerrar se escuchó… –** ¿Porque no tengo ganas?**

**- Entonces sí lo estás.**

Acorralándola poniendo sus manos en el cofre del auto se le dijo… –** ¿Será porque no me gusta que me nieguen las cosas?**

**- Yo no te he negado nada.**

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿entonces qué fue aquello?**

**- Sólo… – **porque el grosero emprendió sus pasos, Candy alzó la voz para aclararle… **– ¡te previne de lo que puede pasar si no usamos protección!**

La portezuela derecha del carro para ella se abrió. Y aunque malhumorada se acercó, le contestaron… – **Mucho antes que tú, ya sabía lo que puede pasar si no uso el preservativo.**

**- ¡¿Entonces por qué te enfadas?!... **– en jarras la chica se puso.

**- Porque no tienes confianza en mí.**

**- ¡Eso no es verdad!**

**- ¡Claro que sí! Porque si ya lo olvidaste, la segunda vez que tuvimos relaciones sexuales no eyaculé dentro de ti.**

Acordándose de la escena afuera de su casa y sobre ese mismo auto, un manotazo Candy le soltó así como… –** ¡¿Y tienes que ser tan…?!**

**- ¿Tan qué? ¡Vamos, Candy! A las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre.**

**- Pues sí pero… se oye muy grotesco.**

**- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga? Veamos**… – Terry fingió pensar… **– ¿mis pececitos no alcanzaron a ser depositados en tu pecera?**

**- No te burles de mí.**

**- No lo hago**… – la abrazó por el divertido puchero que le dedicaron… **– pero si ya te conozco y tú a mí ¿por qué no hablarnos con las palabras que son?**

**- Porque se me hace anti-romántico… **– ella se aferró al calor de él que replicó…

**- Más lo es cuando estás con tu pareja y estás pensando en ella y en todos los sentimientos que en ti despierta y los quieres desbordar en esa especial persona, y ésta sale con**… – imitó una voz fea… **– ¿Traes preservativo contigo?**

**- ¡Malo qué eres!**

**- ¿Y tú no?**... – con una mano él le levantó el rostro para decirle… **– Pero para que estés tranquila te diré, Candy, que yo sé exactamente cuándo debo salir porque... **

**- … no he sido ni la primera ni la única, ¿verdad?... **– su delgado dedo índice acariciaba un carnoso labio lastimado que se movería seductoramente al hablar...

**- Pero tampoco has sido ni la tercera ni la cuarta. Y así como a ti te preocupa un embarazo no deseado, yo también estoy consciente de las enfermedades de las que nos podemos contagiar; pero precisamente y porque me quiero, no me meto en cualquier parte… sólo en la tuya… **– ella, avergonzada porque se la acarició, sonrió de la picardía de él que continuó diciendo… – ** y me siento con libertad y confianza de hacerlo cómo, cuándo, dónde y a la hora que sea que no me inquieta lo que pueda pasar.**

**- ¿Ni el tener un hijo tan joven?**

Para que no la inquietara más, ella tomó sus dos manos; y entrelazando sus dedos, oyó de Terry… –** No seríamos ni los primeros ni los últimos.**

**- ¿Tan seguro de ti mismo te sientes?... **– la jovencita rodeó su cintura con los brazos de él que así sonaría…

**- Por supuesto. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo; así que relájate, disfruta tu juventud, tu cuerpo. Haz las cosas sin preocuparte demasiado porque entre más lo haces, mayormente te salen mal las cosas.**

**- ¿Sabes? Hablas como un anciano de veintidós años.**

Terry rió y respondió… – **Únicamente he seguido los consejos de mi padre; y hasta este día me han resultado.**

**- Qué lindo que tú cuentes con él… **– Candy nostálgica descansó su mejilla derecha en el pecho del joven Grandchester.

**- Sí; y muchas veces me he preguntado si este tipo de relación hubiese sido igual si él hubiera tomado el cargo de Duque.**

**- La respuesta simplemente puedes encontrarla en el desorientado de tu primo.**

**- Pues sí… – **dando con esto último, fin a la plática porque en completo mutismo se quedaron oyendo el fondo musical del canto de los grillos escondidos en el bosque que se habían adelantado a la oscuridad. Y porque dos parlanchines trabajadores de las cuadras se acercaban al lote que fungía como estacionamiento para montarse en sus respectivos vehículos, la pareja se separó entrando Candy finalmente al carro de Terry; luego él para indicarle el uso del cinturón y retirarse poniéndose de acuerdo durante el viaje ¿a dónde dirigirse? aunque también se extendió una invitación… **– ¿Quieres ir a bailar mañana sábado?**

Mirándolo y sonriente ella asintió con positivismo… **– ¿A qué hora pasarías por mí?**

**- A las nueve de la noche ¿te parece?**

Otro asentamiento con la cabeza y con pregunta, ella hizo… **– ¿Iremos sólo tú y yo?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! O… ¿tienes en mente llevar a alguien más?**

Sí habían pensado en Paty pero la boca de Candy dijo lo contrario… **– No.**

**- Y ¿a dónde vamos ahora entonces?**

**- ¿Qué hora es?**... – ella se concentró en buscar su celular que yacía en el bolsillo de su prenda de vestir, pero el reloj en el interior del vehículo marcaba…

**- Seis y cuarenta.**

**- Entonces si no te molesta… ¿podrías llevarme a casa? Para que mañana no haya ningún problema en salir contigo.**

**- Como gustes… **– Terry se enfocó en la carretera y Candy en él que le preguntó… **– ¿Pasa algo?**

**- Sólo que… no me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que te quiero.**

Para reciprocarle su honesto sentimiento, la mano derecha del conductor abandonó la palanca de velocidades para ponerla en el fino mentón de ella y acariciárselo. Toque que la electrizó y le bastó para deshacerse de la banda de seguridad e hincarse en su asiento para estar más cerca de él, tomarle el rostro y direccionarlo hacia ella que lo besó correspondiéndole Terry pero a la vez sin quitar sus manos de la conducción y aunque de reojo su atención del frente, donde vieron a cierta distancia una patrulla que los hizo ponerse serios y el cinturón.

Devuelta a su asiento, Candy se apoderó del estéreo; y después de escuchar cinco melodías de moda de cinco diferentes estaciones de radio, el auto que comenzaba a ser conocido por los vecinos, se estacionó frente a la casa de ella que con un beso muy ardiente despidió a su novio al que no le permitiría bajarse ni tampoco el tocarle interiormente como su mano hubo intentado hacerlo, sino… **– Mañana… **– sus lenguas, dentro de sus bocas, se acariciaban una a la otra… –** te lo prometo ¿si?**

**- No es justo**… – se quejaron… **– primero me calientas y luego me dejas así… **– que ya sentía y se veía su erección.

Sintiendo su labio inferior mordido y jalado porque Candy a pesar de querer, se alejaba de él, le dijo… – **Pues sí pero**… – Invitarlo a pasar sería genial; sin embargo era hora que Annie siempre llegaba a casa y… hacerlo en el auto, los vecinos que paseaban a sus perros o vigilaban a sus chiquillos pedaleando sus triciclos o bicicletas por ambas aceras podían verlos así que… **– mañana, te lo aseguro. **

**- Está bien… **– En un instante el interior del auto, de lo caliente que estaba pasó a lo congelado cuando le recordó… –** Paso por ti a las nueve.**

Y porque de nuevo notó su seriedad, la chica quiso su aseveración… –** No te vas molesto, ¿verdad?**

**- Claro que no… **– él la miró dos segundos y en el tercero le sonrió haciéndola tranquilizarse. No obstante al acercársele a dejarle un último beso, increíblemente Terry la rechazó poniéndole la mejilla donde los labios de Candy se estamparon porque él le diría… **– Hasta mañana. **

**- Hasta mañana…** – pero se acordaron al descender del auto… **– Terry, mis cosas… **– él haría el intento por dárselas en la mano, en cambio la chica… **– Sólo abre la cajuela, yo las tomo… **– Y así como lo mandó, el joven obedeció habiéndola observado tras el espejo retrovisor y escuchado cuando cerró. Entonces al verla parada en la banqueta paralelamente a la altura de la portezuela por la que salió, ella por la ventanilla le dedicó un adiós que se le devolvió junto a un….

**- Te llamo luego…** – que la alegró porque segura estaba que lo haría.

Empero el muchachito que en bicicleta se acercaba peligrosamente a la peatona, la distrajo por evadirlo no percatándose cuando Terry se alejó del lugar, lugar que ella también abandonaría para ingresar a su vivienda que al abrir la puerta, un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina que, después de dejar su mochila al inicio de las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación, visitó para degustar el manjar que Annie estaba preparando como cena solamente para ellas dos.

Y en lo que Candy se quedaba platicando con su hermana de todo lo sucedido en el día y de los planes que tenía en el siguiente habiéndosele autorizado irse de compras para verse bonita frente a él cuando fuere a recogerle para irse a bailar, Terry conforme manejaba tomó su celular e hizo una llamada. La persona que le atendió del otro lado de la línea se emocionó mucho al oír su voz; pero como deseos tenían de verlo, le demandaron su presencia, una que él no negaría y esa misma noche… regalaría.

. . .

Hora y media antes de la medianoche, el joven Grandchester llegó a su casa. Richard que tuvo que cenar solo debido a la ausencia y desconocimiento del paradero de su unigénito, aguardaba por él en el lugar de costumbre: el despacho, área desde la cual podía estar pendiente de su arribo.

Al distinguir el motor de su auto y luego el abrir de la puerta de la casa, el padre relajó su tensión esperando verlo pasar para llamar su atención… **– ¿Terry? **

Sin vacilar, el muchacho fue a donde su padre extendiéndole inmediatamente… **– Lo siento; perdí la señal en el celular y no pude llamarte para…**

**- Está bien**… – el padre se acomodó en su mullido sillón alertándose ya que su hijo nunca solía darle explicaciones de lo que hacía. Así que le preguntó… **– ¿Tú lo estás? **

**- Bueno… no… **– porque lo fuerte de su caída plus los golpes que propinó ya estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo que lo desvistió y visitó rápidamente en el interior y exterior del auto cuando llegó.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**... – lo invitaron a sentarse en el sofá. Ya ocupando un asiento se confesaría…

**- Aunque sé que vas a enojarte conmigo, será mejor que te lo diga yo.**

Por alguna razón, el padre de Terry espetó… –** ¡¿Vienes de ver a tu amigo, el del boliche, cuando te prohibí hacerlo?!**

Ni un "sí" o un "no" se le respondió sino… –** Jugué el Polo…** – consiguiendo que el rostro de Richard se tornara duro y su voz sonara también...

**- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!**

La excusa fue… –** Tú sabes que ese deporte es mi pasión.**

**- ¡¿Y eso qué?!... **– él era la suya y vida misma sin embargo… –** ¡Los médicos te recomendaron no hacer ejercicios que pongan en riesgo tu salud!**

**- Lo siento; sé que fue…**

**- ¡… inconsciente de tu parte!**

**- Pero eso no fue todo… he caído del caballo**… – los ojos de Terry vieron la rapidez con la que su padre se levantó de su asiento; y sus tímpanos se prepararon para oírlo gritar, no obstante… no fue así, únicamente sentía la mirada escrutiñadora de Richard del cual preferían un regaño y no su indiferencia al volver a su lugar para concentrarse en su trabajo que interrumpieron para preguntar lo obvio… **– ¿No vas a decirme nada?**

Tecleando rápidamente el bloque numérico de una calculadora, el progenitor dijo… **– ¿Para qué? Si no mal recuerdo ya eres un adulto, así que tú sabes de sobra las consecuencias que podrían traer tus propios e irresponsables actos.**

**- Bueno… **– orgullosamente ofendido, Terry se levantó… **– yo sólo quise comentártelo para que después no te sorprenda cuando alguien más te lo cuente. Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches, Terruce**… – Oír de la boca de su padre su nombre de pila, lo mató; pero el tiro de gracia se lo daría al ordenársele… **– Desde mañana empezaré a trabajar con el nuevo diseño del jardín así que… – **el padre miró al hijo para sentenciar… –** me ayudarás.**… – Objetar que no podía ¿debido a su convalecencia? efectivamente no podía hacerlo; y porque Richard lo leyó en su cara, le preguntó… **– ¿Qué pasa? ¿tienes algún problema con eso?**

**- No… ninguno. Cuenta conmigo.**

**- Ya sabía yo que así sería.**

A su sardonia, se le deseó… **– Hasta mañana entonces.**

**- Hasta mañana… **– pero Grandchester mayor seguiría en su pose de burlón al sugerirle al menor… – **Y si fue muy aparatosa tu caída, un buen baño de agua caliente te ayudará a relajar los músculos.**

**- Sí… **– sólo porque se trataba de su padre que si no, hubiese sido otra respuesta la que le daría y no las… –** gracias por el consejo.**

**- De nada, porque para eso estamos los viejos… **– A su mofante provocación Terry ya no contestó y optó por emprender la retirada hacia su recámara donde en efecto llevaría a cabo la sugerencia de su papá que pasado el tiempo y al subir a su respectiva habitación, pasó a verlo encontrándole dormido en la tina de baño. Pero para que ya no siguiera arrugándose debido a lo frío del agua, lo despertó; y somnoliento el hijo, habiendo aceptado la bata por manos de su padre, como pudo la usó y caminó a la cama cayendo en ella así como iba para continuar su sueño, uno, donde en otra consciencia, volvería aparecer al haberse quedado Candy dormida de tanto pensar en él debido a que nunca le llamó.

. . . . .

Con las dudas y ganas de comunicarse con él, la joven White se quedó después de la suculenta cena que su hermana le invitó. Así que alegando lo mucho que había ingerido y el hecho de estar preocupada por Terry, nuevamente con éste había soñado. Y aunque el sueño hubo sido diferente, la inquietud en su corazón seguía siendo la misma. Empero sus ojos que estaban posados en el techo de su recámara la hicieron olvidarse de la angustiante sensación para pensar en cómo había llegado a su cama.

_Después de haber cenado y disfrutado de un postre frente al televisor, la cabeza Candy se quedó en el regazo de su hermana que porque debía levantarse temprano para asistir al trabajo al siguiente día, la despertó ya que dormía pesadamente; pero como también estaba más perdida que viva, casi cargándola la llevó hasta su habitación donde Annie, al colocarla en la cama, la deshizo de sus zapatos y una sencilla frezada le echó encima._

Recordado lo anterior, la jovencita se levantó para meterse al baño y asearse. Pasados los minutos, saldría envuelta en su bata y una toalla en la cabeza. Y debido a que una autorización la tenía, Candy fue a donde su teléfono y marcó un número.

Para contestarle, Paty se desenredó de los brazos de su novio que se giró del lado contrario de la cama. Nalgueándolo porque la hubo destapado, la amiga interrumpida se dispuso a atender el llamado.

_- ¿Seguías durmiendo?... _– se hubo identificado la voz encamorrada.

**- Dormí hasta muy tarde. **

_- Lo siento ¿Neil está contigo?_

**- Sí; pero no te preocupes y dime ¿qué pasa?**

_- Quería saber si quieres acompañarme a ir de compras._

**- ¡Por supuesto! ¿cuánto tiempo me das?... **– Paty ya se estaba levantando de su lecho cuando oyó indicación…

_- Paso por ti en una hora._

**- En ese caso, pasamos nosotros por ti y que Neil nos deje en el mall**… – la mano de la mujer se había puesto en la espalda de su pareja que se quejó…

**- ¡Paty querida, quiero seguir durmiendo!**

Tapando la bocina del teléfono, se le dijo al flojo… –** Neil, son las nueve de la mañana ¿a qué hora debes estar en el aeropuerto por tu jefe?**

**- A las once. Así que una hora más puedo descansarme.**

**- No seas así y llévanos ¿si?**

Porque la amaba, se le contestó… –** Está bien… **– y el condescendiente hombre se puso de pie; entonces la amiga, viéndolo dirigirse al baño, le contestó a la otra…

**- Te veo en tu casa.**

**- Okay. Gracias…**– y la comunicación se cortó para que Candy intentara marcar otro número telefónico, y del cual su dueño no respondería porque apenas con los primeros rayos del sol de ese precioso **sábado** que se antojaba para quedarse en cama todo el día y más con lo molido que sentía los huesos, lo hubieron despertado para ponerlo a trabajar como esclavo sin salario y ni una enfermera a su lado que pudiera atenderle las posibles heridas en sus delicadas manos.

. . .

A la hora citada y enfrente de su vivienda, la pareja compuesta por Paty y Neil la esperaban dentro una limusina que Candy divisó tras la ventana. Vestida de lo más cómoda y con su bolso a la mano, la jovencita White se dedicó a cerrar debidamente su hogar para luego dirigirse a ellos que en conjunto le desearon un buen día.

Dado únicamente un beso en la mejilla de su amiga que compartió su asiento, Candy a Neil le extendió las gracias por el raid y la mano que el uniformado tomó y se la besó caballerosamente oyendo a las dos amigas muy emocionadas de irse de compras porque el viajar en limusina… ya se les había hecho rutina aunque los transeúntes pensaran otra cosa al ver pasar la elegancia del vehículo o cuando fueron dejadas en la entrada principal del extenso mall que creyéndolas con posibilidades económicas, el guardia de seguridad hasta corrió para abrirles la puerta del establecimiento sonriendo ellas de esa desmedida atención y continuando fingiendo el estatus social al que no pertenecían. ¿Y a quién le importaba si lo tenían o no cuando esos momentos de consentirse eran para disfrutarse? y las amigas así se lo propusieron pese a que sus carteras o tarjetas de crédito no cubrieran para todo lo que les hubiera gustado comprarse en la primera y única vuelta que dieron en el interior del centro comercial.

. . .

Con sus paquetes a la mano, las cansadas amigas buscaron la salida del lugar tomando el taxi que se hubo desocupado y dándole al chofer la dirección a llevarlas. La comida china ¡rápido! les llenaría el estómago vacío, mismo que tenía horas, las que hubieron pasado en el mall, pidiéndoles un poco de alimento.

Consentido su antojo, las chicas caminaron otro tanto hacia la parada de autobús, ese que las dejaría lo más cerca de sus respectivos domicilios donde al arribar en ellos, Candy que hubo sido la primera en bajarse del transporte público, llegó para arreglarse y estar lista para su novio que, después de haberse reportado con ella y quejarse de la peculiar manera de ser castigado por su padre, exactamente a las nueve de la noche llamó a la puerta de su casa.

Sabiendo que al galán Grandchester no le gustaba que luciera sus piernas para otros, Candy con suave maquillaje, se arriesgó a portar un corto vestido negro semi entallado; cuello ovalado y manga de gaza negra larga abombada y de puño. Su cabello lo hubo peinado y sujetado detrás de su nuca dándole ese toque de mujer adulta sin dejar de mencionar que el tacón alto de sus zapatillas estilizaban más su figura y como accesorio, la cartera en color rojo resaltaba su coquetería.

Deleitándose con ella, Terry sonrió y sonaría sincero cuando le preguntaron… **– ¿Me veo bien?... **– porque él como siempre echaba tiros y olía exquisitamente.

**- Yo diría que mejor que eso. ¡Te ves estupenda!… **– el metro de distancia que los separaba, él la acortó para probar el sabor frambuesa con que habían pintado sus labios. Pero porque sus manos, al acariciarla habían hallado un medio escote en su espalda, al seguir delineando la forma de su cintura y glúteos opinó… **– ¿Que tal si en lugar de ir a la disco, tú y yo… nos desviamos del camino?**

**- ¿Y a dónde nos llevaría?... **– Candy se dejaba consentir; y Annie que salía de la cocina les interrumpiría el romance al preguntarles…

**- ¿Listos para irse, muchachos?**

**- Creo que sí**… – sin embargo Terry, habiéndose alejado de su novia le cuestionó… **– ¿estarás bien con eso puesto? ¿no sentirás frío después?**

Candy lo dudaba; y más si pensaba en el tipo de calor que él le daría si eso ocurriera; así que dijo..**. – No.**

**- Bueno, entonces nos marchamos. Annie, gusto saludarte.**

**- Igualmente, Terry. Y por favor, te la encargo mucho.**

**- Claro que sí. Buenas noches.**

**- Diviértanse, chicos**… – él, ¡ya lo creía! Entonces tomando de la mano a su novia, se dispusieron a salir de la casa, siendo la hermana mayor quien cerrara la puerta por ellos ya que Terry se encargaría de abrir y cerrar la portezuela para su novia cuando estuvieran frente al auto que los llevaría al antro, uno diferente pero no menos extravagante que el que exactamente dos semanas atrás no le hubo permitido la entrada a Candy sino hasta que Grandchester le pidió al guardia que la dejara pasar.

. . .

Sorprendida porque así como aquella vez Terry… al estacionar su auto, bajarse y ella ser atendida por el valet parking… no tuvo objeción en entrar al lugar. Así que al estar adentro, la guió hasta un reservado donde tenían muy cerca la pista de baile que increíblemente, a pesar de la concurrencia, nadie ocupaba. Y debido a esa soledad, se le preguntó… **– ¿Por qué nadie baila si la música es muy invitadora?**

**- Lo hacen después de que termine el show que tienen preparado cada noche.**

**- ¿Show de qué?... – **curiosamente terminado de decir eso, las luces se apagaron en su totalidad y la rechifla se escuchó empezando a sonar la contagiosa música brasileña-portuguesa a la cual esa noche le rendirían tributo volviendo con ella la luminosidad y apareciendo un grupo de bailarines, hombres y mujeres vestidos acorde y bailando magistralmente, encendiendo así el ambiente y contagiándoselo a todos.

Recargado en el asiento, con los brazos extendidos descansándolos en el respaldo y la pierna flexionada apoyando su tobillo izquierdo en la rodilla derecha, Terry tenía su mirada en Candy que atentamente disfrutaba del espectáculo ofrecido. Sin embargo, la cálida caricia que sintió sobre su espalda la hizo erguirse y girarse momentáneamente hacia su compañero que la miraba seria, fija y profundamente.

Lo extendido de sus brazos, la joven lo interpretó como una invitación a recostarse en ellos. así que lentamente Candy fue echando su espalda hacia atrás quedando justo el brazo de él sobre sus hombros que abrazó. La masculina mano derecha se levantó para acariciar el rostro femenino que sonrió al sentir lo gentil y suave de sus dedos, aunque claro, más excitantes resultaron los labios que se pegaron en su mejilla izquierda diciéndole al oído… **– Nunca imaginé que iba a encontrarte así de hermosa esta noche.**

El halago logró una mirada insinuadora en ella; y para pagárselo giró su rostro y lo ladeó para ofrecerle su boca que sin hesitación se atrapó envolviéndose los dos en un beso que de simple no tenía nada y que no se interrumpió a pesar de la mano que se posó y se fue metiendo en medio de unas desnudas piernas hasta llegar al también cálido monte venus que se acarició no sabiendo Candy qué hacer: si apretarlas o abrirlas para él que ya descendía su boca hacia su delgado y níveo cuello oyéndolo ofrecerle… **– ¿Quieres tomar algo o ir a bailar?... **– ya que muchos lo hacían al ritmo de la música que el DJ en su tornamesa mezclaba.

Las dos cosas ella aceptó. Y en lo que se levantaban para encaminarse a la pista de baile, él a un mesero que pasaba le ordenó dos bebidas suaves, especialidades de la casa que consistían en jugos de frutas tropicales y apenas un centímetro de ron. Sin embargo éstas no llegarían a ser probadas porque…

Aunque no presumía de experiencia en el baile, Candy tenía ritmo; y por ende no tenía la necesidad de quebrarse o moverse demasiado para destilar sensualidad como las demás jóvenes lo hacían al bailar para sus parejas o simplemente para ellas mismas ¡justo! como la que tenía enfrente; sólo que a esa la hacía moverse el alcohol que parecía que en exceso había ingerido ya que su cuerpo chocaba y rebotaba no importándole las molestias que ocasionaba a los demás con su torpe baile.

Terry también ya la había percibido; y por estar protegiendo a su novia de la loca esa, apenas se movía, lo suficiente para demostrar que el baile también era su fuerte. Como fuerte tuvo que poner el cuerpo al sentirse finalmente golpeado.

Su rostro serio demostró la gracia que no le causó haber sido empujado; y Candy, tomándole de la mano, lo jaló para regresar a su reservado. No obstante, alguien gritó el nombre de su novio. Éste y su acompañante atendieron al llamado de la joven que precisamente les hubo molestado.

Candy miró a Terry; y Grandchester a quien inesperadamente sus brazos recibieron al lanzarse abruptamente, debido también a empujones, sobre de él que era el más sorprendido y mayormente desconcertado cuando empezó a escuchar…

**- ¡Terry, mi amor! ¡No sabes cuántos deseos tenía de volver a verte!**

Las manos del joven intentaban alejarla respondiéndole… **– Lo siento, señorita, pero no la conozco.**

Ella sonó segura de que sí… **– ¡Cómo no! ¡Sí solíamos pasar unos momentos muy gratos!… ** – su bien formado cuerpo lo talló con descaro en el torso de él que insistió…

**- Tal vez me está confundiendo.**

**- ¡Imposible!**... – la guapa chica ya le acariciaba el rostro, el cabello y sus labios expresándose de estos… **– porque tus besos son inolvidables y que decir**… – la mano que atrevidamente lo tocó en sus partes nobles consiguió que final y rudamente la apartara de él mandándola a sentarse sobre la métricamente elevada plataforma de la pista central. Empero la joven empecinada se le arrojó y lo abrazó por las piernas no importándole el ridículo ni lo humillante que para Terry resultaba esa escena. Pero como los celos y lo presenciado la cegaron, Candy indignada buscó su bolso y enseguida la salida del lugar.

Pocamente caballeroso, Grandchester fue rudo al deshacerse de aquel amarre para correr detrás de su novia. Y mientras él se dirigía a la puerta por donde aquella desapareció, la jovencita, reconociendo que sí le hubo dolido la escasa gentileza del apolíneo muchacho, se levantó como si nada y se sobó cierta parte que le lastimaba. Más al girarse, lo hizo para mirar hacia el segundo nivel; y ahí una persona, mostrándole el pulgar, sonriente le celebraba su magnífica actuación.

Por su parte Candy habiendo moderado su rápido caminar, así llegó a la calle para solicitar el servicio de un auto. Empero al verlo aparecer y llamarle, ella de nuevo emprendió sus pasos porque ningún deseo tenía de verlo ni hablarle, cosa que él sí tuvo que repetir para hacerla detener…

**- ¡Candy, por favor, no te vayas, porque te juro que no sé quién es!... **– el sonido del motor de un vehículo que pasó, le contestó. Ella no, porque embravecida siguió caminando hasta que se giró para ver si venía un taxi que la llevara a casa. Por sus obvias intenciones, él molesto le gritó… **– ¡Vamos, Candy, no seas ridícula y ven acá!.**.. – La chica sí fue allá pero para abofetearlo y advertirle…

**- ¡No vuelvas a atreverte a llamarme así porque no soy ninguna de tus amigas!**

Con ganas de jalarle los cabellos por haberle puesto nuevamente una mano encima y por darle su merecido a su berrinche, Terry se quedó masajeándose la mejilla que le ardía y mirándola montarse en el taxi que atendió su llamado.

El valet parking que como otros lo hubo visto salir y presenciado el golpe, se le acercó para preguntarle… **– ¿Le… traigo su coche?... – **Grandchester que la vio alejarse, por instantes no respondió porque estaba pensando qué hacer; luego de decirse… actuó conforme le dio su regalada gana.

**Mil gracias mil porque tu presencia es la principal protagonista de esta historia que escribo con cariño para ti…**

_Paloma, Celia, Liz Carter, Pathya, Anaalondra28, Irene, Luisa, Eva Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Silvia E, Jessk, Malu, Olga Liz, SolecitoC, Ginaa, Lucy, Bermone, Lady Supernova, Viridiana, Vero Grandchester, Amy C.L., Melody, Soly and Gadamigrandchester._

**Espero leernos pronto ¿con la reconciliación?**


End file.
